Fable of a Phantom
by Mrthunderkid
Summary: The Fable of Danny Phantom returns will an all new twist. Danny has finally defeated Pariah in battle and saved both Amity Park and the Ghost Zone. But little does he know that there has to be a King. Danny's life will change but will it be for the better for the worse? Either way, his harem will be there to help! New Chapter: The love of a family, Dani makes her debut
1. The Graduation

**Fable of a Phantom**

Danny was finished with his school and started walking back home but he was starting walk a bit faster. He was sensing someone following him. Danny stopped and turned around.

"You should stop trying to follow me." said Danny as he turned around. Just then two figures walked away from the garbage. It was his friends Tucker and Sam.

"Danny, we were just wondering where you were going?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, I'm sorry but where I go, no one should go." replied Danny.

"But come on, we rarely hang out. I mean you're our friend." said Sam.

"I'm sorry guys but the truth is...I've been training to in another world." explained Danny.

"Why can't we help you? After all, I can...wait did you say another world?." asked Tucker with a huge shock. Training was a bit surprising for Danny but the fact that it was in another world?!

"Yep, I said another world. In fact, I started my training for a long time now." said Danny.

"Then can we go with you?" asked Sam.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The master doesn't normally allow guests at the academy." said Danny.

"Come on, you've been leaving us in the dark for a long time. Besides I'm sure a visit won't hurt." said Tucker.

"Fine but just this once." said Danny as he took out a small pendant from his bag.

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"This is a called a guild seal. It was given to me by the guild master." replied Danny.

"So what's it supposed to do?" asked Sam.

"This is what's gonna help us get to the hero guild. Hold on." said Danny as he started charging up the guild seal. The seal then started glowing and blue lights popped out of the seal. The lights then started circling around Danny, Sam and Tucker. And after a while, they disappeared into the light.

They then appeared on top of a portal which had the same glow of the guild seal. Tucker and Sam were just shocked that they teleported into a whole new world because of a small pendant.

"Did that just happen?" exclaimed Sam as she was looking all over herself to see that nothing was missing.

"Yeah it did and I can't believe that just happened." said Tucker checking himself to see that nothing was missing.

"Come on guys, I'll give you guys a tour." said Danny as he walked ahead. Tucker and Sam then walked ahead to see a table with a giant map.

"Hey Danny, what's this?" said Tucker as he went on to see the giant table. The table had houses and dark areas with certain glows next to them.

"This is the map of the entire region. In all of Albion, we are given quest cards to go to any location to help those who need our help." explained Danny as he went over to the table.

"What's this dark place? Kind of suits my style." said Sam. Danny then looked over to see what she was talking about.

"Oh that...I think that's Witch wood. The home of Balverines. They're ferocious wolf like creatures that can turn people into their kind with a single bite." said Danny.

"Okay then, I take that back." said Sam.

"I see you have friends." said ?

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" asked Danny as he turned around.

"The guild master called me for our daily training. Did you forget?" said ?

"Oh man! I'm gonna be in too much trouble!" cried Danny.

"Uh, Danny who is she?" said Tucker who was trying to get into his "playah" mode.

"Oh sorry guys, I need to change first. I'll be right back!" said Danny as he rushed upstairs.

"Forgive me, my name is Whisper. I'm one of the apprentices of this guild." said Whisper.

"I see, so Danny's a part of this guild too?" said Sam.

"Yes, he was brought here a few years ago by Maze. Maze is our top master here and Maze thought that he had great potential to become a hero, so he was brought here to train." said Whisper.

"So is that why Danny's been ditching us after school a lot?" asked Tucker.

"Apparently so. He was the first student here who was like no other and it was up to us to make sure that he would catch up to everyone. He didn't know about swords, bows and magic." said Whisper. Just then Danny quickly rushed down, he was wearing the same type of outfit as Whisper. It was a grey apprentice outfit. He also had a sword behind him.

"Whoa, nice outfit Danny. You look like you were from some Medieval show." mocked Sam.

"Hey shut up, this is the customary apprentice outfit. All of us have to wear it." replied Danny.

"Now come on, we were supposed to meet the guild master..." said Whisper but then a figure walked in from the doors under the stairs.

"Half an hour ago." said a short old man. He was bald and had a white moustache. He was wearing a blue robe and had his hands behind his back. "I see we also have some guests." said the Guild master.

"I'm sorry Guild master but they're my friends." apologised Danny.

"Danny, I told you about bringing outsiders to our Guild." said the Guild master but he then turned his head to Tucker and Sam who were just standing still worried. He then closed his eyes and stayed silent for few seconds. He then opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well, I see that they don't have any evil intentions. So I guess it's okay this time. But come now, we have wasted enough time. Today is the day we test you on your abilities and Maze does not like to be kept waiting." said the Guild Master. He then left the room and Danny, Whisper, Tucker and Sam followed him.

They then went past the Tavern of the Guild, there were many male and female students who were sat down and drinking and eating. Many of them carried on eating until they noticed Danny and his friends. All of them stopped eating and turned their heads to the group.

"Danny! Hi!" said one of the hooded female students as she was waving to him.

"Hey Helena." said Danny as he waved back to her and carried on walking.

"Good luck Danny!" cried another girl.

"Thanks Shauna." Danny thanked another girl.

As they got out, they were able to see the entire field of the guild. There was an archery field where students were practicing their shots at moving dummies. Some students were fighting each other with swords and staff in a mini area while an instructor was observing them. There was also students who were meditating near the lake of the guild.

"Wow, this place is amazing. So do you train all these guys to be heroes?" said Sam as she was looking around.

"Yes, we try to recruit as many people as we can and try to show them our art of Sword, Skill and Will. Some can only improve at a certain speed but these two have exceeded our expectations faster than anyone else in the guild. That is why we will be testing there abilities today so that they can graduate soon." said the Guild Master. Danny and Whisper were then shocked to hear that they were going to graduate soon.

"Wait Guild Master, did you say graduate?" asked Danny.

"Yes that is correct. Even I must admit, I have never had students who were able to learn so quickly like you two. When Maze first brought you here, I wasn't sure what to expect from you but you have shown me that anyone can become a hero if they try. And that is why you will be our youngest warrior who will graduate from this Guild." said the Guild Master.

They then went ahead to the fighting arena where the students had finally left.

"Well, I guess it's time to show me what you can do." said the Guild Master as he let Danny and Whisper into the arena.

"Now then are you two ready?" said the Guild Master. Danny and Whisper then nodded their heads and began clashing their weapons.

"What are they doing?" exclaimed Sam. The two were actually clashing their weapons.

"They are having a battle of might. The one thing that these two would always competed was for strength and Danny was always taking the lead. But today is their final chance before he graduates. So they seem to be going all out." said the Guild Master.

"But are you sure that's safe? I mean they are fighting with real swords you know." said Tucker.

"I know they want to be stronger than each other but they do know the meaning of self-restraint." said the Guild Master.

Danny then tried to hit Whisper but she was able to quickly block his sword with her staff. They carried on clashing their weapins but then Whisper quickly used her staff to sweep Danny off of his feet. Danny then quickly regained balance by using his hands to land on the ground. He then stood back on his feet and charged directly at Whisper but she knew his usual tactics to she jumped over behind him and tried to strike but Danny used his sword to block the attack.

"Not bad Fenton. But I won't let you beat me again." said Whisper.

"Keep telling yourself that." said Danny as he jumped in and striked from above. Whisper tried to block but the force of the attack caused her staff to break. Danny then took the chance rush towards her and attack. Whisper then fell on her back quickly closed her eyes. Sam and Tucker just gasped at what they saw.

"You can open your eyes now." said Danny. Whisper opened her eyes to see that Danny's sword was just next to her face. "As if I would ever hurt you." said Danny as he offered his hand to help her up.

"You beat me...again." admitted Whisper. She then took his hand and stood up.

"Wow, dude the way you moved that sword was awesome!" complimented Tucker.

"Yeah Danny, I never would've expected you to be a swordsman. Then again I wouldn't expect you to be a student in a guild from another dimension as well." said Sam.

"Thanks guys." appreciated Danny as he wiped the sweat off his head.

"Excellent work you two. You have definitely shown strength. Danny I need you to meet me in the archery range." said the Guild Master as he started walking towards the archery range.

"Yes Master." agreed Danny. Sam and Tucker then went with the Guild Master to the archery range. Danny was about to head to the archery range as well but then to he turned back to talk to Whisper.

"So uh, Whisper. I'm glad we were able to do this." said Danny as he passed her a towel.

"Spare me the pity talk, I know you're here to boast about your victory." said Whisper as she was wiping off the sweat.

"No of course not, I came here to say...thank you." said Danny.

"Thank you? For what?" asked Whisper.

"For being my friend. I know it may not mean much to you but in truth, I only got to where I am today because of you." thanked Danny as he was smiling. Whisper then started blushing.

"I mean, when I first came here I had no idea what to do and if anything I couldn't even use a sword." said Danny.

4 years ago (Arena)

Danny was in the ring with one of the hooded apprentices. They were clashing their swords but then the hooded apprentice knocked Danny's sword and tripped him to the ground. Danny tried to stand up but then the apprentice was about to strike Danny. Luckily Whisper jumped in hit the apprentice with her staff.

"What is going on here?" asked the Guild Master.

"He almost killed Danny! Danny was already defeated and yet he was about to attack again." explained Whisper as she tried to help up Danny who had a bleeding hand.

The Guild Master then called the apprentice and took him away. Whisper then got some cloths and covered Danny's bleeding hand.

"I shouldn't have bothered. I'm just no good at this." said Danny as he was almost about to cry. Whisper then looked at Danny and flicked his wound.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" asked Danny as he was rubbing his hand.

"You think you can be a hero like this? How do you intend on protecting others if you can't protect yourself?" asked Whisper causing Danny feel even worse. "So come on, we have a lot of work ahead of us." said Whisper as she stood up with her staff.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Come on, you have to improve your sword play and I'm gonna help you." replied Whisper.

"Are you sure?" asked Danny.

"It's fine, after all I can't stand you losing so much." explained Whisper as she passed a sword to Danny.

"Well thank you." appreacited Danny as he gave her a gentle smile. Whisper then blushed and turned away.

"Whatever, hurry up." said Whisper as she smiled.

Present

"I was pretty scared when I first arrived and I didn't even know how to swing a sword but after those days, you showed me what it meant to be a warrior. A hero and for that I thank you." Danny thanked. Whisper then smiled and started walking away.

"I'm glad as well." said Whisper.

"About what?" asked Danny.

"That I met you Danny. I was always taught that I had to be a strong warrior to protect others. When my parents were killed, my brother and I had to do our best to survive. I tried to study but I knew it wasn't the best for me. My brother fought in the arena and became one of Albion's greatest warriors. I looked up to him as well but I was never able to become as strong as he was." explained Whisper as she stopped.

"But now, I realise I don't have to be the strongest nor the champion to protect or help others. A hero isn't based on how strong how he or she is but more of their courage to help others. The strength to carry on save those who they care about." said Whisper as she turned her head to Danny.

"Thank you for teaching me that Danny." Whisper thanked as she smiled at Danny and went back to the guild. Danny then headed over for the archery range were the Guild Master, Tucker and Sam were waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." apologised Danny as he finally caught up to them.

"Dude what took you so long and where's your friend?" asked Tucker.

"She was never one for archery. I guess I like it more than her." said Danny as he picked up his wooden bow and arrows.

"So you use bows and swords?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I was learning to use both." said Danny.

"Very well Danny, time to use to your bow. I first want you to hit all three of the dummies." said the Guild Master. Danny then took three arrows and shot them at the three dummies. Surprisingly they hit all three on their heads at the same time.

"Nice shot dude. You got a better accuracy than I do in video games and that's saying something." said Tucker.

"Well done Danny, you hit all the targets. But that was merely a test, after all most foes don't stand still. Let's see if you can hit them while their moving." said the Guild Master.

"Alright then." said Danny. Danny then picked up an arrow and concentrated his mind while aiming at the dummies but since they were moving from left to right. Danny then shot the arrow but it missed just by a second.

"Concentrate Danny. I know it's confusing with them moving around but I know you can hit them." said the Guild Master. Danny then picked up another arrow and closed his eyes as he was trying to get the perfect moment to hit the dummies. Danny then quickly shot the arrow and surprisingly it hit all three of the dummies head. The arrow shot through all of their heads one by one.

"Woah. Danny that was awesome!" complimented Sam.

"Thanks Sam." appreciated Danny.

"That was indeed incredible Danny. I cannot deny you have improved your archery faster than anyone else here." complimented the Guild Master.

"Well, I try." said Danny as he placed the bow back.

"Now that leave's us to your final test. The power of Will." said The Guild Master.

"Will? What's that?" asked Tucker.

"It's the power of magic. Magic comes from the strength of your mind and will and the stronger your will is, the stronger your magic will be and today we will see your final power." said the Guild Master.

"Yes Master." agreed Danny as all of them started heading over to the magic section.

"Now for the final test, you can use one of the first techniques." said the Guild Master.

"So Danny, you actually know Magic?" asked Tucker.

"Yep, I know a few but I'm still learning. But right now, I can use this one with no problem." said Danny as he concentrated his will magic into his hands. He then started releasing electricity and sent a wave of energy to the dummies.

"Woah, that was awesome!" said Sam.

"So that was basic magic? Dude I have got to start learning as well." said Tucker.

"Oh please, I had to meditate for hours and practice spell crafting. And believe me, that much studying could kill a kid." explained Danny.

"Never mind then. I go to the library to sleep and not studying." said Tucker.

"Now to carry on with your test. I want you to hit as many of these dummies you can with your lightning." explained the guild master.

"Understood master." Danny said as he charged the lightning in his hands. Danny then stared at the dummies and blasted lightning bolt. The lightning was charging towards only one dummie but then it immediately split into 4 and attacked all the dummies. The dummies then had giant holes in their chest and broke off.

"Well Danny, I must say I am impressed. You have mastered the three principles of the hero. Now you only have the final test left. So good luck." said the Guild Master.

"I understand. I will go immediately." said Danny as he started walking off. Tucker and Sam were about to go with him but then Danny turned around and stopped them.

"Guys, I'm sorry but this is something I must do on my own." said Danny. Sam and Tucker then stayed behind. Danny then headed into the guild forest.

"So what is the final test?" said Sam.

"It is the final battle against his master." said the Guild Master.

"His master? Isn't that a bit too extreme?" asked Tucker.

"While though it may be difficult, Danny has to become stronger than his master. That was the purpose of bringing him here." said the Guild Master.

Guild Woods

Danny carried on walking deeper into the woods and then he finally found the man who brought him into the Guild. The man had white hair and a staff, he was wearing a blue/purple robe and had magic marks on his face.

"Ah there you are. I never thought this day would come, especially this quickly." said the man.

"Oh course Maze, I was taught by the best." complimented Danny.

"Flattery will get you no where, especially right now during this test. As you know, it is a master's duty to see that his student has learned everything that a master could teach. And today it is that time for you. I want you to fight me without holding back." demanded Maze.

"I understand master." agreed Danny as he took out his sword and got ready to fight. Maze also took out his staff and had a battle ready stance.

"Let us begin!" said Maze as he blasted electricity to Danny. Danny noticing the attack quickly jumped to his right to dodge the attack. Danny then took his chance to blast Maze and shot lightning at Maze but Maze quickly teleported away. Danny was looking around but then looked up to see that Maze was slamming his staff to the ground from above him.

Danny jumped ahead and dodged the attack but the shockwave sent him flying back crashing into a tree. Danny then stood up again and headed straight for Maze to try attack him with his sword but Maze again teleported away. Danny then quickly resorted to his bow and pulled an arrow. He then closed his eyes and concentrated to look for his opponent. Danny then quickly turned left and shot his arrow which caught Maze off guard. Maze then received a shot which scraped his robe.

"Not bad, you anticipated my moves and knew where I was going. You have learnt well." complimented Maze.

"From the best." said Danny as he charged towards Maze and finally clashed his sword. Maze kept on trying to deflect the attacks but Danny carried on going on the offensive. With one powerful strike Danny's blade cut Maze's staff in half. Knowing that he was at a disadvantage, Maze quickly resorted to using magic and used Force Push to sent him flying back. Danny quickly jumped up and got back into his battle stance.

"Amazing, both your range and strength skills have increased dramatically. But of course, this is the final test in which no one has beaten me before." said Maze as his eyes started glowing blue and sparked electricity. Maze then attacked Danny with a lightning whip which slashed Danny's back. Danny then started concentrating his energy as well and blasted electricity.

"Believe me, I won't be backing down with something like that!" said Danny as he started blasting thunder at Maze. Maze then gathered the energy and shot it directly back to Danny. Danny noticing the energy being flung back, decided to use mana shield to defend himself but the shield dispersed after he got with the lightning.

"I'm not gonna be defeated like this!" said Danny as he stood back up. He tried to charge but he was low on magic.

"Not much you can do with no magic." said Maze as he blasted more electricity to Danny and Danny took the electricity head on. Danny was falling down on the ground as he was losing conscious but then he too started absorbing the power of attack. Danny then grabbed the electricity and blasted it back to Maze. Maze then started blasting the electricity and their thunder blast collided. Maze and Danny were doing their best push their attacks back but Maze had the advantage with more magic on his side.

Danny's eyes then started glowing from blue to red and then his electricity started changing to red which easily defeated Maze's blue lightning. Maze then got hit by the Red Lightning which sent him crashing to a tree. Danny then took the opportunity to grab his sword and charge straight at Maze. Danny then stabbed the tree next to Maze's face. (He does that a lot of times)

"I see you have finally defeated this old man." said Maze.

"More like I surpassed the master. But even I know that you weren't going full power on me." said Danny.

"Looks like you do know everything about me." said Maze as he tried to stand up but he just decided to sit down. "I never believed that after all this time that I would meet a strong apprentice. You have clearly surpassed my expectations Danny. I am proud of you." complimented Maze.

"Thank you Master. Come on lets go and tell the Guild Master" said Danny.

"Go on without me, I need some time alone to think." said Maze. Danny just nodded and ran out of the woods. Maze was watching as Danny left but after he was gone, Maze lifted his robe to see that he had giant wound from Danny's lightning attack.

"He was more stronger than I realized." said Maze as he started healing himself.

Outside of Guild Woods

Danny finally came out of the guild woods.

"DANNY! Are you okay? We heard lightning and thought you were dead." said Tucker but then Sam hit him on the side.

"Don't worry guys in fact, I won! I beat Maze!" said Danny with pride.

"Looks like Maze was right, you truly are a strong warrior. He did make the right choice bringing you here. Danny, since the day you arrived here and trained with us. You were conflicted and confused about the path that was open to you. But through the time you grew up and showed to us all that you were more than a normal apprentice, you were a force to be reckoned a with. This day is now the proud day where you can graduate." said the Guild Master. Tucker and Sam then glomped Danny.

"Dude! Congratulations!" congratulated Tucker.

"I know, on the day that we decided to visit, you were actually going to graduate. I guess we were your lucky charm." said Sam.

"Thanks guys." said Danny as they all laughed together.

A few hours later

All the apprentices were sat down into the Guild Hall. The Guild Master was standing in the centre and behind him was Danny's master.

"Let the apprentice come in." said the Guild Master. Just then all the apprentices stood up and watched the door open. Danny was walking through to the Guild Master.

"Today we have came to congratulate one of our youngest apprentice. Danny Fenton. He came here 4 years ago not knowing anything about the world he was brought to but from our teachings, he now stands as a proud hero. Learning our three principles of the hero. He has passed our tests. For this, we award him with this. A ring of legends, the dragon eye. This once belonged to the great hero of Albion, Cadaron. He was the creator of the time magic and with his sacrifice, he left behind his most precious ring. He told me to give it to someone who he believes will become a saviour. And no doubt, this was destined to be with you." said the Guild Master as he passed the ring onto Danny.

Danny just stared into the ring and wore it. The ring gave him a minor burn but Danny had felt worse in the past. They then celebrated with a feast for Danny. Sam was speaking with the male apprentices about the nature and how much she wanted to protect the wildlife. The male were all amazed at how much she cared the world and she tried her best to save mother nature. As for Tucker, he was pigging out on the buffet with all the meat. He was trying to speak to the girls but they didn't really want to talk to him since they saw him pigging out.

They were all more interested speaking to Danny. All the females were trying to get closer to Danny because they knew that this would be the last time Danny would visit Albion. Danny knew as well that he could no longer visit Albion since the contract was complete. He then left the tavern and decided to head outside to get some air. Danny then looked over to the ring that was given to him.

"So this belonged to a hero and now it's mine. Heh, I gained a graduation and lost my power to come back to Albion. Not sure it was a fair trade." said Danny.

"Yes but at least you received something you will never forget." said Whisper from behind Danny.

"Whisper? Uh, what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Looking for you, you weren't at your own graduation party. I got worried." replied Whisper.

"Well, this was going to be the last time I was going to meet all of you. It kind of made me sad to realise that I will never see you guys again." said Danny.

"Yes but you will have to face farewell sooner or later." said Whisper.

"But to never meet again? That's a farewell I never wanted to face." said Danny.

"Well, even though we will not meet again. At least I can give you something, you won't forget." said Whisper as she got closer to Danny.

"What are you talking ab..." said Danny but then he felt his lip pressed with Whisper's lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they finally broke off.

"Whisper...why?" asked Danny as he couldn't believe what happened.

"Danny, since the day we met. I have been happy to spend time with you. I knew that you were destined for greatness and today you proved it. I know we will not meet again but I hope you can at least remember me. " said Whisper.

"Whisper...I wish...it didn't have to be like this." replied Danny.

"Danny there's no need to sad. We have said all that we needed to and done what needed to be done. I say we are finished." epxlained Whisper as she kissed Danny one last time and waved farewell. Danny just watched as she finally left.

A few hours after the graduation party, Danny and his friends were finally getting ready to leave. Maze had brought the portal ready to teleport them back home.

"Danny, it was truly an honour to have you here." said Maze.

"Thank you master, I was happy as well. I am truly going to miss you all." said Danny.

"I guess I should I take this." said the Guild Master as he took Danny's guild seal.

"It was nice while it lasted. But why is it that Danny can't come back?" asked Tucker.

"It's because we made a promise to teach Danny until he would graduate. In fact, Danny wasn't even meant to be here but we had to make a deal." said Guild Master.

"Indeed but lets not talk about that." said Maze.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." said Danny as he jumped into the portal with Sam and Tucker.

After they jumped in, the portal finally closed and then a purple cloaked figure arrived behind the guild master and Maze.

"I cannot thank you enough for teaching him." appreciated the cloacked figure.

"It's quite alright, after all it is not everyday that we get to teach the apprentice of the time master." said the Guild Master.

Back to the Human world

"Well, looks like we made it." said Sam.

"And it looks like a second hasn't even passed yet. I thought we were gone for hours." said Tucker.

"Time is much faster there compared to Amity Park. And that was how I was able to train so much." explained Danny.

"By the way, you never told us about how you even got there." asked Sam.

"That's a story for another time. Sadly, I need to go home and help my dad." said Danny.

"Your dad? With what?" asked Tucker.

"Well my dad said he was making something called a ghost portal. He said it could connect the human world with the ghost world." explained Danny. Those words immediately sparked Sam and Tuckers interest.

"That sounds so cool! Can we check it out too?" said Sam and Tucker.

"You guys sure? My dads gonna be rambling on and on about ghosts." warned Danny.

"We don't mind." said Sam.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." said Danny as all of them started walking together.

Little did they know that they were being watched from afar.

"And with this event, you will unlock your true future. You will unlock the powers of ghosts." said the figure in the purple cloak figure until he disappeared into the wind.

After the events of Albion, Danny returned home to create a future that will not only make him a hero but a Phantom.

 **End of the First chapter**

 **(A/N before you all start complaining about where Danny's ghost powers are. He starts using them officially, next chapter. And being trained how to have strength, skills and will from Albion, he's gonna kick some ass while having his harem. I appreciate the criticisms or anything you want to say to improve this story. This story is currently under testing and if it doesn't reach a certain amount of reviews, follow and favourite. I might give up on this. But do have a good morning, day, evening and night)**


	2. Mystery Meat

Fable of a Phantom

Mystery Meat

"So, Danny." said Jack while looking at the three teenagers who were sitting in front of him. They are Danny, Tucker and Sam who were just bored out of their mind listening to him.

"You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." said Jack

"Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad? I...want to be an astronaut." said Danny

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones." said Sam.

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." said Tucker. Danny just turned his head and gave him the "oh please" face.

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghost..." said Jack but then Danny's ghost sense went on alert.

"Uh, oh" said Danny. Just then the ghost portal opened and two octopuses ghosts escaped from the machine. They then grabbed Tucker and Sam and tried to fly away but then Danny changed into Danny Phantom and grabbed the two ghosts. Danny quickly used his electricity powers to form a whip to eletrify the two ghosts. He then started spinning them at a speed and threw them into the portal. Sam and Tucker were then back on their seats shaking due to what they just saw. Danny however just sat back on his seat like nothing ever happened.

"You kids, look at cha! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking.I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the 't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony. Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that.

"And that is the Fenton Portal. It gives us the ability to go into the ghost world." said Jack.

After that scene, Sam and Tucker just decided to go home after facing that traumatic experience. Danny also went upstairs trying to meditate to control his ghost powers. He was train in the arts of magic by the masters of Albion but his ghosts powers became a bit uncontrollable.

"I wish I could speak to the masters about these new powers. At least they taught me the ways to control my magic powers... hopefully these powers will be the same." said Danny as he was observing his hand but then it went invisible by it self.

Next Day

Danny's mom was wearing the hood of her blue jumpsuit and began putting some final touches using a torch on her new invention. Near her was a girl with orange hair who was Danny's older sister, she then glanced up from her book that she was reading to look at her mom with annoyance before sticking her nose back in her book again. Danny however was just enjoying his breakfast cereal until his hand became intangible and dropped the spoon. His sister turned to see but Danny then quickly hid his hand.

"(Come on change!)" thought Danny as he started concentrating. He could then feel his hand return to normal.

"Gah! I don't know why this device keeps on saying that Danny's a ghost? This thing must be busted." said Danny's mom.

"Oh don't worry about it Maddie, I'm sure that we can fix it. Beside there's no way my son can be a ghost." said Jack which gave Danny a concerned look.

"Actually there's something I have to tell you." said Danny but then his sister stood up.

"That's not all you need, Danny. You need guidance. And parents who can provide it." said Danny's sister.

"Jazz, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" said Maddie to be cut off but Jazz.

"Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child! Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." said Jazz as he took Danny away.

Jazz and Danny then got into her car and they started driving away.

"Danny, I want you to know that there is nothing you need to worry about. If you need to talk about anything, then don't hesitate to talk to me brother." offered Jazz as she carried on driving.

"Thanks Jazz." appreciated Danny as he smiled at her ad enjoyed the ride.

They then carried on driving until they got to Danny's school. Danny then got out of his sisters car and waved goodbye to his sister. Danny was about to enter into the school but then he saw Sam and Tucker headed his way. They then got together and headed inside. They went to their regular classes but then it was finally time for lunch.

"Man, I can't wait to have lunch. Today is sloppy joes!" said Tucker as he started drooling.

"Well too bad you won't be getting any of it." said Sam which surprised both Tucker and Danny.

"What do you mean Sam?" asked Danny.

"I made the school board agree to try a new cafeteria menu. I made em change to veggies." replied Sam with pride.

"Wait, WHAT?! So you're telling me there's gonna be no meat today?!" cried Tucker

"Yep, it'll be nice for you to have something that didn't have a face on it." said Sam.

They then got into the cafeteria and they waited in line to get their lunch. But it wasn't something that they were going to consider lunch.

"Sam, what is this? Grass on a bun?" asked Danny.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" yelled Tucker.

"Tucker, it's time for a change" replied Sam with a pleased face.

"Even so, this was a bit too extreme." said Danny.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The school-board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." thanked Lancer

"Meat! Near!" said Tucker as he was sniffing Lancer.

"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again" said Lancer as he ran off.

"Thanks for making us eat garbage." groaned Tucker.

"It's not garbage!" said Sam as she lifted her "grass on her bun."

"It's garbage!" said Danny and Tucker at the same time. Just then Danny's ghost sense activated, he then looked around to see lunch lady ghost go into the cafeteria.

"Guys! We have a problem." said Danny as he was about to stand up but then...

"FENTON!" said a Jock storming towards Danny.

"Two problems. (But I gladly rather face this one instead of that ghost.)" said Danny.

" I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud-pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!" said the jock.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" said Sam but Danny just stood up in front of the Jock.

"These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?" asked the Jock.

"Hey! They're not mud, they're top-soil!" said Sam as she tried to get closer but then the Jock turned around and pushed her away causing her to fall to the ground. Danny then just clenched his fist and walked towards the Jock.

"What? You mad cos I hit your girlfriend?" mocked Jock as he about to punch Danny but then Danny caught his fist surprising the entire crowd. Danny then just stared at the jock.

"(Eat that mud and get out of here)" demanded Danny through his mind which made the Jock then grab the mud and eat it.

"This mud is gross!" cried the jock as he then ran out crying. Danny then quickly rushed over to Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Danny as he helped her up.

"I've had worse. Thanks Danny." appreciated Sam as she stood up.

"No problem Sam, I'm just glad you're okay." said Danny which made Sam blush. "but anyways, come on! We have bigger problems to solve!" said Danny as he quickly rushed inside the kitchen. They then entered the kitchen and saw the ghost looking around the kitchen.

"Oh man, she looks a little like my grandma." said Tucker.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" asked Danny.

"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" asked the ghost in a kind manner.

"Yeah. She did." said Tucker pointing at Sam.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!? THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" cried the ghost as she was bursting with anger and her hair became fire.

"Get behind me!" said Danny and then two moved behind Danny.

"Wow, I feel safe." said Sam sarcastically.

"I'm going ghost!" said Danny as a white ring then seperated while tranforming Danny into his ghost form. His outfit was his original black suit with his white and black colour. Danny's eyes turned neon green and his hair turned white.

"Whoa, nice look dude." complimented Tucker.

"Thanks!" appreciated Danny as he charged at the ghost. "Now leave before I have to make you!" said Danny as he charged electricity into his hands.

"You must be new to this." said the lunch lady. Her hand then started glowing, all of a sudden all the dishes around them started glowing as well. The dishes then started flying towards Danny.

"Too easy!" said Danny as he blasted electricity to each of the plates that were flying towards him. This was no problem for him since he trained his accuracy and magic back at Albion. The Lunch lady then sent dishes flying towards Tucker and Sam but Danny quickly flew down and stood in front of them and used his magic to create a mana shield to endure getting hit from the dishes.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Anybody want cake?" asked Lunch Lady but Tucker and Sam just nod their heads in fear. "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!". She then uses her power to control the stoves and blasted flames towards Sam and Tucker.

Danny was already weak using up his mana to create a shield and lightning, so he quickly grabbed Sam and Tucker and turned them intangible. He then pulled them through the wall and escaped he fire.

"Wow, I'm getting better at this." said Danny as he was looking at his hand.

"This is the thanks I get for being an individual?" asked Sam.

Just then a strong wind flew through the hallway causing all of the lockers to smack open but there was meat flying through the hall as well.

"Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!" said Tucker as he was sniffing around for the source of the smell.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" yelled The lunch lady as the meat started spinning around her and transformed her into a meat monster. She was about to hit Sam but Danny quickly grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew away.

"Not good! I feel like I'm losing control." said Danny as his body then changed back into his human then fell straight to the ground. The lunch lady then caught up with them and hit Danny and tucker away. Luckily Danny used his physical shield with his Mana to reduce the damage.

"As for you! You're coming with me!" said the lunch lady as she became intangible and took Sam with her.

"SAM!" cried Danny as he rushed over to catch her but it was too late. Danny then punched the ground. "Dammit! Change back!"

"Oh man! We have to go and save her!" exclaimed Tucker.

"You two aren't going anywhere." said Lancer as he grabbed their hands and took them away.

A few minutes of lecturing later

"We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." said Tucker.

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu, how about that?" said Danny.

"That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops." said Tucker.

"Not sure if I should be creeped out or amazed. But come on, we need to go!" said Danny as he grabbed Tucker and went intangible.

"Dude check out this trail of meat!" said Tucker as he was about to drool.

"Tucker, now is not the time! We need to help Sam!" said Danny as he started flying towards the source of meat. They then Sam trapped in a pile of meat and the Lunch Lady trying to make her eat some.

"Okay! We need to get Sam out of that meat. So let me take care of the ghost and you help Sam get out." explained Danny.

"Way ahead of you." said Tucker as he took out a knife and fork.

Danny then flew straight towards the Lunch Lady and punched her, sending her crashing to a wall. While Tucker on the other hand was cutting the meat with this knife and fork.

"No worries Sam! I'll have you free in no time!" said Tucker as he started cutting.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" said Sam.

Danny did a somersault in the air trying to kick the ghost but the lunch lady quickly grabs Danny's legs and flings him away.

"Don't you see!? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" said the lunch lady as she threw Danny but Danny became intangible and went right through the walls.

"Okay! Time to bust out some magic!" said Danny as he charged his hands with lightning. He then flew through the wall and blasted electricity to the lunch lady but she created a meat barrier to stop the attack. She then opened a box of skewers and sent it flying towards Danny but Danny reformed his body like a snake to dodge the skewers.

"Woah, didn't know I could do that." said Danny as he turned back.

"I've had enough!" said the Lunch Lady as she gathered all the meat around her and all the meat started flying towards her, including the tiny piece that was on Tuckers fork.

"Oh come on!" cried Tucker as the meat flew to the Lunch Lady. The meat then started circling on the lunch lady and then the meat transformed her into the meat form again. She then tries to grab Danny but he turned his lightning into whips and slicked her hand but it kept on regenerating.

Danny tried his best to carry on slicing the hand but she just carried on regenerating. The lightning then dissapeared from Danny's hands due to the lac of mana. The lunch lady took the opportunity to grab Danny. She then threw him to the wall but Danny once again became intangible and went through the wall. She then turned to Tucker and Sam and screamed.

"Um...run?" said Tucker.

"Run." said Sam as they both started running. Both of them tried to head for the exit but then the lunch lady blocked it with her meat barrier. Tucker and Sam then tried to run the other way but the lunch lady almost caught up to him. Danny then flew at top speed and grabbed the two and made them intangible. He then flew right through the wall but collapsed due to fatigue.

Fenton Works (Danny's Room)

Danny was finally gaining conscious as he was opening his eyes. He then saw Tucker and Sam in front of him.

"Guys...(groan) what happened?" said Danny.

"We had to pick you up since you were tired. You were asleep for four days." said Tucker.

"4 days?!" said Danny. Sam then punched Tuckers arm.

"Knock it off, he's only been asleep for a few hours. Seriously because of you, we almost got killed!" said Sam.

"Me! You're the reason why she went of rampage to begin with! Because you took away the meat but I'm gonna get it back!" said Tucker as he left.

"You want to change that menu back!? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" said Sam as she left as well. Danny was just watching as his two best friends argued and left.

"(This has been one crazy day. I just hope everything is gonna be fine tomorrow.)" thought Danny as he carried on sleeping.

Next Day

"(Nope, it's worse.)" thought Danny.

There were two sides that were protesting against each other. One was meat and the other was veggies, they were both cheering for their side to be lunch menu.

"Tucker, Sam? How did ou guys put together two protests in one night?" said Danny.

" Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." said Tucker.

"Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." said Sam.

"So whose side are you on?" said Tucker and Sam at the same time but just as Danny was about to answer he looked back to see a strong wind take all the meat as it transformed it self into a meat monster.

"LUNCH TIME!" said the Lunch lady. Everyone was then running around and screaming because of the giant meat monster.

"Meat, why have you betrayed me?!" said Tucker.

"Guys! You need to make up now! I need your help to defeat this thing!" said Danny as he transformed after getting cover from Tucker and then flew up to the ghost and charged his feet with electricity to get a strong impact. Danny then kicked the ghosts head and its head completely flew off.

"Man he's getting better at this." said Tucker but the meat monsters head regenerated and punched Danny sending him flying to air. Danny kept on going higher until he regained consciousness. He then started charging up his lightning again and started charging straight down to the ghost but with the speed that he was going down with, his lightning changed into fire. He then crashed straight into the ghost sending the meat flying everywhere.

"Oh my what a mess. Are you okay dearie?" said the Lunch lady.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Danny.

"TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" said the Lunch lady. Just then the meat all started transforming into meat minions.

"Can I ask? How do you like your meat?" said Danny as he started charging up his mana.

"Why I like them medium rare." said the Lunch lady.

"Well too bad they're about to be over cooked!" said Danny as he unleashed a blast of fire which burnt the meat into a crisp.

"NO! MY MEAT!" said the lunch lady.

"I can't believe it! That was fireball, I learned a new spell!" said Danny but the lunch lady grabbed Danny by then collar and sent him flying across the school. Danny then landed and tranformed back into his normal self.

"Oh man! What am I gonna do?" said Danny but then he noticed that Jack, Maddie and Jazz were talking to each other but Jack threw away a thermos."That's it!" said Danny as he rushed over to pick up the thermos.

"Danny? What are you doing with the Fenton Thermos?" said Maddie.

"No time mom, problem, meat ghost!" said Danny as he ran to the other side as transformed back into Phantom.

"Did he say ghost?" said Maddie.

"Hah! I knew ghosts were real!" said Jack as he went after Danny to help.

Back with Sam and Tucker

Sam was trying get out of her pile of meat and she was disgusted feeling the meat all over her body. She then saw Tucker who was stuck on a pile of meat. She quickly rushed over to help Tucker get out.

"Tucker? You okay?" said Sam as she was pushing away the meat.

"Thanks Sam, this is the first time I have to say I didn't want to have meat anywhere near me." said Tucker as he brushed off the meat on his shirt.

"Look Tucker, Danny was right. We should make up. I'm sorry about this, maybe I was a bit over the top with the lunch choice. I just wanted people to try something new for once." said Sam.

"I'm sorry too Sam. I guess I was too much of a pig to even try eating healthy." said Tucker but then they both started laughing.

"Oh how nice. You two made up but its too late!" said the Lunch lady as she was about to attack Tucker and Sam.

"Don't think so!" said Danny as he intercepted and punched the lunch lady out of the way.

"I just hope this works!" said Danny as he started charging up the thermos. He then pointed towards the Lunch lady who was hit by the blue beam which sucked her into the thermos.

"Wow, it worked." said Danny as he transformed back into his human form.

"Dude that was awesome!" said Tucker.

"That's not all, check this out." said Danny as he created a mini fireball.

"Whoa, you can make fire now?" said Sam.

"Yep. You know what I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" said Danny but then...

"In a world of trouble!" said Lancer.

Danny, Sam and Tucker got into trouble for the whole mess. They had to stay behind and clean up the entire mess of meat and vegetables. Though after a few hours of cleaning, they were finally able to finish.

"Man, am I glad that's over with." said Tucker.

"Me too, I don't think I've ever touched that much meat before." said Sam.

"Well whatever I'm going home. I need a shower." said Danny as he started walking. Tucker was walking his own way home but Sam was walking with Danny. As Danny and Sam were walking, Danny could immediately tell that something was wrong with Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong?" said Danny.

"Oh it's nothing." said Sam.

"You know you shouldn't lie to me since I can tell about peoples feelings by listening to their heart." said Danny.

"Well, I thought that this was all my fault. I mean I tried to be an individual and change the school but all I did was make more trouble. Maybe it was better off that I don't even bother anymore." said Sam.

"Sam, what you were doing was really admirable. You wanted to make a change for the school (for the better or the worst) and you weren't afraid to do it. You stuck to your need to change the school and showed everyone that with that extra hard work you can do anything. That's what makes me proud to be your friend. And know that if there is anything you need, I'll always be there to stand by you, no matter what." said Danny as he smiled at Sam.

Sam just blushed and smiled back at Danny. Danny then dropped off Sam to her house and waved goodbye as he went to his own house. But once Sam got home she just took a shower and went straight to bed but as she was trying to fall asleep, se just couldn't help but remember Danny's smile.

"…..stand by you, huh...I hope I can stand next to you as well Danny." said Sam as she hugged her pillow.

Chapter 2 – End

(A/N I know the first chapter kind of sucked so I hope this makes up for it. The harem aspect will slowly start to get as I introduce more female characters into the story but for now, Sam is the first one. I do hope you all can give me opinions or criticism to improve the story. Also please tell me which girl you would like to see next

Choices

Ember – Desiree – Kitty – Spectra – Dorra – Valerie - Paulina – Star

So please tell me who you would like to see next and I hope you have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	3. Meet the Genie

Fable of a Phantom

Meeting the Genie

Danny was currently in the wilderness training his new magical abilities, from his encounter with the Lunch Lady. He learned the new ability Fireball which helped him control pyrokinesis. He was currently meditating gathering his lightning in his left and fireball in his right. As he was concentrating, a blue aura started forming around Danny which was raising his hair. The lightning and fireball also started getting bigger. After collecting enough energy, Danny quickly blasted both of the attacks into the air.

"THUNDER FLASH!" said Danny as he blasted an electricity beam which was covered in fire. After a few seconds the blast then disappeared and faded away.

"Wow, looks like I can combine my magic. I increased my flying speed and my magic. But I think that's enough training for today. I have to meet Tucker at the Amity Park Swap and Meet." said Danny as he transformed into his ghost form. He then took off at max speed and flew for while until he saw Tucker sitting on the stairs in front of the school. Danny then hid behind a tree and transformed himself back into his human form and walker over to Tucker who was writing something on his PDA.

"Hey Tucker." said Danny. Tucker then looked up to see his best friend and put his PDA away.

"Hey Danny, what took you so long?" said Tucker.

"Just some morning training. I was training my magic powers to find out that I can combine then but enough of that, lets go and check out some of the stuff." said Danny. The two then decided to walk over to the stalls to see the different items for sale. Sam wasn't able to make it since she had a common cold and had to stay home but she was really sad that she missed a chance to hang out with Danny.

Tucker and Danny carried on looking around until they found some skateboard wheels but there was only one left. Tucker and Danny were best friends for a long time so they were always kind to each other and were ready to share what they had.

"Two for me and two for you?" said Danny.

"Sounds fair." said Tucker. Danny and Tucker then took out five dollars each and gave it to the stall owner. Danny and Tucker then carried on checking out the other stalls until they saw a purple tent with the name "Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities.".

Tucker and Danny walked over to check out the stall and Tucker picked up a lamb.

"Hey lady, what's this?" said Tucker.

"That is a mystical lamp, inside is a genie which can grant you three wishes. But be warned, those who have used her powers have always suffered a great tragedy," said Madam Babazita.

"A genie in a bottle? I don't think so. Thanks anyway" said Tucker as returned the lamp. The two then left the stalls and carried on walking.

"Can I have some cotton candy please please please please?" said small girl as she turns to her mom, looking up, screaming and crying.

"I think you've had *enough* sugar today." said the mother as she took her child away from the cotton candy.

"I want it! I want it!" said the little girl as she passed by the magical shop but then her balloon accidentally pushes the mystical lamp with then shatters on the ground. As the lamp broke, there was a green smole which rose from the ground.

The smoke then carried on rising as it started forming into a female genie. , Her long black hair blowing in the wind and covering one eye so only one red eye is visible. She has a blue headband, and wears two skin-tight bracelets on each arm, one by her shoulder and one by her wrist. She has two bangles on her right wrist and one bangle on her left, and also is wearing a choker necklace. Her blue ghostly tail cascades below her, her arms elevated as she looks down upon the swap meet.

" And your heart's desire is my command." said the genie as she raised her hands which started to glow.

Back with Danny and Tucker, they were just casually walking passes though some random stands which read "Try your luck", "Skateboards" and "Blowout sale". But then Danny's ghost sense activated which alerted him of the genie ghost which was near him. He then turned to see the female genie ghost fly directly towards a cotton candy stall. She then used her powers to turn the tiny cotton candy into a sea of pink sugar. The cotton candy then swept the entire ground taking as many people as it could including the little girl who was happy to see the cotton Candy. Also the Dentist was pretty happy thinking his business would rise.

Danny and Tucker saw as the genie ghost carried on sending waves of cotton candy everywhere. Danny then took the oppurtunity to transform into his ghsot form as he yelled "I'm going ghost!". A white ring then appeared which then started tranforming Danny into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Danny then flew straight up to the genie ghost.

"I am Desiree. What may I ask is your wish?" said Desiree as she clapped her hands together.

"None of your business. Now you can either stop this right now or we could do this the hard way." said Danny as he started charging up his hand with electricity.

"But surely there must be something..." said Desiree as she tried to get closer. Her hand was then about to Danny's chest but then Danny quickly backed away.

"Hey! Get away!" said Danny as the electricity his hand changed into green energy. He then sent the energy wave directly to the genia ghost which sent her flying away.

"What the? What is this? I've never seen this ability before...could it be a ghost power?" said Danny as he descended to the ground.

"Danny that was awesome!" said Tucker as he got closer. "Dude, give me five!" Tucker then raised his hand and so did Danny but then Danny accidentally hit Tucker with his ecto blast which sent Tucker crashing into cotton candy.

A few days later, Desiree had struck again during the football game. Desiree had used her powers to grant Dash's wish which transformed him into a green monster who destroying the game. Luckily Danny was able to beat the ghost out of Dash and locked it away into the fenton thermos. Danny however was the one who was wearing the mascot outfit of their school and had to swap with Tucker to go ghost. Since their school lost Tucker had to take the beating from the football team. Danny then decided to apologise to Tucker by going to the movies and he was paying.

The day of the movies

Tucker and Danny were inside the cinema but they quickly tried to call Sam and invite to the movies but since her sickness was a bit too much, she couldn't come over.

"Man she must've been really sick to miss out on Dead Techer 4" said Danny as he walked in with Tucker.

"I know right, Sam loves these kind of horror movies. For her to miss out on this, that sickness must be really getting to her." said Tucker. Both of them then carried on walking over to the tickets line but just as they were about to get their tickets, Danny's ghost sense kick in. Danny then looked around to find the ghost but instead he found a hello kitty ripoff which was growing larger and larger.

"Oh man! The one day that I didn't want to put up with ghosts and it had to be today. Tucker, I'm so sorr..." said Danny but Tucker just gave him the Fenton thermos.

"It's fine dude, just do what you gotta do. I'll go and get seats." said Tucker. Danny then quickly ran into their bathroom and yelled "Going ghost!". He then transformed into his alter ego and flew straight into the ghost cat. Danny then used his intangibility to take the ghost right through the walls.

"Hi! I'm Paulina. I'm adorable and swell and full of big-headed anime goodness." said Paulina.

"Bye bye kitty." said Danny as he blasted an energy beam directly at Paulina's forehead which sent the ghost that was possesing her out of her body. The ghost then formed into a green adorable anime cat girl.

" Hi! Isn't everything in the world sweet and wonderful and..." said the ghost cat but then Danny just used his thermos and sucked her in.

"Wow, it actually worked but I ain't got time for this. I have to go meet Tucker." said Danny as he flew straight up picking up Paulina bridal style. He then placed her near the staff room.

Danny then flew into screen 12 which was for the film "Dead Teacher 4" but no matter how much he looked, he couldn't find him.

"Oh man, Tucker isn't here. He probably left. Can't say I blame him, I leave him so much cos of these ghost attacks and I never have the time to hang out with him." said Danny as he flew back to the front the theatre and transformed while no one saw him. He then exited the building and started to look for Tucker but then his ghost sense went off. Danny then looked up to see that Desiree was smiling and waving at him and flew away.

"Oh come on lady, can't you ever take a break?!" said Danny as he was about to transform but then he heard screaming from the air. He then looked up to see a flying car which was glowing green. "A flying car? I know it beats traffic but that is just ridiculous!" said Danny as he went to an alley to transform back into his ghost form. He then flew up and caught up to the flying car.

"Hey buddy! Slow down would ya, you're breaking the speed limit. And the height limit!" said Danny but the car just carried on speeding ahead. Danny then used his lightning ability to create a hook. Danny then threw the lightning hook to grab the car but the speed of the car pulled him as well. Danny then tried to pull himself towards the car but then...

"Don't worry about it Danny! I got this!" said Tucker as he was flying like a ghost. Tucker then flew at max speed straight towards the car.

"Tucker?!" said Danny shocked to see his friend had ghost powers. Tucker was finally able to enter the car easily where as Danny was done pulling himself in.

"No worries dude! Tucker Phantom's on the case." said Tucker.

"Tucker Phantom? Okay, ignoring the total originality of that how the heck did you get ghost powers, anyway?" said Danny.

"Who knows? And who cares? And now if you'll excuse me, I've got some heroic exploits to attend to!" said Tucker as he took the wheels but instead of making the situation better, he turned the car's direction into the city.

"Tucker, stop! We can't drive!" said Danny as he tried to take the wheel but Tucker pushed Danny back into his seat. Danny then looked up to see that the car was heading straight into a giant building.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled both the driver and Tucker as they were scared about crashing into the building. Danny then used his ghost powers to turn the car intangible. They then went straight through the building as they were finally out, the car returned to normal.

"Oh sure, plhase through the building! You just had to save the day didn't you?" said Tucker in a bit of annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, because a car smashing into the 28th floor of anything is BAD!" said Danny angrily.

"You're just jealous! Because there's somebody else around to grab the spotlight now!" said Tucker.

" Yo! Hallucinations! Focus!" said the driver.

"When have I ever grabbed the spotlight?" said Danny.

"How about right now, for instance?" said Tucker.

"Forget it, I don't have time for this!" said Danny as he flew out of the car and in front of it. Danny then tried to stop the car in mid-air but the speed of the car was just too fast.

"(Too fast! I can't push it!)" said Danny as he carried on trying to push it but then his hands started glowing into light blue. Just then the car started slowing down more and more and it finally stopped. Danny then proceeded to descend the car to the ground. The driver was completely knocked out after that frightful experience.

"Tucker we need to talk!" said Danny.

"I don't need to talk to you. I know you're just jealous." said Tucker.

"Tucker this is stupid! You're my friend, I'm not jealous. Just concerned." said Danny trying to reach out to his friend.

" Well, don't be! This town's big enough for more than one ghost kid!" said Tucker as he faced the other way and flew at sonic speed into the air.

"Whoa, even I can't fly at that speed. Is he getting stronger? And that feeling from before...what was that?" said Danny as he looked at his hands which were still glowing. Danny then flew straight back home.

Danny's training spot

Danny was training both his lightning and fireball techniques. Danny was able to transform his lightning into any type of weapons that he wanted and his fireball was as getting big as a boulder. He also carried on combining his powers to train his "Thunder Flash" technique but it was a bit difficult because he was getting stronger at a rapid speed.

"I think I'm done with lightning and fireball for now. I think I should practice that new ability I got." said Danny as he started concentrating all of his magic into his hands. Danny's hand then started light blue. "(It's working! Now I just need to turn it into an attack!)" thought Danny as he carried on concentrating the energy into his hand. As he carried on charging, the glow became more and more brighter, Danny then used his all of his might to send the blast towards the trees. The blue force then flew straight into the trees crushing them down one by one but it stopped at the 4th tree and left a hole instead.

"Wow, was time some kind of force push?" said Danny as he tried to concentrate again. Danny then looked at a boulder and concentrating but before he knew it, the boulder started floating into the air. "Awesome! I have the power of the force!" said Danny. He then used his mind to send the boulder flying straight into the 4th tree breaking it in half.

"Awesome! These powers are definitely gonna help me get stronger." said Danny but then he started thinking. "But will it make me as strong as Tucker? He's so much faster and stronger than me...I guess this is what it means to be jealous, he has powers like me but he's getting so much stronger." said Danny as he tranformed into his ghost form. "Maybe I should go talk to him, maybe I am a bit jealous of him." said Danny as flew off to school.

A few minutes later, Danny hid in boys bathroom and transformed back into his normal human form. He then exited and started looking for Tucker but all he saw Lancer yelling in anger as his face got sprayed with water from the water fountain. Then Lancer's pants just fell to the ground and all the students started laughing at him. To Danny that was no accident, it was someone's actions. Tucker then hid behind the walls and re-appeared as he was laughing at Lancer's misfortune.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" said Danny.

"Chill dude, I'm just having fun." said Tucker.

"Tucker, you're using your powers for the wrong reason. With these abilties, we have a heavy responsibility of protecting people." said Danny.

"Wrong, you're the one who has to protect the people. I got these power for the kicks." said Tucker.

"Tucker, I hate to do this but you leave me no choice." said Danny as he became intangible and flew into Tucker.

The entire mind of Tucker was dark. Danny couldn't see anywhere as to where he was going or where he was but then Danny bumped into something in the darkness. Danny tried to look at what he bumped into but it was looking at him with red glowing eyes. It then swung it's arm at Danny sending him flying out of Tucker's body. Danny then flew straight into the janitors closet. Tucker then walked to the Janitor closet and opened the door to see Danny on the ground with the mop on his head.

"Don't ever do that again. Got it?!" said Tucker.

"Got it." said Danny nervously.

"Good. If you're so jealous of my powers, then why not speak Madam Babazita's yourself." said Tucker as he flew away.

"Well maybe I should!" said Danny as he got out and transformed.

10 minutes later, Danny is at the Amity Park Swap and Meet. Danny then carried on walking until he found the lady in the purple cloak again. She was still selling some of her jewels and items. Once everyone had left her stall, Danny then approached her.

"Um...hello there." said Danny.

"Ah I remember you, you were with that boy who didn't believe in that genie. Speaking of which, where is he?" said the Madam Babazita.

"(Probably being a jerk somewhere else.) He's just gone to take care of some errands. I was actually wondering if I could ask you about the lamp." said Danny.

"I see you wish to learn about the lamp and it's history. Very well then, I will tell you all I know." said Madam Babazita. She then told Danny about the tragic past and the history of the lamp.

"…...and that is all you I can tell you." said Madam Babazita.

"Oh...I see. Thank you for giving me all of this information." said Danny.

"It's okay dear, while your at it. Would you like to buy something?" said Madam Babazita. Danny then looked around her stall and then something shiny caught his eye.

"Actually I think I will." said Danny.

Half an hour later

Danny was sitting at a park bench wondering how he was going to get the ghost genie's attention. He was mostly concerned about his friend who was becoming more and more out of control. Danny then looked up and saw the water fountain and had a brilliant idea popped into his head. Danny then walked over to the fountain.

"Trying to snag a wishing ghost, then what better place than a wishing well." said Danny as he pulled out a quarter and threw it in. He was waiting but then nothing happened. "Well that pointless." said Danny as he started walking away. But then another man walked near the fountain and threw his quarter.

"I wish I had a million bucks." said the man. Just then a green mist had started arising from the water fountain.

"So it is desired, so shall it be." said Desiree as she started forming from the water. Danny then felt his ghost sense activate and transformed into his alter ego. He then quickly charged at the man and pulled him away from the green mist.

"Oh no you don't!" said Danny.

"Young intruder, you dare to interfere with my spellbinding?!" said Desiree as she finally tranformed into her ghost form.

"Money isn't everything!" said the man as he ran away.

"Listen to me Desiree, I have no intention of fighting you. All I ask is that you please take away Tucker's powers." said Danny.

"I cannot! The power that I have given him has increased too rapidly and in noon tomorrow, your friend's fate will be sealed. His jealousy will transform him into the most powerful ghost in the world." said Desiree.

"Jealous...so then it is my fault." said Danny.

"More than you know. Tomorrow, his jealousy and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion. He will be complete." said Desiree as she was about to fly away but just as she was to fly away. Danny quickly grabbed her hand.

"You dare lay a hand on me? No man may lay hand on me unless I WISH IT!" said Desiree. Desiree then transformed her had into a sledgehammer. She then swung it towards Danny but he quickly created a mana shield to defend himself but the force still sent him flying into the sky.

"Desiree, please! I don't want to fight you. I know about you and your past." said Danny.

"Silence! You don't know anything about me! No one does!" said Desiree as she transformed her hands into claws and flew up to Danny. Danny then concentrated his mind to create a force barrier in front of him. Desiree then flew up but then she ended up crashing on an invisible wall.

"What is this sorcery?" said Desiree.

"Just a simple barrier." said Danny. Desiree then quickly tried to become intangible and pass through but even then she couldn't. "Don't try it, my mind creates a force stronger than any ghosts intangibility." but Desiree then transformed into green mist and appeared behind Danny. She then transformed her hand into a lasso and grabbed Danny.

"Going down!" said Desiree as she started spinning and threw Danny to the ground. Danny then tried to stand up but Desiree quickly grabbed him and slammed into the ground. Danny couldn't move or go intangible. Desiree then turned her hand into a claw.

"Desiree please! I promise you I don't want to fight. I know why you're wishes always end up going bad." said Danny as he tried to escape.

"Quite! I don't need your sympathy, just you to die!" said Desiree as she was about to attack Danny.

"I KNOW YOUR SAD BECAUSE YOU WERE BETRAYED!" yelled Danny. Just as the claw was about to touch Danny, she stopped. "Desiree, I know about your past but I wish you would just give me a chance to talk to you about it." said Danny. Desiree then let go of Danny and transformed her hands back to normal.

"So you have wished it...so it shall be." said Desiree. Danny then stood up and went over to Desiree who was sat on the ground and sat next to her.

"It was only when I was 14 that my mother, father and younger brother were killed by some sand bandits. They left me to die in our village and I was left all by myself. I tried to find some help but no one would help a poor girl like me. I then started looking for work, trying to survive but it would be so difficult since no one would need a small fragile girl. I spent 4 years living on the streets, barely eating and regretting that I didn't die with my family." said Desiree as she covered her eyes remembering a terrible memory.

"One day, I was found by one of the Sultan's men. He found me charming and said that he could hire me as a harem girl for the Sultan himself. If I worked for him then I would be able to live peacefully, never going hungry and had nice a place to live. After I agreed to work for him, he then took me to the castle and gave me everything all I could ever ask for. Amongst all the other girls he wanted me to be by his side and I obeyed. I thought he really loved me so I was happy. After all that misfortune, I believed I found happiness in my life but it all changed..." said Desiree as she started shedding tears. Danny then went in closer and placed his hand on hers. Desiree was shocked to see that Danny was able to show her so much compassion even though she tried to kill him.

"It all changed when the Sultan's wife became jealous of me. She became outraged when she found out that he was cheating on her with me. She then banished me from the kingdom and I was left to die in the desert. The entire kingdom abandoned me and I never felt more betrayed in my entire life. I was ready to give up my life that day until a strange man came to save me. He had raven hair and dark skin like I did and he was also another abandoned member of the kingdom. He took me to his home in the dessert and took care of me. He told me about how he was kicked out for stealing food for children and those who couldn't afford it. And soon enough we fell in love and started living together." said Desiree as she finally able to wipe her tears.

"But it would be difficult because he was risking his life just to get food and water for us. One day, he went too far and couldn't return. He was caught and executed in front of everyone but I had no idea that time. I just waited everyday for his return holding the treasure that he kept everyday. It was the lamp which contained a genie's spirit. And so came the day I lost my life as well but the power of lamp had given me the power to live for all eternity with a cost. I would have go around granting the wish of others. But all I did was give happiness to others. I lost my family, my love and my life and I felt it was too unfair to give happiness others so I made it so that my wish would make them suffer." said Desiree as she started bursting into tears. Danny then went closer and hugged her.

"What...are you doing? I told you no man can...touch me unless I..." said Desiree.

"I wish you would allow me to touch you." said Danny. Desiree was shocked that her enemy was ready to give her so kindness after all that happened.

"Desiree...I'm so sorry. That lady kind of gave me basic information about your past but you...you told me everything. I'm sorry that I made you remember that horrible past." said Danny. Desiree then carried on crying on his shoulder and Danny carried on comforting her.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." said Desiree as she was crying.

"Desiree, I don't hate you. I never did...I guess I was angry when you attack the people with cotton candy but if anything, I'm an even bigger idiot. I never gave you a chance to speak. I've fought so many evil ghosts that I failed to realise that there are also those with a kindness in their hearts. And you're one of them." said Danny. Desiree then stood up and wiped her tears. She then looked at Danny and smiled.

"For a young boy, you sure are mature." said Desiree.

"I have my moments." said Danny as both of them laughed. "Desiree, there is something I want you to have." said Danny as he pulled out a small ring from his pocket. Desiree then looked at the ring was shocked at what he brought out.

"I know it's nothing amazing but I saw a picture of you when you were human and I noticed that you a ring similar to this. So I thought it would be fitting I give you this to mark a new beginning." said Danny as he walked over to Desiree and he put in on her ring finger and smiled. Desiree was then starting to shed tears again because the smile that Danny gave her was similar to the smile that the man who saved her.

"Danny...thank you and I'm sorry about your friend." said Desiree.

"I know it may seem bad but don't worry, I'll save Tucker no matter what." said Danny as he was about to fly away but he stopped and turned to Desiree.

"Desiree...there's no need for you to ever feel sad again. Because from now on...I promise I'll be by your side." said Danny as he smiled and flew away. Desiree then looked at the finger that Danny gave her and placed her hand on her chest as she was blushing.

"What is this feeling?...such a feeling I haven't felt for so long." said Desiree as she smiled and flew away.

Next Day

Danny was then flying straight to school and he was doing his best to try and find Tucker. There was only 15 minutes left until noon. He was frantically going around looking for Tucker but then Tucker found him. Danny was heading into school and found Tucker in the records room.

"Tucker?! Are you changing your grades?" said Danny.

"I'd like to call it, academic enrichment. Want me to do yours?" said Tucker.

"Dude that's cheating! Listen to me now is now the time, you're in danger!" said Danny. Tucker then stood up but his skin became green and his eyes were red.

"Tucker! Take it easy. We're friends" said Danny.

"We're only friends on your terms. But now I make the rules around here. And my first rule is no more Danny Phantom." said Tucker as he used a strong breath attack to send Danny flying to science lab. Tucker then followed and started searching for Danny.

"This isn't good! He's becoming too malevolent. I need to hurry up!" said Danny as he was hiding behind a desk. "I got it!" said Danny. He then jumped behind the desk.

"Just try and catch me! Sucker Phantom!" said Danny as he flew up to through the roof.

"It's Tucker! Tucker Phantom!" said Tucker as he followed Danny through the ceiling. Tucker was looking around for Danny but then Danny quickly came from behind landing a good punch at Tucker's face.

"What's wrong? Can't catch what you can't see?" said Danny. But then Tucker started becoming more and more monstrous. His body became bigger and his eyes were now fully red. Danny then started flying straight to his house.

"I have to hurry up, there's not much time left!" said Danny but then Tucker caught up and pulled him down to the Fenton Work's lab.

"Now I'm gonna crush the life out of you!" said Tucker as he started pushing his hands together. Danny then concentrated as much force energy as he could and then broke out of Tucker's grasp.

"Only got one shot at this!" said Danny as she blasted Tucker with a strong force push which sent him flying towards a green glass object. Tucker then separated from his ghost side and returned to normal.

"Is that me?" said Tucker as he saw the green demonic ghost. The ghost roared and started charging at him but Danny used his lightning whip to grab the ghosts neck and pulled it towards himself. Danny then used his full powered ecto beam to completely obliterate the ghost from existence.

"No Tuck, that isn't you. Not anymore." said Danny as he fell on his knees and transformed into his human self.

"Oh man, Danny I'm so sorry. I couldn't control my self." said Tucker.

"It's okay Tucker. I realise that I was using my powers too much around you and became to much of a show off. I had something that I wasn't able to share with you and I kept on rubbing it in your face. I'm sorry Tucker." said Danny.

"Dude, after that experience. I'm glad I don't have powers anymore. We still friends?" said Tucker as he offered his hand.

"The best." said Danny.

Two days later

Danny was currently sleeping on his bed with an ice bag on his head, he had a runny nose and bags under his eyes since he apparently caught Sam's cold. Tucker caught it too and he was resting that day as well. Man, they did share a lot. Sam offered to take care of both of them but Danny declined since his parents would go all crazy and say it was ghosts.

"Well I got my friend back, made a new friend and saved the day. That's all the excitement that I need. Now to go to sleep." said Danny as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. But then Desiree came into the room and saw Danny as he was finally asleep. She then raised her hand and waved it over him. His body then returned normal since she cured him.

"Goodnight my saviour." said Desiree as she went closer and kissed him on the cheek and flew off.

Chapter 3 – End

(A/N Wow I had a goal set for this fic and you guys just blew it up. Who knew people liked reading Danny Phantom Harem fics (I know I do). Anyways that was for Desiree, I know these don't really feel like a harem at the moment but that is only because not enough girls have been introduced yet. As more chapters come in, I will definitely try and do my best to make it more of a harem that people want it to be. Thank you for reading and here are the choice for the next girl

Choices

Ember – Kitty – Spectra – Dorra – Valerie - Paulina – Star

So please tell me who you would like to see next and if you have any other females you think should be here please tell me. I hope you have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	4. Meet the Singer

Meet the Singer

Ghost Zone – Frozen area

Danny was currently concentrating on his force energy. He was meditating as all the boulders around him were floating as he was. He was charging his energy all over his body as he was in his ghost form but then he opened his eyes which were glowing light blue. The boulders then started spinning around him and became smaller. He unleashed the energy which then sent the small rocks flying to the trees but the speed of the rocks went right through the trees. Danny then charged lightning all over his body and created a barrier of energy.

"(Good! I can manipulate the energy. Now I just gotta use my pyro kinesis.)" thought Danny as the electricity then depleted. Danny then started concentrating on his pyro kinesis powers as he created a fireball as big as a meteorite.

"Okay, maybe a bit too big." Danny then used all of his strength to throw the fireball in the air but then the fireball exploded, sending a shockwave throughout the entire ghost zone. Danny tried to create a force barrier but the shock wave was too strong and sent him flying to snow area. The shock wave then opened up a giant ice berg but with the opening of the ice berg, something else came out. The ice barrier then started cracking and the ice finally broke in half. A woman with a dark armour then fell out of the ice.

"Huh...where am I?" said ?. The feminine figure then started looking around and found Danny lying on the ground. The figure then walked over to knocked out Danny and tried to wake him up.

"Hey...are you okay?". Danny was still knocked out and couldn't wake up. The feminine figure then went near Danny's face and blew a small breath at Danny's face. Danny then woke up and jumped back.

"Oh man! That is cold!". Danny quickly tried to warm himself up using his fireball technique. He then looked up to see a female ghost who was wearing a black armour and had a red cape.

"Are you alright?". The armoured woman said as she walked closer to Danny.

"Um...hi and no. You see I was training my abilities when I went a bit overboard with my fireball. I need to get home right now, I'm freezing.". Danny turned and was about to fly away but then all of a sudden, her hand landed on Danny's shoulder and she pulled him back to the snow.

"Come now, you don't want to leave now do you?". She then pulled him closer and hugged him.

"Uh lady...what are you doing?" said Danny as he could feel her breast touch his chest. Danny was blushing like crazy since he did find her attractive but this was moving a bit too quickly.

"I have been frozen for so long...can we share some heat?". She then pulled him closer. Danny's face at that point became completely red and just fainted. She then smiled and flew away with the unconscious ghost boy.

A few hours later

"Ungh...where am I?". Danny then started looking trying to see where he was. The room was dark and there was barely any light around him. Danny then tried to stand up but when he tried to stand up, his hands were pulled back.

"Huh? What the?". Danny looked around to see what it was that caught his arm. His hands and legs were tied to the wall with ecto chains. He couldn't go human or intangible because of these chains. Just then the lights went on and caught Danny by surprise. He then looked around and man was he shocked. The room had skeletons which were also chained. There were some really weird items like whips and candles everywhere.

"Okay...WHERE THE HECK AM I?". Danny then looked up to see the door open. The same girl that was caught in the ice berg then walked into the room. "Hey lady, thank goodness you're here. I really need to get out of here so can you give me a hand?".

"Yes I know, that is why I brought you here.". Danny was shocked at what he heard.

"What? Why would you do that?" said Danny.

"Because I need someone to rule by my side as my King." Danny was then confused since she was referring to Danny.

"You mean me...but why?". Danny was confused as to why she would pick someone she just met.

"Because I need you to save me...I need your help." the warriro then started shedding tears and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong? What do i need to save you from?" yelled Danny. Just then a shadow monster arrived and picked up the female warrior. "HEY! You leave her alone!" but then shadow just ignored Danny and took her away.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Danny trying to reach out to her but the shadow left with the girl.

Fenton Works – Danny's room

"NOOOOO!" cried Danny as he woke up. Danny then looked around to see that he was actually in his room. Just then Jack and Maddie burst into Danny's room with two ecto guns.

"WHAT IS IT DANNY? ARE THERE GHOST?!". Jack then looked around to see Danny was still in his bed.

"Mom...dad, I'm sorry. I just had a really bad nightmare." Danny then stood up from his bed and hugged his parents.

"Oh sweetie, there's nothing to worry about. Just know that we'll be here to protect you." said Maddie.

"Right, Danny. Now come on, we've got breakfast to eat. I made my famous flapjacks!". Jack and Maddie then left Danny alone. Danny then changed his clothes into his normal attire and looked outside his window.

"...was that a dream?". Danny then looked at the ring that was given to him during his graudation. "Maze always told me that certain dreams weren't just dreams...they were messages trying to reach out to me. And I can't just let this pass.". Danny transformed into his alter ego and flew over to Sam and Tucker's house to help him find out about these dreams. After reaching their homes and travelling back to the Fenton work's, Danny decided to tell them about his dreams.

"So you're telling me that you found a really hot ghost in an iceberg? Kinda ironic." laughed Tucker. Sam then just elbowed him.

"Focus Tucker! Danny you said that she was asking for help...but what was it from?" Sam asked. Danny then tried to remember what it was he saw in his dream.

"I don't now for sure, it came out as a dark shadow monster. I couldn't get a good look at it." said Danny.

"Well, how are we gonna find her or this shadow thing?" asked Tucker.

"Simple, we're gonna go into the ghost zone and find her ourselves." said Sam.

"Hey, that's a great idea. We can even map out the ghost zone while we're at it too." Danny then transformed into his ghost form.

"What? Are our kidding? We don't even know if what Danny saw was true and not to mention, we have no way of getting around the ghost zone." said Tucker trying to convince his friends. Danny then pressed a few buttons and then a door opened from the ground which brought out a vehicle.

"Now we do. We can use the Spector Speeder to go and look for her. With it's great tracking device and memory core. We should be able to find the frozen land easily and make a note of new locations." Danny said getting a nod from both Tucker and Sam. Sam then opened the door and got in.

"Wait guys. You should take these." said Danny as he gave the two some earring knock offs.

"Dude what the heck are these?" Tucker then picked up a pair and placed it, in his ear.

"These are Fenton phones. It helps filter out spectral noise and it can help us communicate if he get separated." Danny then gave a pair to Sam. "Alright guys, lets get going.". Danny flew in and Sam and Tucker followed after him.

The next day

Danny, Sam and Tucker were at school but they weren't that glad at what happened in their trip.

"I can't believe that we couldn't find her. All we did get was Klemper getting in our way and I almost passed out with frostbite." Danny was still rubbing his hands.

"Ember...you will remember, my name!" sang Tucker. Danny then used his hands to cover his ears instead.

"Tucker will you stop singing! You've been singing that song ever since we got back." yelled Sam.

"I'm sorry guys but Ember isn't just about music. She's an expression of my unique individuality." said Tucker but then they looked at the hallway to see that all the students were wearing Ember Mclain T-shirts and had posters everywhere.

"Oh yeah, you're one of kind. Every single one of you." Sam rolled her eyes but then she noticed that Paulina was walking over to her.

"Nice earrings, sale at the 89 cents store?" Paulina said annoying Sam.

"For your information Paulina, Danny gave them to me." said Sam standing next to Danny. Danny then started to blush.

"Really? He got you earrings. I knew you two losers would end up together." Paulina then walked away.

"We're not losers!" yelled Sam.

"And we're not together." said Danny. Both of them then looked at each other and blushed. They then quickly looked away.

Lancer's class

Lancer had hooked up all the students with some type of gadgets, hoping that they would all do well for their upcoming tests. Danny however knew he had no need for their machinery. Being in a guild, Danny would always study hard to use magic with what ever time he had spare. Danny knew he would do his best in both the guild and at school. He was finally able to get better grades than he normally would.

"(I wonder if she's still there. Was she really trying to ask me to save her? But why m...)" thought Danny but then all of a sudden, Ember's song was playing on the screen in front of everyone. Everybody started cheering but Danny and Sam quickly took off their helmets. Lancer then turned off everyone's screen but even after turning off their screens, Ember's music was still playing.

"Foley! Turn off that blasted PDA!" said Lancer as he threw the Ember Mclain disk at Tucker's PDA.

"It's not me, it's coming from outside." said Tucker making all the students look out of the window. Outside the school was an Ember Mclain truck. Just then her music started playing and the singer herself popped into the stage. Along her side, her drummer, bass and guitar players had arrived.

"Yeah~!" sang Ember. All of the students then rushed out and started cheering for Ember. Tucker tried to swim on the crowd but he just ended up falling on the ground.

"(Oh great, Ember Mclain herself has showed up. Can this day get any weirder?)" thought Danny. But then his ghost sense kicked off.

"Attention teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!" screamed Lancer through a microphone.

"Desist this grandpa!" yelled Ember as she twisted a knob on her guitar. She then strummed her guitar which sent a purple wave changing a group of students eyes into red. They then started glaring at Lancer and started charging at him.

"PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!" screamed Lancer as he tried to back away.

"Ember's the ghost?! Oh my gosh!". Danny then transformed into his alter ego. "I gotta save Lancer! Wow, this is bitter sweet." Danny then flew straight to Lancer and made him intangible.

"Now to knock the pop princess off the...chart?". Danny looked around but Ember's truck and her crew was gone.

Danny then flew into the school and transformed back into his human self.

"Looks like it's true what they say. You learn something new everyday." said Danny as he walked over to Sam and Tucker. They then spent their day like normal and went home.

"Man, I can't believe that Ember was a ghost. I seriously need to train if I'm gonna take her down.". Danny was about to go into house but then his phone started ringing. He then picked up to find out it was Tucker.

"Tucker? What is it? Did you find out something about Ember?" asked Danny.

"Yeah! She's awesome but no, I already knew that. I just wanted to call you to know that I'm gonna be sending some of my PDA data to you. My PDA doesn't have any space anymore so I need to clear out some stuff." said Tucker.

"Sure Tuck. I'll send you my e-mail." said Danny as he sent Tucker his e-mail. He then went to his room and started his computer to save the data that Tucker sent him. He was roaming through all the documents, game saves but then he found something interesting. Ember's song.

"I forgot he was fan. I should probably delete it for his sake." Danny was about to delete it but then he was hesitating to delete the song.

"Come on I should just delete it...or maybe just once." said Danny as he started playing the song. As he carried on listening to her song, he started enjoying it. Minus the brain control due to his ghost powers. "Hey...it's not so bad."

Danny carried on listening to the song and he started singing it as well. He then went over to his room and started looking for something in his closet. It was a dusty old guitar with a black and white design.

"I don't know how long it's been since I last played you but it's been way too long if you're this dusty." Danny then picked up the guitar and started tuning it. He then started playing a few tunes and got into it. "Man, I've really forgotten how fun this was. I guess being a hero took too much of my time to focus on other things. What am I doing? I should be studying!" Danny then left his guitar next to his bed and started studying for his upcoming test but then his ghost sense went off.

"Now is so not the time for this!" Danny got up and was about to go ghost.

"Calm down Danny, it's me." It was a voice that was too familiar to Danny. Just then green mist started entering Danny's room.

"Desiree? What are you doing here?" said Danny as he calmed down and sat on his bed.

"I thought I'd come and see you. It's been a while since we last spoke to each other. What are you doing anyway?" said Desiree.

"I was trying to study but I keep getting distracted by this music." said Danny as he started going over his notes and began studying.

"This music...it's Ember Mclain." Desiree said shocking Danny.

"You know her?" asked Danny.

"Of course I do, she's one of the most famous ghosts in the ghost zone. Her music is popular in both the human and the ghost world too." said Desiree.

"Man I have no idea what she's planning. Today she came over to our school and brainwashed a few kids. But why is she doing this? I mean if only she didn't use her powers for evil. Wait...Desiree, can you please grant my wish?" asked Danny.

"Of course Danny. Anything for you." said the wishing ghost.

"I wish I knew what she was planning." said Danny.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree then started using her magic to give Danny the knowledge of Ember's plan. "Oh man, that's not good. Tomorrow at midnight, she's gonna live for the entire world to hear. And with the entire world chanting her name, she'll become unstoppable. I have to let them know. But no good doing it today. I have to study." said Danny.

"Well if it's like that. then maybe I should help you study. (Even though you can wish that you got a passing grade)." said Desiree.

"Help me study? Are you sure? I mean, I'm not sure if you would know these." Desiree then got a bit angry.

"I'm sorry but are you calling me stupid?" asked Desiree.

"No, no! I was just meant...do you any of these?" Danny then showed Desiree the paper and all of the information.

"Oh please, I have lived for an eternity. I practically know everything and this is nothing new." said Desiree.

"Wow, really? Then I would really appreciate the help. I mean it's just a few things." Danny then turned around to see Desiree closing Danny's door. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked Danny.

"Well, if I'm gonna help you. Then why not get into the proper attire." Desiree then started using her magic to transform her whole body into her human form. But she was wearing a white shirt, black skirt which was revealing her legs. She had her dark high heels and purple lipstick.

Basically this : art/Commission-Sexy-Teacher-Desiree-by-Day-468737623

"Ah..." Danny just couldn't keep his mouth shut. What he saw just left him...speechless.

"What is it Danny? Shouldn't we begin?" said Desiree as she smiled at Danny. Danny was just blushing like crazy, he then quickly went over his desk. He was doing his best to focus on his studying but now instead of being distracted by Ember...he was distracted by someone even closer.

"Well I guess we can begin with this." said Desiree as she sat on the table and crossed her legs. Danny then turned to see Desiree who was exposing her legs. He was trying his best to stay focused but his face was completely red.

"Um...Danny? You okay? Why are you so red?" said Desiree as she got closer to Danny. Danny was even more startled since Desiree's chest was exposed. Danny then fell off of his seat and slammed his head on the wall. "Danny what are you doing?"

"Just trying to...make sure I don't do something stupid. (And something illegal)." Danny then got back on his seat and started studying. Desiree was also helping Danny who was blushing red throughout the entire time. Few hours later, Danny was then asleep on his desk after studying so much. Desiree then smiled at Danny and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She then used her powers to levitate Danny to his bed but before that she quickly changed his outfit to his pyjamas.

Next day

Danny woke up with complete loss of what happened. He just remembered Desiree in her outfit but he quickly snapped back to reality. He flew over to school only to see that the entire place was covered in Ember's image. All the students were wearing Ember Mclain outfits and some were even wearing blue wigs. Sam then caught up to Danny and both of them started to look for Tucker but when they did, they wish they didn't.

Tucker was wearing a blue wig and had Ember's make up. He was also wearing a black shirt that had Ember on it.

"Tucker? What are you wearing?!" asked Danny.

"It's an Ember thing. You wouldn't know." said Tucker but both Danny and Sam just had a look of confusion.

"You do know she's an evil mind controlling spirit from another dimension?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paulina." said Tucker.

"He has a point." said Danny. Paulina then walked up to the group.

"Hey, everyone! Ember's giving away free concert tickets at Bucky's Music Megastore! Nice hair!" said Paulina as she was pointing as Tucker.

"Thanks. Nice hair!" said Tucker. All the students were then running towards the door but Lancer tried to stop them only to be stepped on by the students. Tucker was also trying to get there but Danny and Sam quickly caught him.

"We need to de-program him!" said Sam as she quickly let go of Danny.

A few minutes later, they then tied Tucker to a chair and started the test program on him. After that Danny and Sam quickly flew over to the music store. All of the students were cheering and crying as Ember was giving them tickets for her music show at midnight. And as the crowd was cheering her name, her flame became stronger and stronger.

"I don't think these guys will be glad that Ember's gonna be sucked into the Fenton Thermos." said Danny.

"I can distract them." Sam then jumped onto Ember's poster and started drawing a doodle on her face which caught the attention of all the students. Ember noticing the disruption quickly brought out her guitar but Danny flew up to her and blasted her with his ghost ray.

"Hey, do you take requests? How about beat it?!" Ember then flew up and charged up her guitar.

"How about I just lay some power chords? DIPSTICK!" Ember then strummed her guitar sending a pink energy wave at Danny which made him drop the thermos next to Sam. Ember then teleported in flames but Danny quickly flew up to the roof after her.

"Dipstick? Hoho, really funny!" Danny charged at Ember and grabbed Ember's hands. "Who writes your insults? The same hack who writes your songs?" said Danny but the audience then started cheering for Ember. Her flame became stronger and made her over power Danny.

"Chanting? Make's you stronger!" said Danny but then Ember threw Danny towards the side.

"You got that right baby pop! And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get. But just until minight..." said Ember.

"That's when your concert goes global and the whole world will be chanting your name!" said Danny.

"Don't know how you knew that but yeah! And once that happens, you'll all be my slave!" said Ember as she used her guitar to attack Danny making him crash to the ground. Sam then entered the roof.

"Get away from him." said Sam as she helped Danny to stand up but after seeing Sam help Danny, Ember then placed her hand on her head. Danny then noticed her being distracted but she then focused on Sam again.

"ugh...teenage love...they say it never lasts. But I can just let you two stick together for now with this love song!." said Ember she used her love power from her guitar. The blast hit both Sam and Danny but the blast sent Sam flying backthe edge of the roof. She quickly grabbed on to the ledge. Danny was then getting a blurry vision as he looked up to see Ember who was clenching her fist. His eyes then started making her look more prettier than usual. She quickly wiped her tears and flew away.

"Ember...was she crying?" said Danny but then he noticed that Sam was about to fall. He quickly transformed into his ghost form and pulled her up. He then quickly carried her bridal style and took her to her house.

"Sam, are you okay?" said Danny as he put her down.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just glad that we weren't there when those kids got arrested. But what do we do now? We only have a few hours before she plays for the whole world." said Sam.

"I'm not sure. But we have to stop...Ember?" Danny then felt a bit light headed as he started thinking of Ember.

"Danny are you okay? You don't look so good." said Sam as she went over to Danny.

"I'm fine. I think her attack is finally taking effect on me. She became stronger with all that chanting." Sam then rushed over to Danny concerned about the effects.

"Oh no, I think we need to de-program you too." said Sam but then both of them just went silent.

"OH MY GOSH TUCKER!" Danny and Sam said at the same time. Danny then quickly transformed and took her to school but as soon as they got to school. Danny felt light headed again and almost fell to the ground.

"Danny are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Sam.

"Okay, to be honest. Probably not, listen I need to meet some one. Can you get Tucker and head for the concert. I'll meet you guys there." Danny then flew off to another direction and Sam got Tucker. They then started running immediately to the concert.

After a while , Danny had finally arrived to meet up with Sam and Tucker.

"Sorry, I'm so late guys." said Danny as he landed in front of them.

"Dude what took you so long? We only have half an hour left." said Tucker.

"I'm sorry guys but I needed to do something important. But that doesn't matter, let's go!" said Danny as he made both Sam and Tucker intangible and went through the back. They then, got to the control room.

"Tucker, go kill the power. We'll stay and watch." said Sam. Tucker then walked over the controls and turned off the power. But then he randomly spoke a question from the test which got transmitted into the microphone. A few minutes later, Ember, Dash and Kwan had arrived to the control room. Ember then pointed the three.

"WE LOVE YOU EMBER!" said Dash and Kwan.

"I heard you the twelfth time. Now bag em and gag em!" said Ember. Dash and Kwan then quickly grabbed Danny and Sam. Whereas the other jocks quickly grabbed Tucker. Just then all of the other engineers had arrived and re-fixed everything.

In a few minutes, the concert was about to begin

"Later dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world. And when I say my world, I mean MY WORLD!" said Ember as she left for her concert.

"Danny we have to stop her!" said Sam.

"I know!" Danny then used his force powers to push back all the jocks to the wall. Danny then went over to help Sam get up. "Sorry you okay?" said Danny.

"I'm fine but you need to go stop Ember." said Sam. Danny then nodded and flew over to the stage. He then flew over to the stage with his hands charged but he then saw Ember singing and stopped midway.

"Danny what are you doing?!" said Tucker.

"Guys...I'm sorry but please trust me." Danny then started concentrating on his force magic and he ended up bursting out a strong invisible magic around Ember and her band. Danny kept on concentrating on her band.

"Tucker! I need you to do me a favour!" said Danny as he was concentrating on the barrier.

"What is it?!" said Tucker.

"After she's done singing, I need you to switch off all the lights!" said Danny.

"What why?" asked Tucker.

"Just trust me!" yelled Danny.

"Okay man!" Tucker then ran to the controls and got ready to turn off the lights. After that, Ember was finally finished singing her first song. Everyone was cheering and clapping for Ember but then Tucker quickly switched off the lights. Danny then took the chance to grab Ember and fly away from the stage to the other side. Everyone was confused as to where Ember left but Tucker quickly messaged everyone about technical difficulties and told them to go home.

Else where

"DIPSTICK! I'm so gonna make you pay for that!" said Ember as she was bursting with flames. Literally.

"Wait! Don't do this!" said Danny but Ember quickly used her guitar to send a musical fist at Danny. Danny then created a force barrier which was easily shattered. Ember then charged at Phantom and swung her guitar at Danny which sent him flying back, crashing into a wall.

Danny then started concentrating on his force energy and sent her flying back.

"Will you just listen to me?!" yelled Danny as he tried to get closer but then Ember quickly used her hair to send flames towards Danny. Danny created a force shield but the heat was still too strong so he flew up to dodge the flames.

"Why should I? You just ruined my entire plans of world dominations!" said Ember as she sent energy blasts towards Danny. Danny then quickly flew towards Ember and quickly grabbed both of her hands and pinned her to the ground. She couldn't become intangible due to Danny force powers. "Get off me!"

"I know what I did and I know what you did! But you need to listen to me! I know why you're doing this and what happened." said Danny trying to get to her.

"You don't know anything about me! No one will. I'm a nobody without my powers." said Ember as she tried to escape.

"But I do...Amberline Mclaine." said Danny which surprised Ember. She then head-butted Danny and escaped from his grasp. Danny was just rubbing his head in pain.

"How...how do you know that name?" asked Ember.

"I did my research. I looked into your history, about how you were, who you liked...and how you died." said Danny cuasing Ember to freeze on the spot and start shedding tears.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it!" said Ember as she tried to fly away but then Danny quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." said Danny but then Ember tried to punch Danny. Danny quickly ducked and saw Ember who was already crying. He then grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer and gave her a hug. Ember then took the hug and started crying on his shoulder.

"Why...why are you doing this?" said Ember as she was still crying. Danny then lifted her face and smiled.

"It's because I don't want such a pretty face to cry. I know about how heart broken you were and I wanted to fix that. That was why I wanted to talk you and let you tell me everything." said Danny. Ember blushed and just nodded. Danny then took her to the top of the hill and got her a drink.

"Thanks." Ember then took the drink and opened it.

"No problem, so are you ready?" said Danny. Ember then nodded and placed her drink next to her.

"I guess it all began when I was in high-school. I was always the loser of the school and everyone picked on me. I was just trying to fit in with the other students but nobody wanted a loser like me. So I just went through my normal days like usual. My parents were the only kind people in my life, they would always support me of any dream or any hope I had. My dad was a worker at a cheese factory and my mom was a cleaner at Nasty Burger. They tried to do their best to raise me but every time they gave me their affection, I always denied them because I thought they didn't understand me. But deep inside I was crying because of how I treated my parents." Ember then started crying but Danny placed his hand on hers and gave her a handkerchief. She then used the handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Thanks dipsti...um, I mean..." Ember was stuttering.

"Danny, Danny Phantom. Please carry on." said Danny. Ember then smiled and carried on.

"I had big dreams as a kid. I always listened to pop music and hoped that I could be a singer myself but the others kids would always make fun of me for my dreams. I didn't care that the other kids made fun of me but I still wanted to fulfil my dreams. So I tried to save up for a guitar and I tried to learn how to sing but I clearly couldn't ask my parents for money since we had it difficult enough to live. So I decided to work at the Nasty Burger as well. I was finally able to get the guitar that I wanted and the singing lessons but it was there that I met him." Ember just went quite then.

"Him?" asked Danny.

"I met this guy called Sean. He was in the same year as I was in high school and he kind of asked me to be his girlfriend. After that, we started to date and I loved every moment that I spent with him. One day he asked me to go to the movies with him and I waited for him. I spent the entire night waiting for him but he told me that that he was running late. After waiting all morning, I got too tired and went home. But when I got home...when I got home. I just collapsed from the fatigue and fell asleep on the couch but on that fateful day, my house caught on fire and I had no idea. I died that day with my dream and betrayal. Even after death, I wanted the world to know me and with the guitar that burned by my side. I swore that I would play for the world." said Ember.

"(As I thought) But I don't understand why you have to mind control everyone to let them hear your music. I mean people enjoy your music regardless you know." said Danny.

"What are you talking about? I wanted the whole world to enjoy my music and since I never performed live before, I thought it was best to mind control them so they wouldn't laugh at me." said Ember as she was drinking her soda.

"But you do realise that the people were listening to your music right without the mind control." said Danny but then Ember just spat all of her drink at Danny's face. Danny just wiped the drink off of his face. Ember was blushing like crazy and she quickly wiped the soda off of Danny's face.

"You sure have a funny way of sharing your drink." said Danny.

"Sorry, it's just. You said that the people were listening to my music?" said Ember. Danny then became intangible and dropped the rest of the drink on his body and just nodded.

"Yeah, you see I was using a force barrier to prevent your music from spreading but did you notice that the people were still enjoying your music?" said Danny.

"Really? So they really did like my song?" said Ember.

"Yep and to be honest, so did I." said Danny. Ember then looked at Danny while blushing.

"You enjoyed it?" said Ember.

"Yeah, the truth is I kind of became your fan. But I could've worked without the mind control. Oh and by the way." Danny then flew over to a tree and quickly came back with his black and white guitar.

"What's this?" asked Ember.

"Oh it's my old guitar. I used to play but I left it for a while. I was starting to play it again after I heard your music. So um...can you...sign it for me?" said Danny as he took out a pen. Ember was just confused about the situation, the guy she tried to kill just comforted her and asked for her autograph. Ember then shrugged and signed his autograph.

"(Oh my gosh! I will cherish this for the rest of my life!)" thought Danny. Ember then looked over at Danny and smiled.

"Danny, I just wanted to say...thank you and I'm sorry." said Ember.

"Hey don't sweat it, it all worked out in the end. I learned not to judge someone so quickly and after I heard about what happened, I knew you weren't really a bad person uh...ghost." said Danny but then both of them started laughing.

"Oh by the way, what was that attack you hit me with earlier?" asked Danny.

"Oh that was a love beam, I kind of used it to make sure you fell in love with your friend." said Ember.

"Really, I didn't even fall in with Sam. But I did have a weird headache after I looked at you." said Danny.

"Wait me? Who did you look at first?" said Ember.

"It was you. I mean, I just felt light headed and went home but I guess it's nothing to worry about. Anyways, I'm just glad you're okay." said Danny as he smiled at Ember.

"Oh uh...thanks." said Ember as she was blushing.

"We'll I should get going now. And thanks for the autogtraph." said Danny as he flew off. Ember just watched as Danny then flew off.

"(So that was why he was so kind to me. Cos of that attack.)" thought Ember as she felt a it down.

"Something wrong Ember?" asked Desiree as she flew up to Ember.

"Desiree? What are you doing here?" asked Ember.

"I came to check on you, after you disappeared from the stage I got worried so I tried to find you and here I found you speaking to the ghost boy." said Desiree cuasing Ember to blush.

"Yeah but that was only because he was under my spell. He would've wasted me if he knew." said Ember.

"You mean your love spell? He was never under it." said Desiree.

"What?!" asked Ember in shock.

"He flew over to me and asked me to cure him of his headache which happened to be your attack. He even asked me to tell him about your past so he could help." said Desiree. Ember was then blushing and looking at her hand that Danny touched. She still had the handkerchief as well.

"(So he really did...) Desiree can I ask you something?" asked Ember.

"What is it?" asked Desiree.

"What do you think of him? I mean, you two seem close." said Ember.

"I know that the kid can be stubborn and a bit of a pain sometimes. But I know that he only does it for the right reasons. He's kind, strong and brave." said Desiree.

"(That he is)" thought Ember as she looked at the handkerchief.

Chapter 4 End

(A/N This took me way too long to do. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do advise that you please give me more criticism or advise on how to improve the story. I checked the reviews and this is how the count went so far.

Next Girl -

Dora – 3

Star – 2

Ember – 4

Kitty – 4

Valerie – 1

Spectra – 1

Others – 1

This was up to Chapter 3 by the way. With that now, Desiree and Ember are off the list. Also if you want your girl to be on the next chapter please review and tell me. Also I forgot to mention, for Richard1081. I hope you enjoyed that first part of that story since one of your requested characters are there for the , college officially starts tomorrow so updates might become a bit slow. Apology for those who hate to wait like me. Anyways have a good morning/day/evening/day)


	5. Meet the Kitty

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the Kitty

For the past few months, Danny had been training his magic to the top of his potential. He drastically increased his mana and learned many offensive and defensive techniques. But of course, he was working hard on his human life as well. With the help of Desiree's "teaching", he was also able to get a good grade like Tucker, while everyone else was still going through the test again. So to keep up with his school studies, Desiree would come in from time to time to help him study. Danny also decided to go back into his old hobby and started playing his old guitar. He decided to leave his old guitar since it was signed on by Ember herself. Ember also flew into his home to teach him about singing and guitars. Danny would always appreciate the teaching and company that they gave him during those times but in return, they asked if they were able to accompany him during his training.

Training day

Danny was wearing his normal outfit as he was training but he had to take off his shirt since it was getting tough for him. Danny was charging fireballs in his hand and started throwing them into the air one by one but he kept speeding up. He then finally stopped and noticed how all of the fireballs were sticking on one spot.

"(Perfect!)" thought Danny as he quickly slammed his hands together causing all the fireballs to gather together and explode. Danny quickly created a mana shield to protect himself but he was starting to get pushed back by the force of the explosion.

"(Come on! If I can't push this back then how do I expect to push back by opponents?!)" thought Danny as he tried to hold on to his mana shield but then it started to glow green. Danny then started pushing himself further and further.

"Woah...what was that? And why do I suddenly feel so much stronger?" Danny said as he created his shield again but this time it was glowing green. "Is this some kind of ghost power?"

Just then, Desiree had arrived to his training ground. She was just staring at Danny's epic body as he was sweating and revealing his six pack.

"Hey Danny." Desiree then flew up closer to Danny after she got back to reality.

"Oh hey Desiree. How did you find me?" asked Danny.

"Are you kidding me? There was no one else in the entire world who can create an explosion that powerful. What's that?" Desiree said as she noticed the green barrier next to Danny.

"Oh, my bad. And this? I don't know. I just discovered this right now. I think it's a new ghost power but when I used it, I felt stronger." said Danny.

"You felt stronger? How is that possible?" said Desiree.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Desiree, I need you to hit me with everything you got." said Danny as he flew back.

"What? Are you sure?" said Desiree. She was concerned since Danny was literally asking to get hurt.

"Come on Desiree, don't you trust me?" asked Danny with a puppy dog face. Desiree was just staring at Danny's adorable face blushing.

"…..okay. Remember, you asked for it." said Desiree. Desiree then charged up her hands with ecto energy fully charged. Danny then took his stance and got his shields ready. Desiree unleashed her full powered ecto blast towards Danny but Danny still stood his ground. The attack reached Danny's shield and started pushing him back but as he carried on pushing. The blast started getting weaker and weaker to him. After a while, the blast was completely gone.

"Danny! Are you okay?" asked Desiree. Danny was just looking at his arms as he felt even stronger.

"Okay? I feel awesome! I think that shield has the ability to absorb energy. That would explain why I was able to push back the force of the explosion and your attack. This is great, not only will I be able to save mana but I'll even be able to great stronger at the same time. Thank you Desiree!" said Danny as he gave her a hug. Desiree was just blushing like crazy that Danny was hugging her with out his shirt on. Desiree was about to place her hands on Danny's back but then she noticed a murderous aura.

Desiree then looked up to see Ember whose hair was burning red and she had a vein popped out. She had the yandere look on her as she clenching her fists. Danny then finished the hug and turned around to see Ember who quickly changed back into her usual self.

"Oh Ember, sorry I didn't notice you there." said Danny as he started walking towards her. Ember however went from angry to shocked to see Danny's perfect body and his six pack. Ember just had her mouth open the entire time and couldn't stop staring at him.

"Um...Ember? You okay?" asked Danny as she was still dreaming. Ember then quickly slapped herself to get back into reality once she realised what she was doing.

"Oh sorry, Danny I was surprised by...your new technique. That was really awesome." said Ember as she was smiling.

"Thanks. I just discovered it thanks to Desiree's help." Danny said showing Desiree who was giving him a kind smile while Ember was clenching her fists behind her back.

"Sorry you had to see me like this. I better go and put on a shirt." Danny said as he flew over to the tree that had this shirt hanging. Ember and Desiree however were disappointed that Danny was covering himself up but then they turned to each other.

"So...what are you doing here?" asked Desiree.

"Me? I should be asking you that." said Ember.

"For your information, I came to check up on him. I was worried about him after I heard that explosion. And besides, Danny said it was fine that I visited him." said Desiree.

"Well I came to check up on him as well. After all, I'm someone special to him." said Ember as she started blushing causing a vein to pop up on Desiree's head.

"Oh yeah, well he considers me more important than you. After all, he be-friended me before you...miss runner up." said Desiree with a smug face.

"So what if he met you before me?! I'm still more important to him than you. I teach him how to sing and play guitar after he's done with school." said Ember.

"Well I've been helping him study way before he met you and unlike you he appreciates it." said Desiree which gave Ember an anger mark.

Danny was then finished wearing his normal school attire.

"So guys I..." said Danny but then he turned around to see that Desiree and Ember were shooting lightning bolts at each other with their eyes. "Uh, are you guys okay?"

Desiree and Ember then turned to Danny giving him a friendly smile.

"We're fine!" said Desiree and Ember in unison.

"Well I need to get going or else I'm gonna be late for school. Thanks for your help today Desiree." said Danny as he waved at the two. They also started waving at hi as well as Danny quickly flew away. Desiree and Ember were staring at each again but then they decided to calm down.

"So I'm guessing you like him." said Desiree.

"Yeah but I'm guessing you're the same as well." said Ember making Desiree nod.

"Well there's nothing we can do. He's just too kind." said Desiree.

"And hot." said Ember.

"He's even caring and strong." said Desiree.

"And hot." said Ember. Desiree then gave her an annoyed stare. "What? You can't deny it right? After what we saw."

Desiree then remembered as she pictured Danny's body in her mind again. Both of them started to blush remembering it. "Okay, I agree with you on that one. But we can only spend so much time with him. He's always either fighting ghosts or going to school." said Desiree.

"Yeah, we can only hang out with him when he's done with...school." said Ember. Ember then looked up and thought of a plan. Desiree then thought of an idea as well.

"Hey I'm busy so see you later." said Ember and Desiree as both of them flew their own way.

30 minutes later. Danny took a shower and quickly flew to his school without being seen. He then transformed into his normal self behind a tree in the park.

"Great, I still have enough time to get to class." said Danny as he started walking over to his school but as he was walking, he noticed someone sitting on the park bench. Her skin was white and she had brown hair. She was wearing an outfit which was out of the ordinary. She was wearing a blue jacket and skirt. She was also wearing a fish net stockings and a black tank top. She was just sitting on the bench but she wasn't doing anything. She was just staring into space with no care of anything else.

Danny didn't want to interfere with her though so he just decided to carry on walking to his school.

"Oh hey guys." said Danny as he met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny, guessing you've been training huh?" said Tucker.

"Yeah and I learned this new technique too but I'll save that for another time. We better get going, we have Maths with Lancer." said Danny.

"What a great way to start the day." said Sam sarcastically.

The three then enter the school. After the bell ring, all the students then started heading towards their class.

Maths class

"Good morning students. Now I hope that you all are ready to give me the homework I assigned you last week." said Lancer. All the students then started groaning as they really didn't want to deal with homework in the morning but luckily Danny had his ready. Desiree was able to help Danny go through all the homework that he had.

"But before we begin, I have some new transfer students that I must introduce." said Lancer. All the students then started chattering getting excited about their new classmates.

"New students? I wonder if they're guys or girls." said one of the students.

"I hope they're girls. And hot ones too!" said Dash getting all the guys excited except for Danny who was just staring outside of the window.

"Now now, settle down. They're here so make sure to give them a good first impressions of the school. Please come in" said Lancer. The door opened and then two female teens walked. One of them was wearing a black tank top which had "KISS" written on it and was wearing blue jeans with black converse. She had orange hair coloured hair and turquoise coloured eyes.

The other student was wearing a pink dress. She also had a necklace and a ring on her hand. She had dark hair with crystal blue eyes. Every male except for Danny were stabbing them with their stare. Both of the girls were the centre of attention.

"Hello my name Amberline Mclaine but call me Amber." said Amber. Danny then quickly turned once he heard that name. Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Ember when she was human.

"My name is Desera Waish. It's pleasure to meet you all." said Desera as she smiled to class. The entire class then started cheering and shouting after seeing these two. Danny was just surprised to see the two.

"Okay everyone settle down, Miss Mclaine, Miss Waish, please find a seat." said Lancer. All the guys were shouting and pointing towards the seat next to them. Amber and Desera then started looking for seats but then they noticed Danny at the back and started walking towards his direction.

"Um, can I sit here please?" said Desera to the guy sitting next to Danny.

"Of course! I'll move right away!" said the guy as he grabbed all of his stuff and moved away.

"Do you mind if I can have your seat?" said Amber to the guy left of Danny's seat. The guy just nodded and ran off. Both of the girls then sat on their seats next to Danny.

"Hey, I hope we can get along." said Amber waving to Danny. Danny was just speechless at the two girls who were sitting next to him.

"Yes, I do hope you can show me around and get along with me." said Desera as she winked at Danny causing him to blush.

"Fenton!" said Dash silently with murderous intent. Danny turned his head to the front to see that all of the guys had burning hatred towards Danny who was with the girls.

The rest of the class then carried on like normal

After Class

All the guys were waiting outside for Danny because they all wanted a piece of him after taking away the girls. But Danny had no intention of sticking around after seeing their murderous intent. As the two girls also got up with Danny, Danny quickly became intangible and grabbed the girls. He then left the building by flying out to the roof.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?" asked Danny.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Desera ignoring eye contact.

"Really? How stupid do you think I am? First of all your names are the same as your previous human life. Second, when I made you intangible and flew you two up here. You guys weren't even the least bit surprised and finally, my ghost sense has been going crazy ever since you two entered the class." said Danny.

"Well, I knew we couldn't fool you. Yeah, it's us." said Amber.

"So mind if you guys can tell me what you're doing?" said Danny.

"We just wanted to hang out with you more. I never had a chance to finish high school so I thought I could just kill two birds with one stone. As for her, no idea." said Ember.

"I'm here because I always helped Danny teach. And I never had a chance to finish school myself. As a kid I was always working. With this chance, I can now study and hang out with you." said Desera.

"As if anyone would want an old hag like you." said Amber mockingly. Desera then turned and started glaring Ember.

"Oh please, a girl like you study? The only thing you're good at is being a slut." said Desera. Amber's eyes then started burning with fire. They then started giving each other the death stare.

"Okay guys please, calm down. I know you two are wanting a chance to study but don't hurt each other in the process. I just want us to get along together." said Danny. The two girls then looked over to Danny who was giving them a kind smile. They then decided to put aside their differences.

"Okay Danny, we promise." said Amber as she smiled at him.

"Yes, we promise not to fight for you." said Desera.

"That's good guys, now come on. Let's get some lunch." said Danny. Danny then became intangible and flew down.

"I ain't gonna lose to you, old hag." said Amber as she was smiling.

"Bring it on you slut." said Desera. Both of them then flew down as well.

After School

Danny was finally able to get through the school and he could walk home. Sam and Tucker were trying to help him move along.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Tucker.

"Well, after being trashed, swirlied, beaten up and shoved in the locker. No." said Danny who was all beaten up by the jocks.

"I guess that's what you get for being popular." said Sam.

"Not funny guys. I seriously didn't expect my day to get even worse than it needed it to be." said Danny.

"Well don't worry man, we'll take you home." said Tucker. Danny was trying to move with his friends but then he noticed that the person from this morning was still there.

"Uh guys, I think I'll be fine from here. I need to go." said Danny as he let go of Tucker and Sam's arm.

"But dude, you're all beaten up. I really think you need to get some rest." said Tucker.

"It's fine guys, I'll be okay. There's seriously no need to worry." said Danny Phantom. He then ran off to the other direction.

Amity Park...Park

Danny was trying his best to run to where that girl was. He was finally going through the park and then he found her. She was still sitting on that bench with the same expression since that morning. She was still staring into the blank space with her motionless face. Danny then started walking closer and he then sat on the same bench. He tried to look over to her but she still wasn't moving. Danny then started getting a bit closer and closer.

"Um hi." said Danny. The girl then turned her head to Danny who still wasn't making an expression.

"Hello." said the girl but then she turned her head back. It was really awkward for Danny to strike up a conversation since he never was good with woman. (But he sure as hell could make them go after him).

"So uh, I noticed that you've been sitting here all day." said Danny.

"Yes, I have." said the girl.

"So why have you been sitting here all this time?" asked Danny.

"No reason. Just wanted to be alone. I just had a lot going on today." said the girl as she gave a weak smile.

"Well, wanna talk about it?" asked Danny.

"I would really rather not. These kinds of things were...personal. But thanks for trying to help me." said the girl as she turned her head.

"(Oh man, I really ain't good at this. Maybe I should try something better.) Um, do you wanna hang out with me?" asked Danny. The girl then looked back to Danny.

"Me? But why?" asked the girl. She was so confused, he just met her and yet he was asking to hang out with her.

"Well, you've been sitting here for a while now and I think it's time you go and do some other things. Something fun and I think I can help you." said Danny as he offered his hand to her. The girl was just looking at the hand but then she placed her hand on his.

"Thank you." said the girl.

"Oh by the way, my name is Danny." said Danny as he was smiling. The girl then blushed at his smile and looked down.

"My name is Katherine." said Katherine. Danny then chuckled after hearing the name. "What is it?"

"Well, the name really suits you. Your name is pretty, powerful and beautiful. Just like the owner." said Danny. Katherine then started blushing because she was never told something so nice.

"Thank you Danny but if you don't mind, please call me Kitty." said Katherine. Both of them then started walking out of the park holding hands. But little did they know that they were being watched. A figure on a bike was watching them from afar before he drove off.

Nasty Burger

"Here you go." said Danny as he brought a tray of food to Kitty.

"You really didn't have to pay you know, I could pay by myself." said Kitty.

"KItty, I asked you to hang out with me. And besides, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. After all, I want you to enjoy the day. I don't care if it hurts my wallet to do so. So go ahead and enjoy." said Danny as he started eating his food. Kitty also started eating her food as well but then she noticed that Danny had ketchup on his face. Kitty then started to get closer to Danny's face.

"Uh Kitty? What are you..." said Danny as he was starting to blush. Kitty then licked the ketchup off of his face.

"I'm sorry but there was some ketchup on your face." said Kitty as she just carried on eating. Danny was just blushing as to what happened. I mean getting a kiss from Whisper was okay for him since he knew her so well but someone he just met, getting that close. That was a shock.

"Uh thanks. So why were you sitting alone? I mean for 6 hours." said Danny.

"I guess the truth is, I really needed to be alone. I mean, I had to go through something...so painful." said Kitty as she was about to start tearing up. Danny then placed his hand on her hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone so far. I promise that I will give you a good day." said Danny. Both of them then finished their meal.

Danny began by taking Kitty to a clothing store and she bought a new outfit. She was now wearing a purple dress and instead of having her hair up, they went to the stylist and let her hair down. Danny then bought her some new heels.

"Danny, you've been so kind to me all day. I just don't know what to say." said Kitty as she sat down.

"Hey, I don't intend on lying to someone. I promised you would have a good day and I'm glad you have." said Danny as he took out the heels and placed them on Kitty's foot. He then placed the other heel on her other foot. She then stood up and started walking with Danny.

Night 8pm

"Danny, I'm glad I met you today. You showed me such a nice time." said Kitty as she was clinging on Danny's arm.

"I'm glad you had a nice time." said Danny as they carried on walking but then Kitty tugged on Danny's shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Danny, there's something I probably should've told you...the truth is..." said Kitty as she was about to say something but then a light caught them both.

"Hey punk! You better get your hands away from my girl." said the biker. Danny then looked up to see the source of the light but was a man with greasy hair, black jacket. "Kitty come here"

Kitty just stood behind Danny.

"Kitty! I said come here." said the biker.

"Forget it Johnny! After all that happened today, never again will I ever waste my time with you." said Kitty.

"What?" said Johnny. He then got off of his bike and started walking towards Danny and Kitty. He was about to grab Kitty's hand but Danny quickly intervened and grabbed his hand. "What do you want?"

"I want you to move it. She doesn't want to waste time with you." said Danny.

"Punk, you better get out of the way before I make you." said Johnny as he grabbed Danny's shirt. Danny then used his force powers to send Johnny flying back to a wall.

"I'm gonna tell you now. Leave her alone, before I need to do something I will regret." said Danny with anger in his voice.

"Punk, now you've done it." said the Biker as his eyes started glowing red. "SHADOW, SICK EM!" Just then his shadow bounced from the ground and took form. It then brought out it's claws and started charging towards Danny.

"Oh please, I'm going ghost!" said Danny as a white ring started transforming him into his alter ego. Danny then created a lightning whip and grabbed the shadow. He then threw the shadow into the air. Danny quickly charged at the shadow and blasted a large ecto blast at the shadow. The shadow flew back and crashed on the roof.

"Grrrr" growled the shadow. The shadow then split into 4 different shadows and it charged at Danny. Danny quickly blasted a fireball at one of the shadows but it was fake. The other shadows then took their chance and used their claws to attack Danny's back. The claws then ripped Danny's shirt. The second shadow then transformed it's hand into a lasso and grabbed Danny. The shadow then threw Danny towards a car, crashing on the roof.

"Okay, now I'm mad." said Danny as he decided to use his new ability. He then looked over to three shadows and got himself ready. One of the three shadows then began charging at Danny but he closed his eyes. Just as the shadow was about to hit Danny, Danny quickly opened his eyes which were glowing white. The shadow swung his claws but Danny then disappeared. The two shadows then started looking for Danny but then one of the shadows looked back to see that Danny blasted a large ecto ray directly at the shadows head, causing it to disappear.

The two shadows then started charging at Danny but he disappeared again. The two shadows were starting to look frantically everywhere to find Danny. One of the shadows then looked up to see Danny was going down with his ecto blast. He used his ecto blast to completely swallow up the shadow with the ecto ray.

The last shadow then started charging at Danny. Danny then turned around with an ecto bow that he created, he then shot the arrow. The shadow just stopped as it saw the arrow coming but the shadow quickly reformed itself to dodge the arrow. The arrow missed and the shadow smirked at Danny. The shadow then started charging at Danny again but Danny smirked at the shadow as well. The arrow which was still flying then started to multiply into 4 and started re-directing itself back to the shadow.

The 4 arrows then hit the shadow right on the head. The shadow then started disappearing. Danny then took his chance to quickly fly back to where Kitty was. He noticed how the light of his bike was still there so he flew at top speed. He arrived to the location and he saw Kitty who was trying to cover herself up. Her purple dress was a bit torn and she had a cut on her face. Johnny was about to walk closer but Danny quickly stood in and punched Johnny out of the way.

"You!" said Johnny as he was covering his sore face. Danny just started clicking his fists.

"This is how you treat her? Even after all the things that she had to go through? After you murdered her?!" yelled Danny shocking both Johnny and Kitty.

"Danny? How did you..." said Kitty as she was about to cry.

"I did my research today. Two friends of mine were able to give me some details about your past. My ghost sense were able to immediately help me recognise that you were a ghost. I know you two were in love with each other. I know that you gave up everything just to be with him and how did it all end up? You both lost your lives." said Danny as he was clenching his fist. Kitty was then starting to shed tears. Johnny then started charging at Danny as he took out his chain. Danny quickly dodged the chain that was swung and he quickly uppercut Johnny, sending him crashing at a wall.

"I don't ever want you to be near her. If I ever see you anywhere her, you'll never see anything ese ever again." said Danny as he helped Kitty stand back up. Johnny then stood up and rode away with more rage than anyone could. Danny then used "Heal" to recover her cut.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny. Kitty then started crying on Danny's chest. Danny was just doing his best to comfort Kitty as much he could. "Come on Kitty, the nightmare's over."

"Thank you, Danny." said Kitty as she finally wiped her tears.

"Kitty, I was wondering. If you need a place to stay for tonight, you can stay with me." said Danny. Kitty then looked up to Danny.

"Are you sure? I mean you already..." said Kitty but Danny placed his finger on her lips.

"There's nothing to worry about. I just want you to be safe." said Danny. Kitty then nodded as she accepted her offer, Danny then picked up her bridal style and started flying her to his home. As they were flying, Kitty was able to tell Danny about how she loved Johnny and how she had left her family for him but in the end, he was just a flirt and he never wanted her.

Fenton works

Danny was going to his closet and he picked up his spare sleeping bag. He just told his parents that he wanted to sleep on the ground for fun. Obviously Maddie and Jazz couldn't believe that answer but Jack just accepted. Danny was able to quickly borrow some of Jazz's pyjamas and he lent them to Kitty. Danny was just brushing his teeth and he finished cleaning himself up. He knocked on the door.

"You can come in." said Kitty. Danny then quickly went in before someone noticed the voice. Danny then looked at Kitty who was wearing a black pyjamas with golden cat heads. Kitty was just blushing since Danny was just staring at her. Danny then quickly snapped back to reality as he realised that he was staring a bit too much.

"Ah, sorry Kitty. You just looked really cute." said Danny as he blushing. Kitty then smiled.

"Thanks Danny. By the way, you don't have to give me your bed. I wouldn't mind sleeping on the ground." said Kitty.

"Oh please, as if I would let you sleep on the ground. I personally think the sleeping bags better than the ground." said Danny as he rolled out his sleeping bag. Kitty then gave him a small laugh.

"Danny, thank you for today." said Kitty as she got on Danny's bed.

"I think you've thanked me enough now. Kitty, I want you to know that you're not alone. I will always be here for you." said Danny as he walked over to turn off the lights.

"Thanks Danny." said Kitty as she covered herself with the bed sheets. Danny then turned off the lights and went over to the sleeping bag. He then covered himself and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Kitty then turned back to look at Danny who was sleeping peacefully. She kept on looking at Danny until she also closed her eyes and fell asleep. But as she was sleeping, her arm slipped off the bed. Danny also turned his body towards Kitty and his arm got near Kitty's and just then, their hands held each other. As both of them feel asleep, they were smiling.

6 in the morning

Danny then woke up since this was his normal waking up time. He then looked over to see that Kitty was gone and that Jazz's pyjamas were folded on his bed. He then stood up and went over to his bed but then he noticed a piece of paper. Danny picked it up and started reading it.

 _"Danny_

 _Thank you for everything yesterday. To be honest, I was really hurt about how I was treated by Johnny and I thought I would never be able to find happiness again. When I was a human, I gave up my family, my job and everything I held dear just to be with him and now I realise that was a big mistake. A mistake I will never be able to fix. But after I met you, I realised that I shouldn't be holding on to that memory but I should move on from it. And because of you, I can finally do it. Thank you._

 _Love Kitty"_

Danny then smiled as he looked outside. He then transformed into his alter ego and flew off for his morning training.

School

"Dude, where were you yesterday? I tried calling you but you didn't pick up." said Tucker.

"Oh sorry Tucker, I was just...helping out a friend. But I'm free for both of you guys today." said Danny as he started walking into class. Everybody was starting to take their seats. Amber and Desera then entered the room and all the guys started staring at the two lovely girls. They then sat next to Danny and smiled at him as Danny smiled back.

"Okay students, I know we had new transfer students yesterday but it seems that we have another one today." said Lancer causing all the students to be curious. "Please come in."

Just then a girl with a blue jacket and skirt came into the room. She had brown hair and fish net stockings. All the guys had their jaw dropped at how beautiful the girl was.

"Hello everyone, my name is Katherine Tale. It's nice to meet you and I hope we can become great friends." said Katherine as she smiled at the group. The boys then had their hearts flown away from that smile.

"KITTY?!" said Amber and Desera at the same time.

"I see you've already met so I guess it would be best if you sat near them." said Lancer as he let Katherine sit near them. Katherine then sat on the seat top right of Danny. Katherine then looked back and smiled.

"Let's get to know each other more." said Kitty causing Danny to have nervous smile. But Amber and Desera were raging with fire in their eyes.

"(This is gonna be a long day)" thought Danny.

End

(A/N This was not meant to be done until next week but I decided to finish it since it was already halfway done. But now I can officially say it, college work has begun so I will not be uploading anytime soon. However I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I tried to add the harem element into the story. With another addition, I hope to do better in future stories. And here is the votes from last time up to this chapter -

Kitty – 8

Dora – 7

Spectra – 3

Star – 5

Pandora – 3

Valerie – 5

Others – 1 (Aka the female version of Pariah)

So yes, the votes have gone well and with the number of candidates decreasing, there will be additional chapters of harem moments with the originals episodes. However I have plans with the Ultimate Enemy and Reign Storm. Until then please carry on voting for the next candidate and give me any criticism to improve the story for everyone. Also a message to "the fan", I really don't think that I can include Jazz or Danielle since both of them are actually his family. Jazz being the sister and Danielle kind of being a cousin/clone. But hey, if that's what the people want I got no reason to say no. Also I should apologise, I wanted to ask if people actually had a special pairing that they wanted. Do they want a specific girl with any other character? If so please tell me.

Until then, please have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	6. Meet the Dragon

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the Dragon

Danny was currently sleeping after a hard day's training. He spent many hours perfecting his new bow and assassin rush. He could now travel at Super Sonic speed and form all types of weapons using his ecto energy. He also started retraining his fireball and lightning attack to further develop their strength. He could now use the new fire ability known as Enflame, he could charge flame energy into his fist and started using them to pound down any enemy. And if there are too many enemies around him, he could concentrate that energy to create a wall of fire to attack the surrounding foes. With his lightning, he could now turn them into mini sticky grenades and he could absorb any form of energy to heal himself.

Danny had fallen asleep in his bed, he had enough training for the day. Though he tried his best to get some rest, that dream never stopped haunting him. He would constantly have that same dream every night of Perona being taken away by the shadow ghost. He kept on shaking in fear on his bed until he finally woke up.

"Damn it...it's that dream again. Why do I keep on having the same dream?" said Danny as he finally decided to get out of his bed. He then started wearing his normal outfit and headed into the bathroom to clean himself up. Danny was just brushing his teeth and he was finally finishing up. He then looked up to see himself in the mirror. He then carried on staring at himself for a few seconds but then for a split second, his eyes changed to red. Danny quickly shook his head in surprise and looked over again to see his eyes were normal again.

"What was that? Are my powers...changing? Forget it, I don't have time for this. I need to head to school." said Danny as he transformed into his Phantom form. He then flew over to school at a good speed. He finally reached the school only to find out that all the students were apparently in the hall due to an important announcement.

"Great, I'm late! Maybe I could just sneak in and..." said Danny but then his ghost sense kicked in.

"Be late as usual. This always happens when I have to be somewhere doesn't it." said Danny. He looked around trying to find the source of the ghost sense. But then as he turned around he got hit by a fist sending him flying to the air.

"Ugh...I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow morning." said Danny as he saw the ghost. He was wearing a old executioner based outfit. He carried a large ecto axe and had an ecto rope. The executioner then started swinging his axe at Danny but Danny was easily able to dodge all of his attacks. Danny quickly charged fire into his fists and upper cutted the executioner into the air.

"RAGH!" screamed the executioner as he started charging at Danny, locking their hands together. The executioner was pushing Danny back but Danny quickly started pushing the executioner back and force pushed him away. The executioner quickly took out some knives and threw them at Danny but Danny formed a ghost shield to deflect them. Just then, he started charging his ecto energy and blasted a large energy blast sending the executioner flying towards a car. After the crash, the executioner started flying towards Danny again.

"You just don't give up do you? Pretty admirable." said Danny but he then charged both of his hands with Enflame. With his fire fists, he started sending a barrage of punches to the executioner, landing a direct hit all over him. Danny quickly charged up his right fist and sent a mega punch to the Executioner. The executioner then finally collapsed.

"Seriously dude, what's with the getup? Don't you know we're living in the 21st century?" said Danny but then the executioner returned and used his Lasso to grab Danny's legs. The executioner then started pulling Danny down towards his school. After being pulled into the school hall, Danny transformed into his human form and crashed on the ground but the ghost and his lasso were gone.

"Okay, the next time I meet that ghost, he's toast." said Danny as he stood up.

"You! You're perfect!" said a woman wearing a blue dress on a stage causing all the boys to cry in disappointment. Danny finally stood up not knowing what was going on or what the lady was talking about.

"Perfect? For what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Why you're going to be the judge for the Happy Princess! You will decide who will be the most fairest of them all." said the lady.

"Um, I don't think I can..." said Danny but then all the girls except for Sam rushed over to Danny. They all started touching and seducing Danny.

"Hey Danny, you know I always liked you right?" said Paulina as she grabbed Danny's hands.

"Hey Danny, do you want to go on a date? My treat!" said Star.

"Or maybe I can." said Danny.

The next day

Danny was in the forest again training like usual. He was using his fire fists to punch down as many boulders as he could. After breaking down all the boulders, he immediately slammed his fists on the ground causing flame spikes to appear from the ground.

"Okay not bad, I've finally learned how to manipulate the magic on my hands into attacks. Now to try something else." said Danny as he closed his eyes. The wind around him then started getting stronger and stronger, the wind immediately formed into a whirlwinds and started approaching Danny. Danny quickly transformed his hands into lightning fists and cut the whirlwind down.

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome!" said Danny but then his phone started ringing and he went over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?" Tucker asked.

"Just doing some training, why what's up?" asked Danny.

"Uh hello, there's only 10 minutes before school starts. Hurry up and get over here." said Tucker as he hung up. Danny quickly looked at the time on his phone and saw that he was going to be late.

"Oh man! I was too busy training my new powers, I lost track of time. What am I gonna do? I stink!" said Danny. Just then a plan came to Danny's mind and he quickly started flying towards a lake and dove right in. After a minute Danny quickly got out of the water and started spinning. The water then flew off his body and he was finally dry.

"Huh, why didn't I just go intangible? Whatever, I better get going!" said Danny as he flew over to his school at top speed. Training his flight, he was finally able to travel at super sonic speed and got to his school in no time.

School

Danny got at school with 5 minutes to spare. He then looked around to try and find Tucker but someone else found him instead.

"Hey Danny." said Sam as she walked to Danny.

"Oh morning Sam." said Danny as he walked over to his best friend. Both of them then started walking into the school. But as soon as he walked in, all the girls started rushing towards him and pushed Sam away.

"Hey Danny." said two girls as they walked up to him.

"I baked some cookies for you." said Paulina as she brought over a

"I did your math homework." said Star

"Now now ladies, you can't influence the judge with cookies or...whoa, is that math homework done all the way until next semester?" asked Danny. He was surprised at what girls were ready to do just to get to get his attention.

"Mmhm." said Star as she nodded.

"This pleases me." said Danny feeling like a boss. But then he got lifted up by his collar.

"Hey Fentoy, it's only been two hours and I'm already tired of you hogging all the hotties." said Dash angrily. Danny just snapped his fingers and then Paulina kicked Dash's leg causing him to drop Danny.

"Ow!" cried Dash as he started rubbing his leg. He started running after he noticed all the girls started chasing him in anger.

"Dude, it's like you're living a dream! Every girl wants to date us." said Tucker.

"Us?" said Danny as he walked over to Sam to help her up.

"Hey, as judge's best pal. I'm entitled to a little spill over." said Tucker as he started hitting on a girl.

"Hey, are you okay Sam?" asked Danny.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe that these girls are wasting their time to influence just for a stupid contest. I mean don't they have any pride." asked Sam in annoyance. Tucker was then finally finished hitting on the girl and he scored himself a date by using Danny's power as a judge.

"I guess that make's me free until next...Sam?" said Tucker in shock.

"What?" asked Sam.

"You entered the contest?" asked both Tucker and Danny at the same time.

"Yeah I did, I entered the stupid pageant." said Sam causing all the students in the hall to gasp at what they just heard. But Tucker and Danny just started laughing.

"What is this? April fools day?" said Danny.

"Yeah, you hate these contests." said Tucker.

"I'm not doing this to win. I'm doing to make a statement." Sam said as she pulled down Tucker's hat on his face.

After that little scuffle, they then went to class. After they were finished, Sam had went to the field to practice for her pageant. Danny was confused though since he couldn't find Ember or Desiree. He then went ahead and left the class.

"Hey Danny." said Katherine (Kitty's human form) as she walked over to Danny with a box.

"Oh hey Kitty, what are you doing?" said Danny.

"Oh just putting up some of the posters and banners for the "Beauty Pageant". Do you mind if you can give me hand?" asked Katherine.

"Sure why not. By the way, aren't you joining?" said Danny as took out some of the banners and started hanging them.

"No not really, I was never one for dressing up just for competition. Sadly I can't say the same for Amber and Desera." said Katherine as she started hanging posters on the wall.

"(Oh so they're part of the competition, no wonder I couldn't find them.)" thought Danny as he finished hanging the banner.

Both of them carried on hanging on posters and banners. After an hour, they finally finished hanging all the posters.

"Thanks for your help Danny." said Kitty as she grabbed the empty box.

"No problem. Let me help you with that." said Danny as he took the box. Both of them then left for the teachers office to drop off the box.

"Thanks for the help Danny. I wasn't gonna finish as fast had it not been for you." said Katherine.

"Don't sweat it. By the way, do you know where Amber and Desera are?" asked Danny.

"Oh yeah, I think they're at the field with Dora preparing for the pageant." said Kitty.

"Oh do you know want go with me?" Danny asked only for Katherine to decline.

"It's fine, I have some homework to finish before the end of today. I promised them I would meet them later though." said Katherine.

"Alright then, I'll see ya later." said Danny as he started walking towards the field. He then noticed how all the girls were forming a line and walking with books on their heads. He noticed how Amber, Desera and Sam were also doing the exercise but Sam was just reading the book instead. But as she was walking, she ended up pushing the girl in front of her causing all the girls to drop their books like a domino.

"(Sigh) I really wonder why she's even trying." Danny said as he walked over to the seats where Tucker was observing the girls. "Hey Tucker."

"Oh hey dude." said Tucker.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny.

"Just checking out all the girls that I'll be dating this week. Come on man, you should do it too." said Tucker as he carried on observing. Danny started observing as well but then he noticed the smile that was on Amber and Desera's face. Both of them were really enjoying doing an activity that didn't require them to kill someone.

"(I'm just glad that those two are having fun.)" thought Danny as he saw the two laughing with each other.

A few minutes ago

"Sam? What are you going here? I didn't think that you would be the type to do these kinds of things." said Desera.

"Yeah, I never thought you as a pageant girl." said Amber.

"Oh it's you two and you're right, I'm not interest in pageants." said Sam. Both Amber and Desera just gave each other looks of confusion.

"Well then why enter?" asked Amber.

"It's because I wanted to let you girl's know how stupid this is. A pageant merely make's us tool for other's entertainment. It's teaching us the wrong thing, beauty pageants are making girls believe that we have to be beautiful to live. They think it's all about the outside that matters when it's really the inside." said Sam in annoyance as she looked at the other girls who were balancing books on their heads. "I mean why do we have to enter a pageant to show who we really are and what we can do? I mean you two are beautiful as well, you don't have anything to prove."

"Wow, I never knew you felt so strong about this Sam." said Desera.

"Yeah, I mean we weren't doing this to show the world about our appearances. We were only doing it for good fun. We never had any intention of winning, we just wanted to try it out since we've never done it before." said Amber.

"Well even so, at least you two can understand. I just wished that the others were like you guys." said Sam as she went over to get a book.

"Well, even if we are doing it just for fun. I still don't intend on losing to you." said Desera staring at Ember.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on you old hag. I doubt you would even come second." said Amber. Both of them started sending lightning to each others eyes with their stare.

"Then may the best girl win." said Desera.

"And no hard feelings to whoever wins." said Amber. Both of them then shook hands and started laughing. Just then Danny walked over to the seats that they were laughing and enjoying themselves.

Now

"Maybe I should..." said Danny but then the ghost executioner burst through the seats and soared into the air. "Go ghost!" Danny quickly went into the hole that the executioner came from and came back out as his alter ego.

Danny quickly blasted the executioner with his ghost ray sending him flying outside of the school grounds. Danny flew after him to try and find him but the executioner was gone. He started walking around to try and find him but then his ghost sense kicked in. He turned around to see that the executioner was about to swing his axe towards Danny. He quickly ducked to dodge the swing but then his ae ended up cutting the tree behind him.

Danny looked back to see that the tree was about to fall on two students so he flew over to them and made them intangible. He looked back to see where the executioner was but he quickly disappeared.

"Great! He got away again." said Danny as he flew back to the school grounds. After a while it was finally lunch time and all the girls were treating Danny like royalty. Danny was just finally enjoying all the attention that he received after being pushed away from the A-listed kids. He was finally able to experience what they did.

"Danny! I need to talk to you." said Sam as she pulled Danny away from the girls. They then sat down to the nearest seat that they could find.

"There's something wrong with Dora. Ghostly Wrong." said Sam but Danny only responded with a light nod since he was being massaged by Star.

"Yeah, ooh. That's the spot." said Danny as he was enjoying the massage.

"So glad we could have this little talk." Sam said as she started walking in frustration. She really needed his help but the popularity was distracting him with what was really important.

"Sam wait!" said Danny as he tried to go after her but then his ghost sense activated. All the students then started running since a ghost was shooting arrows at them. Danny quickly grabbed Star and took her for some cover underneath the tables. It was a ghost with a red hood but no legs. He was shooting flaming ghost arrows towards Danny but Danny quickly pushed Star away before the arrow hit his shirt and sent him flying towards a wall.

"Oh my gosh, Danny are you okay?" asked Star as she tried to pull the arrow.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" said Danny. Star then used all her strength and pulled the arrow out of the wall. "Not without you I'm not." Both of them then started running and as Star got out of the door, Danny remained behind.

"I'm going ghost!" yelled Danny as the two rings appeared and transformed him into his alter ego. The ghost archer then began shooting arrows at Danny but Danny had experience fighting opponents with archery skills so he had no problem dodging them. The ghost archer sent another arrow but Danny was able to catch it.

"Haha! Oh crud." said Danny as he realised their was a tiny bomb stuck on the arrow. The arrow then exploded sending Danny flying out of the school and into the football ground. the ghost archer quickly followed and started shooting more arrows but Danny quickly formed a mana barrier to take on the hit but the hits quickly drained his mana.

"Alright pal! You think you're a good archer? It's my turn!" said Danny as he formed an ecto bow. He then started shooting his own arrows towards the archer. The archer surprised by Danny's skills quickly started dodging the arrows but the speed and power of Danny's arrows got him in the end and ripped his cape. The archer knew that Danny had him beat so he quickly started fleeing away.

"Guess the guy finally understood who the better archer was. But what's with these guys? First an executioner and now an archer? I don't know why but these medieval guys really need to keep up with the times. I mean we're in the 21st century." said Danny as he deformed his bow and started flying away back into the school.

Night of the Pageant

Danny was moving into the back room to see al the girls who were getting ready for pageant. Amber was wearing a blue dress with and white gloves. Amber had her hair completely down instead of having her usual ponytail. Desera was wearing a short black dress and had some black high heels. Desera's hair was covering her right eye, giving her an additional seductive feature. Danny was just blushing at the sight of the two since both of them were really gorgeous.

"Oh hey Danny, came wish me luck?" asked Amber as she got closer. Danny's face just started getting more and more red.

"Uh...yeah, I mean you just...look really beautiful." said Danny.

"Aw thank's Danny. I hope you get to see what I can do." said Amber as she walked off.

"(Wow, she looked really beautiful. Oh man, who do I pick? There's just so many possibilities)" thought Danny.

"Hi Danny." said Desera as she started walking in closer.

"Oh uh hey Desire...Desera. I gotta say, you look great." said Danny as he looked away.

"I don't think you can say that if you're looking away from me." said Desera as she got closer. Danny then turned his head to look at Desiree who was giving him a kind smile. Danny's heart was racing like crazy after seeing her in her black dress.

"S-sorry, I just...you really do look beautiful." said Danny as he was rubbing his back.

"Thank you Danny. I appreciate it." said Desiree as she kissed his forehead. Danny was just stunned at the fact the beautiful girl in front of him just kissed him.

"Um...ah...why?" asked Danny.

"Because you're so sweet." said Desera as she walked off as well. Danny then back off and fell to the ground.

"(This is gonna be a difficult choice.)" though Danny

30 minutes later, the competition had finally begun. Lancer was dressed up in a bard outfit and started singing as the girls all came in with their dress. All the boys were cheering and yelling after seeing all the girls in their outfits. Kitty was there taking photos for the school paper as well and she started cheering after she saw Amber and Desera.

The competition finally kicked off and one by one, the girls came in and said their part about why they wanted to win the pageant. After all the introductions were finished, it was finally time for the talent contest. All the girls either had dance or a singing routine but Danny was able to enjoy either way. It was then finally Sam's turn.

"I'm Sam Manson and my Happy Princess talent is...Goth Haiku." said Sam as she looked over to her left but she quickly froze and snapped back. "Despair without end! (Dora's a ghost!)" whispered Sam as best as she could.

"Utter Blackness, nothingness. (Dora's a ghost!)" said Sam trying to reach out Danny but he was just watching.

"Dora...is a GHOST!" said Sam. But then Dora quickly walked in and pulled Sam away.

"Wait what did you just say? Dora's a ghost?!" said Danny. He quickly ran out of his judge seat and started running after them but he knew that he couldn't just leave the seat unattended so he quickly found the next best solution.

"Kitty!" said Danny as he ran towards her.

"Oh Danny, what's up?" asked Kitty as she took more photos.

"Listen I need you to..." said Danny as he explained the plan to Kitty before running off.

few minutes later

Danny quickly started rushing off to see that Dora had finally stolen the beauty Pageant crown and placed it on Sam's head. The crown then started glowing and both of them immediately disappeared.

"Oh no Sam! I need to find her quickly." said Danny as he quickly flew off and found Tucker. Danny quickly made him intangible and took him to his house at max speed.

"How the heck did I get here?" asked Tucker as he had no idea how quickly he flew off.

"Sorry Tuck, that was me." said Danny as he started getting the Specter Speeder ready.

"Well what's the situation?" asked Tucker.

"Sam's been kidnapped by Dora. And I wouldn't be surprised if they're in the ghost zone. We need to go and save her." said Danny as he got into the Spector Speeder. Tucker then got into the Specter Speeder as well and they quickly flew in.

At the Pageant

Everyone was completely lost at what happened since Sam and Danny were gone and there was no judge. Just then Kitty got on the stage. Everyone was confused as to what was happening.

"Um...hi everyone. My name is Katherine and we're currently in a bit of a situation so while we're waiting. Amber, Desera and I are going to perform for you all." said Kitty. All the guys then started cheering since the three gorgeous girls were about to perform live for them.

"(Danny, you better hurry up.)" thought Kitty.

At the ghost zone

"Oh man, how are we gonna find her?" said Tucker.

"With this, our scanner were apparently able to find a life form in the ghost zone and I'm sure that it's Sam." said Danny. He then charged the Spector Speeder to go at top speed towards Sam's location. After a while they finally reached door to Sam's location and they passed through.

"Ah technology, it never fails you." said Tucker as he was patting the Spector Speeder's tracking device. But then suddenly the speeder just lost all power and started going down. The speeder quickly crashed into the trees and got into a hard landing.

"ugnh...you okay Tuck?" asked Danny.

"I'll live. But what happened? The Spector speeder just stopped working." said Tucker as he stood back up. Danny tried to reactivate it but with no luck, it didn't start at all.

"No idea, it just doesn't work. Guess we're gonna have to go on foot." said Danny as he got out of the speeder. Tucker also got out of the speeder and started checking on his PDA but that didn't work either.

"Dude, it's like a tech free zone. Not even my PDA is working...or my watch.." said Tucker as he looked at his watch. Danny then started looking around to see that everything was set in the Middle ages, guess that explained why nothing new was working.

"Well, the good news is the tracker was able to pinpoint Sam before it shut off and it said the signal came from within that castle." said Danny as he saw the giant castle.

"Are you sure it's a good idea that we go in there? I mean we have no weapons or technology." said Tucker.

"Well at least you got me. And right now, we have no choice, with or without weapons, we need to save Sam." said Danny as he got closer to the castle. Tucker followed Danny and started running towards the gate. But just as they were about to enter, an axe blocked their path.

"Oh man! Not these guys again." said Danny. The executioner then used his axe to send two powerful slash attacks at Danny. Danny was able to quickly dodge them and started charging at the executioner but then the archer took the chance to attack Danny from the side using a net arrow. Danny was hit the net arrow and got slammed on the ground with no way to escape. The executioner then started getting closer and got his axe ready.

"Uh...Tucker? A little help?" asked Danny as he struggling to get out of the net.

"No problem! I'll just hack into the security system and...oh forget it!" said Tucker as he threw his PDA towards the archer hitting him on the head and shooting the arrow towards the executioners arm. The executioner dropped his axe on the edge of the net, giving Danny a quick chance to escape.

"Wow, thanks Tucker." said Danny. Danny then charged his fists with lightning and punched the executioner which sent him flying towards the archer who was still rubbing his head. Both the archer and the executioner collided and fell to the ground. Danny then quickly used his lightning energy to send a large stream of lightning to obliterate both the archer and executioner.

"Ah technology, is there anything you can't do?" asked Tucker as he was hugging his PDA.

"Great Job Tucker, now we just gotta get into the castle and free Sam."said Danny.

"And how do we intend on doing that? That place is probably filled with soldiers." said Tucker.

"Maybe I can find an alternative route. Tucker you stay here and hide, I'll go and see if I can find us a safer way." said Danny as he became invisible and flew up to the castle. He quickly got in and saw the interior of the castle. Everything looked like it was from the Middle ages, the art, furniture and the weapons. Danny kept on looking around trying to see if there were any guards.

"Alright, coast is clear. Now I just have to get Tucker." said Danny as he was about to fly away but then a knife went right past his face.

"You're not going anywhere." said Dora as she gave Danny a look of death.

"Listen lady, I don't wanna fight you. I just want to get our friend back." said Danny.

"If you're talking about Sam, then I would give up if I were you. My brother wants her as his bride and what he wants, he will get." said Dora as she charged at Danny with a sword. Danny was dodging all the attacks that Dora was throwing at him.

"Seriously, stop! I don't want to fight you!" said Danny as he charged his hand with lightning and punched the swords off of Dora's hand. He then quickly charged at her and pinned her against the wall. "Please understand, I don't want to hurt you. I don't even know why you're doing all of this."

"It's because my brother demands it. Anything my brother demands or wants, he will get. He will never care about how he would get it, as long as he get it's, it doesn't matter to him. I'm just a servant to him, someone who has to do everything demands." said Dora

"But you're his sister. Shouldn't you have the same power as his being a ruler?" asked Danny.

"No...he changed the law of our kingdom to make it so that the one who wears the crown will rule all." said Dora.

"But that title should be available to you as well right? I mean you're part of the family bloodline." said Danny.

"Yes it's true, I was a part of this family." said Dora.

"Was?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I was a part of this family but I was never a family to them. Our parents always preferred my brother over me because he was a male. They thought that he would be a better leader because of his sex. And all I was to them was a servant. All I was meant to do was smile, look pretty and live happily ever after." said Dora as she started crying. Danny was feeling bad for Dora and pulled her in for a hug.

"What...what are you doing?" asked Dora.

"Just let it all out." said Danny as he carried on comforting Dora. Dora just carried on shedding tears on Danny's chest.

"Dora, I know he's your brother. But I'm gonna have to give him a good whooping for what he's done. Both to my friend and you." said Danny.

"Why? Why are you being so kind to me? I was the reason that your friend is in danger. Why go so far for me?" asked Dora as she wiped her tears.

"I hate those who abuse their powers for their own selfish gain. But I hate guys who treat their own family like their worth nothing even more. I hope you can understand that I need to do this, I promise you. I promise you won't ever have to suffer because of him ever again." said Danny as he smiled at Dora. Dora then blushed at the kind smile that Danny gave her.

"Well, then please allow me to help." said Dora.

"I'll gladly accept it." said Danny.

1o minutes later

Danny quickly work some dark armour and wore a helmet to cover his face. He was able to get Tucker as well to get into an archer outfit so that they could get in without getting caught.

"Now then do we know the plan?" said Danny.

"Yep, we get down undetected. Find Sam and Jerk Aragon. Take down Aragon and then save Sam." said Tucker as he covered his face with his hood.

"Great and thanks for getting us the armour Dora." said Danny.

"You're welcome. But please do be careful, my brother can be very dangerous when he is angry." said Dora.

"So is Dash but I can handle that too. And don't worry, I will definitely keep my promise." said Danny. Dora just nodded and started walking down the stairs. Danny and Tucker however took the easy route and became intangible.

"A promise. Thank you...Danny." said Dora as she was blushing.

Down at the dinner table

As Danny and Tucker got into the dinner table, they thought that Sam was going to be in big trouble but instead they saw a very confusing sight. Sam was wearing a dark dress and swinging around on the chandelier. All the other ghosts were cheering for her except for Prince Aragon.

"Enough! Guards! Seize her!" said Aragon as the skeleton guards then started chasing after her to stop her. Sam finally fell and landed in front of Aragon.

"But what about our wedding? After all this tiara kind of bonds of for eternity." said Sam mockingly.

"You are not fit to wear it nor are you fit to be my queen!" said Aragon as he grabbed Sam by her throat. Sam tried to gasp for air but Aragon was tightening his grip. Danny couldn't wait anymore and just started flying towards Aragon and punched him in the face. Aragon was sent flying towards his throne. Sam was doing her best to gasp for air.

"Sam, are you okay?" said Danny as he got closer to Sam.

"I'm fine but I can't escape with this...on my head." said Sam as she was coughing.

"Don't worry about it, leave it to me." said Danny as he turned to Aragon who was getting up after crashing into his throne.

"How dare you?! Guards! Attack!" cried Aragon. The skeleton soldiers then started charging at Danny with their spears and swords. Danny was charging lightning into both of his hands, he then a sent a powerful lightning wave which completely destroyed all the skeleton soldiers. Danny then looked over to Aragon who was completely angry at what he just witnessed.

"You will pay for what you did! No one make's a mockery of the prince. NO ONE!" yelled Aragon as he activated the magic of his necklace. Aragon then began transforming into his dragon form. His skin then started turning into dark scales and his hair transformed into his green horns. His tails then brought out 4 green spikes his eyes finally transformed into red.

The dark dragon then roared and flew out of the castle. Aragon then started setting the entire forest into flames and afterwards he stood on top of the castle, waiting for Danny to challenge him.

"Dora, I need you to help Sam. I'll go and handle Aragon." said Danny as he flew to the outside of the castle. Dora then went over to Sam and concentrated her powers, she was then finally able to take out the tiara on Sam's head.

"You did it. The crown's off. But how? I thought you said it can only be taken away by Aragon." said Sam.

"I'm as strong as him. The same blood that run's through his veins, runs through mine. I have the power as well. No longer will I waste my time listening to him, I will follow my own ambition and do as I wish. And I have your friend to thank for it." said Dora as she started activating her magical amulet as well.

Outside

Danny started charging as much energy as he could into his fists and started blasting electricity towards Aragon but his scales were easily taking the hit no problem. Aragon started blasting fire towards Danny and Danny formed a ghost shield but the force of the shield was too strong and it sent him flying back.

"Hahahaha! Is that the best you can do, ghost child?" said Aragon. Aragon then began flying towards Danny but then another dragon flew in and blasted fire towards the dark dragon.

"Dora! You imbecile! What do you think you are doing?" asked Aragon.

"Something I should've done a lone time ago." said Dora as she punched Aragon into the sky. "For so long, you treated me like I was trash. For so long, you made a servant instead of your sister. For so long, you have kept the people of this kingdom in the past. But no more, it ends today brother!"

"You won't dare." said Aragon.

"Yes I will." said Dora as she charged at him and grabbed his tail. She then started spinning and threw him to the ground. Aragon was getting more and more angry so he flew up to Dora and grabbed her head and slammed it against the castle.

"You will pay for attacking your brother." said Aragon as he was about to attack Dora.

"I don't think so!" said Danny as he quickly made to lightning whips and grabbed both of Aragon's arms. Aragon then started flying into the air but Danny was doing his best to pull him down. Aragon kept on going higher and higher as he was pulling Danny but then Danny used all of his strength and pulled Aragon back to the ground. After Aragon got slammed into the ground, Danny flew up to the sky.

"Time to end this." said Danny as he charged his hands with lightning. He then started flying down towards Aragon as he was spinning creating a spinning lightning arrow. After he hit Aragon, there was a huge shockwave which stopped the fire on the forest and cleared the dark sky and gave sunshine to the kingdom once again. Time was finally moving forward.

After the smoke cleared out, Aragon was finally back into his human form but he was really beaten up. Danny just walked over to him and ripped the dragon amulet off.

"Guessing you won't be needing this anymore. It's finally over." said Danny. All the ghosts then started cheering for Danny since he finally ended the tyranny of Prince Aragon. With the defeat of the king came a new age of peace and a chance to finally move on from the past. Dora had finally returned to her normal self and ran up to Danny and gave him a hug.

"Danny, I'm so glad you are okay." said Dora as she was tearing.

"Hey, I said I would keep my promise and now, we can finally move on." said Danny. Dora then looked over to Danny and pressed her lips against his. Danny was completely stunned at what was happening, he was getting kissed by the dragon princess herself. After a while, they finally broke off. Danny was just burning red after that.

"Uh..um...wha..." stuttered Danny.

"Thank you for being my prince." said Dora as she rested her head on his chest.

"N-no problem. Oh and I think this belongs to you." said Danny as she placed the tiara on her head.

"But this is the..." said Dora.

"Yep, it's the crown to the rightful queen of this kingdom. Which just so happens to be you. I know that you can lead these people to greatness." said Danny.

"Then why not stay by my side? Help me rebuild this kingdom." said Dora.

"I wish I could but...right now, I have those who I must protect back at home. Also, I don't think I'm ready to be a king just yet but I'll promise to visit." said Danny.

"Okay then." said Dora. Danny then picked up Sam and Tucker who were unconscious during that scene (luckily) and took them to the Spector Speeder which was finally functioning now that time was restored. Danny then flew off with his friends and went back home.

Few days later

The competition ended up turning into a live concert after Kitty, Ember and Desiree all started doing live performances. No one had any idea where the crown or the judge was, so they decided to forget about it. Danny sadly had to go through a lot of beating by the jocks due to his popularity.

"Oh man, my guts still ache." said Danny as he was rubbing his arm. ("Well good news is I restored a kingdom back to it's glory and got them a new queen. That's satisfying enough.)

"Okay students, this is a bit awkward but it seems we have another transfer student. Please come in." said Lancer. A girl with ling blonde hair then walked into the room, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and had a white shirt. She was wearing floral sandals and had a flower clip on her hair.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dorothy. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can get along." said Dorothy smiling at the class. All the boys ha their jaws dropped seeing the beautiful girl in front of them. Danny was just staring at the girl since he knew the real identity of who she really was. Dorothy then started walking and sat right in front of Danny and waved at him.

"Oh this is gonna be a long week" said Danny.

Chapter 6 End

(A/N This chapter may be long but it's not really as good as it can be. I can already see the lack of harem elements in this chapter and I know this won't be as satisfying to some of the readers. But don't worry, the next chapter will have something very interesting in it which will make up for this awful chapter. I apologise to those who may not find this chapter interesting or worth the wait and I do hope you can give me any criticisms or ways of improving it for you all to enjoy. Also here were the votes from last time =

Dora – 10

Spectra – 4

Star – 6

Pandora – 4

Valerie – 6

Others – 4

Okay so it seems that Dora won with a whopping 10 votes and I must say people really want human girls in this and I ain't saying it won't happen. It definitely is but the better question that come's down is which one first? Star and Valerie are currently tied and therefore it could be one of these two in the next chapter. However it can also change if people vote for other characters on the list. Also there are going to be two new characters added on the list and they are my OC's. Perona (Female version of Pariah) and Tara (Female version of Clockwork). These two will have their own 2 part fics but that is only if they get votes. For now, it might be either Star or Valerie. Anyways please do review and give me some criticisms and I hope you can stick around for future chapters. Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	7. Meet the normal girl

Fable of a Phantom 

Meet the normal girl

Forest

Danny was currently doing his morning training routine as usual. Instead of his normal attire, he wore a track suit bottom but he had no shirt. He wrapped his hands with training tape and wore a black bandana on his head.

After the events at the Dragon kingdom, Danny decided to train himself even more due to the difficulty he had faced taking down Aragon. If it wasn't for Dora, Danny thought that he wouldn't be able to defeat him. He immediately began training his strength again by doing push ups with one hand. Most people think that is the worst way to increase his strength but little did they know that he was doing it while having a boulder on his back which weighed 10 tons. Danny carried on doing push ups but it was getting easier and easier. He then decided to attack weights on his arms and legs and started punching down trees but that got a bit easier too. Danny then stood up and pushed away the broken boulders.

"This is getting me no where. I need to find a way to get stronger." said Danny as he sat down on a stump. Danny then looked up to the sky and started wondering about the enemies who he had to face. "(I know I can take on a lot of enemies but...what will I do if my enemies are stronger? How can I protect them?)"

All of a sudden he started hearing a ring on his phone, he went over and picked up his phone to see that it was his alarm. Danny set his alarm to 8:40 so that he could get to school in time. Danny then turned off his phone and started changing into his normal attire and started flying towards his school. After arriving, he met up with Sam and Tucker and started heading for their first class.

After Class

"Man, I can't believe I only got a C! I studied like crazy for this!" said Tucker with annoyance.

"Yeah, me too. I mean I didn't do anything wrong but I still didn't get what I deserved." said Sam who was holding her paper with a B+. However the two were even more annoyed to the fact that Danny was the only one who was able to get an +A grade with 97 points.

"Dude, how did you get such an awesome grade?! I mean with how busy you are doing your normal routine, when do you have the time to study?" asked Tucker.

"Well I guess I should thank my tutor for this. No matter how much time I spend on fighting ghosts, she always helps me improve on my studies." said Danny.

"She?" said Sam with a but of annoyance.

"Do you think she could tutor me?" said Tucker as he was nudging on Danny's arm.

"Sorry Tuck, she's kind of my...private tutor. Anyways I'll see you guys later." said Danny as he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Tucker.

"I need to meet someone right now. I'll catch up with you guys later." said Danny as he got out of the school and transformed into his alter ego. He then flew up to the school roof and he found the people he was looking for. Ember, Desiree, Kitty and Dora were all comparing each others grade as well. Danny then started flying towards them to join in on their conversation.

"Hey girls." said Danny as he flew over to them.

"Oh hi Danny. What are you doing here?" asked Kitty.

"Well I sensed you guys up here together so I wanted to check out what you guys were doing." said Danny.

"Oh we're just comparing our grades. What did you get?" asked Dora. Danny then showed his paper to Dora and Kitty who were impressed with what he got.

"Wow, you an A+. That's great." said Kitty.

"What about you guys?" asked Danny. Kitty and Dora revealed that both of them got B with a score of 71 for Kitty and 73 for Dora. The boundaries were really harsh.

"Wow, it's only been a month after you guys enrolled here and you're getting good grades." said Danny.

"Yeah but I would rather get better grades like what you got. After all you're always so busy fighting ghosts and training but you can still pull it off." said Danny.

"I guess that's true. But I've been able to do it because of...Desiree?" said Danny as he turned to Desiree who was currently arguing with Ember.

"Hah! You see this! I'm way better in studies then you could ever be." said Desiree as she pointed at her test paper which revealed an A+ with 100 points.

"Shut up you old hag! So maybe I didn't get the best grade but I'm still better than you in everything else!" said Ember whose paper showed that she only got a C with 54 points.

"Sure you are. I've lived for so long that I've practically became the best at everything there is. Face it, you're no good at studying and that's why Danny won't be with you. He works hard and studies with me every night so that he could get a good job and go far. Unlike you who just decided to quit school and become punk rocker girl." Desiree causing Ember's angry vein to pop out.

"And what about you? As you said, you've lived for so long that you're probably old enough to be his great, great, great grandmother. Why the heck would he want to waste his time with an old hag like you? Besides I can get a better grade whenever I want." yelled Ember

"Oh please, you and what brains? Oh wait, you don't have one to get a grade like mine." said Desiree which made Ember's hair start burning red.

"Why you?! Fine! Just watch, next time I'm definitely get a better grade than you!" said Ember as she started shooting electricity towards Desiree with her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that! It's never gonna happen in a million years!" said Desiree as she started glaring lightning back at Ember as well.

"Uh guys? What are you guys talking about?" said Danny as he walked over to them.

"Oh nothing Danny." said Desiree and Ember as they quickly turned to Danny while smiling.

"So how did you guys do?" asked Danny.

"Oh you know, just did my best." said Desiree as she revealed her paper to Danny.

"Wow, that's awesome Desiree. Then again it's not like I shouldn't have expected that from the person who teaches me." said Danny surprising both Dora and Kitty. Ember already knew.

"What? You're telling me that Desiree teaches you?" asked Dora.

"Uh yeah, since I've always spent a lot of my time fighting and training. Desiree said that she would help me study. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be able to keep up with my studies." said Danny.

"Seriously, how come you don't help us?" asked Ember.

"You're right, maybe I should've helped us with our studies...except for Ember. She's hopeless." said Desiree. But then Ember quickly charged at Desiree and locked her hands with her. Both of them tried to push each other back but they were equally strong.

"Guys stop!" said Kitty. Both of them then let go of each other and just turned away from each other.

"Well since we still have a couple of tests left, why don't we have a group study session?" said Danny.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea. And Desiree, since you know practically everything. You can help us with we're struggling on." said Kitty.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. So why not? Where should we meet up?" asked Desiree.

"My place is definitely out of the question since my house's defence system will easily be able to detect you guys." said Danny.

"What about your place Ember? I'm sure your mo..." said Kitty but then Ember quickly jumped in and covered Kitty's mouth with her hand.

"Um...uh...no! No, I'm sure you don't...wanna see my place." said Ember with a bit of a nervous sweat while Kitty was trying to remove Ember's hand trying to breathe (Do they even need to breathe? Of course not, it's for comical effect!)

"I think studying at the ghost zone is kind of a bad idea. No doubt some of your enemies might go after you." said Dora.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why don't we just go to the library in town? We could grab some lunch while we're studying." said Danny.

"Sound's like a plan." said Ember as she removed her hand from Kitty's mouth. Kitty was finally gasping for air.

"So when should we meet up?" asked Dora.

"Well I guess we could always meet up on Saturday. Unless someone has plans." said Danny.

"Nope." said Ember as she shook her head.

"None." Desiree said while folding her arms.

"I'm okay." said Dora.

"Same here." nodded Kitty.

"Then it's agreed. We can meet up on 11:00 Saturday at the library in town." Danny said allowing everyone to agree with the plan. Danny then decided to fly down behind a tree to transform back into his normal form. He then started walking back but just as he was walking he started hearing someone speak.

"No mom I...I know...but Mr. Lancer gave me a chance to make up for...I'm sorry." said a girl wearing a white shirt with orange lines. She also had orange shorts which reached to her knees and a flower clip on her hair, as we all recognise as Star. She was currently talking to someone on the phone but then as she was talking she started shedding tears. "I know...I promise to do better. Okay...bye mom." said Star as she hung up. Star then started wiping her tears.

Danny then noticed how she was in distress and started walking over to her. He knew that this wasn't go so well since she was an A-list kid but he knew he couldn't just sit back and watch.

"Uh hey Star?" asked Danny as he started walking closer to her but Star just turned away from Danny.

"What do you want loser?" said Star as she tried to ignore eye contact. Danny knew why she was trying to avoid eye contact and tried to get closer.

"I was wondering if you were okay? I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping but I heard you as I was walking." said Danny.

"Well it's none of your business. Now buzz off." said Star as she stood up and tried to leave but then Danny quickly grabbed her hand. Star however didn't move, instead she just started shedding even more tears. Danny then noticed the piece of paper on her hand and saw the grade she got. It was a D – with 41 points.

"Wait...are you upset...cos of your grade?" asked Danny. Star immediately pulled her hand and slapped Danny.

"I told you to leave me alone! Just...leave...me...alone." said Star as she carried on hitting Danny's chest but then she just started getting slower and slower until she finally ended up falling on her knees and started crying.

Danny then kneeled down and hugged her. Star was completely shocked to see that the guy who she just hit and always ignored all of a sudden started comforting her. "What...what are you doing?" said Star.

"It's okay Star...just let it all out." said Danny as Star placed her head on Danny's chests and started crying. After a few minutes of comforting and crying, Star and Danny then sat down on the bench outside of the school. Danny went over to the vending machine and bought her a soda.

"So you wanna talk about it?" asked Danny as he sat next to her and gave her the drink.

"I still don't know why you're doing this." said Star as she took the drink and just looked at it.

"Well, I was worried after you started crying on the phone. I'm guessing it was something to do with your parents right?" asked Danny.

"Yeah...my parents were just...completely disappointed in me after I told them about this grade. Speaking of which, how did you do?" asked Star. Danny however knew that this wasn't the best time to answer that.

"Oh uh...nothing good for me either. Just barely passed it." said Danny as he rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I thought at least you would be able to get a decent grade. I guess you slack off too since you don't have anything important to do." said Star as she took a sip of her drink.

"(Yeah cos saving the city from ghosts is nothing important. Not that you need to know.) Yeah but I guess I should've tried harder for this test. So uh...what's the deal with your parents?" asked Danny.

"You know the reason why I'm an A list kid? It's because my parents are rich. Having access to a lot of money instantly made me popular and let me become one of the popular kids. I could buy whatever shoe or dress I want, have others do my homework for me." said Star.

"(Tell me something I don't know.)" thought Danny.

But we weren't always rich to begin with, my parents always worked hard. It was difficult for my dad to get a job when my mom was pregnant and we had a lot of bills piling up. I wanted to help too but at my age, I couldn't handle any jobs. Luckily one day my Dad was able to get a job at a travelling company and he started earning a lot. After saving up and working day and night, my older sister was able to go to college and then she finally got a good job too. And as time went on my Dad became a manager of the company and started earning a lot, all of our bills were paid, my younger brother was born and we could finally live a decent life. But the bigger issue was that with the increase of our status, so was our expectations." said Star.

"Expectations?" asked Danny with a confused look.

"We were living normally with my dad's job but once my sister started her job, our life turned for the better. And ever since then, my parents have been hoping that me and my brother can be just as good as my sister was. She was the perfect daughter that I couldn't be. She had a great job, great house, great education …...just everything. And with this." said Star as she looked at her paper and scrunched it up. "I'll never be as good as her." She then threw the paper into a trash can.

"Hey that's not true. First of all, you still have a chance. After all you said that Mr. Lancer gave a chance to make up for the grade right? And second, you weren't an A listed kid because of your money, it was because of your amazing cheer leading skills and the fact that...you're really pretty." said Danny as his face started turning red.

Star was blushing too, not only did he comfort her in her time of need but he also complimented her. Her heart was racing but she just couldn't understand why. "(What is...going on? I...never felt like this before. Is it because...of Danny?) thought Star as she carried on looking at Danny. Danny then turned back but then both of them made direct eye contact causing both of them to look away again. After a few seconds of awkwardness, both of them looked forward.

"So uh...if you want help studying, why not join us for a study group?" said Danny.

"Study group? You mean Sam and...your other friend?" said Star.

"Um Tucker...but no. You see some of my other friends are gonna be meeting up in the library at 11 on Saturday. We're gonna be studying for the other upcoming tests and we could help you if you want." offered Danny. Star couldn't believe what she was seeing, the guy she always treated like dirt was actually being kind to her. Hearing her out and trying to solve her problems.

"Are you sure? I mean...I've never been with your friends before. Will they be okay with me? After all, people don't really like us A list kids." said Star with a bit of concern. She realised that she wasn't really good with people other than the A list kids. It was indeed mostly her money that drew her to them. Except for some guys, it was her appearance and cheerleading skills.

"Don't worry about it. My friends and I won't mind having you around. In fact, we love to help. And besides, when you're meeting us. Think of it like meeting regular friends and not being part of the A list. You can be yourself." said Danny as he gave a warm smile. Star then blushed and just looked away.

"Um...okay then. Guess I'll meet you on Saturday." said Star as she snapped back into reality.

"Great, I guess I'll see you on Saturday." said Danny as she walked away. Star was still surprised that Danny would act so kind even after the way the A list kids treated him. She could only stare at the drink that Danny bought her while he was walking away.

Saturday arrived

Danny was currently standing in front of the town's cinema. After contacting the other girls, he knew that they were already at the library and were waiting for Danny. He already told them that he was gonna take a while since he had something to take care. In truth he told Star to meet up with Danny in front of that location. And a few minutes later...

"Oh there you are Danny." said …...

"Oh I've been waiting for y..." said Danny as he turned around only to see the two people he wasn't expecting.

"So who were you waiting for Danny?" said Sam with Tucker next to her. Danny certainly wasn't expecting his best friends to follow him, then again they were wondering what happened to him. Every time after a battle, he would immediately run off. He was also leaving them a lot lately.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Don't try and dodge the question. You've been going off without us so many times and we want answers." said Tucker. Danny had no idea how he was going to explain that he was friends with Desiree, Ember, Kitty and Dora. Not to mention that any second Star could...

"Oh hey Danny, sorry I kept you...am I interrupting something?" asked Star however this time instead of her usual attire. She was wearing a blue dress and a white hat with her books. Sam and Tucker had their jaws dropped after finally realising what Danny was waiting for.

"Danny...please tell me what the heck is going on?!" said Sam.

"Yeah dude, you better have a good explanation for this!" said Tucker.

"Guys guys please! I swear, I can explain." said Danny trying to back away. Just then Star stepped in front of Danny making the other two back off.

"I think I can give you the explanation you were looking for." said Star. After that Star started telling Sam and Tucker about how she wasn't doing well in her studies and Danny offered to help her improve.

"As much as I want to believe this...I can't. First of all, if it's no big deal then why did Danny have to hide it from us? Second of all, you honestly expect me to believe that an A list kid actually wanted help on studying? What? Didn't have enough money just to bribe the teacher?" Sam said making Star back off. She knew that Danny's other friends may have given her a chance but she knew that these two really didn't like her.

"Sam that's enough!" yelled Danny as he got in front of Star.

"Danny, what are you talking about? Do you honestly believe she actually wants to..." Sam said.

"Yes she does. Maybe you didn't notice it but I can tell that this was really important to her and I don't plan on backing out now. Now unless you actually want to join us, we'll be going now." said Danny as he grabbed Star's hand.

"Danny, are you serious? You're really gonna leave us for her?" asked Tucker. Danny then hesitated to answer as he knew what the real answer was.

"You guys I told you. I'm here to help her. For studying! I'm telling you now, if you want to join us that's fine but we don't need your attitude." said Danny as he carried on walking.

"Danny wait!" said Sam. Both Star and Danny look back to Sam who was currently clenching her fists. "Look...we're sorry but I just didn't know what to believe. And...can we join you?"

"Wait what? We? I already study enough in school though!" argued Tucker.

"Well, if you want to join in. I don't mind but I hope you guys can at least give each other a chance." said Danny.

"Fine...but I want full answers after this." said Sam as she walked over to Danny. Tucker was sluggishly walking towards them as well since he knew he wasn't gonna enjoy today.

"This is just great. I study at school and now I have to study outside of school? Life's just unfair." said Tucker. As the four of them started walking towards the library, Star was finally getting a bit closer to Danny. She was really impressed with how Danny was protecting her so she decided to move in a bit closer to him. Sam immediately noticed how Star was getting close and started getting closer to Danny as well. The two just carried on getting closer until they got stuck to Danny.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" asked Danny seeing as how both of the girls were stuck right next to Danny. Tucker was just drowning in despair after seeing how Danny had all the luck.

"Oh uh...the path was getting...narrow. So I wanted to make way for others." said Star as she tried to hide her blushed face.

"Um yeah...me too." said Sam.

"(This is soooo not fair.)" thought Tucker.

10 minutes later, after walking all the way to the library. They were finally able to see their other friends.

"So Danny, was it just you two that were planning to study?" asked Sam.

"Nope, we actually had others too." said Danny.

"OTHERS?!" yelled Sam and Tucker in confusion.

"Yeah, this is a study group session. I invited some other friends as well." said Danny.

"(Why do I get the feeling this is gonna make me mad?)" thought Sam.

"Speaking of which, there they are." said Danny as he pointed to Amber, Desera, Katherine and Dorothy. Tucker was just smiling at the change of his fortune but Sam had anger symbols all over her head.

"Oh Danny, there you are." said Desera as she waved over to Danny but as soon as she saw Star and Sam stick right next to Danny, she had an angry vein pop out. Desiree was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. She also decided to wear sandals instead this time.

"Took you long enough, we've been waiting a while you know." said Amber as she turned as well and noticed the two girls. When she saw how Star and Sam were so close, she quickly smiled at them to hide her anger. Amber was wearing a black tank top with a Denim Jacket and jeans. She also had Skull headphones and black converses.

"No we haven't. We only got here a few minutes ago." said Katherine. Kitty was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. She had hair tied up and had her books with her.

"Indeed, we haven't been waiting long. I see you also brought company." said Dorothy. Dora was wearing a purple shirt and red shorts. She had flower patterned bracelet and a back pack.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you guys about Star, Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker just met up with me after I got here and I kind of invited Star since she needed some help on her studies." said Danny making both Kitty and Dora look to each other and look back. Star was pretty nervous since she didn't expect to see that his other friends were all the other pretty girls from their girls.

"Um...nice to meet you." Star said nervously. Kitty and Dora then walked over to her to try and greet her.

"Hi, my name is Dorothy. Pleased to meet you." said Dora as she gave Star a kind smile.

"And my name is Katherine but call me Kitty." said Kitty.

Star couldn't believe how kind they were towards her. They never met her before but even at a first meeting, they were trying to get along. "M-my name is Star. Danny said that you guys could help me study. And if it wasn't too much trouble...I..."

"Hey it's no trouble at all. In fact, we're her to study as well so having you with us is no problem. If you need help with studies or anything, know that we're here to help." said Kitty.

"Thank you." said Star as she finally felt a huge tension lift.

"Well guys I guess we should probably start walking over then." said Danny as he started walking towards the library. Everybody started walking along as well. Star, Dora and Kitty were really getting along, they were speaking about their hobbies, interests and the grades they got. Star wasn't really happy about bringing up the subject but Kitty and Dora were cheering her on the entire time. Letting her know that it isn't the end of the world for her because of that one grade.

Sam however couldn't speak to anyone. Sam was really angry in Danny's choice of friends and how he was putting her aside for them. Desiree and Ember were just wondering about how much the competition was increasing. Desiree was okay with Ember but Kitty joined in, at first it was okay since she thought she still had the upper hand but then Dora came into the picture and that's when everything went south. She was competing against a rocker girl, biker girl and a princess.

Library

"Alright guys here we are. Now then which subject should we start with?" asked Danny. The other girls then started taking out their notes and books to see what they needed to improve on.

"I guess I should start with Maths." said Amber.

"I need to check up on English and Biology." said Dora as she took out her book.

"So do I, guess we can work on that one together." said Kitty as she took out her book as well.

Star went through her paper and the upcoming tests, she noticed that those were also the subjects she needed to study. It was better for her since she was studying with the two people in group who actually didn't mind her.

"Well, I guess I'll help anyone if they need it." said Desera as she just started reading a book.

"What don't you need to study too?" asked Sam as she picked up a book on Physics.

"Nope, unlike you guys except for Danny. I managed to get all A's so far. I'm only here to help out." said Desera as she carried on reading.

An hour later

Everybody was focusing on their studies. They made great progress and covered a lot of subjects. Star made a huge improvement with the help of Kitty and Dorothy. She felt as though she could finally do better in her make up test as well. Danny also helped her from time to time when she got stuck on a few questions. Amber was studying hard since she wanted to prove Desera that she could indeed get a better grade if she wanted. Sam and Tucker were just going through some notes but Tucker's focus kept on going on and off with the girls right next to him. As they were studying though, they suddenly heard noises from their stomachs.

"Okay, I think we did a good job guys. We covered a lot and I think it's time to take break. How about I got get us some lunch?" asked Danny but then Ember and Desera quickly shot up an idea in their heads.

"(A chance to be alone with Danny!)" thought both of the girls.

"Well, there is a lot to get for everyone so why don't I help you out?" said Desera as she started walking over.

"Hey why should you be the one to go with Danny?! I want to go!" said Amber.

"With the way your progressing, you need all the time you can get. So just carry on studying." mocked Desera.

"Come on guys, lets not fight. We don't need everyone to go. Why don't we just play rock, paper, scissors?" said Kitty. All the girls then stood up and had burning desire to win for this chance. Star was also in the game but she was just worried from how everyone was so into the competition.

"Okay! 1, 2, 3!" said Desera to reveal everyone's hands and the outcome was completely unexpected. Everybody got rock but Star was the only one with paper.

"(HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!)" cried Desera and Amber in their heads as they went over to the corner with a depression act.

"Guess I'll be accompanying you." said Star as she walked over to Danny. Danny then got a list of what everyone wanted and started heading over to the nasty burger with Star. As the two were walking, Danny was asking about how she was getting along with the others and how her studies were going. She mostly getting along with Dora and Kitty, she didn't really make an attempt with Sam and Tucker since she knew that Sam never really liked her.

As Star was talking with Danny, she suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Kitty and Dora.

30 minutes ago

"Uh Kitty...Dorothy?" asked Star. Kitty and Dorothy then turned over to Star.

"What is it?" asked Dorothy.

"Well...I wanted to ask. How did you guys meet Danny?" asked Star. Dora and Kitty looked at each other and smiled as they remembered the memories they had with Danny when they met.

"Well I guess the truth was, he was helping me resolve some issues with my ex." said Kitty.

"Your ex?" asked Star.

"Yeah, he didn't really take our break up that well so he came back for me. But Danny was there for me, he protected me when my ex...became a bit too serious." said Kitty as she blushed remembering how Danny protecter her from Johny.

"Wow, he did that?" asked Star making Kitty nod. She was really impressed that Danny was strong enough to protect Kitty.

"I guess for me, it was when my brother was too controlling of me." said Dorothy.

"Your brother? What happened?" asked Star.

"My brother was a complete tyrant. He used me as a servant and always ruled over my life. But then, Danny came in and stood up for me. He made realise that he never had any control and defended me. He punished my brother and now he's paying for his crimes." said Dorothy as she smiled at the memory.

"I never knew Danny went so far for you. To think he actually punished your brother? So how long is he serving?" asked Star.

"He's just gonna be there for a long time. If it wasn't for Danny, I would've never had the guts to stand up to him. I have Danny to thank for everything." said Dorothy.

"Amazing, I never knew he was so brave. I had no idea that he was able to do so much for the one he cared for." said Star.

"Yes, Danny was the reason why we were all able to face what we couldn't. Also, he was the one who brought us all together and we became good friends." said Kitty.

"He's really a great guy. And to be honest, that's what kind of attracts us to him." said Kitty surprising Star.

"What? You mean you two..." said Star.

"Not just us...those two as well." said Dorothy as she pointed Desera and Amber.

"So all of you..."

"Yep...we love him." said Kitty and Dora.

Back with Danny

"(So all four of those beautiful girls love Danny. But that's to expected from someone who can do so much for them. I never knew Danny was so courageous and...hot.)" thought Star but then she quickly slapper her face after realising what she just thought. "(What am I thinking? I'm not falling for him...am I?)

"Star? You okay?" asked Danny. Danny was just watching as Star was slapping herself.

"Uh...nothing Danny. So uh we should probably get the stuff now." said Star as she walked into the Nasty Burger with Danny. The line wasn't big so he they didn't have to wait long. Danny then proceeded to order lunch for 8.

"That'll be $35.87 please." said the cashier.

"Oh okay, let me just..." said Star as she was about to take out her purse but Danny quickly took out his wallet and paid for the food.

"Here you go." said Danny.

"Danny why? After all the things you've done for me, the least you could allow me to do is pay for our meal." said Star.

"Forget it, I invited you to study and have fun. Besides I ain't using you to pay for our meals. It's all on me today." said Danny as he got the bag of food. The two then started walking over to the library again.

"So uh Danny...is there anyone you li..." said Star but then as they were walking an explosion blasted them away, sending them flying off. Danny quickly grabbed Star so that she wouldn't hit the ground and landed on top of Danny's chest.

"Star! Are you okay?" asked Danny. Star was currently knocked out.

"Found you ghost kid." said the metallic ghost pointing his arm blaster towards Danny and Star.

"Skulker! You have the nerve to attack us when we're distracted?" yelled Danny.

"So what? It makes hunting all the more easier." said Skulker as he got ready to shoot again. Danny quickly picked up Star bridal style and started running off. Skulker carried on shooting but Danny did his best to dodge all the attacks while protecting Star.

"(Man, this isn't good! I can't fight back with Star here! I need to find a spot to hide Star.)" thought Danny as he quickly noticed a park. Danny quickly created a fireball and threw it towards Skulker hitting him directly on the face.

"(Great! Now that he's distracted I can finally hide Star.)" Danny then rushed over to the park and hid Star behind a tree and created a force barrier for her so that no attacks would hit her. "Hope you'll be safe for now. Now then, to take care of Skulker. I'm going ghost!" yelled Danny as the two rings came in and transformed Danny into his alter ego.

Skulker finally caught up and started looking around trying to find both Danny and Star.

"Where are you whelp?!" yelled Skulker as he looked around with his tracker.

"Right here tin can!" said Danny as he flew up to and punched him in the face. Skulker was flying back and landed on the ground. Danny started flying down towards him and blasted a rapid fire of ecto blasts.

Skulker quickly noticed the blasts heading his way and activated his shields which deflected all the blasts. He then quickly blasted an Ecto net towards Danny. Danny got caught on the net and fell to the ground. Danny was trying to escape but Skulker quickly flew over and started kicking him on the ground.

"Look at you! Helpless and weak!" said Skulker as he got his blaster ready again but Danny quickly charged lightning and created an energy sphere which destroyed the net and sent Skuler flying back.

"You were saying?" said Danny as he folded his arms and stared down towards Skulker.

"Don't act so cocky whelp. I still have a trick up my sleeve." said Skulker as he stood back up.

"What sleeve?" mocked Danny as he tried to get closer to Danny but Skulker quickly brought out another blaster from his shoulder and blasted Danny. Danny could feel himself getting weaker and fell to the ground. "What did you do to me?"

"I nullified your ghost powers. And now, your head is mine!"Skulker charged towards Danny after transforming his arm into a blade. Danny quickly looked up to Skulker and his eyes changed from green to blue. Danny quickly charged lightning into his hands and created a lightning whip. He quickly used the lightning whip to grab Skulker. Danny then immediately started spinning and spinning until he let go of the whip and sent Skulker flying towards a lamp post.

"You may have gotten rid of my ghost powers but I still have my magic!" said Danny as he used his force energy to lift himself up into the air. He then started flying towards Skulker with lightning balls charged up in his hands. Skulker quickly took action and started flying up into the air but Danny quickly caught up to him.

Skulker took out his rockets and fired them towards Danny. Danny attempted to dodge them but he saw that one of the rockets were flying towards Star. Danny quickly flew in front of Star and quickly created a force barrier. The barrier immediately disappeared and Danny was sent crashing through trees.

"Oh no, I'm running out of mana. I need to make this last shot count." said Danny as he created a mana bow and with the last of his energy he created an arrow.

"Are you serious? You're really going to use that old contraption on me? You may as well give up now!" said Skulker as he flew down towards Danny.

Danny just had his eyes closed and concentrated on his shot.

"(Wind is going to the west. Enemy charging fast and closing the gap! Now!)" thought Danny as he quickly shot his arrow towards Skulker hitting him directly on the chest. Skulker was attempting to remove the arrow but it him directly on his power source. His battle suit then started to lose power and started falling to the ground. After crashing, the real Skulker quickly got out of his suit and flew away.

"Finally, it's over." said Danny as he transformed back into his human form and collapsed on the ground.

"Danny!" cried Star as she started running towards Danny. She then quickly placed Danny's head on her lap and started shedding tears on his face.

"Star...why are you crying?" said Danny as he saw the girl who was trying to wipe her tears.

"I'm so...sorry. You got hurt because of me." said Star.

"No I did what anyone would do. Protect their friend." said Danny as he finally stood up.

"But you got hurt fighting that ghost." said Star. As soon as she said that, Danny knew that he was in trouble.

"What? What do you...I mean. Invisobill was the one who..." said Danny but then Star quickly placed her finger on his lips.

"Danny, I know you're the ghost hero. I woke up after you tried to protect me from that explosion and I saw how you changed back." said Star. Danny just face palmed himself realising he just gave away his secret identity trying to save her.

"Oh man...I'm in trouble." said Danny.

"Danny, don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." said Star.

"But now that you know my secret, the ghosts will no doubt start attacking you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I just can't..." said Danny.

Just then the others had finally arrived. Desiree, Ember, Kitty and Dora arrived to the scene.

"Danny! We heard the explosion and..." said Desiree to see something she didn't want to see.

Star had placed her lips on Danny's lips and both of them were kissing for a while. Ember, Desiree, Kitty and Dora were just watching in surprise as to what was going on.

"(ANOTHER RIVAL?!)" yelled Desiree and Ember in their minds. After a while, Danny and Star finally broke off from the kiss for air. Danny's face was exploding with red and Star was just blushing since she couldn't believe she just kissed Danny. Never had she believe she would ever have feelings for someone like Danny.

"Star? Just...why?" asked Danny.

"Danny...I...I love you." said Star. At that sentence, Danny, Ember, Desiree, Dora and Kitty just had their mouths open. But just around the corner, someone was taking pictures and watching the entire scene.

"(Scoff) Star likes that loser?!" said Paulina.

Chapter End

(A/N OH MY GOD! This was not meant to be this long. I wanted to finish this immediately and get it over with but due to time constraint and how much I extended the story. It took longer than i thought I could get a vote for either Star or Valerie but surprise surprise, it's a tie again. I just went off with my gut and went for Star. And if the votes stay the same, the next chatper will be Valerie. Now normally I try to upload every weekend but now I can't make any promises due to the amount of course work piling up on me. I will try to do my best to upload as soon as I can but it's getting difficult with the amount of work. Also here is the voting list from last time's review section -

Votes -

Star – 10

Valerie – 10

Pandora - 8

Spectra – 6

Perona – 0

Tara – 0

Paulina – 0

Okay, there are a few things I wanted to let you all know before carrying on with this story. First of all, this is not just gonna be the same routine of training scene, school scene, fight scene and girl scene. I have already planned out some other major section of the stories which will be revealed once certain girls have been introduced in the story. They are all gonna give Danny new found abilities and major fight scenes. One of these stories is the introduction to Ember's family. Also the OC characters are basically part of the alternative stories. Also if you wish to vote for the next character please do so in the review section so I can keep a track of the votes. Thank you very much for reading and hope you stick around for future chapters. If you have any criticism of suggestions for the story, please do give them as well. Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	8. Meet the Greek Goddess

Fable of a Phantom 

Meet the Greek Goddess

When we last left off, Skulker attacked Danny and Star. Danny was hit by a null ray which disrupted his ghosts powers and left him with nothing but his magic powers. However due to the limitation of his mana, he had to end it quickly. Using the last of his energy, he formed a mana bow and arrow and hit Skulker directly on the chest. After defeating Skulker, Star found out that Danny Fenton was actually Danny Phantom. Being impressed with his bravery and kindness, she was able to work up enough courage to confess her feelings for Danny. All the other girls arrive to the scene only to find Star and Danny kissing. Little did they know that someone else was watching the entire scene.

Park

"I can't believe that Star likes Danny Fenton?" cried Paulina as she ran away from the scene. Luckily for Danny, Paulina missed the entire scene of him transforming.

"Star? What did you just say?" asked Danny. He couldn't believe that Star actually confessed to him. It's only been one day since he actually interacted with her but she really felt that way about him.

"I-I...said I love you Danny." confessed Star as she got closer to Danny and kissed him again. Danny would've tried to stop but he was covered in bruises and lacked the strength to do so.

Just then Sam and Tucker finally caught up to the group of ghosts that were still watching the scene.

"Man! Where is Danny? He was suppose to get our lunch 20 minutes ago!"cried Tucker as he was gasping for breath. Sam then saw the four girls and went over to them to see what was wrong.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" asked Sam as she looked over to the group. All four of them had lifeless eyes but then Kitty pointed to the real action at the park. Sam turned her head to see that Danny was kissing Star and he wasn't rejecting it. Sam just popped out an angry vein and punched the side of a garbage can leaving a fist mark. Tucker finally got enough air and looked over to see that Danny was kissing Star. Tucker just flopped to the ground with jealousy with all the things that happened all day.

After a while, Star and Danny finally let go of each other and stared right into each other's eyes. At this point they had no regrets or blushes to share.

"Uh...whoa. Sorry, it's just...that was some kiss. Star...I really...don't know if I can go through with this. I mean...you're really beautiful but...I don't want you to get hurt." confessed Danny as he tried to back away from her.

"Danny, I don't care about any danger. I'll learn self defence, or any other martial arts. I'll even hire bodyguards...anything to be with you." declared Star as she went over and hugged Danny from the back.

"But what about your status? Being with me, you'll lose your right to stay with the A list kids." countered Danny.

"They...don't mean anything to me. Right now, you're everything I ever needed." said Star as she hugged him tighter. Danny was able to tell that she hesitated saying that since the A list kids were the only ones she was ever friend's with. Now for her to give them up, it was difficult.

"Can you tell me again why we're just standing here watching?" asked Tucker. All the girls then immediately turned to Tucker with flames in their eyes and realised...he was right. Why are they just standing there? All the girls then immediately ran towards the two and left Tucker behind.

"Danny!" yelled all the girls. Star quickly noticed the girls and let go of Danny. The girls then quickly pushed Star to the side and went over to Danny to look at his wounds and bruises.

"Danny, what happened here?" asked Sam as she tried to help Danny walk.

"Oh uh...a ghost attacked and it got me really good." groaned Danny as he was holding his side.

"We'll get you to doctor right away. And what about you Star? Did you get hurt or anything?" asked Kitty. Even thought Star made moves on the guy that Kitty liked, she was still kind enough to care for her friend.

"I'm fine. Danny was protecting me the entire time." said Star. They were about to leave when all of sudden, they heard a very annoying noise.

"BEWARE!" yelled a blue ghost wearing overalls and blue gloves with a beanie hat. As soon as they heard that sound, everyone just face palmed themselves except for Star who was surprised at the sight of the ghost.

"With the aid of my very special box! I shall bring stackable, packable doom to you all! BEWARE!...ooohoo that was a good one." yelled the box ghost as he took out a mail box.

"Guys! We need to run, that ghost has a weapon!" worried Star. Everyone then gave Star a motionless face and just decided to walk on.

"Fools! You may not fear me now, but you will face the power of my mail box of misfortune!" cried the Box ghost as he opened the mail box and sent a dozen envelopes flying towards them.

"You guys! Watch out!" yelled Star as she tried to escape but the group was standing still as the envelopes were flying towards them. After a few seconds the envelope finally hit the group but they bounced off with ease, barely hurting. One was finally able to brush itself next to Danny's hand, giving him a paper cut.

"Oh no...I'm hurt." mocked Danny.

"Star, there's nothing to worry about. This ghost isn't really that threatening. I'm sure you should've known that from the way he say's beware." said Amber.

"I guess so." agreed Star. The group then decided to head back and get some rest after all that happened.

"HEY! Don't just leave me here! With my mail box of doom, you will never get your packages in time!" cried Box ghost but by then everyone was gone. "Fine! Run for today but I will get you soon enough!". The box ghost then finally flew off.

Few days later

Casper High

All the tests were finally complete and all that was left was Star's make up test. All the girls were finally finished and began comparing their test results on the bench outside of school. No ones surprise, Desiree was able to get all A's. Ember did her best but the best she could get was a B+. Kitty and Dora were able to work hard together to get all A's as well. They already knew that Danny got all A's as well but the more important question for them was how well Star did for her test.

After a while, they finally noticed that Star finally came out with all of her papers. Desiree and Ember didn't really care much for Star's grade but they had something else to discuss as well. Kitty and Dora however were really eager to see what Star was able to get. Star then finally approached the girls with her paper.

"So...how did it go?" asked Kitty. Star had tried really hard to get the grades that she was expecting and really didn't want her to fail. Kitty, Dora and Star made a great friendship doing their best to help each other. Star then finally placed her paper on the table and revealed all of her grades. It was all A's!

"We did it!" cheered Star as she was really happy about the grade she got. Kitty and Dora then went up to her and hugged her, congratulating Star for her achievement.

"Wrong, you did it. You got great grades!" cheered Kitty as she finally let go of Star.

"But I wouldn't have been able to do it, if it weren't for you guys and...Danny." thanked Star as she remembered how Danny was there to help her and protect her in her time of need. But then all the other girls also remember that little scene that Danny and Star had which made Ember and Desiree stand up. They then went over to Star and made her sit down.

"Okay Star, we need to talk." said Desera.

"Yeah, about that incident few days ago." said Amber. Star was getting pretty nervous since she knew that this was gonna happen sooner or later. She knew that Desera, Amber, Katherine and Dorothy all liked Danny.

"So uh...what do you want to know?" asked Star. Desiree and Ember just looked at each other and sighed as they knew what they had to do.

"Okay, now we would be lying if we didn't say that we love Danny as well. But the competition is just getting out of hand now." confessed Desera. With four girls and a new addition to the group, it was time they had to discuss this with each other.

"Yeah, the fact is we all love him but only one of us will be with him in the end." admitted Amber. Star was actually a bit confused of the conversation that they were actually having. She thought that they were actually going to tell her to give up on him but instead they were taking it well.

"I know...the truth is with you girls I don't stand a chance. I thought that I should at least let him know how I felt." confessed Star. Kitty and Dorothy then went over to Star and sat next to her.

"Star, you don't know that yet. I can't deny that some of us are definitely gonna be hurt but we don't who it will be yet. Danny might even pick you amongst us." said Kitty.

"That's right, the truth is...you have a good chance as the rest of us. We're not gonna try to make you back off from Danny but allow you to join in." said Dorothy.

"So...you guys are okay with me loving Danny?" asked Star.

"Yes we are but don't forget..." said Desera.

"We're not gonna give up easily!" said the girls in Unison. Star then stood up and hugged the girls.

"So this is where you've been the entire time." said a familiar voice. The girls then turned around to see A list kids. Paulina, Dash and Kwan.

"Star! What are you doing with them?" asked Paulina in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just hanging out with them." replied Star.

"With them?! How come you're not hanging out with your real friends?" questioned Paulina.

"I am. I am hanging out with my real friends. Friends that actually care for me and not my money." said Star.

"Star what are you talking about? Don't hang out with those hot losers." demanded Dash as he looked over to see that all the girls were really pretty.

"Star! If you don't get over here right now, you're no longer part of the A list!" said Paulina. Kitty and Dorothy then looked over to Star who was finally making up her mind.

"Fine." cried Star. Everyone then turned to Star with a surprise look.

"So you've finally come to your senses?" asked Dash.

"Yeah, I have. I would rather quit being an A list kid than lose my friends. My real friends." answered Star as she went over to Kitty and Dora.

"Hold it!" yelled Dash as he went over to grab Star's hand but just as he was getting close, Amber quickly stepped in and grabbed Dash's arm before it reached Star.

"You've heard her. She's made up her mind." Amber said with a cold tone scaring the crap out of Dash. Dash quickly backed off and started rubbing his arm.

"You're gonna regret this." said Paulina as she walked off with Dash and Kwan.

"With friends like you guys I doubt it." said Star as she got a group hug again.

"Well now that I'm part of the competition, is there anything I should know?" asked Star.

"Well I guess we should be honest. The one thing I should let you know is that we all know about Danny's other side as well." confessed Kitty.

"You mean you knew this entire time?" questioned Star.

"Yeah, the truth is, he saved us from a lot of ghosts in the past and that's how we were able to meet." said Desiree. Star was finally able to feel more comfortable since she finally felt accepted by the girls.

"Oh speaking of which, where is Danny?" asked Star since she didn't see Danny all day. They were actually a bit distant after the confession.

"Oh I think he was taking care of the box ghost for the seventh time today." answered Desiree.

"Box ghost?" asked Star.

"You know that ghost that tried to attack us with the envelopes?" said Dora trying to help Star remember the ghost.

"Ohhhh...you mean the ghost with the overalls?" asked Star.

"Yep, he's the one. He's been showing more than usual." responded Amber.

Danny/Sam/Tucker

"Seriously, we've been taking down the box ghost all day. Can't he give it a rest?" groaned Tucker.

"Well he's attacked seven times and we sent him back to the ghost zone seven times. I think he finally got the message." replied Danny until a shadow covered all three of them.

"Maybe you should write it down." commented Sam as they look over to see the box ghost with yet another box. A lunch box.

"Behold! The lunch box of doom!" yelled the Box ghost only to spew out a thermos of soup with a purple design.

"Hey bringing your own thermos to our battles now? You know you'd be saving us a lot of time if could just show up inside it." advised Danny.

"Now! Taste your multi grain doom!" yelled the Box ghost as he raised his lunch box to the sky. Just then a load of sandwiches were flying out of the lunch box flying everywhere. Tucker, Sam and Danny caught a sandwich each and took a bite out of it. Everyone else was actually cheering for the box ghost thinking he brought free samples.

"Hey, I gotta say it's not bad but it could use a bit more flavouring." said Danny.

"You wouldn't happen to have any mustard of doom on ya, would ya?" asked Tucker.

"Doh!" cried the box ghost as he face palmed himself and flew off.

"Will there ever be a time where he's actually a threat?" asked Danny. Tucker and Sam then looked over to Danny and started laughing.

"Nah." said all three of them in unison. They then enjoyed their sandwiches and carried on with their day.

The next day, it was an official picnic day at Amity Park. All families and friends were called over to enjoy a wonderful picnic with their friends and families. Danny was getting ready to leave when all of a sudden his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" answered Danny.

"Oh Danny, it's me Star." replied Star.

"Oh hey Star what's up?" asked Danny.

"Well...I was wondering if...I could join you for picnic day." asked Star which actually confused Danny.

"Wouldn't you rather spend picnic day with your family?" asked Danny.

"Oh you see, my parents are too busy working abroad so they can't join in. I didn't really have anything else to do so I thought I could ask you but if you don't want me too, then it's fine." said Star with a bit of disappointment.

"Hey don't worry about it. You can come over. My parents and I are gonna be at the park in a few minutes. Do you want me to come and pick you up?" asked Danny.

"Oh really? Thanks Danny. You don't need to pick me up. I'll try and get their as soon as I can." replied Star.

"Okay then, guess I'll see you in a few." said Danny.

"Sure bye Danny." said Star as she hung up the phone. Danny then placed his phone in his pocket and got ready to leave until his ghost sense kicked in and alerted him of a ghost.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Danny to look around.

"Guess we really can't fool you." replied Ember. Just then the girls all became visible and got near Danny.

"We heard that it was picnic day and wondered if we could join you." said Kitty.

"Wait, all of you?" asked Danny. The girls then nodded their heads and they closer to Danny with puppy dog eyes. "Okay, fine. My parents are gonna setup at the park in 10 minutes, you guys can meet up there." said Danny causing all the girls to cheer and fly off to get ready.

"This is gonna be such a difficult day." said Danny as he finally left and headed for the park.

At the Park, Danny finally arrived to the park. He finally met up with his family to see that his mom was wearing a pair of red high heels. His dad was attempting to turn on his grill with no success and Jazz was just reading her book near the Fenton RV. Danny finally saw Sam and Tucker and decided to chill out with them.

Sam was finally enjoying her fruit salad and Tucker was munching on his burger. Danny packed himself a ham sandwich ready to enjoy but then he noticed his mom walking their way.

"Danny, you kids can come eat with us you know." offered Maddie but just as she finished, Jack blew up the grill. Jazz just covered her face with her book to avoid any embarrassment.

"Uh...we're fine here mom. And by fine I mean both safer and less humiliated." said Danny.

"Nice shoes miss Fenton." complimented Sam as she looked at the high heels that Danny's mom was wearing.

"Oh thank you Sam. I got em free from some caterer at the mall who was giving away free samples. They pinch my feet a bit but being a fashion icon sometimes requires a little pain." said Maddie.

"I hear that. Word up miss Fenton." said Tucker as he laid back on the grass. Maddie then walked back to Jack to tend his burns from the explosion.

"So Danny what took you so long?" asked Sam as she started eating her salad.

"Oh just got a few calls." replied Danny as he carried on eating his sandwich.

"Oh you mean by Star?" said Tucker as he started making kissy faces which made Danny blush in embarrassment and Sam just feel annoyed. Danny didn't answer and just looked away, making Tucker realise that he was actually right. "Wait are you serious? She called you?!"

Star had arrived to the park and was carrying a picnic basket full of sandwiches and drinks for Danny. She was feeling really excited since this felt like a date for her, since she thought it was a good opportunity to hang out Danny and get to know him more since he was avoiding her. She finally saw Danny but she also saw how Danny was with Sam and Tucker.

"Oh no...I didn't expect them." said Star as she tried to get in closer but then she started over hearing the conversation.

"Yeah...she wanted to...hang out with me. For the picnic." replied Danny which just annoyed Sam completely.

"What?! Danny this is supposed to be just us, your friends." argued Sam.

"Sam, she is my friend. Besides her family are too busy with other affairs so why not let her join?" asked Danny.

"More like your girlfriend." teased Tucker getting a glare from both Danny and Sam but Star blushed at the thought of being his girlfriend. Tucker just turned his head and started awkwardly whistling to avoid the death glare.

"Danny you've only known her for a few days now and she only confessed to you because she found out that you were Danny Phantom. Don't you get it? She doesn't like you, she only likes the ghost side of you." argued Sam. Star feeling really hurt started welling up tears in her eyes and started walking away.

"Sam...I know you don't like her. I know you don't trust her but...I can tell the truth about her. When I first saw her, I could see the hardships and pain she was carrying. Her heart was able to give me all the truth I needed to know." replied Danny which surprised both Sam and Tucker. Star immediately stopped and carried on listening.

"Her heart?" asked Tucker.

"Do you guys remember when you first visited Albion? When you met the Guild master?" asked Danny. Sam and Tucker then started remembering the location of where Danny was training since a young age. They also remembered the old man who was apparently Danny's tutor for certain skills.

"You mean the bald old guy who made you fight whisper?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah him. When he first met you guys, he didn't trust you at all. It was then he used a technique called "Silent Serene heart." It allows you to hear the heart of any other person and let them know where you are and how they're feeling. I've been using this technique to find out the truth and Star was definitely telling the truth. She really does love me." answered Danny shocking Sam and Tucker. Star then proceeded to wipe her tears.

"You're telling me that ability of yours helped you know that she was telling the truth? That is so cool!" complimented Tucker.

"Tucker!" yelled Sam since she didn't want this conversation carrying on.

"More importantly, how are you gonna respond to her?" asked Tucker which made Sam curious. Danny was also thinking about the answer for the past couple of days but there was nothing he could say. Star also tried to get in close because she really wanted to now how Danny felt about her.

"I don't know. I never believed that anyone would actually fall in love with me. I just don't know if I can be in relationship without endangering them. I thought maybe it could work out but you guys saw what happens when you're with me. I'm nothing but trouble." said Danny as he looked to the sky. Tucker then looked over to Sam who was looking away to hide her blush since she knew she fell in love with Danny when he saved her from the Lunch Lady. Star was a bit disappointed in the answer since she really wanted Danny to love her.

"Well, just be honest with your feelings Danny. I know you feel pressured about giving her a reply but it won't mean anything unless you really mean it." advised Tucker as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny then smiled and realised that Tucker was right.

"Thanks' buddy. I really needed that." thanked Danny.

"No problem. By the way, you still haven't told us how you actually got to Albion to begin with." asked Tucker. Danny then remembered that he was right, he did promised to tell them the story soon but that was a while ago.

"Right sorry guys, I guess I'll..." said Danny only be cut off by a ….."BEWARE!" by the box ghost.

"(Sigh) Sigh and put down my sandwich." said Danny as he turned to the box ghost who was actually red this time. His skin and overalls actually turned into crimson red.

"Behold! THE BOX OF..." showed the box ghost. A box with a green skull with fangs. The lock had a P shape with snake marks from the side.

"Pandora?" questioned Sam after looking at the design of the box. Tucker and Danny just looked at each other in confusion.

"Pan whata?" asked Tucker and Danny in unison.

"Pandora! The ancient Greek legend." answered Sam. Danny and Tucker were just looking at Sam with confused looks. Sam just sighed and face palmed herself. She then quickly took out a book of Greek mythology from her bag and showed it to the two.

"Greek mythology says that Pandora had a box which contained all the worlds evil! I didn't think it was real!" said Sam as she looked over to the box again.

"Well it looks real to me. Figures that an evil box is just floating around in the ghost zone." said Tucker as he looked over to the box again.

"Danny, that box should never be opened!" said Sam as she grabbed Danny's shirt.

"You mean like this?! CREATURES OF THE NIGHT, UNLEASH MY FRIGHT! Hehe...I'm so totally a poet." yelled the box ghost as he opened Pandora's box which unleashed a horde of bats. The hordes of bat then started flying around and terrorising the people in the park. Star quickly managed to hit some of the bats away with her picnic basket and ran up to Danny.

"Star?! What are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Well you said I could join you but then...the bats arrived." replied Star as she saw the bats attacking everyone else.

"SLITHERING SNAKES! RAISE MY STAKES!" yelled the box ghost as he opened the box again and shot off hundreds of snakes out of the box. Everyone immediately started to run away after the snakes began chasing everyone with the bats. The snakes then started getting closer to Sam, Tucker and Star.

"Ugh! Why did it have to be snakes?!" cried Tucker as he backed off.

"Danny this is serious! Do something!" yelled Sam as she jumped on a park bench to get away from the snakes.

"Right! I'm going...over there." said Danny. He ran off behind the tree and transformed into his alter ego and flew up to the box ghost.

"Go Danny! You can do it!" cheered Star.

Danny flew up to the box ghost and tried to punch him but the box ghost immediately dodged the punches and kicked Danny in the gut to push him away.

"Beware my amp FEAR bians!" yelled the box ghost as he opened the box again, unleashing a horde of flesh eating frogs. The frogs quickly jumped onto Danny and started biting him but Danny charged his body with electricity and blasted them away. With the energy blast, Danny started descending to the ground.

"Dude are you okay?!" asked Tucker.

"Nugh...I've never been frogged before." said Danny as he was rubbing his head but then a frog landed on top of his head. Danny quickly flicked the frog away from his head.

"If I remember the legend correctly, each time the box is opened..." said Sam.

"…...the evil released gets worse." said Star. The three then look over to Star with a bit of confusion. "What? I know some things too."

"Really? Then who puts snakes before frogs? I mean seriously!" asked Tucker. Star then went over to help Danny stand back up.

"Doesn't matter. Cos I'm sending this box back where it cam from! C.O.D!" said Danny as he flew back up to the box ghost. The box ghost immediately opened the box again which sent a powerful energy ball towards Danny. Danny dodged the energy blast but then the box ghost swooped in and slammed Danny's face with the box sending him flying off.

The box ghost immediately re-opened the box which brought out a Pegasus with dark flames for wings.

"Danny, evil pegaus at 3 o clock!" yelled Sam. Danny quickly got back to sense and looked over to see the deadly mythical creature flying towards Danny. The pegasus quickly charged at Danny and rammed him. Tucker quickly walked over to try and grab him but his arms were way off. Danny stood back up to see the Pegasus getting closer to them.

"It's okay. I don't think it can do anything." said Sam only for the pegasus to blast a fire breath towards them. Sam and Tucker quickly jumped away from the fire attack where as Danny grabbed Star and pulled her away from the attack.

"Hey horse face, do the words "glue factory" mean anything to you?!" said Danny as he started creating twin ecto disks. Danny then charged up towards the pegaus and threw his disks which hit the pegasi's wings. But just as it started falling, it immediately regrew it's flame wings and took flight again. The pegasus then enlarged it's wings and started flapping them faster, creating a strong wind push sending Danny and his friends back. After the strong wind, Sam and Tucker quickly got back up and tried to find Danny. They found but it was an awkward scene since Danny was on top of Star.

Sam was just quietly trying to hold in her rage and helped him get up. After the pegasus stopped, the box ghost quickly jumped on it's back.

"YEE-HAW! There is a new sheriff in town and now it's time to meet my deputy...OF DEATH!" yelled the box ghost as he opened the box again to unleash a 10 headed hydra.

"RRRAAAAWWWRRR!" roared the 10 heads of the hydra.

"And suddenly I miss the snakes." said Tucker. All of them got up and started running as the hydra blasted fire from it's mouth. The hydra then turned and blasted down everything around it. Danny quickly jumped in created an Ecto sword. He dodged the incoming fire and sliced off the hydra's head.

"Hah! Look's like I'm a "Head"! mocked Danny.

"Danny no! When a hydra's head is cut, it grows..." said Sam only for the hydra create two new heads for it's lost one.

"Oh come on!" yelled Danny as he flew around the hydra and dodged it's fire. Cutting it's head off became a no go, so Danny quickly thought of the next best idea and created twin lightning whips. He quickly flew up and tied their heads together. He then transmitted energy through his whips electrocuting them. The hydra then started shaking it's head and taking Danny along with it. After flailing so much, the whip finally snapped, sending Danny off and crashing down.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tucker running away from the hydra.

"We need to get that box away from the hydra at all cost!" yelled Sam.

"And how do we plan on doing that?" asked Star. Just then, the snakes starting coming over from other side. The hydra took the opportunity and blasted a fireball towards them only for an ecto disc to slice it in half. Danny arrived and created a ghost shield deflect the fire that was being blasted by all 11 heads of the hydra.

"I can't hold on much longer!" said Danny as the shield started getting weaker. Just then three ecto blasts were sent towards the hydras heads, stopping them from firing. The four look back to see the Fenton RV with Jazz holding a bazooka.

"Taste me fire, dragon breath!" insulted Jazz as she fired more ecto energy. After the RV stopped in front of the hydra, Maddie quickly jumped out with another device.

"11 heads, meet 9 tails!" said Maddie as she blasted 9 electrical wires with Jack's head in the middle. The net caught all the hydra's head and electrocuted them with a much stronger volt. Jack then got out of the RV and brought his weapon as well.

"I DON'T HAVE A CLEVER QUIP!" yelled Jack as he sent an electrical wave at the Hydra. The Hydra then started running off to the city.

"This is not good. There's too many of em." said Danny.

"Well we're here to help!" said the voice that everyone recognised. The four look up to see Desiree, Ember, Kitty and Dora in their ghost form.

"Oh great! More company." said Sam as she got out a Fenton Bazooka.

"Sam stop! They're here to help us!" said Danny as he got in front of the Bazooka.

"What?! Danny, what are you talking about? They're the enemy!" yelled Tucker.

"Guys just trust me on this one, they're here to help us." said Danny.

"That's right dipstick, I wanted to have a peaceful day off but with the box ghost using Pandora's box. That's clearly not gonna be happening." said Ember with a bit of annoyance since she wanted to enjoy the picnic with Danny.

"We need to stop the box ghost before he unleashes everything in the box." said Desiree.

"Exactly right. I need you guys to stop the Hydra and everything else attacking the city." commanded Danny.

"And what about you?" asked Tucker.

"I'm gonna go get this "Pandora" person and let her know what's going on her with box." said Danny.

"WHAT?!" yelled the four ghosts.

"You're going to Pandora's lair?" asked Kitty.

"Danny that's seriously a death wish. Don't do it!" advised Dora.

"Guys...we don't have a choice. Right now, we're in a really bad position with all these creatures attacking us. I'd say we get as much help as we can. Besides it's her box, maybe she can help us return all this...stuff back in it." declared Danny. Sam then went over to Danny and passed on her book.

"What's this?" asked Danny.

"Since you're not really up to date with information about Greek mythology, I think it's better if you take this. You can use it as a guide" said Sam as she gave him a book about her greek mythology. "It was the last one, so...be careful"

"Oh uh...I will Sam. Uh...thanks" said Danny as he flew off. Star just had a concerned look throughout that entire conversation since they really did seem close to each other. Like more than friends thing.

"Danny, there's something you need to know." said Dora as she got closer.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"If you find Pandora, you need to show her proof of your strength. She only helps those who she believes is worthy of her time." advised Dora. Danny started thinking about how he was gonna try and show his worthiness but then something came in his mind.

"Thanks for the advice Dora, I think I know exactly what I need." said Danny as he flew off to his house. After a few minutes, he arrived home and went up to his room. He quickly started looking for the object and saw it inside his own Fenton Thermos. Even after containing it in the thermos, the power was just raging to be released. Danny didn't want to take the risk so he just took the thermos itself. He flew down and went into the ghost portal.

Ghost zone

Danny was just flying around to try and find the home of Pandora, however with no luck. Until he noticed that Skulker was being chased by three monstrous unicorns. They then began started energy blasts from their horns and they hit Skulker's jet pack, sending him flying down. Danny quickly flew down and grabbed Skulker and flew off.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." offered Skulker.

"Deal!" agreed Danny as he flew into a crater to ditch the unicorns. After hiding themselves, the unicorns just carried on flying off.

"I can never understand why people think those things are cute." said Skulker.

"Alright, you should be safe here. Now do you know where Pandora is?" asked Danny.

"Just follow those things. They'll lead you straight to Pandora. But you won't get an audience unless you have something to prove your..." said Skulker.

"I know and I got already got that covered." replied Danny as he flew off after the unicorns. "I just hope everything is under control in Amity Park."

Amity Park

"THINGS ARE OUT OF CONTROL HERE IN AMITY PARK! THERE ARE SNAKES, FROGS, BATS AND A HYDRA DESTROYING THE CITY!" cried the Anchor-man as he ran away from the monsters.

Ember and Desiree were using their ecto blasts to take down as many bats as they could. They to tried to wish for the evil to disappear but only the power of the box would be able to defeat the creatures.

"Look out!" cried Ember and Desiree in unison as they shot incoming bats behind each other. Ember quickly strummed her guitar sending a giant fist towards the bats. Desiree blasted an ecto hammer towards the bats sending them away.

"Not bad Ember." complimented Desiree.

"You're not bad yourself." returned Ember. The two then carried on taking down as many bats as they could in the air. Kitty and Star were shooting down all the snakes that they encountered. Star quickly borrowed two ecto guns and started shooting them. She was dual wielding and shooting them with ease. Kitty was using her ecto beams to fry as many as she could.

"Wow, you're good at this." complimented Kitty as she fired more ecto blasts.

"Thanks. I learned a few things from my parents." thanked Star as she carried on shooting as many as she could. Dora was too busy fighting the hydra in her dragon form and stopping it from destroying the city. After being nagged at a lot by Sam, Tucker and Jazz, Maddie and Jack agreed not to shoot the ghost girls and dragon.

"I sure hope Danny's doing better then we are." hoped Sam as she shot down more bats.

Ghost zone

Danny was being strangled by the snake hair of medusa. He tried to do his best to avoid any eye contact with her since he knew that she was going to turn him to stone thanks to Sam's book.

"Gaze into my eyes so that I may turn you to stone!" demanded Medusa as she tightened her grip on Danny's neck.

"Lady...maybe all you need is a little conditioning!" said Danny as he fired an ecto blast towards Medusa's head, destroying all the snakes and leaving her bald.

"AAAHH! My babies! No!" cried Medusa as she ran off the other way. Danny was finally gasping for air after being freed from her grip. Danny took off the the sky and started reading Sam's book again to find clues about Pandora's castle.

"Okay, Pandora's castle rests on the other side of the lightning arch. You will be amazed how easy it is to find." read Danny until he finally found what he was looking for and man was he disappointed. Right before stood an electrical gate which led to a gigantic maze. "Amazed...A maze. Duh."

Danny entered the maze hoping to quickly get out of it as soon as possible. He would've tried to fly over the maze but he was worried that once he got off the hedges, he would attacked or electrocuted. He carried on walking throughout the maze but then he noticed a sign.

"(This area is protected by minotaur's.) Minotaur's? What's that?" asked Danny as he started reading his book again but then he felt the ground starting to rumble. He looked back to see a giant red minotaur. It was wearing a normal Greek outfit and held a giant mace. He saw another in front of him with the same look. "Oh this so not good."

The two minotaur's then charged directly at Danny and started swinging their maces. Danny carried on dodging them one swing at a time but then their swings started getting in sync. He quickly dodged the first swing but as he saw the other one come in, he knew he could only block it. Danny got his guard up only to be sent flying back towards the hedge.

The two minotaur's charged at Danny again but this time Danny created twin lightning whips. He used the two whips to grab their legs and pull them back. After the two minotaur's tripped, Danny took the opportunity to transform his two whips into arrows. He created his electrical bow and quickly flew up to shoot the minotaur's directly on the head. "Man, now that's what I call bull headed." mocked Danny.

He proceeded to go through the maze but another obstacle came in his way. He stopped to see a centaur with a very angry face.

"Whoa...not as in you're a horse but...can you tell me if I'm close to Pandora's castle?" asked Danny. The centaur didn't reply but simple blasted a blue energy attack from his front two hooves. "Does that mean you don't know?"

The centaur just stayed silent and carried on firing more energy blasts from it's hooves. Danny created a ecto shield which took the blasts and gave him a bit of power. Danny retaliated by sending twin energy disks toward the centaur but centaur easily dodged the two disks. The centaur then shot three arrows at Danny, luckily Danny was able to create a mana shield just time to deflect the shields.

"Okay, this is just getting tiresome!" sighed Danny as he formed an electrical sword. He then started charging towards the centaur who was shooting more arrows at Danny but this time Danny was able to slice all the arrows before they even touched him. As soon as Danny got close enough, he slashed the bow and spin kicked the centaurs head. Danny then changed the sword into an electrical ball and fired it towards the centaur which sent him flying into the hedge.

"The next time I see you, it better be in a merry go round!" yelled Danny as he carried on flying through but just as he took a turn, he crashed into a giant cyclops. The cyclops just roared and fired an energy beam from it's eyes sending Danny crashing to the ground. The cyclops blasted more energy beam towards Danny but Danny quickly dodged them all and started running for it. The cyclops gave chase and ran after him but little did he know that was Danny's plan. Danny quickly turned back and flew straight towards the cyclops creating two lightning whips to catch his arms. Danny them flew over him and pulled him down. Taking the opportunity, he flew up and created a giant thunder ball and threw it straight towards the minotaur. After explosion, the minotaur just stayed down.

"Okay...now I'm just getting tired. Luckily Pandora's castle is really close." said Danny as he carried on flying through the maze and finally found the giant castle that belonged to Pandora.

"Okay, I found it. But how am I gonna open this thing?" asked Danny to look around only to find a doorbell. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice that." said Danny as he pushed the button. Just then the doors started opening slowly. As the door opened, Danny saw a tell ghost with four arms, wearing ancient Greek battle armour and spear.

"Uh...are you Pandora?" asked Danny nervously.

"Who wants to know?" demanded Pandora as she got closer.

"Um...I found your box." answered Danny.

"You found my treasure?! Where is it?" asked Pandora in a more calmer voice.

"Um...the truth is, that the box ghost has been using it in my town. He's been unleashing all the evil inside the box and I was wondering if you could help me stop him!" replied Danny. Pandora then looked up and started thinking about the choice she had to make.

"How do I know I can trust you? For all I know, you could be working with him and trying to trick me." questioned Pandora.

"Why would I be lying at a time like this? I just wanted to help you get back what you lost." argued Danny.

"I see. Fair enough but you should know that I only help those who are worthy of my time. Someone whose proven themselves to be a strong warrior. And would you perhaps have any way of showing me this?" asked Pandora. Danny just nodded as he took out the Fenton Thermos which was spewing a red mist. "This power...it feels so familiar. It can't be..." said Pandora. Danny then opened the thermos and took out the Cursed Dragon Amulet.

"This is the amulet I took from Aragon when I defeated him in battle!" showed off Danny. Pandora was just awe struck at the young ghost, he was holding one of the most powerful ghost artefacts in the ghost zone. And what's even more surprising is the fact that he was able to defeat the original bearer of the amulet.

"Your telling me that you defeated Aragon and took his amulet?!" asked Pandora is shock.

"…...yes." replied Danny but Danny was feeling too much of guilt trip since he knew that it was due to the help of Dora that he was able to defeat Aragon. Pandora was able to see the hesitation in his answer.

"You're not telling me the truth. I knew it was impossible for someone such as you to get that amulet." said Pandora.

"Look...I know that you don't trust people that easily but I can assure you I'm telling you the truth. I just want what's best for you and my city. Right now my friends and family are doing their best to stop the monstrosity that's destroying my city. I swear to you, I need your help." answered Danny as he kneeled down. Pandora then looked over to Danny and closed her eyes and smiled. She could tell that Danny had a good heart and really did want to protect those he cared about.

"Well I see that you're not lying. You truly do have a good heart. Very well, I will help you." offered Pandora.

"Really?! Thank you!" said Danny as he got up from his knees and tried to stand but then he quickly grabbed his chest. His heart beat was getting louder and bigger.

"Are you okay?!" asked Pandora as she made herself smaller to reach Danny's height. She quickly went over to Danny who was still holding his chest. Pandora had no idea what was going, Danny started screaming in pain as the beating of his heart got even faster. Danny stood up and started unleashing red energy from his body. His eyes changed from green to red and teeth started getting sharper. Pandora then quickly jumped in and hit him with an energy beam to his body causing him to fall to the ground.

Danny finally stopped screaming and reverted back into his normal self. Pandora went over and checked on Danny but she was surprised when she realised that Danny wasn't breathing properly. She immediately took off his shirt and began scanning his body. His heart was getting weaker and weaker and in time, it was gonna stop completely. Pandora immediately started doing CPR and placed her lips on his. She carried on giving him CPR until Danny was finally able to open his eyes. He looked up to see that Pandora had her lips on his. Danny just started blushing like crazy and quickly got up.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" asked Danny as he tried to hide his blushing face. Pandora finally sighed in relief seeing he was okay.

"I'm so glad you're okay. And to be honest, I was hoping you could tell me. You just started screaming with so much hatred. I quickly hit your nerve system to calm you down but afterwards your body was starting to get weaker due to the energy unleashed. Your heart was about to give up on you so I had performed CPR." explained Pandora. Danny then smiled and looked back to Pandora.

"Wow so you saved me. Thanks a lot Pandora." smiled Danny. Pandora then smiled and blushed as she hadn't kissed someone in a very long time.

"It's okay. But what happened?" asked Pandora. Danny just looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing important. It was cos of...that thing." said Danny as he pointed towards the Cursed Amulet. The cursed amulet carried on spreading more red mist but Danny immediately grabbed it and placed it in his thermos. "Ever since I got it, it's been trying to influence me with it's dark powers. I wanted to destroy it but it just wouldn't even get a mark. Throwing it away wouldn't be an option, if someone else got caught by it's dark powers. Then it could all go south, so south. Well forget it, right now, we need to go and stop the box ghost."

"Agreed." said Pandora. The two of them then immediately got out of the castle and flew towards the portal.

Amity Park

Jack, Maddie and Jazz were doing their best to take down the mythical creatures but they were starting to get cornered with the box ghost unleashing more evil from the box. Desiree and Ember had to got their separate ways since the number of bats increased to thousands. Kitty now carried Star bridal style because the snakes were overflowing and covering the ground.

"Foolish humans! The reign of the box ghost has only begun!" cried the box ghost.

"Then this is gonna be the shortest rule in history." replied Danny. Next to Danny stood Pandora who grew taller and cracked her knuckles.

"Danny!" cheered Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dora, Kitty and Star.

"Pandora?!" gulped Desiree and Ember at the sight of the Greek goddess.

"Uh oh...I mean, UH OH FOR YOU! It is time you...uh...crumble and you know...FEAR ME! Fear my box of terror!" yelled the Box ghost as he revealed Pandora's box.

"Your box...YOUR BOX?!" roared Pandora.

"Oh poop." said the box ghost as Pandora got closer.

"That is my box! You stole it from me and for that, you must pay!" yelled Pandora as she fired two energy blasts with her two left hands. The box ghost opened the box and absorbed the energy blast. After charging it up, he blasted it back towards Pandora and pushed her back. Pandora quickly tried to fly after him but the box ghost sent another energy blast towards her. The beam hit her directly and sent her flying back and causing her to shrink into normal human size. Danny quickly flew after her and caught her in bridal style.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny. Pandora then looked up to see Danny's face and boy was she impressed at what the gods brought down.

"Uh...I-I'm fine. Thank you for helping." thanked Pandora as she tried to hide her blushing face.

"What are we gonna do? The box ghost has never been this powerful before." said Danny as he let Pandora fly again.

"He's opened the box too many times, now he's filled with it's energy. I thought I would be able to stop him by myself but he's gotten too strong. I need your help." said Pandora.

"Okay but I'm not very well read." said Danny.

"The whole world, shall crumble before me!" yelled the box ghost.

"Why don't you show us how?!" asked Danny as he fired two fireballs towards the box ghost. The box ghost just absorbed the fireballs with the box and threw them both towards Danny sending him crashing towards a wall. Danny flew back with his lightning whips and hit the black flame pegasi's wing. They were about to start falling but the pegasus once again re grew it's flame wings.

"How about you just give me the box and no one else will get hurt?!" asked Danny.

"Haha! You are the only one getting hurt!" mocked the box ghost.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. But that is about to change!" said Danny as Pandora appeared behind the box ghost and punched him off the pegasus. The pegasus then flew away after seeing Pandora.

"Come back! I command you!" yelled the Box ghost.

"You command nothing and you do not steal from me!" yelled Pandora as she blasted a giant ecto ball at the box ghost. The box ghost crashed against the wall and dropped the box. Danny quickly grabbed it and flew back to Pandora.

"I did ask nicely." said Danny as he gave the box to Pandora again.

"My most treasured possession. How dare you betray it by using it for evil?!" questioned Pandora as she fired an ecto beam at the box ghost.

"Wait a minute? The box wasn't meant to be used for evil?" asked Sam as she got closer to Danny and Pandora.

"But I thought it contained all the worst malevolence in the universe?" asked Star.

"It does...because I created it contain it all. I was trying to rid the ghost zone of all this..."malevolence" as you call it to make both our worlds a better place. Underneath all this fury and rage, I'm actually a kind and thoughtful gal." said Pandora as she fired another energy blast at the Box ghost.

"So...much...pain." cried the box ghost.

"You know if you show us how to use the box correctly, we could collect all the evil for you." offered Danny.

"Thank you for the offer Danny. But you've done so much for me, besides this is the easy part. I knew that spew switch was gonna come back to haunt me." said Pandora as she turned the box upside down to reveal a spew and reclaim side. She changed the setting to reclaim and opened her box which then began sucking in all the bats, snakes, frogs and the giant Hydra.

"Yeah we did it!" cheered Star. Kitty and Dora then flew in and jumped on Danny.

"Pandora, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You saved the city." said Danny.

"It's fine. If anything I should be thanking you, you helped me reclaim my lost treasure." appreciated Pandora.

"By the way, where's Ember and Desiree?" asked Danny.

"Huh...I don't know. Those two were meant to take care of the bats but they're not here." answered Dora. Ember and Desiree were actually on top of a roof and didn't want to get any closer to Pandora.

"You ready to get down there?" asked Ember.

"Don't think so, as long as Pandora's around there. I'd rather not get anywhere closer." stated Desiree.

Down with the rest of the group, everyone was finally cheering for their victory. However the box ghost was finally getting back up.

"I...still have...some power." said the box ghost as he charged up all of his power and sent an energy wave towards Pandora. Danny immediately saw the attack and jumped in front of Pandora. The energy blast then struck Danny's chest and made him collapse.

"Ugnh...I'm...dead." said Danny as he collapsed on the ground.

"DANNY!" yelled all the girls. Pandora quickly grabbed Danny and saw the giant cut on Danny's chest. The ghost girls, Sam and Star just gave the box ghost a deadly stare making him fear for his after life.

A really horrifying beating that I can't describe later, Pandora picked up Danny and started getting ready to fly off.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Sam.

"I'm taking him to my realm. This wound will kill him if I don't help him soon." yelled Pandora as she flew into a ghost portal.

Pandora's Realm 

Danny finally started waking up after getting treated. He was currently in some type of old room, the only things to notice were the bloody towels and portrait of a woman. She was wearing a white Greek robe and held a spear. Danny felt a strong pain in his body and saw that his chest was covered in bandages and he was still feeling weak. He tried to get out his bed but then...

"You really should be resting." said Pandora as she walked into the room with food. This however, she wasn't wearing her usual Greek armour but instead, she was wearing a white Greek robe and sandals. Her hair was long and reached down to her legs. Danny just couldn't help but blush at the sight of someone so beautiful but he tried his best to hide it.

"Pandora, what happened?" asked Danny.

"Well you collapsed after you saved me from the box ghost's attack." said Pandora as she remembered Danny's heroic action.

"Oh right...I remember now. Sorry I gave you so much trouble." apologised Danny.

"Don't be, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to stand right now." said Pandora. Danny then stood up from his bed and started walking off.

"Danny? Is there something wrong?" asked Pandora.

"To be honest, a lot." replied Danny.

"What is it? You can tell me." offered Pandora.

"The truth is, ever since I was eight years old. I was trained in the arts of Strength, Skill and Will. With those abilities, I tried my best to protect those I cared about. I even received ghost powers and thought it would make me stronger but it wasn't enough. Lately with the battles I had, I've been lacking so much. I was struggling against Skulker and almost lost one of my friends. The same with the Box ghost, I always thought he was nothing but a joke but today he proved that even he can be a threat. I mean he almost destroyed the whole world. In fact, I wasn't all that honest with you either." confessed Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Pandora.

"The truth is, you were right. I didn't defeat Aragon by myself, it was thanks to Aragon's sister that I was able to defeat and get rid of the cursed amulet. Speaking of which, I'm so pathetic that I almost lost my life to the amulet. So I'm really sorry I didn't tell you the truth. " apologised Danny. Pandora then smiled and went over Danny.

"Danny, there's no need to apologise. I can understand that you only lied with good intentions. Besides, even if you didn't have anything to prove yourself with. I would've gladly helped you." said Pandora.

"Really? But why?" asked Danny. He really though that he had to accomplish a great feat to get an audience with Pandora herself.

"I listened to your heart. It told me about how you were really concerned about your friends and wanted to do anything you could to save them. Even lie." said Pandora.

"You listened to my heart?" asked Danny remembering there was only way to do that.

" "Silent Serene Heart", you're not the only one who knows that ability." admitted Pandora.

"But even so, that doesn't change the fact that I'm so pathetic. Even with all these powers and the training that I do, I couldn't protect anyone. I had to lie to you just to protect those I cared about. My strength just feels so useless not being to protect anyone even after everything I learned." said Danny as he looked at his hands. Pandora then placed her hands on his and smiled at him.

"Danny, I know that you wanted to train yourself to become the strongest to defend those you care about but that's just not possible. One way or another, you will always meet someone stronger. But the most important thing you need to remember is that the toughest battle that you will ever face in life, is the fight against yourself. You don't want to fight to defeat others but to defeat yourself. To show that you can beat your own limits. And that's what I will help you do." offered Pandora surprising Danny.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"You said it yourself. "You wanted to get stronger and I can help you do that. Let me train you, I can give you the knowledge of strength, and magic." offered Pandora.

"Really? I mean, I try to train myself but will it be any different?" asked Danny.

"Believe me Danny, my training will make you stronger but it's not gonna be easy." said Pandora.

"That's just the way I need it. If I'm gonna protect everyone, I need to get stronger." said Danny. Pandora could see the burning passion that driving Danny in his heart and knew that he was really serious about training.

"Very well Danny. Oh and there is one more thing." said Pandora.

"Oh really? What's tha..." said Danny only to be interrupted by Pandora who placed her lips on his. Pandora made the kiss even more intense and pinned Danny against the wall. She then used her others arms and stroked Danny's sides. Danny could not believe his situation and blushed red like a tomato. After a while, they finally broke off from the kiss and took a breath.

"Um...Pandora...why?" asked Danny as he tried to get his head back together.

"That was for rescuing me from that attack." said Pandora as she left the room. But just as she left the room. She stopped at the door.

"By the way, training begins once you're finished healing." said Pandora as she carried on walking. Danny just placed his fingers on his lips and realised that he was kissed by a Greek goddess.

"Oh...this is gonna be troublesome." said Danny. Danny then placed his hand on his chest remembering the pain he had to go through for letting out the cursed amulet for a few minutes. He knew that he had to find a way to destroy it...or control it.

?

"Soon" said …...

(A/N GOD DAMN IT! 10,000 words?! I can't believe that these chapters are just getting more and more longer. Not to mention this one wasn't even that good especially for the long desired Pandora. Like what, the chapter only contained 10% Pandora. But that doesn't mean she won't come back of course. But to be honest, I actually wanted to make this chapter extra long because I have some bad news. No new chapter for the next couples of weeks sadly, due to college work. I really was surprised to see the results from the last chapter. Not even kidding, I thought Valerie was going to be the next candidate then this happened :

Spectra : 11

Pandora : 15

Valerie : 14

Perona : 2

Tara : 1

Paulina : 2?

Seriously, Pandora won the poll by one additional vote! No joke, I really didn't expect I wanted to thank everyone for reading. Over 60 followers, 50 favourites and 70 reviews, this was the biggest achievement ever since I began writing on this website. I mean I know compared to others this is nothing amazing or impressive but I'm glad people could enjoy the story and tell me how they feel about it. I should let you all know that I'm a bit of review hungry freak and check the website everyday for anything new. Anyways once again thank you very much for the support and hope you guys can stick around for future chapters. Please do vote in the review section for who you want next and I will see you in the next chapter. Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	9. Meet the Huntress

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the Huntress

Danny was currently at Pandora's castle, he had begun his intense training under Pandora. Pandora decided to train Danny in both his mind and body. She began with his body and started making him learn the different fighting styles of the world. It started with Taekwondo, then it moved onto Boxing, after that came Capoeira, next was Kung fu and finally wing chun. Normally it would take years for anyone to master these many fighting techniques but thanks to the help of Pandora and her intense training regime, Danny was able to pick it up in a matter of months. However with techniques came the harsh training, Danny had to do at least 300 push ups a day with a boulder on his back which would normally just kill a man but Danny was more then just a man. He was a hero and with it came his "never give up" determination. He found it extremely difficult but after a while he finally completed it.

Next came the training of his mind

Danny trained his mind by visiting the grand library of wisdom in Pandora's castle. There he was able to learn a lot about the different types of ghosts and their weaknesses. However he didn't only learn about ghosts and their history, he also learned about the magic of Albion. Apparently Pandora was also one of the visitors there and she was a legendary warrior. However she never gave her identity away to the people so that she could remain anonymous. Pandora was also there to learn about their magic and their history. She learned the power of magic crafting and made scrolls containing the different spells to help others learn. With those scrolls, Danny was able to learn new magic such as light blade. An ability which allows one to create tiny blades which will fly towards the enemy. Next was ghost swords, as the name suggest the user can summon forth a group of swords which will immediately start fighting away any enemy the user sees.

Danny also began training his old techniques, his lightning increased to a great potential. Instead of just using lightning from his arms, he was able to transfer the power all over his body. He could create gigantic lightning fists and feet. Danny even trained his force abilities to their absolute limit to be able to sense his opponents and their actions. He could now turn his surroundings black and white, he could sense their aura and prepare for anything headed his way. Also if he ever ran out of mana, he was able to concentrate his mind to increase the charge of his mana.

Next came the 100 mile run

Though it was far distance. Danny was able to keep up his speed and run with no hesitation. However Pandora decided to make it a lot more difficult and have some minotaur's chasing after him to make the challenge a bit more difficult. And man did it work, Danny running at the top speed and not looking back to see if he got away or not. Danny wasn't really keen on the ideas of her training but he decided to stick to it and finish it since he knew that it was all for is benefit.

After a very long run

Danny was on the ground panting after his long run. Normally he wouldn't mind a run for his training but when it's a 100 miles and with minotaur's chasing you, he had to run like no tomorrow.

"I see you finally completed the run Danny." said Pandora as she flew down with a bottle of water and a towel. She then went over to him and passed it over. Danny then began drinking the water and wiped off his sweat with the towel.

"Yeah, I mean after doing it every single day for the past few months. I finally got use to it." said Danny.

"That's good, your body is adjusting to the difficulty. I know it may not seem like much but you've definitely gotten a whole stronger. Even without your ghost powers, you're strong enough to lift tons." said an impressed Pandora. Danny's sheer determination to protect those who he cared about was the reason why Pandora actually started to develop feelings for him.

"By the way Pandora, there's something I wanted to know. You taught me two new spells and made me learn all types of fighting styles. But how come you haven't taught me any of your techniques?" asked Danny.

"I see you caught me. The truth is Danny, I wanted to train your human side before progressing onto the ghost side. Remember how you told me that you had to rely on your magic powers when fighting Skulker? Well maybe it was time you learned more ways to defend yourself other than your ghost powers and magic. But you're right, I have been holding back on teaching you the advance techniques." admitted Pandora.

"But why? I knew what you were teaching me seemed a bit too...simple. Well for your standard." said Danny.

"That's because it was the basics. There were some things you needed to learn before learning my style." said Pandora.

"Those were just basics? Learning all those fighting techniques, 300 push ups with a boulder on my back, running 100 miles with minotaur's chasing me...those were all basics?" asked Danny in disbelief. He knew that the training was gonna be rough but...seriously, those were just basics?!

"Indeed, I had to make sure that you would be prepared for the real technique. The art of the Silent Ghost." said Pandora.

"The art of the Silent Ghost?" asked Danny.

"Yes Danny, it is a fighting style that I created which takes advantage of the ghosts powers. However before learning this style, you needed to learn all the other techniques and get your body into shape." explained Pandora.

"So that's why you were pushing me to my limit with this training." said Danny.

"Exactly. This style required a lot of strength and speed to use it to it's full potential. This fighting style is like a bamboo. It maybe firm but it's also flexible, rooted yet yielding. With a well balanced body like yours, you will be able to recover more quickly from stalled attacks. Not to mention with your structure, you'll be able to deflect external forces or even re-direct them with ease." explained Pandora. Danny then realised that the training was definitely well worth the benefits, his strength and speed were really increased and he could take on his enemies even in his human form.

"Alright then! When do we start?" asked Danny.

"Not today...I think you need to take it easy for a while. Your body may be ready but resting is still important. So I guess we can begin in a week." offered Pandora.

"Okay then, I'll take that." said Danny as he transformed into his ghost form and got ready to take off. "Oh and what about you?" asked Danny.

"Me? What about me?" asked Pandora.

"Well, what are you gonna do for a week?" asked Danny.

"Well, I was gonna spend the time in my castle. There were a few books I was going to read." said Pandora.

"Well, do you wanna come hang out with us?" asked Danny. Pandora was actually surprised at the invitation. Ghosts wouldn't normally offer to hang out with her due to her size and attitude but Danny was more then happy to spend time with her.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't I just get in the way?" asked Pandora as she looked at the ground. But then Danny quickly flew over to her and grabbed one of her arms.

"There's no way that you would get in the way. If anything, I want you to hang out with me." offered Danny with a warm smile. Pandora couldn't help but blush at the offer and smiled back.

"U-um...okay." accepted Pandora.

"Great, I'll see you at 1." said Danny as he flew off. Pandora then stared at the hand that Danny touched and blew a kiss towards his direction.

Amity Park...Park

Sitting in the middle of the park was Amber, Desera, Kitty, Dorothy and Star. Amber was currently tuning her guitar, Desera was reading a magazine and Star, Dorothy, Kitty were doing some homework. They were all bored since they weren't able to hang out with Danny after the events of Pandora's box. Danny would immediately go into the ghost zone after school but the girls knew the real reason why he was going. Except for Ember and Desiree since they didn't know about his connection to Pandora.

"Hey guys?" asked Kitty as she was still doing her homework. No one really responded and just carried on doing their current activity. "Don't you think that Danny's been hanging out with Pandora a lot lately?"

Immediately after she said that, Desera and Amber turned over to Kitty in surprise. Kitty was shocked at the glare that they were giving her.

"Was...it something I said?" asked Kitty. Amber and Desera then rushed over and sat next to Kitty.

"D-did...did you say that Danny was hanging out with...Pandora?" asked Amber. Kitty was too afraid to answer and just quietly nodded. After hearing that, both Desera and Amber just collapsed to the ground.

"Are they okay?" asked Star.

"Yeah they're fine but I dunno why they're acting this way." explained Kitty. The two then immediately stand back up and stared at the two.

"Don't you know why we're afraid?!" asked both Desera and Amber. The three then looked over to them and just shook their head.

"Well...it happened like this." started Amber.

2 years ago

Ember was flying off in the ghost zone with a bag of instrument tools and her guitar. She didn't really have a normal route home so she decided to take a short cut. Which was conveniently past Pandora's castle. After flying through the castle, she was able to cross paths with Desiree who was back after her own shopping.

"Oh hey Desiree, what are you doing here?" asked Ember as she got closer to Desiree.

"I just got back from...shopping." said Desiree. The two then suddenly ended up hearing a large crash from Pandora's castle.

"What was that?" asked Ember.

"Probably Pandora. There isn't a single moment where she can just act like a normal girl. Being a goddess, she doesn't really have a lot of time for herself. I definitely don't want to see her when she's mad." explained Desiree.

"Is she really that bad?" asked Ember.

Just then another crash came from Pandora's Castle but this time, Pandora was chasing after a random ghost. She was blasting away fire from her hands while the ghost was running off for his after life.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" cried Pandora a she carried on blasting fire. Ember and Desiree just watched as the goddess carried on blasting huge waves of fire at the tiny ghost. Pandora then caught up to the ghost and slapped it to the ground. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

Ember and Desiree just had a poker face at the reason why Pandora was really angry. Seriously, a goddess of the greek was chasing a ghost for it's afterlife just because it ate her last cake. Pandora then turned to see that she was being watched by two girls.

"Oh hello girls, I'm sorry you had to see me like that. You know what happens when we get a little angry." said Pandora.

"(A...little angry?)" thought Ember and Desiree.

"Well I must get going. I have some...hunting to do." said Pandora as she flew off. Ember and Desiree were still shaken up from the sight of the angry ghost.

"Guess...I'll be going now." said Ember as she was still trembling.

"M-me too. S-see ya." said Desiree as she flew off.

And now

"Whoa, she's that bad?" asked Star. Amber and Desera were still trembling at the memory and just silently nodded.

"Well the good news is she's not visited for a very long time so I doubt she'll be raging out here." said Star.

"Who'll be raging out?" asked Danny standing behind Star. "DANNY!" cried all the girls. As soon as all the girls noticed Danny, they quickly jumped on him and pushed him to the ground.

"Um...hi guys." said Danny.

"Danny where have you been all this time?" asked Desera.

"Yeah, you've been going into the ghost zone directly after school." said Amber.

"Well, it's because I was training with Pandora. She offered to train me and it's really helped me out." explained Danny. At that point, Amber and Desera just had a sigh of relief. They were thinking that they were going to have more competition. Especially against a goddess who they really wouldn't like when angered.

"But really? How come you didn't tell us? We were really worried you know." said Star as she got closer and hugged Danny.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. Tell ya what, why don't I treat you all to a movie?" offered Danny.

"Yeah!" agreed all the girls.

"Great, how about at 1?" asked Danny. The girls nodded. "Okay then, I need to go home for now. I really need a shower." Danny then transformed and flew off. Desera and Amber then finally calmed down from all the excitement.

"What's up with you two?" asked Dora.

"We're just glad that Pandora's not part of the competition. After what we had to experience, I hope I never have to see her again." said Desera with relief.

"Yeah, if she ever got into Danny, then things would definitely be...different." said Amber.

"So you'd give up?" asked Star.

"Hell no, I'd just have to use a different... approach to be with Danny. Just when, Pandora's not around." said Amber.

"Well, there's no need to worry today. It's just gonna be us and Danny. Though I would've preferred it if he just chose one of us." admitted Kitty with a bit of disappointment.

"Yeah, I agree. But hey, at least we get to spend the day with Danny after all this time. So we may as well appreciate it while we can right?" said Dorothy.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna be go and get ready." said Desera as she walked off. All the others went their separate ways to get ready. They all wanted to appeal to Danny as much as they could after all this time.

After an hour, Amity Park cinema

Danny was just waiting for the other girls to arrive. There was a great selection of movies for everyone to enjoy, there was Flame Rider, Metal Man, A silent voice and Terminatra 2 : Punishment Day

"I wonder if she'll make it today?" said Danny. He started looking around to see if anyone arrived but it was him all by himself. Just then, he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes from the back.

"Wha...who's this?" asked Danny.

"Well...can't you guess?" asked ?

"Well, guessing from the size of the hand and you're heart beat. I'm guessing you're Star." said Danny. The hands then left Danny's face only to reveal that it was Star.

"You were really able to tell from my heartbeat?" asked Star.

"No, I was able to tell because I heard you whispering to yourself, hoping to surprise me. I noticed you arrived when you hid yourself behind that tree." said Danny.

"How did you do that?" asked Star.

"An ability called "Silent Serene Heart", I can hear how you feel and you're actions based off your heart beat. I can use it to hear people from across the planet. That's why hearing yours wasn't so difficult." said Danny. Star was just amazed at Danny's ability.

"That's incredible Danny. I guess you know how I really feel right now. Don't you?" asked Star. Danny then closed his eyes to hear her heart beat and realised what it was saying to him. Danny then knew that it was time for him to answer that question.

"Yeah I do and Star there's something I need you to know." said Danny. Star then listened knowing that it was probably gonna be rejection for her feelings.

"Star, I like you. You're a beautiful girl with great talents but I can't be in a relationship right now. It's not because I don't like you but because I'm not strong enough to protect everyone. If I ever end up being in a relationship with you, I feel as though I won't be able to protect you from my enemies. And I'll never be able to forgive myself if I see you or anyone hurt. So please understand, right now I can't be with you but I want to get stronger for you all." said Danny.

"I understand. But I need to know, will I have a chance?" asked Star. Danny then went in close and placed his lips on hers. After they broke off, they looked at each other with a blush.

"I hope that answers your question." replied Danny. Star just smiled and nodded. Danny then looked away from Star to quickly get himself together but then he saw someone ahead which made him freeze on the spot. Star noticed how Danny immediately changed and look over to what it was that surprised him. Star however didn't want to respond and just decided to ignore it.

After a while, everybody started appearing one by one. Until finally Kitty arrived with her usual attire but in human form.

"Alright guess that's everybody then. So what are we watching today?" asked Dorothy.

"Not sure, there's so many great choices. What do you think Danny? Uh Danny?" asked Amber. She turned her head to see that Danny was looking elsewhere.

"Uh Danny? You okay?" asked Desera. Danny then turned his head and snapped back to reality.

"Oh uh sorry guys, I was just looking out for someone." said Danny. All the girls then looked at each other with confusion. They were sure that everyone was already gathered.

"Looking for someone? Who're you looking for? I mean we're already here." said Desera.

"Oh no, I invited someone else today. I was just wondering if she was here or not." said Danny.

"(What?! Another rival!)" thought Desera and Amber.

"Oh there you are Danny." said a very pretty voice. Everyone then turned their heads to a tall girl with pink long hair. She's wearing a yellow dress with diamond necklace. She had a pair of red high heels and golden charm bracelet. All the girls couldn't help bit stare at the pretty girl.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering if you were even gonna show up." said Danny as he walked up to the pretty girl and gave her a hug.

"Well, I wanted to look the best I could today for you." said the girl with a smile which even made the other girls blush.

"U-um, Danny. Who's this?" asked Amber.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Pandela. It's good to see you girls again." greeted Pandella which confused all the girls. They met her before?

"Again? Have we met before?" asked Kitty. The girl then realised that they've never seen her in her human for so it's only natural for them to be confused at her appearance.

"I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't recognise me in this form. It's me Pandora." said Pandora in her human form known as Pandela. All the girls were then completely shocked at what they just heard. This was the very ghost that captured all the malevolence in the ghost zone and took down the box ghost. And here she was in a human form and hugging Danny. Amber and Desera had just gone white with fear, seeing that it was the very ghost who had shown her fiery rage in front of them. The very ghost that they feared was getting close to Danny.

"Oh by the way Pando...Pandella, what about your extra arms?" asked Kitty.

"Oh they're still here but I made them invisible and intangible." explained Pandora.

"Well we better get going, the movies are about to start." said Danny. Danny then went up to the ticket stand to purchase the tickets for everyone. Amber and Desera were in the corner still chatting to each other about how the situation went completely south. Star who didn't really know Pandora that well, finally decided to speak to her.

"So Ms. Pandella, I..." said Star.

"Please just call me Pandella, I'm not one for formalities." said Pandora.

"Uh okay Pandella, I wanted to know. Do you by any chance like Danny as well?" asked Star. All the ghost girls then quickly turn their head towards Pandora waiting for the answer. Especially Amber and Desera who were concerned the most about Pandora.

"Oh...getting straight to the point I see. It's true, I love him as well." confessed Pandella surprising all of the girls. Sadly Amber and Desera just collapsed with shock at the confession.

"(We're doomed.)" cried Amber and Desera as they had a stream of tears running down their face.

"Well, the truth is. I love Danny as well and I don't plan on giving up on him." said Star which interested Pandella. Normally people would only say things like that when they want to fight her for her power but this time a human was declaring war for love.

"I see, well then. You can bet on it that I will not give up either." said Pandella. Dora and Kitty then went over to the two and decided to join in.

"You can count on me to join in as well. I love Danny and I'm not prepared to give him up." said Kitty.

"Me too, ever since he helped me defeat my brother. I have only respect for him. I truly do love Danny. I will fight for his love as well." said Dora. The four then look over to Amber and Desera who immediately regained their composure and went to the group with a confident face.

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna give up on him. After all, I was the first girl he met and saved. I'm not gonna give up on Danny just because I have a lot of competition." said Desera.

"Whatever old hag, I'm gonna be the one that Danny chooses in the end anyway. After all, he was there to listen on me and my past. He really made me realise how much people enjoyed my music, and there is no one else I'd rather be with then Danny. I love Danny and I won't give up either!" said Amber.

"Then it's agreed. We all love Danny but only one of us can have him, so let the best girl win." said Pandella as she placed her hand on the middle. One by one the girls all came together and placed their hands on top of each other. They then raised their hands and laughed as they finally confessed their feelings. Danny was finally finished purchasing their tickets and went back to the girls but he was surprised at what he saw. The girls were all laughing together and enjoying each other's company.

"(Aw, look at them. They got really close in only a few minutes, I'm glad I invited Pandora.)" thought Danny as he went ahead to the group and gave them their tickets.

After movie, all the girls had finally decided to go home. With the exception of Star, all the other girls had flown off to their homes. Danny decided to walk her home since it was pretty late. As they were walking though, Danny was able to tell that something was wrong with Star. She was feeling uncomfortable over something but she was too afraid to ask. So Danny decided to do it himself.

"Star, what's the matter?" asked Danny.

"Oh it's nothing." replied Star.

"You really shouldn't be lying to me you know, I can tell. It's not about my answer is it?" asked Danny.

"No, it's not. It's actually about what happened afterwards which made me curious." said Star. Danny then tried to remember what it was that happened after Danny gave her an answer. It was then it finally hit him and remembered what happened.

"Are you by any chance talking about..." said Danny.

"Yes Danny, I saw you froze up when you saw Valerie. What happened Danny?" asked Star. Danny then remembered the girl. She was wearing an orange dress with an orange band on her hair. She had orange bracelets and white shoes.

"O-oh it's nothing really, I just get shocked from now and then. He he." said Danny.

"Danny I don't need your heart reading powers to tell that something is wrong and I want you to tell me. What's wrong?" asked Star. Danny then took a deep breath and finally decided it was time to let someone know.

"It's true, the reason why I got shocked after seeing Valerie...was because she hates me." confessed Danny. Star was just confused at the statement, she didn't remember Danny ever interacting with Valerie before so why would she hate him?

"What? But why? I don't really see what you could've done that would make Valerie hate you." said Star.

"It's not me that she hates. It's Phantom." admitted Danny.

"Well what happened?" asked Star.

"It happened a long time ago. I was training my ghost powers and I was finally getting use to them but then I met...Cujo." said Danny.

"Cujo? Who's that?" asked Star.

"Um...maybe I should just start from the beginning." said Danny.

8 months ago (After Mystery Meat)

Danny was doing the usual thing and running away from Dash after he failed his test. Don't know why but he was always his punching bag to release stress. As he carried on running, he accidently bumped into Paulina and made her spill her drink on Valerie. Danny was gonna try and apologise about the accident but Valerie had other plans and made Kwan chase after him. So being chased by two jocks, he did the most logical thing possible and escaped using his ghost powers. Little did he know that soon after he would encounter the very thing that was gonna make Valerie his enemy.

Danny's ghost sense activated and he quickly started looking around for the ghost but the ghost was right behind him. A small harmless dog walked up to Danny. It had green skin with black ears and a black collar which had "A" written on it. Danny then picked up the dog and smiled.

"It's like Dash but with better breath. Now this I can handle this." said Danny. and put the dog back on the ground but then it immediately started glowing. It then transformed into an enormous, rabid, dog monster and started growling at Danny. "Or not. I'm going ghost!"

Danny then transformed into his ghost form and got into the air but the dog didn't really pay much attention to Danny and just started running into another direction. Danny quickly soon followed after and tried to get to the dog but it was too fast.

"(So what did it do?)" asked Star

"(Well I tried to stop it before it could do any damage but then...)" said Danny

Danny still tried to fly after the dog at a good speed but he was getting left behind. After a while the dog started charging directly towards Axion Industries. Cujo then growled as he became intangible and went right through the gates.

"I can't catch up to him like this! Here goes!" said Danny as he created a lightning whip and latched it onto Cujo's collar. Cujo had entered the building, alongside Danny. He immediately began smashing down the metal doors and shook off Danny throwing him inside. Danny fell on his back to see that he wasn't alone. In front of him was Valerie with her ruined shirt, her dad and the head of Axion with his guards.

"What are you?!" asked Valerie. But then everyone turned their heads towards the real threat, Cujo. Cujo then started shaking his head and started spewing out his dog drool which hit Valerie.

"I'll tell ya what I'm not, coded in dog saliva." mocked Danny.

"AAAH!" raged out Valerie. Just then Cujo started charging towards Danny direction, Danny quickly grabbed Valerie and moved out of the way.

"Bad dog! No, get back here!" said Danny as he started flying after Cujo again. Cujo then made himself intangible and Danny soon followed after. Cujo entered the science lab and started destroying everything. He quickly hit the machines which started falling like dominos and destroyed all the labs equipment.

"Stop! Cut it out!" yelled Danny as he grabbed onto Cujo's collar. Just then all the guards entered and started shooting towards Cujo and Danny but because they have the aim of a Stormtrooper, they missed horribly. Just then Valerie's dad activated the ghost defence system which brought out lasers and cannons. Noticing the threat immediately, Cujo and Danny both became intangible and went right through all the lasers and weapons. After all was said and done, the entire building was a wreck.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Danny as he let go of Cujo and created two lightning whips. He immediately flew in and tied up Cujo's legs and made him drop to the ground. Cujo was trying to escape but the lightning whip was sturdy enough to keep him still. "Hope this works." Danny went in and started gently rubbing Cujo's tummy. Cujo then started enjoying the rub and reverted back to his tiny original form and started licking Danny's face.

"Okay, okay. Now that's a good boy. But you've caused more then enough trouble now." said Danny as he flew back home with Cujo in his hands. After flying down to his ghost portal, Danny then grabbed a small ball and threw it into portal. Cujo then followed after and with that opportunity, Danny closed off the portal. "Hopefully I won't have to see you again."

"(Oh, you saved Valerie. Why would she hate you for it?)" asked Star

"(It's the negative repercussion that she received afterwards that made her hate me.)" replied Danny

A week after

Danny was currently trying to teach Cujo so stay in the ghost zone. He borrow a book from Sam about dog's nature and their behaviour.

"Let's see, a dog's hearing is much more acute than a humans. Which means..." said Danny as he whistle to call for Cujo. Danny then looked over to see that the little dog was running towards him after hearing Danny.

"Hand signals, along with vocal commands can be a powerful combination. Stop!" said Danny as he raised his hand. Cujo then saw the signal and immediately stopped right in front of Danny.

"That's weird. This dog's already trained." said Danny but then Cujo jumped on Danny causing both of them to roll down the hill. Danny stopped on his back and Cujo landed right on top of him. "Sort of."

Danny was just laughing as Cujo started licking his face but then his senses activated and he noticed a missile headed his way. Danny quickly grabbed Cujo and jumped out of the way but the explosion still sent him flying off. Danny immediately placed Cujo down and flew off to find whoever tried to shoot him. Danny tried to look around but surprisingly there was no one there.

"What the heck was that?" questioned Danny as he looked at the hole caused by the missile. He turned around to see a figure on a rocket board of some type, holding a giant ecto blaster. The figure descended down to reveal a female figure wearing a red jumpsuit with a backpack and a mask. The figure then activated her rocket board's missile and locked it towards Danny.

"Not good!" yelled Danny as he flew away from the missile, dodging the explosion. He immediately started flying away from the figure but the figure started giving chase. She activated another function of her rocket board and started shooting lasers towards Danny.

Danny quickly formed a force barrier around him to deflect all the attacks and flew back towards the figure. He used his ecto blast to knock the figure off her board but then the board immediately flew back down and grabbed the huntress. She then threw three ecto disks towards Danny but her aim was pretty off. One landed on a tree and one the water fountain.

"Wow, nice aim. First day with the new weapons?" asked Danny but then the third disk flew down and cut hit hand. "Ow! That hurt...wait a minute? That hurt?"

"Oh don't worry ghost kid, it won't hurt long. Because you are going down!" said the huntress as she pointed her ecto blaster at Danny. She immediately shot at Danny but luckily Cujo came in time and took him away before getting hit.

"Come back!" yelled the huntress as she carried on firing with her weapon but Cujo was evading all of them. The attack were finally stopped and Cujo was able to get a good distance from the huntress.

"Okay, I ain't got time for this! See the ball boy, fetch!" said Danny as he threw an ecto ball away. Cujo them immediately followed after it. Danny then took the opportunity to revert into his human form and collapsed. Just then the huntress appeared and started looking for Danny Phantom.

"Where are you ghost kid?" questioned the huntress as she looked around but then she found a beat up young Danny on the ground who had scratches and cuts all over his body. Mostly cos he was being dragged on the ground by Cujo.

"Oh no! Hey kid, you okay?" asked the huntress as she went over to Danny and helped him up.

"I'm...not gonna be able to stand for a while." said Danny as he pretended to be weak.

"Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe. By the way, you see any ghosts with giant green dogs around here?" asked the huntress as she got Danny on her board and started flying.

"U-um no...I was just walking but then I felt something hit me." lied Danny.

"Ok, we'll I'll take you to the hospital for now. You gonna be okay?" asked the huntress. Danny just nodded and hung his head low. Danny then took the opportunity to find out who was behind the mask and used his ghost powers to see through the mask. And when he figured out who it was, he just felt his world crumble down.

It was Valerie the entire time. He couldn't believe it, he knew that he wronged her but never expected her to retaliate in such a way. Danny just closed his eyes and went through the rest of the ride. After getting dropped off at the hospital and watching Valerie leave, Danny transformed and flew back into his house.

After reaching home, he reverted back into his human form and landed on his bed. He was thinking about all the things that happened today and how he realised it was all his fault. Because of the accident at the Axion company, Valerie wanted nothing but revenge for what happened to her family. And her main target was Danny.

"What am I gonna do now? Valerie wants to waste me because of what I did." said Danny as he looked over at his cut. Normally weapons wouldn't really hurt Danny due to his powers but this time she had Ecto weapons, which could easily annihilate Danny. "No sense in worrying about it today, I may as well go to bed for today."

Dream

Danny dreamed that he was still in training in the hero guild while being observed by Mage (his master). He was fighting against Whisper in the arena with his sword and he was pushing her back. Whisper immediately jumped over him and tried to hit him from the back but Danny deflected the attack and struck back. Whisper saw the attack and sweeped the ground to trip Danny. Danny immediately fell on his back and Whisper placed her staff near his face.

"Another win for you." admitted Danny as she stood up. "But I'll beat you someday."

"Keep dreaming. I haven't lost once and I don't intend to." boasted Whisper. The two then took a break and had a drink. Danny then turned around to see that his master was actually walking towards him. "(Mage? What's he doing here?)"

"Danny, it's good to see you." greeted Mage.

"Likewise master." said Danny as he bowed to his master and lifted his head back up.

"Forgive me for interrupting you two but I was wondering if I could speak to you alone Danny." said Mage. Whisper then took the hint and walked off to another direction.

"What is it master?" asked Danny.

"I was watching your fight against Whisper. Quite disappointing if I do say so myself." complimented Mage.

"Forgive me master." apologised Danny bowing his head.

"It's fine but there was something I wanted to know. Why were you holding back?" asked Mage which surprised Danny. Danny felt like he was going all out during his fight with Whisper.

"Wait what? I was holding back? There's no way, me and Whisper were going all out on each other." argued Danny.

"No boy, you did not. I have sensed your strength and powers before, the strength you were using today was merely a fraction of your true potential. So then I ask again, why were you holding back?" asked Mage. Danny then looked over to his hands realising that he really was holding back.

"It's because...I didn't want to hurt her." confessed Danny.

"Is that so? Then let me ask you, what will you do on the day that she decides to kill you?" asked Mage shocking Danny.

"W-what?! There's no way she would do such a thing." argued Danny.

"Danny, there will be a time in the future where you must overcome your emotions and battle someone close to you. If you even hesitate for a second because of your emotions, then you might not walk out of the battle alive." warned Mage as he started walking away.

Danny just looked over at his hands and started thinking about what Mage said. To battle someone close to him without having his emotions holding him back. Danny just prayed, hoping a day like that would never come.

Danny immediately woke up from his dream and looked over at his hand.

"…...overcome my emotions." said Danny as he went back to sleep.

The next day

Danny started training Cujo again. He started teaching Cujo tricks and obeying commands but when he asked the dog to fetch a stick, Cujo ran the other way instead. Danny quickly followed after the ghost dog and found out where it was headed, the Axion building.

"The lab? Is there something here?" asked Danny but then he started hearing voices. He quickly grabbed Cujo and made himself invisible but holding Cujo's mouth. Just then two figures walked around the corner.

"I'm really glad you gave me another chance sir." said Damon.

"As long as nothing else happens, we'll see about re-instating your contract. I knew we shouldn't have gotten rid of those guard dogs." said the head of the Axion company.

"Valerie's dad? Oh great." said Danny as he flew away from the building. "Okay, I know what I need to do but I can't do it alone."

A few hours later

Danny, Sam and Tucker were on the hill where they could see the Axion building.

"Okay we're here. But where's man's best friend?" asked Sam. Danny just stood back and blew a whistle causing the ground to start shaking. Cujo then popped out of the ground and started growling towards Sam and Tucker.

"Hey hey, easy! I'm on your side." said Tucker.

"Yeah, so he says." said Sam.

"Hey, I'm the one who took out all the security camera's." said Tucker as he took out his PDA.

"Okay, good news is that there's only one guard. Bad news, it's Valerie's dad." said Danny.

"Ouch." said Sam and Tucker in unison.

"So I think it's safer if I go down there by myself. The Fenton fisher should be a good leash for Cujo so make sure to watch over him." said Danny as he tied the ecto line on Cujo's collar to a tree. Danny then transformed and flew down to the Axion building. Luckily there were no ghost shields protecting the area so Danny was able to pass right into the building.

"Wish I knew what I was looking for." said Danny as he started searching around but then blast came in and sent him flying back to a wall. Danny then looked up to see that Valerie was in her ghost hunting gear.

"Back to the scene of the crime?" questioned Valerie. Danny knew that it was Valerie who was hunting him for what happened so he didn't want to use all of his powers to fight her.

"I really hate to do this but..!" said Danny as he blasted lightning towards Valerie's blaster.

"Yeah?! Well I don't!" said Valerie as she took out a shoulder laser and aimed it towards Danny. Danny noticing the weapon quickly flew off to dodge all the incoming attacks. The attack was strong enough to blast a hole on the side of the roof which caught Cujo's attention. Cujo then started charging down towards the Axion building with the tree attached to his collar.

"This is why I'm a cat person!" said Sam.

Back Inside

Valerie carried on shooting lasers with her dual ecto guns and Danny did his best to dodge all the attacks. Their fight was fierce but Danny had no intention of fighting back.

"What's wrong?! Too afraid to fight back?!" questioned Valerie as she carried on firing.

"I'm not trying to fight back! Can you just listen to me?" asked Danny.

"I'm done talking!" replied Valerie as she fired her ecto blaster. Danny tried to become intangible but it still hit him and made him crash through the wall. He kept on flying back until he finally hit the wall.

"An old kennel? This must be where they kept all the guard dogs." said Danny as he tried to stand up against the wall but then it made a squeaky noise. "Huh?"

Danny then placed his hand in to find what he believes Cujo was looking for. It was pink rubber teddy bear, no doubt it probably belonged to Cujo and he wanted it back. Danny quickly took the toy and flew over back to Valerie to see that Cujo was there and he was about to attack Valerie,

"Hey boy, is this what you've been looking for?" asked Danny as he showed Cujo the toy. Cujo then started wagging it's tail and went over to Danny to get his toy.

"Here you go, now take it and go home." said Danny as he tossed the dog toy. Cujo immediately ran after it and grabbed it with his mouth. After that he started reverting into his smaller form and disappeared. Danny then went over to Valerie and helped her stand up.

"Look, I know you're mad about what happened but that's not my dog and I'm really sorry about all this. Not all ghosts are evil." said Danny as he offered a hand to Valerie.

"Yeah..." said Valerie as she took the hand but then she flipped Danny and slammed him to the ground. "And not all humans, are suckers!" said Valerie as she got another weapon ready and targeted at Danny.

"Valerie? Are you there?" asked Valerie's dad from afar. Valerie immediately panicked when she heard that voice.

"Oh no! My dad, I can't let him see me like this." said Valerie.

"Sorry, can't help you there." said Danny as he became intangible and flew off.

Present

"And ever since that day, she's hated me to her core. She still thinks I was the reason why I ruined her life." said Danny.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry Danny. I guess talking to her wasn't really the best choice since she didn't trust you. So what happened afterwards?" asked Star.

"Well, it kind of got complicated." admitted Danny.

"Complicated how?" asked Star.

"Well, I met Valerie again but...we kind of ended up dating for a while." said Danny which made Star gasp. Danny just told her an entire story about why she wants to kill him but now he's saying that he dated her.

"W-w-what?! You two dated?!" exclaimed Star. Danny could understand why she would be angry, she confessed her feelings for him but he was with another girl. Danny knew it was only fair to let her be the first to know about the situation.

"Yeah we...did. But this was way before you quit the A-list so at that time, it was my first relationship. No one else knew. Well...except for Sam and Tucker." said Danny.

"I want you to tell me everything. About how this relationship started and don't miss a single detail." demanded Star. Danny was really scared with Star's reaction and just decided to obey her.

"Okay okay...it started like this." said Danny.

6 months ago

Danny had just finished his daily training regime and trained his abilities. He even developed a new spell called "Summon". With it, he was able to summon a minor familiar but he was really hoping to summon a copy of himself.

"Really now, how can I be tired already?" asked Danny.

"All that running and push ups really makes a guy feel like dying." said Danny as he took off the weights on his legs.

"Well, since I'm done with training for now. I may as well go and meet Sam and Tucker today. I told them I'd be busy but I'm sure they won't mind." said Danny as he transformed and flew off.

Amity Park Mall

"(Maybe I'll find Sam and Tucker here. I told them I was busy today but...)" thought Danny until a blue ecto blast hit Danny's back and sent him falling down to the mall. As he fell down, he crashed on a table in the food court. Luckily no one was hurt and he found Sam and Tucker.

"You mad child? Picking a fight with me in my upgraded form?!" said Technus. He was wearing a black coat with green gloves. A pair of glasses and a white cape.

"You upgraded to mullet...scary." said Danny as he fired ecto beams towards Technus but Technus summoned forth all the technology around him and formed a barrier to protect himself. Danny quickly flew up to get him but then Technus blasted his own energy beam towards Danny. Danny dodged it but it ended up hitting the last person he expected, Valerie. Danny's eyes turned red for a split second before reverting back into his neon green.

"(Valerie! No!) I am gonna break you in half!" roared Danny as he charged at Technus.

"Temper temper child. Don't let those emotions get to your head again. After all, emotions are your greatest weakness." said Technus as he teleported behind Danny and electrocuted him. Technus then threw Danny towards a pile of boxes before disappearing from the scene. Valerie finally stood up and went over to the boxes to find the ghost boy but she found someone else.

"Move it, out of my way!" said Valerie trying to get through to find Danny (human form) on the boxes. Danny finally looked up to see Valerie covered in condiments.

"Oh hi, didn't expect you to be here." said Valerie as she helped Danny get back up.

"Didn't expect to be here." said Danny.

"So are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" asked Valerie.

"No I'm okay. But what happened to you?" asked Danny.

"The ghost boy dropped in and got all this stuff on me. I swear I'm gonna make him pay." said Valerie.

"(Sorry) Well I'm glad you're okay." said Danny.

"Thanks. By the way, you gonna be coming in for the trip tomorrow?" asked Valerie.

"You mean the trip to Axion? Your dad works there right? Sure, I'll definitely be there." said Danny.

"Great I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." said Valerie.

"Sure. Bye Val." said Danny. After the commotion died out, Sam and Tucker finally met up with their friend.

"Danny you okay?" asked Sam.

"Oh hey guys, I'm fine." replied Danny.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine and all but what was the deal with you and Valerie?" asked Tucker.

"Nothing, she was just asking if I was okay. And if I was going to the trip tomorrow." replied Danny.

"You sure? It looked like something more was going on." teased Tucker as he was nudging on Danny's soldier. Sam then proceeded to punch Tucker to tell him to "Knock it off."

"Tucker it's nothing like that. We were just worried about each other after Technus attacked." said Danny.

"Well whatever. So what happened, I thought you were gonna be busy all day?" asked Sam.

"Um...I finished my plans pretty early today. I was looking for you guys but then Technus got the drop on me and the rest is history." said Danny.

"Well if it's like that, then come on. I heard the new Terminatra movie came out." said Sam.

"Awesome." said Danny and Tucker. The three then went ahead and enjoyed the rest of the day with each other's company.

The next day, Axion Building

"Well class, it was very kind of Mr. Gray to give us a tour of Axion labs." said the teacher

"My pleasure Mr. Falooka. Shields down please." said Damon. The ecto shield of the wall behind them then shut down and opened for the class to enter. All the students started walking in and checking out the sight of the lab. Danny was about to walk in when Damon stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Damon. The two then waited until the entire class had gone on and left those two alone.

"You seem a bit nervous. Are you okay?" asked Damon.

"I-I'm fine sir. I was just a bit worried when you asked to talk to me." replied Danny.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to threaten you or anything. I just wanted to talk to you about Valerie." said Damon.

"Valerie? What about her?" asked Danny.

"What is she to you?" asked Damon.

"Well I guess she's a really good friend. Someone I can trust to help me if I ever need it." said Danny.

"I see. Do you like her?" asked Damon.

"Well of course I like her. She's really..." said Danny but then Damon cut him off.

"No son, I meant do you really like my daughter?" asked Damon which caught Danny off guard. I mean he always did consider her as someone pretty but then he knew it wouldn't work since she pretty much hated him as well.

"Well I never really thought about it like that. I guess the difference in our families kept us apart, I thought she was in a completely different league compared to me. I never really had the chance to interact with her so much to know about her." said Danny. Damon then realised that Danny was being honest about how he felt and knew that he was a good kid.

"Well you seem like a good kid so I was hoping that you could give her a chance at least." said Damon.

"A chance? For what?" asked Danny.

"A chance to get along with her. You see, when I heard about what happened at her school and how she was left out cos of our situation, she told me that you and your friends were there to keep her company. I really appreciate it." said Damon.

"Oh it's no problem, to be honest at first we weren't able to get along with her cos of how she treated us. But then we got to know her a bit more...well I find out more then I expected but it was enough to help me know that we could be good friends." said Danny.

"That's good to hear. I know my daughter likes you so please do take care of her okay." said Damon. Both of them started giving each other light laugh until Damon got a bit closer.

"Just do me a favour, keep your families crazy ghost hunting business away from my daughter." requested Damon. Danny just nodded and Damon started walking off to the office but then Danny's ghost sense kicked in. Turn's out Valerie was shooting inside the lab with her ghost hunting gear.

"(Valerie?! What's she doing?)" thought Danny as he transformed into his ghost form. He quickly flew after her to try and get some answers but she flew off and disappeared. What was even more surprising was that Danny couldn't feel her heart beat. Knowing there was nothing else to be done, he flew back to the lab and joined Sam and Tucker.

The rest of the trip was cancelled due to the attack and everyone was asked to go home. Danny was concerned the entire time wondering why Valerie would attack or why he couldn't hear her heart beat. Not to mention she completely ignored him when they crossed paths when she usually threatens to kill him.

After getting home, Danny just proceeded to go online and talk to Sam and Tucker about the events that happened today. Sam and Tucker just said about how they didn't see Valerie the entire time and that she was to blame for everything. But Danny had this feeling that Valerie was the innocent one and didn't want to blame her.

"(Maybe I should at least ask how's she doing.)" thought Danny as he sent a message to Valerie.

"Danny, what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"Oh uh nothing. Just typing. So what was the deal today? Usually she's all like "Where's the ghost?! I find that ghost, I'm gonna waste it!" but she didn't say anything." said Danny.

"She spoke with her gun Danny, remember?" asked Danny. Tucker then notied that his PDA wasn't responding properly. Danny was about to type something but then he received a message from Valerie which read "Danny, r u okay?"

"Danny, are you okay?" said Danny as he smiled at how quick he got the response.

"What's that? Is that from Valerie?" asked Sam and Tucker in unison but then Tucker's mom came in and Tucker shut off his computer. Danny then proceeded to get rid of Sam and Tucker's messaging system and enlarged Valerie's.

"I'm fine but I didn't know what to think. How about you?" asked Danny as he typed in the message. As their conversation carried on going, Danny and Valerie learned a lot about each other. The carried on spending the entire night messaging that they forgot to sleep.

"Whoa sorry Valerie, I completely forgot the time. I'll see ya at school." typed in Danny.

"Sure, see ya." typed in Valerie as they turned off their computers.

Casper High

Danny just yawned as he got to the entrance of the school, all that time chatting with Valerie really made him tired.

"Long night?" asked Tucker.

"Of flirting with disaster?" asked Sam as she folded her arms.

"Come on guys, you should really give her a chance. I know she wants to waste Danny Phantom but did you know that she's a ninth degree black belt? Or that her favourite fruit is cumquat cos it's a funny word. He he" said Danny.

"Uh no! Cos I never really get past the "waste Danny Phantom" part!" said Sam.

"Well I'm gonna go and meet her before class." said Danny as he walked on past Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker were in disbelief that Danny would even consider hanging out with someone who wants to kill him.

Inside Danny kept on walking until he saw Valerie walking down with Star. Star noticed that Danny was ahead and just moved away from the two to give them some space.

"Oh don't mind her." said Valerie.

"Don't mind who? Was someone here?" joked Danny.

"Pretty cheesy Mr. Neil Armstrong. You got lunch plans?" asked Valerie.

"Nope non." said Danny.

"Great, I'll see you at lunch then." said Valerie.

"Sure Val, see ya." said Danny

After school

Danny and Valerie finished up their homework and decided to go have lunch at diner but then all of sudden the power went out.

"Oh man...of all the times for the power to go out." said Danny.

"It's fine Danny after all...this is pretty romantic." said Valerie making Danny blush at her words. Just then the waiter noticed the two were on their date and decided to help them out by bringing candles to their table. Danny then looked up to the waiter who just gave Danny a wink and left.

After their meal

"Wow that was a good meal." said Danny.

"It sure was. But Danny, you didn't have to pay for me too you know, I could've paid." insisted Valerie.

"Forget it, inviting you to eat out was my idea so it's only natural that I would pay." said Danny.

"Well aren't you sweet." complimented Valerie as she held his hand. Danny's heart was racing fast since he never felt something like this before. All their troubles and past immediately disappeared at that moment.

Valerie's home

"Thanks for dropping me off Danny." said Valerie.

"No problem Valerie. Have a good night." said Danny.

"You too." said Valerie as she was about to walk in.

"U-uh wait!" said Danny making Valerie turn back to Danny.

"What is it?" asked Valerie. Danny at that point was starting to act nervous since he never did this before, especially to someone who wants to hunt him down.

"I-I was...just wondering if...maybe you wanna...go watch the...baseball game tomorrow?" asked Danny as he stuttering like crazy.

"Danny, are you...asking me out on date?" asked Valerie which made Danny's face completely red.

"U-uh well...I just thought...that you know, if you have the time. But of course...you can say no...I just..." Danny couldn't finish his sentence since he felt a warm lips on his. After a while, they finally broke off and Danny's mouth just couldn't close.

"I'd love to go. See ya tomorrow Danny." said Valerie as she went inside. Danny was still surprised at the answer he received from Valerie and was frozen completely until his brain started processing again.

"WOOHOO!" cried Danny as he immediately started running home. Valerie just watched from her window as the boy was running home with such happiness. Valerie also felt something in her chest as she was actually thinking about Danny.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" asked Damon.

"Hi daddy, it was great. Got some great food and had a blast with Danny." said Valerie.

"I see, how it going with you and Danny anyway?" asked Damon.

"It's great actually, in fact he asked me to go with him to the baseball game tomorrow." replied Valerie.

"That's great to hear, I'm glad you two are getting along." admitted Damon.

"Thanks daddy, well I'm going to bed. Don't wanna be late tomorrow." said Valerie.

"Oh and by the way, I'm gonna have a late shift tomorrow so you may need to take the keys. Also, have fun sweetie." said Damon as he went to his room.

"I will and thanks daddy." said Valerie as she went to her room.

Next day

Danny and Valerie were at the baseball game and two were really enjoying each other's company. Danny bought a foam finger for Valerie and got a flag for himself. They were really enjoying the game when all of a sudden they noticed the screen announcing a competition to win two tickets to the Carnival.

"Oh wow, a chance to win two tickets." said Valerie.

"Yeah but what are the odds that we're gonna win?" asked Danny.

"I know it's not great but I think we can do it." admitted Valerie.

"Oh really? Well if we do win, would you go with me to the carnival?" asked Danny which surprised Valerie.

"You're really laying on the charms aren't you Danny?" said Valerie.

"I try." said Danny. The two then looked over at the screen and saw the many couples who were really eager to win but then Danny and Valerie showed up as the winners. The entire crowd started clapping for the two but the two were just surprised that they actually won.

"Well, looks like we're going to the carnival." said Danny.

"I guess we are." agreed Valerie

The two then watched the rest of the game until the manager came down and gave Danny and Valerie their tickets for the carnival. After the game ended, both of them carried on walking until they finally got inside the carnival. After that they enjoyed the many games such as bumper carts, test your strength, roller coasters and the horror maze. But of course, the two had no fear of anything those guys had since both of them have fought real ghosts before. After all was said and done, there was only one last thing left to ride and that was the Ferris wheel. As the two rode the wheel, they were enjoying the high heights of the ride but then it stopped.

"Oh really? Why now?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry about it Danny, at least we have a great view." said Valerie. Danny then looked over to see that it was a great view, they could see the city, the moon and finally each other. They looked back to the city to see that the lights all changed until it said "DF + VG" which surprised them both. Danny finally felt like he had something he never had before, somebody to love. A feeling that he wanted to accept even if it was the one who wanted to hunt him. Valerie then felt the atmosphere and laid her on Danny's shoulder. Danny couldn't have asked for a better night.

The next day

Danny was really glad that class was finally over so that he could go see Valerie but just as he was about to exist class, Sam and Tucker went over to him.

"Danny, we need to talk." said Sam. After that Sam and Tucker took Danny to the back of the school and started explaining all the weird things that had been happening around him. They told Danny how it was Technus who was just trying to get them closer together. And at that answer, this was Danny's reaction.

"Hahahahaha! You're telling me that Technus was trying to hook me up with Valerie? Oh come on, Technus hates emotions." said Danny.

"And hello? He's using yours against you!" said Sam.

"Dimmed lights, stalled ferris wheels? You think the universe wants you two to be together?" asked Tucker.

"Well maybe but I don't know...I might." admitted Danny which shocked both Tucker and Sam. Little did they also know that another individual was watching the entire and heard the last thing that Danny said. Valerie knew that she may have had feelings for Danny but to hear that Danny felt the same for her, it really moved her.

"Uh really? Because technical..." said Tucker until Sam quickly shut Tucker's mouth.

"Technically because we just want you to be happy. If you like her, then we'll just have to make space for her on our table." said Sam with so much regret as she was twitching a bit. Valerie was really amazed at her answer, she knew that Sam didn't really like her so it was for Danny that she decided to change her mind.

"Oh wow, thanks guys. I'm really glad you're giving her a chance. Oh speaking of Valerie, I'm supposed to meet her before class." said Danny as he left the two. The two just watched as Danny finally left the scene but then right behind them was Valerie.

"Uh Sam...did you really mean that?" asked Valerie.

"Um...uh...yeah! If you like Danny and Danny likes you, then the least we can do is give you a chance." said Sam. Valerie was thankful for the opportunity that she got from Danny's friend and gave Sam a hug. "(Human contact...it burns!)" thought Sam.

At the front of the school

"Hehe...Technus trying to hook me up? Oh please." said Danny until he heard a snapping noise. He turned around and starting looking for the source of the noise but there was no one in sight.

"Probably nothing. Sam's just being paranoid." said Danny as he was about to walk but then he heard a very familiar sound and turned around. It was Valerie in her ghost hunting gear and she had a blaster aimed at Danny.

"But it doesn't mean she's not right! I knew it when I couldn't her heart beat from that suit! You're not Valerie! Who are you?!" questioned Danny.

"No, I'm not! She's over there in full view. I'm Technus and it's time to waste ya!" said Technus. Danny quickly looked over to where Technus pointed and saw Valerie waving at him. "You should run now"

Danny immediately started running as Technus started shooting at him.

"Hey Danny, Sam and I just had the greatest convesation about..." said Valerie but then Danny quickly grabbed Valerie and jumped out of the way to dodge the ecto blasts.

"Valerie, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" asked Danny as he helped her get back up.

"I'm fine but what's going on?" asked Valerie to see her suit in action but she had no idea who was in it. "(That's my suit! And it's after Danny!)"

Technus then turned the hover board around and started charging at the two again.

"Danny run!" yelled Valerie as the two started going their own separate ways. Technus decided to go after Danny and carried on shooting towards him. Danny using his quick reflexes jumped out of the way before any of the blasts could actually hit him but the last blast made him roll away. Danny was about to transform to his ghost form but then he noticed that a camera was right there and didn't wanna risk it.

"I wonder who'll miss you most, the angry ghost hunter or the goth girl who can't admit her feelings?" questioned Technus.

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"Nothing for a slow guy like you to know, after all. You're not gonna interfere with my plans again!" said Technus as he pointed the blaster towards Danny. He was abhout to pull the trigger when he suddenly got hit by a milk carton. Technus turned around to Valerie who was in a battle stance with a stick.

"HI-YAH!" yelled Valerie as she jumped up and knocked Technus off the board with the stick.

"Danny! Run!" yelled Valerie.

"I can't just..." replied Danny.

"Just go!" yelled Valerie.

"Don't worry, I'll go. Go and get some help!" said Danny as he ran around the school and jumped inside the dumpster. After he was hidden in plain sight, he quickly transformed and flew back into the battle field. He got there just in time as Technus was about to fire on Valerie again. Danny quickly swooped in and grabbed Technus.

In the air, Danny quickly started spinning and threw Technus into the clock tower. Technus saw that Danny was flying towards and started aiming again and shot Danny. Danny just flew back and slammed into a wall. Afterwards Technus re-summoned his hover board and started flying away.

"No...NOT THIS TIME!" yelled Danny. Danny quickly created a lightning whip and grabbed Technus. He quickly pulled Technus off the hover board and slammed the suit on the ground, completely shattering it to pieces. Valerie saw the incoming pieces and dodged them all. The suit had a giant hole on it and it finally collapsed. Valerie went over to the suit and saw the damage it received. She was not happy at what she saw. Danny saw the expression on her face and realised how badly he failed.

"I need to go." said Danny as he flew off. Valerie was still in shock after she saw what happened at her suit.

"He was trying to do that to me. That could've been me! But it wasn't! And now I have a way to prove it!" said Valerie as she saw the school camera's.

At Danny's home

"So Technus must've been behind the attack on the tour! Which means he trying to crack the code and get into the main computer in space." exclaimed Tucker.

" Which he could use to control every computer in the world!" said Sam.

"You only knew that cos I told you that. Are you okay Danny?" asked Tucker. Whatever that the two were talking about, Danny had no interest. The only thing that was running through his mind was the face that he saw on Valerie's after she saw her destroyed suit.

"You should've seen Valerie's face. I'm sure she thinks I was trying to waste." said Danny in a dissapointed tone.

"But you weren't." said Sam.

"It doesn't matter. If I ever wanna ask her out, I can never tell her that I'm Danny Phantom. But first, we're gonna get rid of virus called Technus! Once and for all." said Danny but then Jack entered Danny's room.

"Danny, word on the street is that you got yourself a girlfriend. Um, can you two leave so I can have a totally have an awkward father and son chat?" said Jack as he was nudging on Danny's arm.

"Gone and gone!" said Sam and Tucker as they ran out of the room. Danny just had fake tears begging "(Don't leave me!)"

The two then went down stairs to their kitchen and sat down with a bowl of ice cream.

"Dad, I'm just gonna ask now. Does it have to be awkward?" asked Danny.

"Yep, I'm gonna give you some fatherly advice. Which will no doubt make you cringe and run of here in embarrassment." said Jack.

"Check! I'll take the advice first." said Danny with regret.

"Alright, if you really like this girl. Then you should give her something to let her know, like this." said Jack as he revealed a class ring.

"A class ring?" questioned Danny.

"A girlfriends not a girlfriend until you give her a class ring Danny. It also says (I think you could be the girl I fight ghosts with.)At least it did for your mom, I don't know how appropriate that is for you." said Jack.

"Huhu, you'd be surprised. I can give her this?" asked Danny.

"Only if she's special. I even got it engraved!" said Jack. Danny then looked over at the ring to see that it said "Sam".

"…... dad, it's not for Sam." sid Danny.

"Hah! Of course it isn't! You guys are just friends. You see that was the embarrassing thing." said Jack.

"Noted." said Danny as he left the room with too much embarrassment. Danny then went over to this room and looked at the ring again with the name written on it. Danny quickly used his pyro kinesis to rub off Sam on the ring and re-write Valerie.

Axion labs

Sam, Tucker and Danny were outside the building, getting ready to take out Technus.

"Here take this." said Danny as he gave Sam the Fenton phones to keep in contact. "If Technus get's out, let me know immediately. Oh, can you hang onto this?" asked Danny as he passed the ring to Sam. Danny then immediately flew in. Sam started looking at the pretty ring and saw the name that was engraved on it.

"Wow, he's really serious about her." said Sam with disappointment.

"Well if you were the same with Danny, maybe it could've been you instead of Valerie." said Tucker which made Sam really think about the situation that she was in.

Inside Axion

Danny was looking around for the main central computer network but he couldn't find it anywhere. Surprisingly he came across the cafeteria and he saw the two people he didn't expect.

"This isn't gonna be one of those awkward father-daughter conversations is it?" asked Valerie.

"Probably, you really risked your neck to save that Fenton kid." said Damon.

"Yeah, I like him a lot. Maybe even enough to give up ghost hunting." said Valerie which really made Danny happy. All this time he was worried that their relationship wasn't going to work because of their indifferences but Danny was really amazed that she'd give up her hunting days to be with him. Danny then proceeded to get into the computer lab.

"I'm in!" said Danny as he went over and picked up the rocket pack which could take him to space in less then two minutes. "Looking at the computers, Technus is still in there." Just then the doors opened and Valerie was with her father.

"You!" exclaimed Valerie as she saw Danny holding the rocket pack.

"Oh darn it." said Danny.

"Get away from that!" yelled Damon as he grabbed an ecto gun and started shooting Danny. Danny tried to talk but he just carried on shooting towards him.

"Please, listen to me! There's a ghost called Technus inside that machine and he's trying to hack into the computer up in space. If we don't stop him now, he'll get access to all the computers!" said Danny.

"Yeah! And we're looking at him!" said Valerie.

"And you expect us to believe you?" questioned Damon.

"See why I need to hunt these ghosts?! They think that they can do whatever they want but someone has to stop them!" said Valerie as she lifted her broken hunting gear.

"An excellent idea!" said Technus through the computers shocking all three of them. Just then the security camera shot out an energy beam towards Valerie.

"VALERIE!" cried Damon to see that Valerie started getting covered in her old hunting gear and it re-transformed into a much more advanced outfit. She unleashed a strong electrical wave which sent Danny flying back.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be good!" said Valerie.

But then the ground started shaking at the Axion labs satellite started getting out of the roof top and blasted an energy towards the sky.

"It's over child! You can't stop me now!" said Technus through the main computer screen.

"We'll see about that!" said Danny as he equipped the rocket pack and took the astronaut helmet. he then turned on the rocket pack and started flying to space at 30,000 miles per hour. Danny created a mana shield so that he didn't burn at his speed. Valerie decided to join them and brought out her own digital hover board and flew after them.

"WHOOOOAAA! WOOHOO, I'M AN ASTRONAUT!" yelled Danny as he carried on flying.

"Danny! Your girlfriend's after you!" said Sam. Danny looked down just in time to see that Valerie was trying to shoot at him. He quickly flew to the side and dodged the lasers.

"Not my girlfriend until I give her the ring!" said Danny as he carried on flying up.

"What is this? 1955?" asked Tucker.

Once reaching space, Danny quickly turned off the jet so he could stop going forward. Valerie however carried on going straight because she didn't know how to control her new suit. She tried to shoot Danny with a laser on her hand but the laser was so strong it sent her flying back because of the recoil. Danny quickly dodged it and started flying back until he finally saw Technus who took over the central Satellite.

Technus then began shooting signals to all computer in the world. Starting from New York (Time Square), England (London) and Japan (Tokyo). He was causing havoc by disrupting the traffic lights and stealing all data from the computers.

"I have to stop him!" said Danny as he flew towards Technus and started shooting ecto beams towards him but they were all bouncing off of him. Danny stopped to think of a new plan but then Valerie swooped in and grabbed Danny with her hover board. She activated the energy on the board which started electrocuting Danny as he was screaming in pain.

"I don't wanna hurt you! AAHHH! We need to stop him!" cried Danny.

"I can handle him later! Right now, I just wanna finish you!" said Valerie. Danny was about to blackout from the pain but then it all came back to him.

Danny then started remembering the words that his master told him. "If you even hesitate for a second because of your emotions, then you might not walk out of the battle alive." Danny then knew he had no choice but to go on the offensive if he was gonna stop Technus. He quickly charged electricity in his hands and blasted Valerie off her hover board.

"Vale...rie?" asked Danny to see that Valerie was unconscious. Danny then turned on his jet pack and started flying towards Technus who was still sending signals all over the world. Danny then turned the switch from normal to overload which tripled his speed. As Danny carried on flying, he became intangible and let the jet pack carry on flying towards Technus's mouth. After the jet pack went into his mouth, the Satellite immediately exploded due to the overload. The parts of the satellite started flying everywhere and Danny was sent flying back.

In the rest of the world, the computers were back to normal and Technus no longer had control of anything. Danny was finally relieved to know it was all over. He quickly decided to fly over to Valerie to check if she was okay from his attack, he didn't want to hurt her but it was the only way to stop her. But then just as he was flying, the part of the satellite all started getting back together. Each individual piece started gathering as they didn't turn back into a satellite, it reformed into a mechanical fighting robot.

There were four huge parts all together, the circular head which was Technus's head, the torso and the two hands. They were all connected to each other with green energy.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm not going down that easily child! Perhaps I can't control the computers from up here but once I reconfigure this technology, nothing can stop me!" said Technus. Danny was just staring Technus with so rage, he couldn't even say word but he just clenched his fists.

"Temper, temper child. Are you still mad at me even after all the things I did for you? If it wasn't for me, you would've never found your girlfriend." said Technus.

"Be it so, you only used our emotions for your own gain. That is something I will never forgive." said Danny in a dark tone. He then used the spell "Summon" to bring out a copy of himself but it was see through and blue.

"Go and take Valerie away from here. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." said Danny to his clone. The clone nodded and flew after Valerie to get her to safety.

"Still caring about the girl who's trying to hunt ya? It's feeling like those which disgust me! The exact feelings which will lead you to your demise." said Technus.

"Well then you better be prepared to meet your demise." threated Danny as he started flying away from Technus at maximum speed to gain distance.

"Running away? Smart move child! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Technus as he thought Danny was running away from battle.

Danny then stopped flying and looked over again at Technus to see if the distance was just right. Danny then started charging all of his powers to spread to his arm. Danny's right arm then started charging a blue and red aura as Danny's eyes started glowing.

"This...is for Valerie!" yelled Danny as he flew towards Technus with all his might. Technus then noticed how Danny was approaching towards him at a quick speed.

"I see, then lets end this!" said Technus as he started charging his robotic arms. Technus then blasted a large ecto beam towards Danny. Danny was the incoming attack but didn't stop. He just carried on flying towards it with all his strength.

Danny then swung his charged arm towards the attack which summoned a gigantic lightning fist covered in fire. It was getting bigger and bigger. Danny's lightning fist was going right through Technus's energy blast and carried on going with full speed until it reached Technus and completely destroyed him. The satellite was shattered once again but it was starting to reform itself.

Danny saw that the satellite was getting back together and quickly absorbed the flaming lightning fist back into his body. Danny's body then started glowing as he was unleashing a huge quantity of power at once. He quickly concentrated lightning in his right hand and fire in his left. At that point, Valerie had woken up again and saw that Danny's clone was holding her.

"Get away from me!" yelled Valerie as she pointed her weapon at Danny's clone.

"No point in shooting me. I'm just a spiritual being summoned by my master. He's over there." said Danny's clone as he pointed towards the real Danny. Valerie then looked over to see Danny covered in white aura while his right arm was glowing blue and his left arm was glowing red. Danny's clone then formed a barrier around them.

"What are you doing?" questioned Valerie.

"Creating a barrier. This next attack is going to be quite lethal." said Danny's clone.

"THUNDER FLASH!" roared Danny as he sent a huge lightning blast spiralling in fire. The energy blast was huge as it completely swallowed the satellite pieces and obliterated it. After the blast was gone, Danny's power was reverted and transformed back to his normal state.

"Technus is gone. He escaped before the blast reached the satellite. You were wrong about something Technus, these feelings don't get me killed. They only make me stronger. It's my desire to protect others which gives me the power to get stronger. You will never understand these feelings because you never listen to other's hearts. Only machines." said Danny as he flew back.

"T-that...was his power?" asked Valerie unable to take in what she just saw.

"Yes but it was only one of the many feats that he can still accomplish." said Danny's clone.

"Only one?! How strong is he?!" asked Valerie in disbelief. If that was only one of his powers, then that would've meant that he could've killed her anytime. She was completely annoyed at the fact that he was holding back the entire time.

"He's very powerful. My master has a great destiny ahead of him but he always feel like he's lacking and that he could do more. That's why he aims to get stronger to protect everyone he cares about. Including you." said Danny's clone.

"What?!" asked Valerie.

"I've said enough. I'm finished here." said Danny's clone as he disappeared. Valerie then decided to retire for the day and just flew back down to earth.

The next day

Tucker and Sam were just congratulating him for stopping Technus and saving the day. But as the day carried on, Danny knew that it was time he made that choice and asked for the ring.

"Here you go." said Sam as she gave Danny his ring back.

"You sure about this?" asked Tucker.

"Well...she said she'd give up ghost hunting. For me! Besides I like her and she likes me back. Isn't it supposed to be that simple?" asked Danny.

"Clueless." said Sam and Tucker in unison.

"Danny?" said Valerie as she walked over to him and placed her on his shoulder.

"Wow, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you something." said Danny. Tucker and Sam then knew it was time for them to leave.

"Actually me first." said Valerie.

"Oh okay." said Danny. Valerie then took a deep breath and looked over to Danny who was smiling.

"Danny, I've had a lot of fun these past few days but... my life's way to complicated right now for us to be anything more then...friends." said Valerie. As soon as she said those wordsm Danny could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. The moment he was waiting for to ask her to be his girlfriend but he never even got the chance.

"Just...friends? But I-I thought we..." asked Danny with a bit a sadness.

"I thought so too but there's something important that I have to do and I don't want you to get hurt because of it. Besides, it's not like you were gonna give me some lame class ring right?" said Valerie as she got closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. She then got closer and kissed him on the cheeks.

"U-uh yeah. L-lame." said Danny. Danny then watched as she waved goodbye and went the other way. Danny just kept on watching until he couldn't see her again. Danny then took out the ring that he was planning on giving Valerie and just stared at it. But before he knew it, he actually had tears rolling down his eyes.

"Huh...I fight ghost, dragons, balverines and earth trolls...and yet I can shed tears over a...rejection." said Danny as he sat down on the bench. Just then Sam and Tucker came over and comforted Danny.

"Danny...I'm so sorry." apologised Sam as she was patting his back.

Valerie finally passed by the corner and leaned against the wall. What she did now was for his sake since she knew that it would never work between them. She just wanted to make sure Danny wouldn't get involved in her ghost hunting. She then looked over one last time to see if Danny was gonna be okay but what she saw just tore her heart. Danny just had his head low as he was still hurt about the rejection.

Danny knowing that the ring wasn't needed anymore, just threw it away to a blind direction.

"Come on buddy, Nasty burger's on me." said Tucker as the three stood up and left.

Valerie however noticed the shiny object that Danny threw away and went towards it. She picked it up to see that it was class ring and it had her name engraved on it. She couldn't help but feel even more guilty knowing that she rejected him and told him that his idea was lame. She transformed into her ghost hunting gear and flew off.

Present day (Danny and Star)

"And that was how my relationship with Valerie ended." said Danny as he covered his eyes. Star just felt guilty about making him remember that horrible memory and just hugged him to let go of the pain.

"Danny...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..." said Star.

"No...it's fine. I was just...clueless about the truth. I was so blind by my feelings that I forgot to realise that it would've never worked out. She may have liked the human side of me but she detest the ghost side of me. As a hero...I have to overcome my emotions." said Danny as he wiped his tears and stood up. He then transformed into his ghost form and picked up Star bridal style and dropped her home.

Nasty Burger

"Good job today Valerie." said a woman wearing the Nasty burger uniform.

"Oh thanks Nancy. You did a great job as well." said Valerie as she started changing into her normal clothes. She then took out the ring that Danny gave her and looked at it.

"Oh wow, that's a beautiful ring. It's even got your name on it. You're so lucky Valerie, at least your boyfriend is kind enough to get you things, my boy friend doesn't even get me anything on my birthday." said Nancy as she started changing too.

"Oh it's not from my boyfriend, it's from my...friend." said Valerie.

"Is he a guy?" asked Nancy

"Uh yeah, he is." said Valerie.

"Well then maybe you should make him you're boyfriend, he must really like you to get you something that nice." said Nancy. Valerie then looked at the ring and smiled. She finally wore the ring.

"Yeah, he's one of a kind." said Valerie as she remembered all the memories they had together. But the one she will never forget is the kiss they shared on the nigh that Danny asked her out.

Chapter End

(A/N Hey everybody and OH MY GOD, 15000 WORDS?! These chapters are not meant to get longer and longer, do not expect this to be a recurring thing! Anyways, I apologise for the delay in uploads, college is getting more difficult, therefore eating up most of my time. I try to do these with the best of my ability and with whatever spare time I have left so that you wouldn't get disappointed.

Also I know you all think that "Whats this?! She's not a part of the harem! She's only a memory!" and yes I can explain. As "Ancient Wanderer" has said, my chapters have become too repetitive and I agree. It's the same routine of Danny smile's, girl blushes and she falls in love with him. But this time, I wanted to make it so that Danny's the one who falls in love this time and experiences a rejection. Kind of different to how this story was meant to be but I wanted to try and spice things up a bit. Hopefully I won't get too much hate for it. Also though the harem has not met Valerie, she still likes him.

Voting from Chapter 8 reveals!

Spectra – 15 votes

Valerie – 18 votes

Perona (2 parts) - 3 Votes

Tara (2 parts) – 1 vote

Paulina – 3 votes

Beach (Swimsuit Chapter) - 0

Ember's Mom and Sis – 0 (By the way, I forgot to mention. This is just an introduction chapter. I could perhaps have Ember's sister in the harem but not her mom, I don't want to write a MILF chapter)

And holy smoly! Spectra was so close but the last three votes got in and Valerie took home the gold! Hopefully it was good enough to meet everyone's expectation and you can review about it ( I'm still a review hungry freak). Please do vote in the review section who you would like to see next and hopefully your character may get picked.

Also a huge thank you to all those who have read my story. I never expected it to come this far, I mean 90 reviews is nothing to others but to me, a great achievement. LETS HIT 100 PLEASE!

Special Thanks to these readers who have read my story from the first chapter, I'm glad you guys stuck to my story so far :

bluemarvel0

Danny Phantom Overlord

TheGamingMonkey

The Fan of awesome

Richard1081

pir84lyf

Zaralann

TS24

Linkonpark100

Agitofang666

InfiniteReader

Guests

I'm truly grateful that you all stuck to my story so far and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Of course I appreciate the others who review my stuff as well because I want this to be a story which we all can do. I ask for your opinions and you have given me ideas for future chapters which I am thankful for.

Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	10. SP Chapter: What it means to be a hero

Fable of a Phantom 

Special Chapter : What it means to be a hero

5 am Saturday

Danny was finally waking up after having a good rest. It was always his idea to wake up early for his morning exercise but this time he decided to take it easy. He finally got up from his bed and wore a track suit, a pair of running shoes and got a black hood. He then descended down to the ground and flew out to the front of his house. He then took out his Mp3 and wore his headphones, he started going through his music list and finally chose a song. He started running as the song was playing, the song was really giving him the motivation to run faster and faster. The lyrics really felt as though they were connected to Danny.

 _"Power, get the power_

 _Right up to the limit_

 _Hero! I don't want voice praising me or an ovation_

 _Hero! So I fight evil in secret_

 _Rage now, hero!_

 _Foes are closing in and covering the sky. I won't turn my back on them_

 _Hero! If that's the case, then let this unwavering resolution trickle down_

 _Fight, hero! Lonely hero!_

 _I wanna be the strongest hero!"_

As the song was finally finishing, Danny then noticed that two cops were ahead of him. They were putting their hand to stop Danny. Danny then went up to the cops and took off his headphones.

"Something the matter officer?" asked Danny.

"Well we've been hearing that there have been a lot of incidents around here lately. We do live in a dangerous city full of ghosts." said Cop 1

"What kind of incidents?" asked Danny.

"Sorry kid, we can't really talk about them. By the way, what are you doing so early in the morning? Do you normally go running at this hour?" asked Cop 1

"It's the best time to go running and see the sun rise. I don't really have a specific time to go for a morning jog but I woke up early today." explained Danny.

"I see. Well do you mind if you can come with us to the station for a while?" asked the Cop.

"What? What did I do wrong?" questioned Danny.

"Nothing really, you're not in trouble at all. But since you go in the morning at times like this, we were wondering if you could give us any information a certain suspect that we've been going after." explained Cop 2.

"Oh...okay then. But can we keep this short? If my parents found out that I was at the police station, they'll ground me for life." said Danny. The cops then laughed a bit and nodded to Danny's request. The three then walked over to the police station.

Police Station

Danny was currently in the interrogation room with the head chief of the police department. She wasn't really keen on the idea of bringing a kid for information but needed all the sources she could get. She was actually really pretty, she had long blonde hair, a pair of glasses and her usual police uniform.

"Morning so, my name is Michelle Covington. The head of the police department, here in Amity Park." said Michelle.

"My name is Danny Fenton and...I'm just a kid." said Danny. Michelle then went over to the drink machine and got Danny a soda, Michelle got herself coffee.

"We're really sorry about this Danny but we were wondering if you could give us any information about this guy." said Michelle as she showed Danny a picture of a man with a bald head and black jacket. He had a piercing on his nose and skull tattoo on his neck.

"Huh...never seen this guy before. Mind if I can have a closer look?" asked Danny. Michelle was about to pass the picture over to Danny but then as Danny was about to grab the picture, Michelle noticed a cut on Danny's hand.

"Wait! What happened to your hand?" asked Michelle. Danny then looked over to his hand to see the cut as well, it was the cut he received when he was fighting the ghost wolf, snake and octopus. The snake and octopus were easily defeated but the wolf was able to hit him before getting sucked into the Fenton thermos.

"Oh...uh..this? Oh...um...I got it from...some other guys." said Danny.

"Other guys? What do you mean?" asked Michelle. She was really starting to get suspicious of Danny since kids never really woke up that early before and they don't really have blood on their hands.

"Yeah...I get bullied a lot." admitted Danny.

"Oh...you must be pretty weak then." said Michelle. Danny didn't say anything and just kept his emotions in after being called weak. If they only knew what Danny was really capable of.

"Yeah...I am. That's why I try to work out early so I don't meet them in the streets." said Danny.

"Well have you told your parents or teacher about this?" asked Michelle

"I try to but my parents are too busy with their job and my teachers always take the bullies side. No matter what, I always end up losing." said Danny.

"Well why not tell us? If it's getting that bad, then you can always let us help you." offered Michelle.

"Thanks for the offer but it's not that drastic. What they do isn't gonna stop me from achieving my dream." said Danny.

"And what is that dream?" asked Michelle.

"I want to be strong and become an astronaut." admitted Danny.

"An astronaut? That's an interesting dream but why did you want to become an astronaut?" asked Michelle.

"It's because I always wanted to go beyond the skies and see the world from above. I always found it so cool." admitted Danny.

"And is a cop not cool?" asked Michelle.

"Well I didn't really say that." said Danny.

"I know out job isn't as cool as an Astronaut but we do our job for the good of the people. We watch traffic, protect people from delinquents and preserve public safety and order. Without the police, the society wouldn't be functioning." explained Michelle.

"Wow, I never knew the different responsibility's that you had to take." said Danny but in truth he did. He learned the history and laws of the past and studied the different occupations of the society. Danny always found the cop occupation amazing but he wanted to protect people his own way.

"Not like it matters anyway. No matter how much we work for our society, people ignore us and to the much more attractive "Guys in White" and the hero "Danny Phantom"." said Michelle.

"Of course it matters, though people may see only the other organizations and Phantom. They still see the importance of having the law that you uphold for our town." said Danny.

"I doubt it, the people only see the work of the ghost kid or the "Guys in White". The people don't know anything about how hard we try for them. Guys like him who only seek attention won't understand it. In fact, I had a subordinate here who really showed his talent in this job." said Michelle.

"I-I'm sorry...but...had?" asked Danny.

"Yes, he was a funny guy. Always putting everything into his work and showing off his enthusiasm. Even though it was only his second year of working, he was already showing great promise. But then a few weeks ago, he got attacked. Every bone in his body was broken but he never let go of his radio. He used up the last of his energy and described to us the culprit...until he finally said "Be careful Michelle." He was worried about others even until the end, how could this happen to such a nice guy?" said Michelle as she was wiping her tears.

"I'm...so sorry sir." apologised Danny.

"It's fine...in our line of work, we will experience loss. He joined the police after he failed his college exams. He always told me about how he wanted to start a family and live a good life. But no one cares, to them he'll just be some cop who died. No one will ever remember him for the courageous things he did for us." said Michelle

"I will." said Danny which surprised Danny.

"What?" asked Michelle.

"The people out there may not remember him but you can definitely know that I will. I may not have known him in person but a man who's willing to protect others until his last breath is a real hero. After all, it's a cop duty to protect those who can't do it themselves." said Danny which made Michelle smile.

"Thank you Danny. At least someone can recognise the sacrifice of our men." thanked Michelle.

"No problem." replied Danny.

"Well I guess you should get going now, we've kept you here long enough. Your parents will probabl..." said Michelle but then the ground started shaking.

"What was that?" asked Danny but then his ghost sense activated.

Just then another officer came running through the door in panic.

"CHIEF! We got an emergency on the first floor!" said the officer

"Danny, things might get dangerous so I need you to get out of here through the back. I don't want you to get hurt." said Michelle. Danny just nodded and quickly ran out of the room to reach the back.

"Lets go!" said Michelle as she ran down stairs with the officer. When she reached the bottom floor, she noticed how all the cops were behind the counter with their gun loaded. The entrance was completely wrecked and the ground was cracked. Several cops were already knocked out cold.

Michelle then looked up to see the reason and what she saw completely scared her. A giant blob monster with a horrifying face. It's entire body lost it's skin and you could see all of it's organs and flesh. A burning red face with a devilish smile.

" **There you are**!" roared the red monster as it slammed it's foot on the ground and shook everything. All the cops lost their footing and grabbed the closest thing to help them stand.

"W-who are you?" questioned Michelle.

" **Don't recognise me? Can't blame you. The day I robbed the store, your friend was chasing after me. He carried on chasing after me until I finally escaped into the Plasmius labs. I tried to escape but he carried on chasing me until it finally happened. I fell into some kind of chemical and became this! A horrifying monster with no skin or face. I became nothing but a monster! But little did it matter, after becoming this thing, I got strength to take down anyone I wanted. Including your cop friend.** " said the Red blob which angered Michelle.

"Open fire!" yelled Michelle as the cops took out there guns and started shooting towards him but the blob like creature wasn't even scratched by the bullets.

"Chief! It's not working!" yelled the cops.

"(This isn't gonna work! There's nothing we could do against that thing! I have no choice!)" thought Michelle as she quickly took out her phone.

"Chief! What are you..." said the cop.

"Hello! Is this the GIW?" asked Michelle. The cops were all surprised since Michelle never wanted to be helped by the guys in white but for her to finally give up her pride and ask them for help was really disappointing for the cops. They couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation.

"Yes this is the GIW, what is your emerge..." said Agent K but then the head operative quickly grabbed the phone.

"And who is this speaking?" asked Alpha Agent O. He was the leader of the GIW and took lead of the ghost hunting but never helped unless it was for money or self gain.

"This is Michelle of the Amity Park Police Department, we require some serious assistance. We are currently under attacked by a monster and none of our firearms are affecting him. Please send us reinforcements." said Michelle.

"Oh? Officer Michelle, how long has it been since you rejected me?" asked Alpha Agent O.

"Now is not the time for this, Eugene! Our people here are getting hurt and we require assistance!" exclaimed Michelle.

"So you're asking for my help? The Chief of Police who doesn't acknowledge the existence of the GIW is asking for our help? I heard you considered us a threat because of our power. Would it not be ironic if the people who you considered a threat were the ones who saved you? You do realise that if I do this, you will never have the right to complain again and you will be admitting that the police is useless." said Eugene.

"Why is he doing this?" asked Agent M.

"The GIW doesn't want any kind of interference from the government but even so, it's quite a mean thing to do." said Agent K.

Back at the station, all the cops stopped firing after their guns ran out of ammo. They were really in a bad situation with the monster getting closer and closer.

"(No! The police has lost everything now...but I can't let my subordinates get hurt! I have to do this!) Please...every second counts!" said Michelle.

"Fine, I'll do it if you agree to date me and...if you say "I beg you"." said Eugene. Even the two other Agent's who were listening to the conversation were disgusted. He was abusing his power as command and letting people get hurt.

"(I don't have a choice!)…..I beg yo..." said Michelle but then a hand quickly swiped her phone and crushed it. Michelle then looked at her hand to see that her phone was gone and crushed.

"MY PHONE! WHAT DID YOU..." said Michelle as she looked up. Right there in front of her was Danny Phantom with a serious face.

"T-that's Danny Phantom!" said the cop.

Danny just looked at the red monster and raised his hand. He quickly sent a force push which sent the red blob flying back towards a wall.

"W-what are you..." asked Michelle.

"Neither the heroes nor the police do their jobs because someone says "I beg you", understood?!" said Danny in a serious tone.

"Wha..." said Michelle.

"I don't know who you were talking to but that guy on the end of the line, is no hero. I am right here and let me help you for the protection you have given this town when I couldn't." said Danny as he started walking towards the Red Blob. The Red blob was rubbing his head and stood up to see that Danny was walking towards him.

 **"I don't care who you are but I'm gonna crush you!"** yelled the Red Blob as he got up.

"Listening to your heart, I doubt that red face." said Danny as he walked closer to the Reb Blob.

"What is he doing?" asked the cop. Danny just walked closer and made a finger pistol, he then pointed his finger towards the Red Blobs chest.

"Bang." said Danny. Everyone was just silent at what they heard, was he actually trying to do something or just playing around.

" **Why you?! Don't you mess with m...!** " yelled the Red Blob but then a huge hole appeared on the Reb blobs chest. The blob then collapsed.

"What...what did you do to him?" questioned Michelle as she got closer.

"I put a hole on his chest. Simple as that." said Danny.

"You killed him?" asked Michelle.

"No, just stopped him from attacking." said Danny as he made his hand intangible and pulled a ghost outside of the Red Blob. The blob couldn't move but the hole was finally filled again.

"W-what was that?" asked Michelle.

"He had a ghost inside him, that was how he got those powers." said Danny.

"What? But what about the chemicals?" asked Michelle.

"It just changed his appearance, nothing else. Which reminds me, sorry about this." said Danny as he became intangible and flew into Michelle.

Outside the Police Department

There were many reporters and camera's just waiting to see the GIW take care of the ghost. The GIW then came down from jets and got their weapons ready.

"We are reporting live here at the Amity Park Police Department, apparently they have been under attacked by some kind of monster. It was said that the entire police force was defeated and so the GIW are here to apprehend it and save the city. They apparently requested them for back up and the GIW responded immediately." said the news reporter.

"I leaked that information. This was the perfect opportunity to show them who's higher up." said Eugene.

"What's this?! Someone's coming out of the police department!" said the news reporter. All the GIW agents then got their weapons ready and pointed it towards the individual who was walking out but all their faces were surprised when they saw that Michelle was actually carrying the Red Blob. After getting in front of everyone, Michelle then dropped the blob in front of them.

"A...a monster! How is this possible? It seems the police has handled the monster!" said the news reporter.

"WHAT?!" yelled Eugene.

"The Police! It's seem they were able to subdue the monster!" said the News Reporter. Everyone then started cheering as they saw that the Police can handle themselves as well. Michelle then started walking back into the Police Department but once she got inside, Danny quickly flew out of her and grabbed her before she fell.

"W-what happened?" asked Michelle.

"You saved the day. Be proud of that officer." said Danny. Michelle then looked up to see that the news reporters were all trying to get in close to ask questions about the monster.

"Thank...you." said Michelle as she kissed him on the cheek and fainted due to fatigue after being overshadowed by Danny. Danny then flew over to a chair and let her rest there.

"Chief! Are you okay?" asked the cop.

"I-I'm fine but...where's Phantom?" asked Michelle.

"It's seems he flew away. But if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to take down that blob thing. Guess that ghost kid wasn't so bad after all." said the cop.

"(Guys like him who only seek attention won't understand it.)" remembered Michelle. She remembered about how she told Danny that Phantom was only doing it to look good and get attention but after the events of today, her thought on him changed.

"…...no, he wasn't just a ghost kid. He was a hero." said Michelle.

(A/N I'm not gonna lie, I know that people were expecting the harem chapter but it's still on the works. No need to worry, I'm definitely still working on it and it will be done soon. The only reason why I did this chapter is because my friend recommended something to me recently and it really inspired me to write this chapter. I found it close to Danny's persona and wanted to show what he felt about justice. Anyways I apologise again for not doing the harem chapter and delaying it but please understand it will be done soon enough. Please do carry on reviewing and give me some criticism, I also would like to thank you for 100 reviews! I never expected this story to get so far but I'm glad people could read and enjoy you and please do wait for the upcoming chapter. Have a good morning/day/evening/night!)

(P.S Try and guess what I got the inspiration from)

(P.S P.S Also a new title has been added to the voting list "I'm a dad?". As most of you can guess, this chapter is gonna have Danny realise his new duty but he's gonna have more then he realises. Thanks to Dialga213 for this idea.)


	11. Meet the Counselor

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the Counselor

Danny was flying off trying to dodge all the lasers that Johny 13 was shooting from his bike. He came back to get his revenge for embarrassing him and taking away his girl. Danny then started flying up the building, hoping that Johny wouldn't be able to get hit in the sky but then Johny's bike started going up the wall. Danny then carried on going left to right to dodge all the lasers but then Johny's shadow flew down and grabbed Danny. The Shadow immediately pushed him down until he slammed on to the ground.

"Johny, what do you want?! I don't have time for this!" exclaimed Danny.

"I don't care kid. You took away Kitty from me and for that, I'm gonna make you pay punk!" said Johny as he took out his chain.

Danny saw Johny approach him with his weapon and immediately charged up lightning to escape from Shadow's grip. The lightning blast then sent Johny and Shadow flying back.

"As I said, I don't have time for this!" said Danny as he flew towards Johny.

"Shadow, GO!" yelled Johny as his shadow immediately flew towards Danny as well. Shadow got his claws out, getting ready to attack Danny.

"Oh please." said Danny as he created two lightning whips and used the to grab Shadow. He then started spinning and sent Shadow flying into the air. Johny then took the opportunity and grabbed his crowbar. He ran towards Danny to attack but Danny saw the attack coming and quickly disarmed him. Johny attempted to throw a few punches but Danny easily dodged them and spin kicked him away.

Johny's shadow then broke off the lightning chain and flew towards Danny again but Danny's ghost sense activated. Danny turned his head to see the shadow ghost headed his way.

"I'm done. You have become a nuisance." said Danny as he lifted his hand and blasted a large ecto beam which obliterated the shadow.

"MY SHADOW!" yelled Johny as he witnessed Danny destroy his shadow. Johny quickly got himself on his bike and started riding off. Danny just flew after him as he started shooting arrows towards him. Danny then concentrated his arrow and shot his wheel. Johny started losing control and crashed into a wall.

"Damn it, my bike!" yelled Johny.

"That's the least of your concerns right now." threated Danny as he started walking closer to Johny.

"What're you gonna do? Kill me?" questioned Johny. Danny eyes just changed from neon green to blood red and he gave Johny a smirk.

"I guess so." agreed Danny as he lifted Johny by his jacket.

"What?! You can't do this! You don't kill!" said Johny.

"I do now." said Danny as he placed his hand on Johny's chest and fired a large lightning blast which ended the bikers life. Danny then threw his corpse to the side and watched as his body started degenerating into ectoplasm. After a while his eyes reverted from red to green again.

Danny then looked over to his hands and started trembling after realising what he did. He just took the afterlife of another ghost.

"N-no...no...NO! What have I done?!" yelled Danny as he collapsed on his knees. There were many people who watched the hero kill another ghost. Everyone was running away and screaming in horror as they were afraid of Danny.

"No! This isn't me, I'm not like this!" said Danny as he tried to explain but the damage was already done.

"Oh? Is that really not you?" said ?

Danny started looking around to try and find the source of the voice but then everything around him stopped. The people were frozen in place and time was stopped.

"What? Who is that?! Where are you?" questioned Danny as he looked around.

"Over here." said ? as he walked out of the dark alley. A tall figure in a red robe had arrived. He was wearing a black armour with two masks stuck on his torso. His upper half was a red robe with hood but his most recognisable feature was the mask that he was wearing. He had a white mask without a mouth but all you could see was his blood red eyes staring right at you.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters, is that you embrace who you are and accept what is coming. And you will have to make that decision soon. Even if you must take a life to do so, just like how you took his." said the figure as he pointed at the Ectoplasm.

"No, I won't do it! I'll never kill!" yelled Danny as he blocked his ears.

"Too late for that. After all, you are a death itself. Wherever you go, death will soon follow." said figure as he pointed at the window. Danny then turned his head towards the window to see that he was wearing the same mask as the figure and all the people around him were dead as well.

"No...NO! NOOOOOOO!" cried Danny as he punched the window and shattered it to pieces but the fact didn't change. Evil will always be inside his heart.

Danny then woke up from his dream as he was sweating bullets. He then looked around to see that he was in his room and it was only 3 in the morning. Danny was still trembling at the thought of the dream, he was afraid at the thought that he killed someone. Just then Jazz opened the door.

"Danny!" cried Jazz as he ran over to her brother and hugged him. "I heard you yelling and crying, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Jazz. I just had a bad nightmare." said Danny as he broke off the hug.

"Well, do you wanna talk about it? I'm here if you ne..." said Jazz.

"I don't need your help! Just leave." said Danny as he covered his eyes. Jazz saw that her brother just wanted to be alone and accepted his wish. She then left the room and closed his room. Danny then uncovered his eyes to see that it was still red but it then reverted to blue again.

Danny then started remembering what the figure in his dream said.

"(You are death itself. Wherever you go, death will soon follow.)" said the figure.

"Who was he? I've never seen a ghost like him before. Was he from Albion? It couldn't be. No point in thinking about it now." said Danny as he went back to sleep. Just then a tiny red mist was being released from underneath his bed. It was a Fenton thermos which had a leak.

The Next day

Danny started his training but this time decided to do so by himself. He was at the wilderness again and started doing his usual training. He was doing his one handed push up with a giant boulder on his back and concentrated on his magic. After learning summon, he started making his familiars even stronger. It started off with a huge Wasp, then it moved onto a bandit, then an undead, then a Balverine and now finally it became Danny. He was able to summon a copy of himself, not as strong but good enough to fight.

Danny then started working on his martial techniques and started punching a tree to practice. His punches and kicks started getting stronger and stronger and left huge marks on the tree. He then took of his training tape and looked over at his hand to see the blood dripping from his hand. He didn't know why but just looking at the sight of red made him furious after yesterdays dream. The blood red just made him remember the figures red eyes which were staring directly Danny. Danny just clenched his fist and punched the tree again but this time it was strong enough to send the tree flying back.

Danny's hand was bleeding even more now so he just decided to keep his training tape on.

"Great, time to go to school." said Danny angrily as he morphed into his ghost form and started flying off.

School

Danny finally got to school after his morning training and saw the banner on top of the door which read "Spirit Week Centennial "100 years of Casper Spirit". He also saw that Lancer was cheering while jumping on a trampoline and Jazz was just watching next to him. Jazz noticed Danny walking over and waved over at him but Danny just ignored her and walked in.

"What is wrong with me? I just can't forget about that stupid dream." said Danny as he walking through the hallway to get to his locker. As he was walking, his ghost sense activated. He turned over to see that there was a green blob ghost inside an office.

"(Great, just what I needed!)" thought Danny as he jumped into a locker and transformed into his ghost form. He then flew into the office to see the blob ghost form legs and charge at him.

Danny started off by throwing in some punches at him but the blob was blocking them all. The blob decided to retaliate by swinging his fist at him but Danny quickly ducked and spin kicked him away. The blob immediately grabbed a chair and threw it at Danny which broke on impact.

"Now you're really starting to piss me off!" said Danny as he started firing lightning at the blob but he quickly flew around making it difficult to aim. The blob just roared at Danny and flew off.

"(The next time I see that thing, it's dead.)" thought Danny as he reverted back into his human form. Just then, Lancer and Jazz walking into the devastated room. Jazz then looked over to Lancer who was face palming himself.

"Nice one Fenton, you let him get away idiot." said Danny but then Lancer grabbed Danny and took him away.

A few hours later, inside the Penelope Spectra's office

"Is it always this cold here?" asked Jazz as she sat on a chair in front of the desk.

"Of course, I find that cold temperatures keep the mind ICY sharp. And don't you worry about this mess of an office either, stuff happens. No biggie. Right Jasmine?" said Spectra as she sat down on her chair.

"It's Jazz, my friends call me Jazz." said Jazz as she folder her arms.

"Yeah well, your brother calls you a fink!" said Danny.

"Danny, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time." said Jazz.

"Yeah, when I was 8 and you weren't a fink!" said Danny.

"That's more than enough out of you, Fenton. Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I decided what your punishment is." said Lancer. Danny just clenched his fist and scowls his fist before stomping out of the room.

"Unlike her brother, Jazz is one of Casper's best and brightest. She'll be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-a-thon on Wednesday." said Lancer. Jazz then nodded to the line accepting her role.

"Right on! That's why I'm here. To pump up the pep, one student at a time." said Specta as she pointed at the different pictures of students who were looking miserable.

"Jazz, Dr. Spectra is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. She's agreed to help pump up the volume on that old Casper High spirit this week." said Lancer.

"And this is my assistant, Bertrand." said Spectra as a short man walked in the room.

"Jazz, we're gonna have a super week! Wait'll you see what we have planned for the Spirit-a-thon! Right after your speech, show her, Bertrand, we'll set off this domino chain that says "Casper Spirit". Dominoes represent how each person's spirit affects the next person they touch. Slammin', huh?" asked Spectra.

"If by slammin', you mean weird, then yes." said Jazz.

"And the spirit sparklers go off afterwards...right?" asked Lancer.

"Oh, you bet they will. After all, what's spirit week without spirit sparklers?" said Jazz.

"You know, you're a little over-peppy, but my brother might benefit from talking to you. But he's so mad right now, he'd never listen to me." said Jazz.

"Yes, well, he'll listen to me." said Spectra.

Jazz and Lancer then left the room

"I must say that Fenton kid sure is booming with anger. I think he will be quite...delicious." said Spectra as she licked her lips.

1 hour later

"So, you're saying my popularity is, like, completely dependent on my beauty?" asked Paulina.

"I'm not saying it's fair, sweetie. But if you feel like you need something, like, a lot of makeup, I say go for it! You're the only you you've got! Danny, come on in!" said Spectra.

"I can't believe my stupid sister convinced Lancer to make this my punishment. And can we please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!" complained Danny.

"Wow, you do complain a lot. Hm. Well, your sister did say you could be a bit of a baby." mocked Spectra.

"What?!" yelled Danny. He couldn't believe that Jazz would actually insult him.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault she thinks you're a loser." mocked Spectra as she carried on insulting Danny.

"Wait, Jazz called me a loser too?" yelled Danny as he was clenching his fist. Danny closed his eyes because he could feel his eyes becoming red but he quickly calmed down to revert his eyes to blue.

"Hey, those are her issues. I'm not saying you're a loser, Danny. I think you're a great kid!" said Spectra. She then places her hand on Danny's hand to try and cheer him up but Danny was just getting annoyed after hearing what Spectra told him.

"Then why do I feel so miserable?" asked Danny in an angry tone.

"Danny, I know about you and what you really are." said Spectra which made Danny shudder.

"What?" asked Danny getting nervous.

"You're a normal kid whose holding in all his emotions because of things you can't tell others. I know you have a lot of things on your plate because you're not letting others help you. But I want you to know that I will be here for you if you need me." said Spectra as she got closer to Danny.

Danny couldn't help but start to blush since he was able to see her slender legs up close.

"U-uh...thank you for the help. But I'm just a bit messed up for now." said Danny.

"You know what I think? You might be a mess, but "mess" is just the beginning of "message"! Now go out there and be a better you." said Spectra as Danny smiled and left.

"Marvellous." said Spectra as she opened a compact, and her head starts glowing green with ecto-energy. In the mirror of the compact, her face then started getting youngers.

"Why are you wasting your time on a messed up kid when we've got a big to-do planned for Wednesday?" asked Bertrand.

"Yeah, but Wednesday's still a couple days away. Hmm. Teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous. And that Fenton kid is like a walking spa treatment! I don't know what it is about him but he's releasing so much misery. I mean he's releasing more ten 10 kids would together. Not to mention he's quite the looker." said Spectra.

But then Bertrand glows getting annoyed, melts down and reforms as the blob ghost.

"Hmm, then maybe I should up the ante." said Bertrand as he started forming into a giant hornet.

The school bell started ringing. The four were walking down the hall, Danny was still looking dejected and angry.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Tucker being worried for his friend.

"I'm fine. I mean I felt a bit better with that shrink but I can't believe my sister told that shrink I'm a loser." said Danny as he slammed his fist towards the wall.

"Danny calm down and are you sure Jazz said that? That doesn't sound like Jazz to me." said Star sceptically. But then noticed that Jazz was walking down the hallway towards them.

"Hey, you guys. What doesn't sound like Jazz to you?" asked Jazz.

Danny was just glaring daggers at Jazz.

"Still mad?" asked Jazz.

"Wow, you are the smart one." said Danny sarcastically. Jazz then approached Danny and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident-" said Jazz but Danny just moved his shoulder to get Jazz's hand off of Danny.

"Jazz, I know you think you're helping, and I'm sure when I'm older I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't." interrupted Danny.

"You have to talk to somebody, Danny. You barely have any friends." said Jazz as she was starting to get irritated.

Sam, Tucker and Star then frowned at that line.

"Besides these three. And you have absolutely no extracurricular activities." said Jazz but she didn't really know the truth about Danny's other side.

"Unless you count the ghosts." whispered Tucker to Sam.

"Shut it!" whispered Sam as she elbowed Tucker.

"Well, maybe this is me now, huh? Not everyone's pumped up full of spirit all the time, you know." said Danny but then his ghost sense activated.

"(Ghost sense? I don't see anything.)" thought Danny as he was shivering.

"Danny? You're shivering." said Jazz as she got closer and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Danny as he ran off.

"It's worse than I thought." said Jazz as she watched her brother run off.

"Guys, I'm sorry but can you please tell me anything about Danny? I mean he's been acting really weird lately and I'm getting really worried." admitted Jazz.

"Jazz, I'm sorry but we can't tell you anything. Danny's secret is for him to share and we can't say anything about it." said Sam.

"I know but I'm just worried about him. Ever since he had that dream the other day, he's been acting really weird." said Jazz.

"Dream? What dream?" asked Tucker.

"Well I-" said Jazz but then a random kid ran in and grabbed Jazz.

"A freakishly large hornet! Owww, my leg!" said the random kid as he slammed his leg inside the locker.

Jazz gasps and people scream as she sees the giant hornet. The large ghost hornet then buzzes around the corner and it turns to look at Jazz. The hornet then flies up, grabs her and starts licking her head (A/N Uh ew). Suddenly, Danny Phantom flew in and kicked the hornet out of the building.

"Back off, ghost bug! Before I make you!" threatened Danny.

"Ghost bug? Wait a minute, that was a ghost? That was two ghosts?" asked Jazz.

Danny and Bertrand then flew out to the schoolyard and he threw the hornet to the ground. The hornet immediately got into the air and got ready to attack.

"Somebody called for an exterminator?" asked Danny as he charged his hands with lightning.

"My, you are clever, aren't you? Swat this, big boy." said Bertrand as he flew towards Danny with his stinger out. Danny immediately throws up his arms to block the attack but then stinger slices through this arm.

"AAH!" yelled Danny as he fell to the ground, clutching his arm.

"Damn it! I should have gone intangible. Idiot! I'm not getting better at this. I'm getting worse." yelled Danny as he was starting to get angry.

Bertrand then dives in for another attack but Danny quickly created a shield and Bertrand smashes into it.

"No more mister nice guy!" said Danny as he flew towards the ghost but the hornet immediately started shooting it's stingers at Danny. Danny created an ecto shield but the stingers crashed the shield and sent him flying back.

"Now to finish this!" said Bertrand as he flew towards Danny. As he was about to reach him, a musical fist came in and punched him away. "What was that?"

"A punishment for hurting Danny!" said Desiree as she transformed her hand into a hammer and tried to smash the hornet but Bertrand saw the attack and flew away.

Ember and Desiree then flew over to Danny who was still trying to stand.

"Alright, pal! Time for you to-" said Danny but the bug was gone. Gone. Great. Another bad guy gets away. Maybe Jazz was right. Maybe I am a loser." said Danny but then he turned to see Desiree and Ember flying towards him.

"Hey Danny, are you okay?" asked Desiree.

"I'm fine. I didn't need your help. I could've handled the situation." said Danny as he stood up and brushed the dust off his outfit.

"Sure didn't look like it from our perspective." said Ember.

"Look he caught me off guard okay. He came in too fast that I didn't have time to block his attack." yelled Danny.

"Block? Why not go intangible instead?" asked Desiree which made Danny face palm himself.

"I didn't think of it okay! I was under too much pressure and I was just so angry that I didn't think of it!" yelled Danny.

"Danny, please calm down. It's over now." said Desiree.

"For now, but if I see it again, I'm definitely gonna squish that bug." said Danny with hatred as he flew off. Desiree and Ember just look at each other wondering what was wrong with Danny. He's never been this angry before about losing to an opponent.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" asked Ember.

"Maybe he's just having a rough time. Apparently he was caught destroying an office and he got punished really badly." said Desiree.

"That doesn't really sound like Danny. Hope he'll be okay." said Ember as the two flew away.

Little did they know that they were being watched from afar.

"A ghost? Wait until I tell Danny!" said Jazz as she got excited.

Fenton's Home

Jazz and Danny were at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean, you didn't see a ghost?" asked Jazz.

"It didn't look like a ghost to me. It just looked like a big bug. So I ran. Like a looooser." said Danny bitterly.

"I was right. You're not going to listen to me, are you?" asked Jazz.

"No, I'm not." replied Danny.

"Well, you don't leave me any choice. Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you about Danny?" asked Jazz.

"What? Jazz, no! You're calling our parents about this?" asked Danny but it was too late. Both Jack and Maddie zipped right into the kitchen doorway but Jack was holding a device.

"Is there something wrong with Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Is there a ghost involved?" asked Jack.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Maddie as she got closer to Danny.

"That involves ghosts?" asked Jack.

"I...I...actually, yes. Jazz thinks she saw a ghost today. Tell them, Jazz." said Danny in a smug tone.

Jazz was surprised at the turn of the conversation.

"WHAT?" yelled Maddie as she leap frogged on Danny to reach Jazz. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It would have been a good chance to try out the portable Fenton Ghost Peeler. It tears ghosts apart atom by atom!" said Jack as he revealed the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

He then presses a red button on the Fenton Peeler. The metal armour extends from it, encasing Jack in a full suit with a clear faceplate. Jack then starts losing balance and fall to the ground.

"Well, enjoy your chat!" said Danny as he walked off.

Later in Danny's room

Danny was currently doing his homework and he was about to finish but then he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" asked Danny.

"It's me Jazz. Mind if I can come in?" asked Jazz. However Danny didn't answer and just carried on working on his homework. Jazz didn't decide to get an answer and just walked in.

"I'm pretty sure I never said you can come in." said Danny.

"Danny please, I just wanna talk. I know we haven't been in good terms lately but I want us to get along." said Jazz.

"Well I've got nothing to talk about Jazz." said Danny.

"But why? Danny, I want you to talk to me." said Jazz.

"Well I have nothing to talk to you about!" snapped Danny.

"But...Danny I..." said Jazz.

"I said I don't have anything to talk about! Jazz don't try and think that you could ever understand what my life is like. I'm not perfect like you and you don't need to rub it in my face! Now leave!" yelled Danny. Jazz then took the hint and left his room.

Danny carried on working again but then he stopped writing and turned around.

"Stop hiding and just reveal yourself." said Danny. Just then Desiree and Kitty flew into the room.

"Danny, what was that? How could you act like that towards your sister?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah Danny, you should be nicer to your sister. She was only trying to help." said Desiree.

"You two as well? You're taking her side?" questioned Danny as he got off his chair.

"Danny, we're not trying to pick sides and going against you. We just want you to know that..." said Kitty.

"Enough, I don't need to hear it! My life's already gone down the drain ever since I got these powers and with all the things I've done. No one understands me, no one can feel the emotions that I have to go through. All because of HER!" yelled Danny as he pointed at a picture of Jazz.

"What are you talking about? Jazz has been the only person who's been trying to reach out to you and listen to you but you're only pushing her away. Why not give her a chance?" asked Desiree.

"Because she won't understand! My family doesn't know that I went to another dimension in my spare time or the fact that I have ghost powers. They will never know the burden that I carried the moment I got these powers." said Danny as he flew away.

"Danny wait!" said Desiree but it was too late. He already flew off.

"Guess you were right, he really has been on edge lately." said Kitty.

"Yes but I don't see why he needs to be. He has the people around him to help him but he keeps on pushing them away." said Desiree.

"Well maybe-" said Kitty until she noticed a red mist under Danny's bed. "What is that?"

"What's what?" asked Desiree as she looked underneath the bed. She then pulled out the thermos that Danny was hiding and saw that it was releasing a strange red mist.

"What is that?" asked Kitty,

"I'm not sure but maybe it's the reason why Danny's been on edge lately. Something about this mist is giving off a strong aura. Maybe we should check it out." said Desiree as the two flew away with the thermos.

At the forest

Danny was releasing all of his anger by continuously punching the trees and boulders around him. They were all getting crushed and destroyed with the speed of his fists and energy blasts.

"Always making fun of me!" yelled Danny as he punched down another tree.

"Can't I stand up for myself?!" this time he kicked a boulder which shattered into pieces.

"Everyone's always on her side! She's the fink! Nobody pushes me around!" yelled Danny as his eyes became red again and he slammed the ground creating a tremor.

"AHK!" cried Danny as his arm was covered in red ecto energy. He could see his arm become dark and grow scales. His fingers were about to become shark nails but Danny quickly absorbed the red energy and transformed his arm back to normal.

Danny was just looking at his arm while breathing heavily but then his ghost sense activated.

"My my, someone's angry." said a seducing voice. Danny looked around to see a feminine figure walk out of the trees and reveal herself. She didn't really have much of an appearance but her body was a shadow with a tail instead of legs.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned Danny.

"That's not really important but what is important is how strong you are." said the shadow ghost as she got closer and closer to Danny. Danny didn't really react in a fighting manner and just waited to see what she was planning.

"And what about it?!" questioned Danny.

"Well, it's just...it's really hard to find strong, tough...and masculine ghosts like you around here." said the shadow ghost as she was inspecting Danny's strong body.

"Whatever, get lost before I make you." threatened Danny as he was about to walk away.

"Aw, why leave now? I'm sure you could use some...company." said Spectra as she re-appeared In front of Danny.

"Can't you take the hint?!" questioned Danny.

"Okay, okay you made your point. See ya round hottie." said the ghost as she flew off.

"At least she's gone." said Danny as he was about to fly off.

"Just kidding." said the same female voice.

Danny then turned around to see that the female shadow ghost got in closer and placed her lips on Danny's. After a while, the female ghost got away and blew a kiss towards Danny before flying off.

"Grrr. I better not see her again." grumbled Danny as he flew off.

After a while

"What the heck was that?" asked the blob ghost.

"Just something to pass the time. After all, he sure does carry around a lot of misery with him. it really does get me excited seeing someone like him." said the female ghost.

Next day, Casper High

Danny was just walking through the hallway thinking about all that happened yesterday and how he met that weird ghost. He didn't know why but he could only think of her all night and the kiss they shared.

Danny had his head low the entire time he was walking but then as he was walking, he bumped into someone. Whoever he knocked into, he felt something hot dripping on his arms.

"Oh uh...I'm so sorry." said Danny as he looked up. Danny's face immediately turned red at what he saw. Spectra had apparently dropped her coffee on her shirt. Due to the wet shirt, Danny was able to see her bra through her shirt.

"Oh hello Danny, it's okay. Accidents happen." said Spectra.

"Oh I'm sorry here maybe I can..." said Danny as he took out a tissue and tried to wipe the drink off Spectra but unfortunately, his hand landed somewhere else. Spectra at that point was blushing having, Danny touch her chest as well. He quickly pulled his hand back and decided to give her the tissue instead.

"I'm really sorry!" said Danny as he walked off. Spectra just watched as the flustered boy was running away in embarrassment. Little did they know that a certain green ghost was watching the entire time and decided to get back at Danny for touching her.

"Don't you think he's been acting weird? I mean, haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative he's been lately?" asked Jazz to Tucker and Sam.

"Uh, Jazz, we're Danny's friends. That means we keep his secrets from you." said Tucker

But then Jazz reached into her bag and took out a 20 dollar bill. She then offered it to Tucker.

"Although..." said Tucker as he took the bill.

"We've all got our problems, Jazz. I know you're worried, but Danny's ok." said Sam as she took the bill from Tucker's hand and returned it to Jazz.

Danny was walking to the water fountain next to the fire alarm. As he was about to drink, Bertrand's pickle arm reaches out of the wall and loops his backpack strap over the handle of the alarm.

"He keeps some things to himself, but it's not like he's doing anything criminal." said Sam.

Danny starts to walk away but his backpack strap pulling down the handle and setting off the fire alarm. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker turn to look, and the sprinklers go off.

Outside Casper High

There were police cruisers and two fire trucks parked, and several people are standing around the yard. Lancer was confronting Danny, with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker behind them. Everyone was soaked due to the sprinklers.

"A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" yelled Danny.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer! It was an accident. But we're going to take that accident and make it an accid-don't, and learn from it so it never happens again!" said Spectra as she immediately re-appeared behind Lancer.

"But-" said Danny.

"No buts. You could learn a little bit about school spirit from Ms. Spectra here. When I was in school, I got the same advice. And look how I turned out!" said Lancer.

Danny and Spectra exchange looks at that comment.

Danny then started heading back in with Spectra for the punishment.

"(It wasn't me! I didn't even do anything!)" thought Danny angrily as he was walking with Spectra.

Inside Spectra's office

"And this is supposed to help me how?" asked Danny

Danny is dressed in knee socks, a diaper, a sash labelled "SPIRIT" over his t-shirt, and a giant black top hat. Danny was just clenching his fist in anger being embarrassed by the outfit.

"We're gonna help you overcome your fear of being called a baby." said Spectra.

"I'm not afraid of being called a baby. I'm afraid of...being called a loser." admitted Danny.

"Ahh, and therein lies the problem. You care too much what other people think." said Spectra.

Just then Dash Baxter and two other jocks walk in carrying boxes.

"Where do you want us to put these banners up, Ms.-" asked Dash.

The three of them stop, surprised. Then Dash grins looking at Danny's stupid outfit.

"Hey guys, check it out. It's the Casper High Spirit Baby." mocked Dash.

All three of them start laughing at Danny which made Danny clench his fist so much that it almost started bleeding.

"Of course." said Danny.

After School

Danny was just walking out of the school being angry at the blame and humiliation he had to take today. What made it worse was the outfit he had to wear. Just then Dash and Kwan got in front of Danny blocking his path.

"Well look at that, it's the little baby. Where's your bottle? Hahahahaha!" mocked Dash as both of them started laughing. Danny was trying to walk past the two but then Dash stuck out his leg which made him trip.

"Watch where you walk or do you want me to help you walk you loser." mocked Dash.

Once Danny heard the word "loser", Danny just clenched his fist and stood up.

"Do...not...call me...a loser." threatened Danny.

"And what're you gonna do about it?" questioned Dash as he grabbed Danny by his shirt.

Danny's eyes then became red. He immediately grabbed Dash's arm and flipped him to the ground.

"What the?! Dash you okay?!" asked Kwan as he got closer to Dash who was crying in pain. The two then looked over to Danny who was silently walking over to them with an angry face. The two then started running away as they saw the expression on Danny's face.

Elmer's Pharmacy 

"I don't know. Ms. Spectra says I worry way too much about material possessions." said Valerie.

"At least you'll have them. Spectra says I'm going to grow old, broke, and alone." said Kwan.

Tucker has ice cream and Sam has a cube of tofu in a cone, but Danny is just sitting at the table with his chin propped up in his hand. Danny was still annoyed at the outfit he had to wear and the all the people laughing at him.

"Man, it was brutal making you wear that stupid baby suit. I could hardly watch. Though I did get some good digital pics. He shows Danny a photo on his PDA, of Danny in the baby suit looking miserable as other students laugh at him." said Tucker.

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyway?" asked Danny as he slammed his hand on the table. Tucker quickly backed off.

"Danny, come on, you know he's kidding." said Sam.

"Ah- Yeah, I know. I don't get it. Why am I so depressed and angry all the time? That shrink was supposed to be helping me. Ever since I started talking to her, I've been feeling worse." said Danny as he placed his head on the table.

"Hey Danny, how's it going?" asked Jazz as she got closer to the three.

"Like you care. Just go away, Jazz. Oh, no." said Danny as his ghost sense activated. He didn't want Jazz to be here while the ghost was near.

Paulina with the make up clerk

"If my skin's perfect, I'll be perfect. Do you mind? You're like the second old woman to hover over me today and I'm so not in the mood." said Paulina.

Suddenly, Bertrand popped up out of the floor behind her and lurks over her shoulder.

"Gotta keep Jazz busy. Yeah, well, if you're gonna take her side, then you hang with her too! Here, take my seat, you've already taken my friends." said Danny as he ran off to the back door.

"Danny, wait!" said Jazz as she ran after Danny.

"Come on!" said Sam.

Sam and Tucker take off after them so fast Sam's tofu cone is left spinning.

"He went this way. I'm sure I can head him off." said Jazz as she opened the door.

Once Jazz opened the door she saw that Danny was looking around.

"Okay. I'm goin ghost!" yelled Danny as he transformed into his ghost form.

Jazz just gasped as he witnessed her brother become a ghost. He then flew off and went back into the store.

"Danny?!" said Jazz as she couldn't believe what she just saw.

We see Tucker, Sam, and Jazz all staring after him. But Tucker and Sam turn and notice Jazz standing there.

"Did you see that? Tell me I didn't see what I just saw." asked Jazz as she went over to Tucker and Sam.

" It's not what you think, Jazz." said Tucker.

"Of course it's not. Ghosts aren't real. Jazz, you sound like your father." said Sam.

Jazz stares at them quizzically, then looks suspicious.

"(He keeps some things to himself.)" remembered Jazz

"We're Danny's friends. That means we keep his secrets from you." remembered Jazz.

Jazz's eyes widen as she realizes they know exactly what she just saw, and that they're covering up for him.

"...Jazz?" asked Sam.

"Oh. Oh, of course! My parents are such loons, it's rubbing off! Oh my gosh, is it that late? I've gotta work on my Spirit Week speech." said Jazz as she ran off.

Tucker and Sam both sigh in relief.

Inside the Pharmacy, Danny sees that Bertrand was behind Paulina.

"Do you mind? I was here first?" said Paulina as she turned around to see Bertrand.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" roared Bertrand.

Paulina and the clerk scream. Danny comes zipping in to the rescue, kicking Bertrand into a sunglasses display and landing. Bertrand growls at him.

"I know you need your makeup, but you're just gonna have to wait your turn." mocked Danny.

Bertrand backhands him and sent him flying,he then shoots an ectoblast that Danny narrowly escapes, instead vaporizing a book display. Shoppers are starting to notice the fight. Danny dodges more ectoblasts as people start to run around screaming, and Tucker and Sam come back inside. Bertrand punches Danny into a wall of backpacks.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" mocked Bertrand.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't need to be to beat you!" yelled Danny as he got back up.

Grinning, Bertrand melts down into a wolf form and pounces, managing to take a bite out of Danny's tail and cornering him.

"Then again-" said Bertrand.

"Hey, get away from him!" yelled Tucker as Tucker and Sam ran towards Bertrand.

Wolf Bertrand turns away from Danny, going to attack Tucker and Sam.

"Or, don't. Seriously, it's open for discussion." said Tucker.

"No! You leave them alone!" yelled Danny as he tackled Bertrand but Bertrand ended on top of Danny.

He tackles Wolf Bertrand and they roll, ending up with Bertrand on top. Danny struggles to get up but can't move.

"Oh, look. The little loser ghost has a few baby helpers." mocked Bertrand but then Danny's eyes immediately opened and twitched. Danny's eyes then turned blood red from neon green.

"Do...not..call..me...a loser!" roared Danny as he kicked off Bertrand into a glass display. Danny then charged red lightning in him hands and blasted a ginormous energy beam towards Bertrand. Bertrands however quickly dodged the blast before it him and instead the blast hit the wall creating a clean hole.

"Well, that's enough damage for one afternoon. Ta-ta!" said Bertrand as he flew off.

Jazz then looks through the window, looking first up where Bertrand has vanished and then back down toward Danny.

" I sure hope they're insured." said Tucker as he looked around.

"Danny, are you okay? I've never seen you do that before." said Sam as she was referring to Danny's red eyes and red energy blast.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just...I'm sick of being called a loser and I just got a bit too angry." admitted Danny.

He then looked around to see all the damage that was caused for nothing, he tried his best but the ghost was able to escape in the end.

"Great, and as usual he got away again. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up." said Danny feeling dejected.

Danny flew off, and Tucker and Sam exchange an unhappy look. Danny then phased through the roof outside, and Jazz watching him fly away.

Fenton Works

Danny was sitting alone at the kitchen table with an untouched dinner plate, playing with his fork and looking depressed. Jazz comes to the doorway and stares at him.

"What?" asked Danny as he saw that Jazz was staring at him.

"Nothing." replied Jazz as she got closer to inspect Danny. She then got closer and pinched him.

"Ugh! What?!" asked Danny as he started getting annoyed.

"Nothing! Uh, so, uh, Danny, I know I've been kind of hard on you lately, but you know I think you're great, right?" said Jazz as she tried to get closer to Danny.

"Yeah right. That's not what I hear." said Danny.

"Then you've heard wrong. Look, I know you think I'm pushy and I'm a know-it-all. I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes..." said Jazz.

Danny was just smiling as Jazz was insulting herself.

"...You know, you can stop me at any time." said Jazz.

"I know." admitted Danny.

" All I'm saying is I'm your sister and I care about you. And even though you don't think I'll understand, you can talk to me about anything." said Jazz.

" Um..." said Danny as he was thinking about admitting it to her.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, startling both Danny and Jazz. They run to the opening overlooking the living room to find the couch half destroyed and smoking. Jack was wielding the Fenton Peeler and Maddie looking on.

"I'm just saying, if we can find that ghost at Jazz's school, we're gonna peel that ghost like an onion!" said Jack as he was holding the Fenton Peeler.

"Well we can't completely vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" said Maddie.

Jazz and Danny, looking vaguely alarmed, with Jazz's hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny just turn away and shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"I don't feel like talking about it." said Danny as his eyes were starting become red again.

"Yeah, I'd imagine not." said Jazz as she then went over to her brother and kissed the top of his head. Danny's eyes then became blue again and he looked back to see his sister go to her room.

"Jazz..." said Danny.

Pandora's Castle

Desiree, Kitty and Ember were fighting off the creatures and finally got out of the grass maze. As they got out, you could see all the scratches and burned marks that they received after fighting all the minotaur's, centaurs and cyclops.

"How did Danny ever get here?" asked Desiree as she brushed off the dust on her clothes.

"And can someone tell me why Dora wasn't here to help us?" asked Kitty.

"Apparently she had some princess duties back at the dragon kingdom...also her "History" essay due." said Ember.

"Ooooooooooh. So the essay." said Desiree and Kitty in unison.

The three then looked up to see the giant castle in front of them and went in closer to knock at the door. A few minutes later, there was still no answer.

"Tell me again why we're here?" asked Ember.

"Because of this." said Desiree as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos which was emitting a red glow.

"The heck is that?" asked Ember as she got closer.

"We don't know. But we think that this might be the reason that Danny's been so angry lately." admitted Kitty.

"Well it does feel a bit...a bit..." said Ember but then she started to stutter her words.

"Ember? What's wrong?" asked Kitty.

Ember then grabbed her head was she was starting to feel angry. Her hair went from blue to burning red.

"AAARGH!" roared Ember as her red hair started spreading everywhere.

Desiree and Kitty immediately flew off trying to dodge the red flame.

"Ember?! What the heck is wrong with her?" asked Desiree.

"I don't know. You don't think it's cos of this do you?" asked Kitty as she pointed at the thermos which was releasing even more red mist.

Ember then started chasing after Desiree and Kitty with a burning rage. Ember immediately strummed her guitar as she sent three musical fist towards the two. But this time it was covered in red flames and it was bigger.

"Uh oh." said Desiree. Kitty and Desiree then combined their powers to create an ecto shield together but the musical fist was strong enough to destroy their shield. The two then crashed to the ground and saw Ember walk towards them. Her fire was getting bigger and bigger and it changed her guitar to a more red design.

"Must...destroy." said Ember with a deadly voice.

Desiree and Kitty were trembling at the sight of Ember.

"I don't think so!" yelled Pandora as she blasted her energy towards Ember. Ember was sent flying back but then she charged up her guitar and sent a strong musical wave towards Pandora. Pandora attempted to create a shield but the wave neutralized the shield. Pandora was sent flying back and she ended up crashing towards the castle.

"That's enough!" yelled Desiree as she flew up to Ember and wrapped her with her gigantic fists. Ember tried to escape the hold but her powers were too strong. Ember then unleashed all of her flames and started burning Desiree's hands. Desiree was crying in pain as her hands were burning.

"DESIREE! Hold her still!" yelled Pandora as she got in closer and made her hand intangible to grab the red mist out of Ember. Using her box, she quickly absorbed the mist out of Pandora.

Desiree then let go of Ember who was currently knocked out after unleashing all that energy. Kitty then flew over to Desiree.

"Desiree are you okay?" asked Kitty as she quickly started healing Desiree's hands.

"Other than the 3rd degree burns, I'll be fine. I'll just need to rest for a while." said Desiree. Pandora then flew in closer to the three girls.

"So what the heck is going on? I'm working on some new magic and then I hear explosions outside my house. And Ember's on a rampage, I never knew that she wanted Danny that badly." said Pandora.

"Actually the reason why we're here is because of this." said Kitty as she gave Pandora the thermos. Pandora then saw the red mist escaping the thermos and immediately shut it in her box.

"This, where did you get this?!" asked Pandora in a worried tone.

"We got it from Danny's house. It was under his bed for some reason." said Desiree as she was still healing her hands.

"No! Has he been acting strange lately? Like angered or stressed?" asked Pandora.

"Well yeah, even more than usual but how did you know?" asked Desiree.

"This is not good! We need to find Danny immediately! Desiree come on, I'll give you some healing water for your hands but we must be quick. Danny's life is in danger!" yelled Pandora as she grabbed Ember and they flew into the castle.

Casper High

"Uh, is it just me, or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?" said Sam.

"Another day, another 24 hours closer to a career of pumping gas." said Dash.

"At least you'll have a job. Apparently, I'm gonna end up a hobo. I didn't even know they had hobos anymore!" said Kwan.

"Did you know wrinkles can start emerging as your mid-twenties?" said Paulina as she was rubbing her skin.

"And to make it worse, we're all gonna have to sit through Jazz's idiotic speech when she tries to put the "I" back in "spirit" or some other nonsense." said Danny.

"What the heck is she so happy about?" asked Danny to see his sister walk through the hallway smiling.

"Don't ask me. I'm usually the sour one around here. But compared to everyone else, I'm the goth bird of happiness." said Sam.

"Me too! And we're the only two people in this school who haven't had a session with Dr. Spectra." said Tucker.

"Wait a me see something." said Danny. He then looked through the pictures and went back to the one with him in the baby suit.

"Uh...I was gonna delete that." said Tucker.

"Glad you didn't. Look at that. I kept thinking I was seeing my breath. That it was cold. But what if that's my ghost sense? What if Spectra is somehow making people more miserable? What if she's a ghost?" said Danny.

"Only one way to find out." said Sam.

A few moments later, we see both Tucker and Sam leave Spectra's office but in a horrible state.

"I hate my life." said Tucker in a lifeless tone.

"I hate your life more." said Sam as they both left.

"Buh-bye! And remember, there's only an 'I" in "misery" if you spell it that way!" said Spectra as she said farewell to Sam and Tucker and slammed her door.

Danny immediately took the opportunity to fly in and see what Spectra was doing. Just then he saw that Spectra had a swirl of ghost energy around her. Her skin then became even more younger.

Invisible, Danny flies through the door into the office. He finds Spectra in a swirl of ghost energy, breathing it in and becoming younger-looking in the process.

"Ahhh. Man, that's good. I'm gonna miss these kids. They're a waterfall of misery." said Spectra.

Blob Bertrand then flies through the wall.

"There you are. You hooked up the device?" asked Spectra.

"Of course. And when the spirit sparklers go up, vaporizing the only chipper kid left in the entire school, there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!" said Bertrand.

Danny, still invisible, listens in horror. The bell rings, making them all look up.

"Well, there's the bell. Shall we go hear a speech and bum some more kids out?" asked Spectra.

The two merge into a single blob of ecto-energy and zap through the wall. Danny lands, becoming visible again.

"Jazz!" said Danny as he flew out of the office and towards the gym.

Casper High Gym

Everyone was looking depressed. Even though there were many decorations to cheer everyone up, no one was amused and just sat down.

"2...4...6...8..." said the cheerleaders but they barely had any cheer in them.

"Hey! What's the matter with you kids! You call that a cheer? We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got the spirit, how 'bout you!?" cheered Lancer all by himself.

"Ok..." said Jazz.

Spectra and Human Bertrand, were walking down the hall.

"After we've destroyed everything, you up for a cappuccino?" asked Bertrand.

"Ooh, that's a marvelous idea-" said Spectra but then an ectoblast sent Bertrand flying back. Spectra looks back to see Bertrand but then turns back again to see that Danny was floating right front of her.

"I figured it out, finally. You feed on misery, don't you?" said Danny as he was charging ecto energy into his hands.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" asked Spectra unfazed.

"No, I'm sure you can't. You can't help anyone except yourself." said Danny.

Spectra then lunges towards Danny but Danny quickly dodges her.

"You find that one thing that a kid's most afraid of " said Danny but Spectra was just listening in amusement.

"- their future, their looks, their confidence and you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it!" said Danny.

"Hey!" yelled Danny.

"Very good. But I fear you've missed a few details!" said Spectra as her red started glowing red and she had green ecto energy surrounding her hands. A purple smoke then started spinning around her which made her transform into an all black form.

Danny rears back, startled, and yells, then Wolf Bertrand tackles him, sending both of them intangibly through the wall.

Meanwhile, back in the gym, Jazz is standing at the podium between what are obviously two giant ray guns pointed right at her, with a large array of dominos set out on the floor in front of her.

"In this, our centennial year, we pay tribute to the past with these ceremonial dominos, each of which will fall into the next and finally trigger the ceremonial spirit sparklers." said Jazz as she pointed at the obvious death rays.

"Woooo!" cheered Lancer since everyone else was silent and tired. Lancer then drops the first domino and then the row starts to fall one after the other.

Outside, Wolf Bertrand knocks Danny through the wall and pins him to a tree.

"You thought you were going to stop us? You? You're just a frightened little kid!" mocked Bertrand

He swipes at Danny with his claws, but Danny goes intangible and phases through the tree at the last second. Bertrand looks around for him and Danny phases up through the ground, punching him and sending him flying over the building. Suddenly Spectra grabs him around the neck from behind.

"Let go of me!" yelled Danny.

"Why would I do that? Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious." said Spectra as she flew over to the window of the gym.

They fly up to the window of the gym, where they can see the dominos falling down.

"And the best part is, as soon as that silly speech is over, and that last domino falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault!" said Spectra.

"Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me. And I am so tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her. And I won't let her down!" yelled Danny as he unleashed a strong force push which sent Spectra flying back.

"Bertrand! Sic him!" said Spectra.

Wolf Bertrand phases back through the school, shape shifting into a ninja. Danny gives him a flat look as he perches on a tree branch and whirls a set of nun chunks around for several seconds.

"I so don't have time for this." said Danny as he took out the thermos and sucked in Bertrand.

"No! Aaaahhhh!" screamed Bertrand as he got absorbed into the thermos.

Danny grins at Spectra and rattles the Thermos around with amusement.

"You're through!" said Spectra as he charged towards Danny.

"And you're done telling me what to do!" yelled Danny.

He then flew around behind her, he grabs Spectra by the tail and throws her into a nearby Dumpster. He smiles triumphantly for a moment, then realizes what he's forgotten about Jazz.

"Jazz!" yelled Danny as he flew down to the gym.

Going intangible, he zips through the wall and drags Jazz out of the way and through another wall just as the last domino triggers the ray guns, barely avoiding the podium being blasted. They land in the back hallway, staring at each other. Suddenly, Spectra grabs him from behind and yanks him outside through the nearest exit door.

"Look at you. What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" asked Spectra as she was draining his rage.

Jazz then arrived to the doorway, clenching her fists angrily.

"Both! Uh...neither! I don't know." said Danny.

"You're a freak! Not a ghost, not a boy!Who cares for a thing like you?" asked Spectra as she threw Danny to the side after absorbing his rage making her younger.

"No one...no one cares for a thing like me. Do you know why?" asked Danny as he stood up with a red glare. "Because I am death." however this time. Danny's voice became even more demonic.

"What?" questioned Jazz as she watched her brother changed.

"What are you talking about?!" questioned Spectra.

"Why don't I show you?!" said Danny with a dark voice. Danny was then covered in red Ecto energy but the energy started taking form. Danny's eyes became like a dragon's and his teeth became sharp. The red energy then took form of a dragon and Danny was in the middle, controlling the red energy.

"I must honestly thank you. Because you made me realise something." said Danny with a deep voice.

However Spectra wasn't able to answer due to her fear.

"You helped me release the anger I was holding in all this time. And boy does it feel good." said Danny as he got closer and closer to Spectra.

"Danny? Is that really you?" asked Jazz.

Danny then turned around to see that Jazz was there.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing? This isn't you! What happened?" asked Jazz.

"Did you not hear me?" asked Danny.

"I did what I had to. I'm just releasing some anger. And I thought I should start by getting rid of this pesky little shrink. She's been doing nothing but ruining my life ever since she entered my life." said Danny as he turned to Spectra.

"Danny! No! You can't do this. I can admit that I wasn't helping you with your emotions but I just want you to know that I'm proud of you for everything. I never knew how much responsibility you had to take but I will always be proud of what you do." said Jazz as she tried to reach out to her brother.

"Enough of your shit." said Danny.

"Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Danny's not here! I'm just going to do what I want and I will start with you." yelled Dragon Danny.

"You always wanted misery and despair. Then take mine, TAKE IT ALL!" yelled Danny as he grabbed Spectra and transferred all of his rage to Spectra. His grip was starting to get tighter and tighter.

"AAAAAH!" cried Spectra as she was taking too much rage. She was absorbing so much that she was getting younger and younger at a rapid speed.

"(NO! Danny, I'm sorry!)" thought Jazz as she quickly took out the Fenton Peeler. One the peeler activated, the metal parts then started spreading throughout Jazz.

Completely suited up, she fires the Peeler at Danny. Danny screams as he drops Spectra, the blast then made the red dragon aura split from Danny's body. Danny then roared as he tried to lunge at Jazz but the blast made him lose his ghost form and collapse.

"Danny!" cried Jazz as she ran over to Danny.

"Stop! Don't get any closer!" commanded Pandora. Jazz then stopped and saw Desiree, Kitty, Pandora and Ember flew down.

"You! What are you four doing?!" questioned Jazz.

"Jazz, we're not here for a fight. We are here because Danny needs our help." said Pandora.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Jazz.

"Your brother was holding onto something for a while now and it might have changed him. For the worse. I mean have you noticed how lately, he's been grumpy, angry or depressed?" asked Desiree.

Jazz then started remembering the time where Danny was angry and didn't want to speak to Jazz.

"So what are you gonna do to him?" asked Jazz.

"We're going to cure him of those emotions. But he needs to come with us." said Pandora as she picked up Danny. Desiree then went over to pick up Spectra.

"Don't worry, we assure you we won't hurt him. We want to save him." said Desiree.

Jazz didn't want to believe them but after seeing the seriousness in their face, she just answered them with a nod.

"Wait, before you go. Can you please promise me something?" asked Jazz.

"What is it?" asked Kitty.

"Please don't tell him that I know his secret." said Jazz.

"But why? Don't you want to know? I mean at least there will be less secrets between you." said Kitty.

"I do but I don't want to tell him until he's ready to tell me." said Jazz.

The other ghosts then exchange glances and just accepted her request before flying off with Spectra and Danny.

"Miss Fenton, you're needed." said Lancer as he went over to Jazz.

They return to the gym to find the entire student body pumped up and chanting "Jazz! Jazz! Jazz!"

"Hey, she's ok!" said Tucker.

"Ahh, everybody's mood has lifted, as though some gloomy malevolence has been shooed away. Your disappearing act worked marvelously. They've got their spirit back." said Lancer.

"They're not the only ones, Mr. Lancer. They're not the only ones." said Jazz.

Pandora's Castle

Danny was finally waking up after the accident at school but he was still weak. He then looked around to see a familiar location where he was before. It was the medical room of Pandora's castle.

"Glad to see you're awake." said Pandora.

Danny then turned to see that Pandora, Desiree, Ember and Kitty were watching him.

"You guys...what happened? I can't remember anything." said Danny as he rubbed his head.

"Well, you got really angry for starters." said Desiree.

"Yeah, almost enough to kill Spectra." said Ember which shocked Danny.

"What?! What did you say?!" asked Danny which surprised the girls.

"You almost killed Spectra." said Ember which made Danny yell in horror as he remembered the dream.

"Danny?!" said Pandora as she grabbed Danny but she was surprised when she noticed that Danny had red eyes as he was crying.

"Danny?! What's wrong?" asked Pandora. Danny didn't answer and just hugged Pandora as he was crying. Pandora couldn't help but blush having Danny rest on her chest.

After a while, Danny finally calmed down and decided to explain his reason for being so worried. He told them about the dream he had and the fact that he might become death. He was afraid that one day he might cross the line and take someone's life. He told them about the figure in the dream and how it told him that he would make death follow those around him.

"So you were worried because of that? Because of that dream?" asked Pandora.

"Yes, I mean what if he's right? What if the people around me get hurt or even worse? I mean, I tried to become strong to protect them but what if I was the reason they..." said Danny but he never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree just slapped him on the face.

"Desiree?" asked Danny.

"Are you listening to yourself? You're worried because you think that you will hurt the people around you. Because you think that your some kind of death bringer? Danny, you don't need to get worried all because of a dream that THIS thing gave you." said Desiree as she pointed at that Dragon's amulet.

"The amulet?" asked Danny.

"That's right! You may have not known it but this thing was releasing hate mist the entire time and it was the reason why you were getting angry and having all those nightmares. It made you dream of what you were afraid of becoming. A killer." said Kitty as she comforted Danny.

"So...all that was just a mistake?" asked Danny.

"Yes Danny. You were just getting influenced by the amulet. I mean while it is true that you were holding back some emotion, the amulet made you get rid of it in a way that would hurt others. So if anything, blame this thing." said Pandora.

Danny then looked over to see the Amulet on a glass case.

"Which reminds me, why were you holding onto that thing in the first place? I mean I thought you got rid of the thing after you defeated Aragon." said Kitty.

"….the truth is. I have it because it spoke to me..." said Danny.

"It spoke to you?" asked Pandora.

"That's right. On the day I took it from Aragon, it told me about what it did and how it would hurt others. But I didn't want to happen to others, after seeing what it did to Aragon and Dora, I never wanted to anyone suffer like she did." said Danny.

"So you decided to take the responsibility of taking the amulet and making sure no one would ever release their hate. That clearly didn't work." said Ember.

"She's right Danny, the power of that thing can't be contained by your device. For now, it's best to keep the amulet in my box." said Pandora.

"Okay, thanks guys but how is Spectra?" asked Danny.

"She's just a bit...shook up. When you were angry, she really got terrified." said Ember.

"Well where is she?" asked Danny.

"She's in the room next door." said Kitty.

Danny then got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Danny, where are you going?" asked Desiree.

"I'm going to see Spectra. The least I can do is apologise." said Danny.

"Apologise?! Danny, she was the reason why you were angry to begin with! If anything, she deserves what she got." said Ember.

"Maybe so, but I almost took her life. I can't ever forgive myself for what I did." said Danny as he walked over to the room next door.

"(Sigh) The guy we fell in love with just had to be so kind, didn't he." said Desiree.

"Yep." said Ember, Kitty and Pandora in unison.

Spectra's Room

Danny had entered the room but he didn't see Spectra. He looked over to see someone asleep on the bed.

"Guess that must be Spectra. Okay, just try and calm down and apologise." said Danny as he walked over. He got closer and he recognised the red hair but she turned to the left.

"Maybe now wasn't the best time to apologise." said Danny as he was about leave but then Spectra turned on the bed. She then knocked the cover of the bed and what Danny saw made him blush like crazy.

Surprisingly it wasn't the spectra that we all knew, she had became so much younger, she was at her teenage years like Danny. Her hair was down and lose, she was wearing nothing but a white shirt with purple panties.

Danny quickly looked away and covered his nose.

"(WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!)" screamed Danny in his mind. He looked back to see the girl and just decided to leave as soon as possible but as he tried to leave, he ended up slipping on the carpet.

"(OH CRA...hey wait sec, why didn't I just fly out of here?)" thought Danny as he mentally face palmed himself before landing on Spectra's bed.

Spectra immediately jumped to see what happened and she saw that Danny's head was right next to her chest.

"Ah...ah...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Spectra as she quickly grabbed the bed sheets to cover her chest.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Spectra.

"No wait, I'm sorry. I didn't..." said Danny but Danny's hand slipped when Spectra pulled the bed sheet which made Danny land on top of the half naked Spectra.

Just then the others girls ran into the room.

"Spectra what's going..." asked Kitty as she opened the door but what they saw just activated their yandere mode.

Danny then looked over to the girls who all had murderous aura around them.

"Uh oh." said Danny.

"DANNY!" yelled the four girls as they charged towards Danny.

Chapter End

(A/N Okay, not gonna lie this was really a hard task. If people think this chapter wasn't as good, I can't blame them. Not only did I have a writers block but also I had no idea how to make the two attract each other. Like seriously, what the heck was I supposed to do make em...together? This is kind of the reason why your opinions would be really useful to be honest. But I've officially decided to re-write the chapter if you guys don't approve of this chapter. To be honest, I wouldn't blame you. Also I know that Spectra is fairly old compared to the others so it hit me, why not make a hell of a lot younger. She can absorb a hell of a lot of Danny's despair to become really young. Anyways time to move onto the votes from Chapter 9:

Spectra – 21 votes

Perona (2 parts) - 6 Votes

Tara (2 parts) – 2 vote

Paulina – 5 votes

Beach (Swimsuit Chapter) - 1

Ember's mom and sister (AKA MILF Chapter) - 1

Daddy Danny – 3

Man the people were demanding for Spectra for seriously a long time! But I just feel as thought I didn't do this chapter enough justice. It really does make me feel like this chapter deserves better. I definitely hope to do better with the future chapters.

Moving on, I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and I know I say it so many times but this is my first ever successful story. 120 reviews, 103, followers and 98 favourites. With all these people, I need to do better so I can live up to the peoples expectation.

Also need to respond to a few reviews

To the "Guest" from Chapter 4 : If he does encounter male enemies, he will either aid them or kick their ass depending on their circumstance. If they want to watch the world burn, Danny will just watch them burn in front of his eyes.

Monkeyryu : Here ya go.

SheperdisaBOSS : Thank you, if you do have any improvements or criticisms for the story please do write them in the reviews.

Vitojoseph4 : Thank you, your vote was definitely noted.

Dialga213 : Thanks a bunch for the review, also I definitely loved the idea of having Danny as a father. I always did picture him as Dani's father and wanted to write a fic about them. So thanks for the idea!

ILOVESKITTLESZZZZ: Thanks, glad to hear it. I hope to do well enough to keep the story interesting enough for you.

I can't respond to them all but hopefully you all will carry on reading even though this chapter wasn' that great. Anyways have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	12. Meet the End

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the End

Danny was just sitting on the edge of the hill looking at the sunset. Lately with all the incidents and attacks that happened, he wasn't really sure of himself. He lost control of himself and let the power of the amulet manipulate him. Even though he had no idea that he was being influenced by the amulet, he still believed that it was his fault that he couldn't control it. With the magic and ghost training he had to go through in the past few years, he thought he had better control but he was starting to doubt himself.

"Am I really the hero that Amity Park deserves? I let myself be controlled by that amulet and if Jazz didn't stop me, I would've turned into something... evil." said Danny as he fell on his back and looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes and tried to think but then his alarm started ringing.

"Better get going. Or else I'll be late for school." said Danny as he got up and flew to school.

School

Danny then landed behind the school and transformed back into his human form. He carried on walking inside the school but then he noticed Spectra up ahead. Spectra wasn't really all that glad about going to the same school of the enemy but it was either that or facing Pandora's wrath. At first, she wasn't really into school due to her knowledge about how students were so she decided to stick to the normal group but soon enough, she was starting to get use to it.

Danny and Spectra were getting on good terms but after the frightful experience of almost getting killed, Spectra was still scared of Danny. Danny thought that it might have been better for him to talk to her by himself to get closer to her.

"Uh, hey Spectra." greeted Danny as he got closer to Spectra. Spectra then quickly turned around to get shocked by Danny.

"Uh-uh...hey Danny." replied Spectra. After their greeting, there was bit of an awkward silence since they were still trying to get use to the whole "Used to enemies" thing.

"So... you ready for class?" asked Danny.

"Uh, yeah... we better get going." said Spectra.

"Right." said Danny as the two decided to walk towards class but then as the two were Dash stuck out his foot and tripped Danny.

"Watch where you're walking Fenturd." insulted Dash. Spectra then quickly helped Danny stand up.

"Are you okay?" asked Spectra.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Danny as he stood up again. But Dash just stepped in and pushed him back down again.

"Aw come on, why hang out with a loser like Fenton when you can hang out with me?" said Dash trying to impress Spectra but Spectra just ignored him and walked to Danny instead. Dash then quickly grabbed Spectra's hand.

"Now wait a minute!" said Dash as he tried to grab Spectra but then Danny grabbed Dash's arm.

"Let…..her…go." said Danny in an icy tone. Dash was taken back by Danny's immediate change.

"Or what?" questioned Dash. Danny just tightened his grip causing Dash to loosen his grip on Spectra. Danny then let go of Dash's arm causing him to let go.

"I'll get you for this Fenton!" said Dash before he ran off the other direction.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny as he went over to Spectra.

"Thanks for helping me." said Spectra as she got closer to Danny. Danny was okay with her being close to him but she was getting a bit too close.

"Uh no problem but aren't you getting….too close?" asked Danny trying to hide his blushing face. Spectra just looked up to give Danny an innocent look which made him give up and just accept it. The two then decided to carry on walking while Spectra had her arms linked with Danny's.

Valerie was also walking through the hallways as well with her books. She had the same class as Danny and decided maybe she should try to speak to Danny again. She carried on walking until she reached a corner and saw Danny walking through.

"Oh hey Dann…" said Valerie as she was about to talk to Danny but she quickly stopped when she saw that Spectra had her arms linked with Danny. She quickly hid herself and saw the two enter the class together.

"(Wha…..who was that?)" questioned Valerie as she decided to walk into the class as well.

The seating arrangements were getting out of hand since all the new transfer students just wanted to sit around Danny. Amber, Desera, Dorothy, Katherine, Star and Spenelope(Spectra's human name) were all sitting on the seats around Danny. It didn't help the fact that every single guy was getting ready to kill Danny for taking all the girls.

The class however was waiting for their teacher but then the door opened. Everyone turned their heads towards the door expecting Ms. Lana to show up but a new face showed up. A tall woman with long pink hair and with normal teacher attire. She had black glasses and she tied her hair into a bun while having a flower hair crown.

"Whoa! Who's the babe?" asked one of the male students.

"I don't know but if she's our teacher, I'm definitely not skipping her classes." replied the other student.

"(Wait a second, why does she look so familiar)?" thought Danny but then his ghost sense activated which made him realise who it was.

"Hello everyone, my name is Pandela. I'm going to be your new teacher." said Pandela as she wrote her name on the board.

"Ms. Pandella, what about Ms. Lana?" asked one of the students.

"It seems her back was caught in an accident. So she's gonna be in the hospital for a while." answered Pandora.

Danny then turned his heads towards the other girls to see that they had a similar reaction. Ember and Desiree just went white with fear whereas the other girls were staring blankly at Pandela.

The class then went on, everyone was enjoying the class and focusing on the subject but the jocks were just staring at Pandela's three sizes.

After class

Danny then went off from the class not even wanting to question why "she" was here since he knew the answer. He then walked off but then Spectra caught up to Danny and caught his arm.

"Something tells me you don't want to speak to the new teacher." Said Spectra.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Danny.

"Other than the fact that you already knew her, it looked like you just wanted to keep your distance." Said Spectra.

"Yeah, you're right. But let's face it, we have new teachers and students every other week with all the things that have been happening in the past few months." Said Danny.

"FENTON!" yelled Dash. Danny then turned his head to see that Dash came back for him but this time he had other jocks by his side.

"Oh great." Said Danny.

"Time for payback." Said Dash as he clicked his knuckles. Danny then let go of Spectra's arm.

"Spectra, you better go." Said Danny.

"What about you?" asked Spectra.

"It's fine. I'll take care of it." Said Danny. Spectra then decided to head to the other direction to get to the other girls but Danny just stayed put and looked at the jocks. Danny wanted to take them on but then he looked around to see that everyone was watching him.

"(I can't do it. Not with this many people here.)" thought Danny as he started running off to the other direction.

"GET HIM!" yelled Dash as all the jocks started running after him. Danny carried on running through the hallways until he finally found an open door. He quickly ran in and saw that there were two guys playing cards games. He quickly jumped under their table and hid behind their tuba phone.

"FENTON!" yelled Dash as he entered the room but all he saw were the two guys playing their card game. "Damn it! I don't know where the loser went but we're gonna find him!" The jocks then started running in every direction.

Danny then took a sigh of relief since he finally escaped the jocks but when he turned his head, he saw someone…unexpected.

"V-Valerie?" asked Danny

"Danny? What're you doing here?" asked Valerie.

"I was kind of running from Dash for standing up for myself. And so uh…..what about you?" asked Danny. Valerie then pointed out of the table and then another guy showed up with a green sweater and orange hair.

"Valerie! Where are you? It's only three years till senior prom! Why won't you say yes?!" cried Nathan. Danny just laughed as he saw the reason why she saw running.

"Hehe, three years? I think we'll be here for a while." Joked Danny.

"So uh….how have you been?" asked Valerie.

"Oh, I've been great. Just going through my daily life. What about you? I mean…..how's that important thing you've been doing?" asked Danny.

"The what?" asked Valerie.

"Well, you said that your life was too complicated and I guess you must've been doing something really…..important." said Danny. Valerie then realised what he was talking about.

"Oh uh yeah….it's going fine." Said Valerie.

"Oh, that's good. Glad to know you're okay." Said Danny.

"Right but I need to know. Why're you running from Dash? I mean, I think you can stand up against him." Said Valerie.

"Well honestly, you're right. I guess I could but I'd rather not." Said Danny.

"Why? Wouldn't you want to show them that you're not someone weak?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, I know I can but just because I can do it doesn't mean I should. Besides the teachers are always showing when I look like the bad guy." Said Danny.

"Then are you just gonna let Dash pick on you then?" asked Valerie.

"I kind of got used to it. Besides, a few of my "friends" are always making sure that he doesn't get near me." Said Danny.

"By the way Danny, can I ask you something?" asked Valerie.

"Go for it." Said Danny.

"Who was that girl you were with earlier?" asked Valerie. Danny was confused by her question since he never thought that she would care who he hung out with.

"Uh, are you talking about Spenelope?" asked Danny.

"Is she the one who linked arms with you?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah that's her." Said Danny.

"Yeah that was her. I was wondering what your relationship with her was." Said Valerie.

"She's just a good friend. And if you're wondering why she was linking arms with me, she's a bit uncomfortable around others and I wanted to help her get used to the school. But why do you wanna know?" asked Danny.

"Oh it's nothing….I was just….curious." Said Valerie while having a sigh of relief.

"Why do you sound relieved?" asked Danny.

"It's nothing." Said Valerie as she punched Danny's arm. The two then look at each other and laughed.

"Say, you wanna go over our notes?" asked Valerie. Danny then smiled as he nodded to her request.

The day carried on as usual with all the students learning and Danny running from the students for getting all the attention from the girls. The day finally ended and the same routine carried on, Danny and Valerie were running from their issues. Danny was hoping he could talk to the other girls before he could leave but then for some reason, they all left. They carried on running but then they turned towards a dark alley but then they saw Sam hiding next to the dumpster.

"Sam?" asked Danny. Sam just pointed at Danny asking what he was running from.

"Hiding from Dash." Said Danny. Sam then pointed at Valerie and asked her the same question.

"Hiding from Nathan." Answered Valerie. The three then turn their heads out of the alley to see that Nathan was running around with flowers and chocolates.

"What about you?" asked Danny. Sam then pointed out of the alley again. This time a lady with a pink dress and red hair arrived. She was holding onto another pink frilly dress.

"Samikins?! At least try it on!" cried Sam's mother before she ran off.

"Okay guys, maybe we should find a better spot. Come on, let's go to my place." Said Danny. The two girls then nodded and started running towards Danny's house. Sam then went closer to Danny.

"So what's with you two? When did you two start hanging out?" asked Sam who was bit annoyed. She still remembered how Danny was rejected by Valerie before he even had a chance.

"Well….she helped me out earlier so I'm just returning the favour." Answered Danny.

"But are you okay with this? With….what happened between you two?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, we're cool. I got past it a while ago." Said Danny. The three then finally arrived in front of Danny's home and started walking up the stairs to his door.

"Well be careful, the last thing you need to do is invite the person who's hunting you into your own home." Said Sam. The three then walked ahead and opened the door but what they saw surprised them.

"Ah, hello Daniel!" greeted Vlad.

"Too late." Said Sam.

"You!" said Danny in an angry tone. This was Vlad Plasmius, the arch enemy of Danny Phantom. He possessed the wealthy business tycoons to make them hand their companies over to him, took part in invisible insider stock marketing trading, and committed invisible burglaries in order to amass his vast fortune. But the worst of it all is that he's tried to kill Danny's dad and take his mother for himself. Enraged over the love of his life being taken away by someone else, he never stopped plotting his revenge and to take over the world by any means.

"What are you doing here?!" questioned Danny as he walked up to Vlad. Maddie then poured hot tea on Vlad's pants causing him to scream in pain.

"Totally valid question." Said Maddie in an angry tone.

"Still steaming?" asked Vlad.

"You have no idea!" said Maddie as she got up close to his face before walking off.

"I was just passing through and you know, I noticed that marvellous battle suit and thought "Since I can't just destroy Jack and take it, I guess I'll steal the secrets right under his nose."." said Vlad.

Jack then started thinking for a second but then the two hugged each other and started laughing while Danny just face palmed himself since he just revealed his plans and his Dad didn't get a clue.

"Oh I swear I am such a joker. More tea please." Requested Vlad but Maddie just poured the tea on his head. "OW, NOT THERE!"

Maddie just walked off and Jack quickly went after her. Danny then walked up to Vlad.

"I don't know what you're planning but…actually, yes I do. You literally just told everyone." Said Danny.

"That's right, and say a word and I'll tell…ah, the young miss Gray." Said Vlad as he went to Valerie.

"You know me?" asked Valerie.

"How do you know her?!" questioned Danny. But then the house started beeping and red lights were flashing. Jack and Maddie quickly returned and pressed a button on the wall which made the family portrait turn into a mini screen. It revealed a Ghost Zone Radar which was showing a huge horde of ghosts fast approaching towards the Fenton Portal.

"Galloping goblets, it's the Ecto-Exodus Alarm.!" Said Jack. The three teens just turn to each other in confusion.

"The Ecto-whaty-what?" asked the three teens.

"The Ecto-Exodus alarm! An alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" said Maddie. Danny then looked up to the screen to see that there were Pacman Ghost's heading towards the portal.

"Stall them." Whispered Danny as he ran down stairs. Jack also started running towards the basement.

"Ummm…oops." Said Sam as she stuck out her foot causing Jack to fall. Maddie also starts running towards the basement.

"Whoops." Said Jazz as she dropped her book which caused Maddie to slip on and fall into the closet. Sam then turns over to Jazz who was giving her a smile. Sam didn't know that Jazz knew about Danny's secret but she wanted to help in any way she could.

"Got to get…." Said Valerie as she tried to reach into her backpack but it was missing.

"Looking for this? Your ghost hunting gear." asked Vlad who was holding her bag.

"How did you…." Said Valerie.

"Please walk with me." Said Vlad as he walked with Valerie.

Down stairs lab

Danny immediately transformed and got in front of the portal while charging up his hands with lightning and took a deep breath.

"Okay….you can do this!" said Danny as he flew into the ghost portal to take on the ghosts but what he saw just froze him on the spot. In front of him was an army of ghosts who were flying directly towards the portal. A number from thousands to millions.

"Or not." Said Danny as the ghosts were flying through the portal while dragging Danny along with them. Danny quickly got out and grabbed Skulker who was leading the ghosts and took him into the air.

"Skulker! I should've known it was you!" said Danny as he created a lightning bow. He then immediately shot at Skulker but just as the arrow was about to hit, the arrow got caught by the ghost archer.

"Shut up welp! We don't have time for you!" said Skulker.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Danny.

"We're running from Pariah Dark! The King of the Ghost Zone!" yelled Technus.

"Who?" asked Danny.

"We don't have to explain anything to you. But we always have time for this!" said Skulker as he grabbed Danny by his neck.

Technus, Johny 13, Bertrand and the other thousand ghost were staring at Danny with a death glare. They started punching, kicking and blasting Danny. Danny immediately created a shield to block them out. Danny quickly created twin lightning twins and swung them at the ghosts causing them to crash with each other. He then fired his lightning blasts at Johny 13 but then Technus used his technology to absorb the lightning and get stronger.

"Oh man! I can't do this!" yelled Danny. The ghosts all blasted their ecto energy at Danny but Danny quickly created an ecto shield. The shield was absorbing some of their power but the power was too strong. The shield started breaking and broke through to Danny.

Danny cried in pain as the thousand ghosts were firing at Danny. The blast made him revert to human but then another shield appeared and sent a shockwave causing all the ghosts to fly back. Danny lost conscious and started falling down but then he was immediately caught by another ghost in a black hood. The ghost however was wearing an old rag type clothes.

The hooded ghost then quickly took him to an alley as all the ghosts were flying off. Danny then started waking up again but he saw that he was held by a hooded ghost. He quickly jumped back and ready to fight but then he held his arm since he was still hurt.

"Ugnh…. who are you?" asked Danny weakly.

"That is of no of concern. However I have just saved your life." Said the mysterious ghost but her voice was feminine so Danny only assumed that it was a female ghost.

"And why is that? Normally other ghosts would rather kill me or obliterate me so why did you save me?" asked Danny.

"Please, I don't have much time. It will not be long before he finds out that I am missing so please just hear me out." Said the female ghost. Danny then decided to listen to her since she saved his life and didn't sense any hostility.

"Alright then, what is it?" asked Danny.

"I must ask you to protect her." Said the female ghost as she went near the wall and used her powers to reveal something…..someone. Just then a barrier dissolved and underneath it was a female ghost. She had pink and blue hair, she was wearing an old type of dress as if she was from the medieval times.

"What the? Who is she?" asked Danny.

"Her name is Perona and she is my niece." Answered the female ghost.

"Your niece?! What happened to her?" asked Danny.

"I merely made her fall asleep. Please keep her safe." Said the female ghost.

"Um, in case you didn't know. My parents are professi…. they're ghost hunters. So giving her to me is kind of a bad choice." Said Danny.

"But you are Danny Phantom aren't you? The ghost boy who helps others." Said the female ghost.

"Yeah, that's me. But not really sure if I can help with this though. I mean my arch enemy is kind of living with me at the moment. " Said Danny.

"Please, her life is at risk. She is the only family I have and he said that you are the only one I can turn to." Said the female ghost.

"He? Who's he? Whoever it was had poor choices." Said Danny.

"Regardless, please protect her. And do not let her get caught by Pariah or his men. Here take this necklace." Said the female ghost as she ripped off her necklace from her neck.

"You can tell her that I gave it you because I trust you and she can to. Until then farewell." Said the female ghost as she flew off.

"Wait! Ungh, I have so many questions! What's going on, who's Pariah and….." Danny then turns over to the unconscious ghost girl. "what do I do about her?"

"Well, no point thinking about it in the open. I better get home and take her with me." Said Danny as he tried to pick up the unconscious girl but he was still hurt from the attack. He used up all his strength and picked her up in a bridal style and got ready to fly.

"I'm going ghost!" said Danny as he transformed into the alter ago and flew towards his house. As he was flying up he looked back at the girl and realised that she was pretty good looking. Once he reached home, he quickly placed her on his bed and covered her with his bed sheets. Danny then started walking down stairs and saw Sam run towards him.

"Danny! Are you okay?" asked Sam. Danny just gave her a glare as his response. "Sorry, standard question. But what happened?"

"I don't know but Vlad Plasmius is now the least of my worries. Especially with what happened." Said Danny.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"You might wanna come with me." Said Danny as he went to his room and Sam then followed. As soon as the two reached the room, Sam just had her mouth hung open and Danny quickly locked the door.

"Danny! Who is…." Said Sam but Danny quickly closed her mouth so she wouldn't alert anyone.

"SShhh! Not too loud!" said Danny as he removed his hands from Sam's mouth.

"Okay, who is she?!" questioned Sam.

"Her name is Perona, apparently she's the niece of some other ghost that saved me." Said Danny.

"Then why did you bring her here?! To your own house?! She could be some kind of spy or assassin sent to kill you!" said Sam.

"Sam, I know she isn't either of those things!" said Danny.

"And how do you know that?" asked Sam.

"It's because I've sensed her heart." Said Danny.

"You've sensed her heart? What was it this time?" asked Sam.

"It took me a while but her heart was perfectly fine. She had no hostility or anger. She was a really kind person." Said Danny.

"Danny, the fact is we can't be too careful! With all the ghosts flying out, we can't have one under your roof. Not to mention your arch rival could tell your parents any time and you'll be busted." Said Sam.

"I don't know but I'll do my best to protect her. After all, she's pretty." Said Danny in a joking tone.

"What was that?" asked Sam in a silent tone while having an angry mark on her head.

"N-nothing." Said Danny.

"So what are you gonna do? You can't tell your parents that you're gonna take care of a ghost right under their noses. Especially with your arch enemy living under this roof." Said Sam.

"Right. I would ask the other girls to take care of her in the ghost zone but that ghost lady said that she wanted me to take care of her." Said Danny.

"I don't get it. With all the ghosts that were flying everywhere, why would she pick you?" asked Sam.

"I dunno? But she said that some ghost apparently recommended me to her." Said Danny.

"Well whoever it was had poor choices." Said Sam. Danny just face palmed himself realising she had the same opinion. Danny then transformed and got ready to leave.

"Danny, where are you going?" asked Sam.

"I need to go see if Ember or Desiree are around, hopefully they can tell me what the heck is going on or who this Pariah guy is." Said Danny.

"Ember and Desiree?!" questioned Sam. Danny then quickly realised that he never told her that he hung out with female ghosts.

"Uh, SEE YA!" said Danny as he flew off but then he quickly flew back in.

"Oh and can you take care of her while I'm gone." Said Danny as he flew off.

"Sure Danny. Sure." Said Sam.

The next few hours

Danny carried on flying around trying to find the other ghost girls but there was no luck. The only thing that he found were random ghosts and other dozen ghosts that were attacking the city. No matter what, he couldn't find them so he quickly flew back home and landed on the roof.

"No good, with all these ghost attacks. There's no way that I can find them in time. Hopefully I can find them tomorrow before things get too out of hand." Said Danny as he flew down into his room. He then saw that Sam was asleep on his table and Perona was still asleep. Danny then picked up Sam and returned her home and flew black.

"What do I do? There are thousands of ghosts flying around and I have to take care of this ghost that I don't even know. Not to mention that stupid fruit loop is staying here too." Said Danny as he reverted back to his original form. He then went over and washed his face and grabbed his sleeping bag again. His parents had heard it all before so they accepted it.

"Well, time to go to sleep." Said Danny. Danny then fell asleep and waited for the next day but with all the chaos, he wanted to wait.

The next day, 5 in the morning

Danny then woke up early to see that it was still morning. He didn't get much sleep since his enemy was sleeping in the guest room next to him and he spent most of the night trying to get to the girls but it was an impossible mission with all the ghosts flying around.

"(Great, with all the ghosts roaming around. There's no way that I'll ever find the girls but hopefully I'll find them in school. I better get go…..)" thought Danny as he tried to stand up but then he felt a warm sensation next to his body. He quickly turned his head to see that Perona was sleeping next to him.

"(ABAFH! When did she….I don't understand. How come I didn't sense her?)" questioned Danny. He then looked at her to see that she was revealing the top part of her chest, Danny then quickly covered his mouth and went intangible. He then picked her up and laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheet.

"Seriously, how did you get on my sleeping bag? Whatever, I better get a quick look out." Said Danny as he got ready to fly off but then he heard a sound. He looked back at Perona.

"(Sniff)…mom…" said Perona as she started shedding a tear and started trembling. Danny then got closer and was finally able to hear her heart beat. He was able to sense that she had a deep sadness that she was holding in. He didn't want to dip any deeper and decided to sit by her side.

"(Maybe I should stay just to be safe.)" said Danny.

Two hours later, morning

Danny was downstairs making breakfast for the whole family, he made pancakes with all types of topping for his family. Jack, Maddie and Vlad were already down stairs and enjoying the breakfast that Danny made for them. Jazz then walked down stairs to see that her younger brother was making breakfast for her.

"Morning Danny. You're making us breakfast?" asked Jazz.

"Yep, I already got yours on the table." Said Danny as he placed the rest of the pancakes on the table. Danny then decided to get the rest of the pancake on another plate and left the table.

"Danny? Where you going?" asked Jazz.

"I'm gonna have breakfast in my room. Have some work to do." Said Danny as he ran up to his room. Vlad was just looking at Danny knowing that he was hiding something.

"What's up with him? Why would he eat in his room?" asked Maddie.

"Ah it's fine Maddie! The boy's just growing up and he needs his privacy." Said Jack.

"For what?" asked Jazz.

"For boy stuff. You don't need to know." Said Jack.

Danny's room

He then entered the room and saw that Perona was still asleep. He then went over to his table and placed the pancakes there.

"You must've been really tired." Said Danny. He then went over to Perona to see how she was doing, he placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a cold but her temperature was normal. He was about to remove his hand but then Perona's hand quickly grabbed Danny's arm.

"Whoa!" cried Danny at the sudden move. He then saw that Perona finally opened her eyes.

"W-wha…Aunty?" asked Perona but then she looked up to see that Danny was next to her.

"Uh hi?" said Danny but then Perona screamed as she quickly jumped off the bed and backed off.

"Whoa whoa, hey calm down. It's okay, I'm here to help you!" said Danny.

"I'm sorry but w-who are you? W-where is my aunty?" asked Perona in a scared way.

"Look, I know you're worried but look." Said Danny as he took out the necklace that female ghost gave her.

"I'm sorry but that's my aunt's necklace. How do you have it?" asked Perona.

"She gave it to me before she left. Apparently your life is in danger so she wanted me to protect you all cost. I still dunno who recommended me to her but I just wanna help." Said Danny. Perona then decided to get closer and looked at the necklace to see that it was her aunt's and she could definitely trust him.

"I'm sorry but why? I thought human's detested ghosts." Said Perona.

"(Why must she apologise every sentence?) Well yeah, some people do. But not me, I know there are some ghosts who just want to either take over the world or destroy all humans but I know some good ones too. They helped me save this world a lot of times. And no to mention, I'm a ghost too." Said Danny.

"I'm sorry but you're a ghost?" asked Perona.

"Yep." Said Danny as he used his white rings to transform into his other form. Perona just stepped back to see that Danny's hair colour changed and he was now wearing a black and white suit with his Phantom logo on his chest. "Tada."

"Wow, I had no idea." said Perona.

"Wha? Haven't you ever heard of me before? You know the ghost that fights other ghosts and saves the day?" asked Danny.

"No, I'm sorry. I have never seen anything like this here. I don't even know where here is." Said Perona.

"Where this is? This is Amity Park. I guess you don't come here enough to know much about human life. I mean look at the way you're dressed, I haven't seen someone wear clothes like that since I last visited Albion." Said Danny.

"Albion? But that's where I'm from." Said Perona which made Danny quickly turn over to Perona.

"W-wha….what did you say?" asked Danny.

"I-I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" asked Perona.

"N-no you didn't but what did you just say? Did you say you're from Albion?" asked Danny.

"Y-yes, I am. My aunty and I are from Oakvale." Said Perona which confused Danny. He could've sworn that she was from the ghost world but she was from Albion? This was starting to get more and more confusing.

"(What is this? I was told to save a girl from Pariah but she's from Albion. Why would he want a ghost girl from another dimension)" thought Danny but then he looked over to the clock to see that it was starting to get late and he needed to get to school.

"Look, I need to get to school. You can have the pancakes I left on the table but when I come back, we need to have a long talk." Said Danny as he got ready to fly off but then Perona quickly grabbed his hand.

"W-wait, please don't leave me. I don't wanna be left alone." Said Perona as she was starting to tremble again. Danny then remembered how she was crying earlier as well and didn't want to leave her.

"Well, I can't just take a ghost with me to school. Not to mention your outfit makes you look like you're from some kind renaissance fair." Said Danny. Perona then closed her eyes and morphed her entire body to turn into human. Her skin became white and her hair turned black. Her normal outfit changed from her dress into white shoes with blue pants, a white top with her necklace hanging out.

"And now I can." Said Danny. He then waited for her to finish her food and let her clean herself up. Afterwards, the two flew off and reached his school.

"Look okay, I'm gonna need you to stay with me at all times. Since you don't know much about this world, there's gonna be a lot of things that will confuse you." Said Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, late as usual." Said Lancer as he saw him with Perona in the hallway.

"Mr. Lancer, I just needed to get my…friend to school. It's her first day here so I wanted to get her to the principal's office." Said Danny.

"Well, you should've came in earlier. Now is the time for class and I expect you to be on time. Now go to your class and I will take care of miss…" said Lancer.

"Perona. My name is Perona." Replied Perona.

Danny then went to his class being worried about whether or not if she was going to be okay on her own. He quickly reached his class and sat down. He looked around to see that all of the ghost girls weren't in class but Star was there waiting for him. He was wondering if it was because of the incident from yesterday. 10 minutes later, the door opened with Lancer entering.

"Okay students, it seems as though Ms. Pandela had a meeting she had to meet outside of school so she couldn't come in today. Also we now have another transfer students." Said Lancer.

"(ANOTHER?!)" said Sam.

"Please welcome Ms. Perona." Said Lancer. Perona then entered the room and caught the attention of all the boys and girls, she was beautiful to all the girls and boys.

"Hello everyone, my name is Perona. It is very nice to meet you." Said Perona. All the girls and boys were just blushing after hearing her soft and gentle voice.

"Wow, her voice is so beautiful!" said Paulina who had stars on her eyes.

"Not to mention, she's ridiculously hot!" said Dash.

"Now now, enough everyone. Ms. Perona is apparently only here for a while so give her the best treatment that you can. Now then, Ms Perona can you sit next to…" said Lancer but then she moved on her own and sat next to Danny but she was sitting on Desiree's seat left of Danny.

"(Uh oh)" said Danny. He looked up to see that all the students had fire in their eyes.

"First the girls, then he took star and now the new hottie?! Now you're gonna get it FENTON!" yelled Dash.

"Enough Dash. Do your meeting outside of class, now let's focus on the class." Said Lancer.

After School

Luckily Danny was able to outrun them all day with Perona. Valerie had helped him out as well to hide the two from Dash so they were able to escape them. Finally, the time came where he could go home but he had to take some stuff from his locker first. Along the way, he caught up with Sam, Tucker and Star.

"Danny! Dude, where have you been all day?" asked Sam.

"In case you couldn't tell, I've been running away from the jocks all the day." Said Danny as he opened his locker.

"Yeah, with your new girlfriend." Said Tucker. Making Perona and Danny blush but annoyed both Star and Sam.

"Look, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a….." said Danny.

"A ghost that Danny's taking care of because another ghost asked him to." Said Sam.

"Well….yeah." said Danny.

"Dude, are you serious? She's a ghost?" asked Tucker and Perona answered just by nodding.

"So you're telling me that you're not only taking care of another ghost but you're even getting closer to Valerie while doing it? Dude, that's insane!" said Tucker.

"Come on dude, I can handle it." Said Danny.

"Danny, Tucker's right. Valerie's the ghost hunter that's been going after your head all this time. Don't you think it's smart to let her get this close? Even after …well you know." Said Sam.

"Wait, you two are seeing each other again?" asked Star who didn't knew about the ordeal.

"Uh yeah, but it was only for a while Star. She only helped me out to get away from Dash that's all." Said Danny.

"Yep real smart Danny, don't forget you're trying to protect the ghost by getting her closer to a ghost hunter." Said Tucker.

"Look Sam, I got over it okay. And besides, she's cool once you get to know her okay. She's been nothing but friendly to me and Perona." Said Danny.

"Thanks. You're pretty cool too. But what's with them?" asked Valerie who was walking towards them.

"Uh Star, can I ask you to take Perona away. Maybe it's better if she's not near Valerie for now." whispered Danny.

"Sure Danny. We'll be outside at the football field." whispered Star as she left with Perona but Perona grabbed onto his shirt.

"Don't worry, she's one of the good humans. You can trust her." Whispered Danny causing her to let go of his shirt and walk with Star. Danny then turned back to Valerie.

"They're really good friends who are being a bit overprotective." Said Danny.

"From what? It's not like we have anything to hide." Said Valerie.

"Yeah, I…" said Danny but then his ghost sense activated. It just had to activate the moment that Perona was away from him so he quickly got ready to leave.

"Sorry guys, I gotta jet." Said Danny as he was about to go the other way.

Danny then quickly rushed off from the corner and tried to find a place to go ghost.

"Uh so Sam, mind if I can talk to you?" asked Valerie. The two then turned their heads towards Valerie since she never wanted to speak to anyone unless it was about Danny.

"What Valerie?" asked Perona.

"So…..what's the deal between you and Danny? I mean, you two looked pretty…..close." said Valerie.

"(Is…..she jealous?)" thought Sam.

"He's my good friend." Said Sam.

"Oh, I see. That's good to hear." Said Valerie.

"Yeah but why do you care?" asked Sam.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were his girlfriend. At least that means that I still have a chance." Said Valerie.

"A chance?! Valerie, I still remember what you did to Danny. You don't even deserve to be anywhere near him after what you did." Said Sam.

"Look okay, I've always had feelings for Danny. I just couldn't let him get involved with what I did." Said Valerie.

"(Too late)" thought Sam and Tucker.

"Oh yeah? Then why the change now? What made you change your mind for Danny all of a sudden?" asked Sam.

"I've been thinking about the response I gave Danny and I realised how it was too unfair." Said Valerie.

"A little late don't you think?" asked Sam.

"I know. And ever since then, I've been regretting what I did. Danny treated me so well and I never gave him a chance." Said Valerie.

"Yeah, I remember. But tell me again why you think you have a chance now? You have no idea how hurt Danny was after the way you rejected him." Said Sam.

"Look Manson, I know you're just trying to look out for Danny but I know how you really feel about him too." Said Valerie.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" questioned Sam.

"You like him." Said Valerie.

"Um…uh…hello? He's my best friend." Said Sam

"I'm sure he is. But if you like him, I mean- Like him like him. Then you better make your move because if you don't, I will." Said Valerie which surprised Sam. Valerie then waked off in the other direction after saying her message.

"You know Sam, she's got a point." Said Tucker.

"What? Tucker, how could you be siding with her? She's the one who hurt Danny!" said Sam.

"I know but the fact is, you like him too don't you." Said Tucker. Sam just looked away and didn't respond.

"Look Sam, all I'm trying to say is…" said Tucker but then PDA started ringing. He quickly took it out to see the news.

"And this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System. Amity Park is in the midst of a massive ghost attack. And now, here's Lance Thunder with the Ghost Weather!" said Tiffany.

"As you can see, we have random ghost activities in restaurants, malls, and this box store. If you look to the west, you can see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the centre of town towards Casper High. All parents are advised to immediately pick up their children and RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" Said Lance before the broadcast ended.

"Oh no, Danny!" cried the two before running through the hall way trying to find Danny.

With Star and Perona

They were walking around the school until they finally got outside. They then walked up towards the seats and sat next to each other. Perona was too shy to bring up a conversation so Star decided to bring one up.

"So Perona, how are you?" asked Star.

"Oh uh….I-I'm fine." Said Perona.

"Do you like Amity Park?" asked Star.

"It's…..nice for the few hours that I've been here." Said Perona.

The awkwardness was soo strong that they kept on going silent. But then Star finally knew what she wanted to know.

"Perona…do you like Danny?" asked Star which made Perona blush.

"W-what?" asked Perona.

"Do you…love him?" asked Star.

"Um….I…no...I don't think of...like that...I really dont..." Said Perona.

Star then placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's because I love him." Said Star which made Perona jump.

"W-wait…..you love….Danny?" asked Perona.

"That's right, I love him. But honestly, so do lots of other girls." Said Star.

"Other girls?" asked Perona.

"Yeah you see, Danny's kind of popular with the ladies. Not intentionally of course, he just wants to help everyone out even if they're ghosts or human." Said Star.

"Yeah, you're right. Other humans would've normally try to hurt us but he was the first human to help me." Said Perona. Star was then surprised to see her actually say something without pausing or stuttering. She realised that if they were talking about Danny, they could talk without worries. But then she noticed something, her necklace was glowing.

"Uh Perona, your necklace. It's glowing." Said Star as she pointed at her necklace. Perona then looked down to see that her necklace was glowing red so she quickly grabbed it and took it off.

"I-I'm sorry but…..I need to go." Said Perona as she quickly jumped down to the ground and started running away.

"Perona wait!" cried Star as she tried to run after her but then Skeleton soldiers had finally arrived and blocked her path.

"AA…AAAAAHHHH" screamed Star in fear.

With Danny

With Danny, he carried on running but then a fist came in and punched him out of the school. He quickly transformed and landed on the ground.

"It feels good to use your powers on your enemies doesn't it!" said Plamius as he charged into Danny.

Danny saw him approach fast and quickly used his magic to create three mini light blades and sent them flying towards Vlad. Vlad quickly created a barrier but the blades broke right through and cut a part of Vlad's arm.

"Argh! Not bad Daniel!" said Vlad.

"That's just a fraction of my true power!" said Danny as he created two lightning whips. Danny then swung the whips at Vlad but he quickly created clones and dodged the attacks.

"What the? He wasn't here?" questioned Danny.

"Of course I wasn't!" said Vlad as he flew down and kicked Danny on the head. Danny crashes on the ground and created fireballs.

"Calm down Daniel! I didn't come here to fight you! I have other things to worry about!" said Vlad. Just then they heard a horse neigh and they quickly turned to see the fright knight on his Pegasus and an army of Skeletons by his side.

"Not good!" said Danny.

The Fright Knight charged in as he swung his blade at Danny. Danny quickly flew into the air to dodge the attack but the sword was still able to cut the part of the Football post. Danny saw the large number of Skeletons and quickly concentrated his magic in his arms. He then flew directly in the centre of the Skeletons and used slammed his fist on the ground. Just then, he created a large flame pillars which completely destroyed the Skeletons.

Immediately afterward, the fire changed to lightning and he created two lightning whips, he then swung his whips at the Skeletons cutting them in half like butter. He carried on attack but then he looked up to see that one of the Skeletons was attacking from above and got ready to attack Danny but then a purple ecto beam destroyed it.

Danny turned his head to that Vlad was actually helping him.

"You're helping me? Whaddya want, my mom's cell number?" said Danny as he blasted a huge lightning blast at a group of Skeletons, disintegrating them.

"No! But really, if you wanted to give me her number." Said Vlad but then Fright Knight returned and grabbed him by his neck.

"The king's prize! Return it!" demanded the Fright Knight.

"I don't have it! But if you join me, perhaps we could….." said Vlad but then a purple blast hit both of them causing Fright Knight to fall off his horse. The Fright Knight then looked up to see that Valerie was in her brand new ghost hunting gear and kicking ass!

"Guess what everybody?! The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is back! And that means you're about to get your butts handed to ya!" said Valerie as she fired more lasers from her hands.

"She really is quite good at this." Said Vlad as he was standing back up and cleaned off the dust.

"She also thinks we're the enemy." Said Danny.

"Oh yeah." Realised Vlad.

Valerie then flew down at super speed but then she quickly created three cube grenades and threw them at Danny and Vlad. The two quickly flew up to dodge the explosions but the power was so strong, it knocked out a lot of skeletons.

Danny was up in the air dodging all the attacks but then he finally saw Star running from all the Skeletons.

"Star! No!" cried Danny as he flew down to save her. He quickly created two Ecto Disks and threw them at the Skeleton Soldiers cutting them in half. He then flew over and grabbed her bridal style.

"Star are you okay?" asked Danny but Star just glared at him. "Right sorry, standard question."

He then landed on the ground and hid her in an invisible shield.

"Star, you'll be safe here. And…..wait…where's Perona?" asked Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny but when her necklace started glowing, she quickly ran away." Said Star.

"Necklace?" asked Danny but then he took out the one the female ghost gave her and it was glowing too.

"You have one too?" asked Star.

"Yeah, but this belongs to someone else. I dunno why it's glowing but I need to find Perona and kick the guy off his horse." Said Danny as he got ready to fly but as he was ready to fly, Star grabbed his head and placed her lips on his before breaking off.

"Promise me you'll come back." Said Star.

"You can count on it." Said Danny as he flew up but little did he know that someone else was watching the entire time.

"Star….and Phantom?! Those two are…..a thing?!" questioned Valerie as she was getting angry but why was she feeling this way? She didn't care for him and yet that sight got her angry. She wanted answers and quickly flew after Danny.

Danny carried on flying but then Valerie quickly grabbed him by his suit.

"You! I should've known this was your fault!" said Valerie

"What?! This isn't my fault! I don't even know what's going on. I just came here for a friend but then THAT happened." Said Danny as he pointed at Fright Knight and his followers. The Skeletons quickly flew in close, ready to attack with their swords but then Vlad cloned himself in three and blasted his ecto beams at them. Destroying them.

"Uh….thanks?" said Valerie.

"No problem." Replied Danny as he broke off from her grip.

"Look! I know you won't believe me…." Said Danny but then Fright Knight flew down and tackled Vlad.

"But I'm only here because I'm worried about my friend. She's in trouble and it's because of that knight guy! I could really use your help fighting him." Said Danny.

"I don't trust you. For all I know, you could be working with him." Said Valerie.

"Well then don't trust me, at least fight with me." Said Danny as he offered his hand. Valerie then looked over to the hand and finally made up her mind. She shook the hand.

"I need to know though, why were you with her?" asked Valerie.

"What?" asked Danny.

"I saw you and my friend Star, kissing each other. What the heck was that?!" questioned Valerie.

"Look right now is seriously not the time for this!" said Danny.

"But after this, I want answers or else I'm gonna hunt you down." warned Valerie.

"That's fine by me…well it really isn't but not like I have much choice right now." Said Danny as he flew down with Valerie.

He saw that the Fright Knight was about to chop off Vlad's head so he quickly created an ecto bow and shot an arrow at Fright Knight's arm causing him to drop his sword. With the Fright Knight disarmed, Vlad took the opportunity and punched him away. Valerie saw the opening and charged her fist with ecto energy and got ready to punch the Fright Knight but then another hand came in and stopped her fist.

"What the?" questioned Valerie as she looked up. Just then a female version of the Fright Knight had arrived but she was wearing an incredibly dark amour with a sinister design which had a gothic and mythological inspiration.

The armour had a unique model with a black-metallic colour scheme, decorated with small silver chains, intricate and ornament designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, two sets of shoulder guards underneath the initial armoured spikes mounted on the shoulder, and even several large fasteners located all over the body linked each piece of the armour together.

Danny then turned to the female knight and froze on the spot. It was the female knight that appeared in his dream. The very knight who was taken away by the shadow ghost.

"It's her." Said Danny.

"Who are…." Said Valerie but then the female knight quickly punched Valerie's helmet causing her to fly off her hover board.

"Valerie!" said Danny but Vlad said "My pawn!" in unison. Danny then turned to Vlad giving him a stare of anger.

"I mean that poor girl." Said Vlad.

Danny then quickly flew down and saw that Valerie was standing back up.

"Valerie, are you okay?" asked Danny but Valerie just turned to Danny with an angry expression.

"Right sorry, standard question." Said Danny. The two then to the Knight Duo and saw them walking towards them.

"I had no idea that guy had a girlfriend." Said Valerie.

"Believe me, neither did I." said Danny. The female ghost then lunged at Valerie whereas the Fright Knight charged at Danny with his blade. Danny then quickly created a lightning blade and clashed his blade with Fright Knight.

"Impressive, you too know the art of the sword." Said Fright Knight.

"You wanna know what's really impressive, the fact you have a girlfriend." Said Danny as he pushed back Fright Knight and kicked him in the gut. He then swung his sword upwards sending the Fright Knight's blade flying away. The Fright Knight just stood back up.

"If you mean her, then that is my apprentice. Her name is Daedra and she is one of the strongest knights in our order. She will destroy your friend." Said Fright Knight.

"I wouldn't count it. Valerie's pretty strong you know." Said Danny.

"We will see." Said Fright Knight as he lifted his hand which made his blade return to his hand. He charged at Danny and clashed his blade again but this time he was on the offense. He carried on swinging his blades while Danny was defending but with all the swings, he finally broke through and pushed back Danny.

"You cannot defeat me nor the king. So if you are wise, you will return the ring to the king or you will die." Said Fright Knight as he lifted his sword. But then Vlad charged and blasted an ecto beam the Fright Knight.

"Nice fighting, you practically had him begging for mercy." Mocked Vlad.

"Shut up." Said Danny as he stood back up. He then turned to see that the female knight was fighting Valerie with her blade, Valerie was doing her best but she kept on getting pushed back.

"I need to help her!" said Danny as he flew to Valerie. He then created three light blades and threw them at the female knight but she saw the attack coming and deflected them with her blade. But then as she deflected the last one, Danny dashed into her and sent her flying back. He quickly up Valerie and took to the sky and helped her reach her hover board.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"I'm fine but that girls got more fight in her than I expected." Said Valerie.

"How about a hand?" asked Danny.

"Fine but if you ever talk about it again, I will gut you." Said Valerie.

"Whatever." Replied Danny. The two then charged at the female knight with their weapons ready. Danny attacked first and clashed his sword with her blade, Valerie then jumped up and fired her blaster at Daedra. She quickly jumped back and dodged the blast but the blast created a smokescreen which gave Danny the chance to jump towards Daedra's helmet and fire an ecto blast at her head causing her to fly back.

While they were fighting the female knight, Vlad quickly took care of the Fright Knight and punched him back. By then the Fright Knight and Daedra were stuck to the middle of the field.

"Can you stand?" asked Fright Knight.

"Yes master." Said Daedra as she stood up while covering her broken part of the helmet.

Vlad, Danny and Valerie had arrived and got ready to fight again but the Fright Knight took out his blade.

"Enough! All I wanted to do was seize the Ring and return to Pariah's Keep. But now, you give me no choice. By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Leige, I claim this town now and forever under the weather of Lord Pariah- The King of All Ghosts!"

He held up his sword, which started to burst into flame. He stuck it into the ground and when the ground and sword made contact, a green wave of ectoplasm swept through the town. When the wave hits the Skeleton Armies, they freeze in their tracks. He stepped away from the sword, which sent a column of ectoplasm into the sky. The column reaches a certain point, and then a large ectoplasmic dome closes itself over the town. Danny is horrified by what he saw, and so were the other two.

But then the Daedra stood back up again and revealed her face to the three. And when she saw who was under that mask, Danny just gasped at the sight.

"Perona?!" questioned Danny. He looked up to see the left side of her face but the only difference was that this time she had red hair.

"No way! I was defending the person that wanted to kill me?!" questioned Danny.

Chapter End

(A/N Hey everyone, I was gone for a while but for stupid reasons. I started a new story called "Lost in Another World", this is the crossover between One Piece and Fairy Tail. And it's all about Zoro being transported into the world of Fairy Tail so please have a read if you like either of em. Also I hope this chapter was good enough after how long you've been waiting for and don't worry this chapter is gonna get real good once the other girls arrive. Also I'm still working on the extra Spectra Chapter.

Next is because I had all my course deadline this week so I had a lot to finish. Anyways thank you all for sticking to my story up until now, 136 REVIEWS, 120 FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES! This has been a goal I never thought I could reach. Thank you so much to everyone, I really appreciated everything.

Also this part of the story might take a while to complete, I had a big story lined up for this chapter so the next few updates might not be the voted story. However please do carry on voting so I can know what the next story will be about. Remember, everyone can vote up to three stories.

Now for the votes!

Votes from the last chapter

Perona (Fem Pariah Dark)– 7

Tara (Fem Clockwork) – 5

Paulina – 7

Beach – 4

Ember's Mom and Sis (MILF Chapter) – 1

Daddy Danny (Dani) – 7

Okay, so I see that everyone had different opinions but now I allow three votes per account so vote away and let the best story win. I started doing Perona when the other votes had arrived so that was why I did her chapter first.

Now to answer some reviews and believe me, you want to read them.

LinkonPark100 – Definitely, I am gonna make sure that they have the proper chapter they deserve.

Monkeyru – I'm definitely gonna use that for an epic chapter! But right now, I'm gonna be focusing on this chapter but believe me, Spectra will definitely get more time to shine.

Infinite Reader – Thanks a lot, hopefully this was a good chapter for you too.

"NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin – To be honest, if you want to know. I kind of don't know, use your imagination but know for a fact, she's not as old.

Richard1081 – Thanks for the vote but now you can vote three times!

Dialga213 – Thanks a lot for the great review. You see, it's reviews like this that I need. Hearing your opinions and ideas are what I'll use to make it more interesting for you guys and I am definitely gonna use this.

And no, Tara is the counterpart of Clock work. She may not have a similar name to a clock but that's intentional. But believe me, I'm definitely gonna use your ideas. Thanks for the great review.

Dragonrule – Thanks for the review. I'm gonna make another chapter for Spectra since I felt her chapter felt a bit weak. But thanks for the votes. Three votes per person.

Guest from chapter 11 – Thanks for the review, definitely gonna happen. Three votes available.

BlackHeart – Thanks a lot, that is where I'm gonna get the idea from but I need to ask the author first. But thanks for the image link!

Guest from chapter 11 – Well he definitely survived. But hopefully the chapter was good enough for you but there is more coming and believe me, it's definitely gonna get more awesome. Thanks for the votes!

Danifan3000 – Thanks for the vote and keep on voting! 3 per account!

– Thanks for the review and believe me, yes. It's gonna happen and when it happens hopefully it will satisfy you. This chapter may not have it now but just you wait, I swear it's coming. And please do vote for the next chapters after this.

Ace of spades – vote noted! 3 votes per account!

Guest – thanks for the votes and Pualina is soon gonna have her time!

Grimreaper world – She is and she is going to play a major role soon enough.

Gundum bad hawkx – She is in the harem, while she doesn't have much for an appearance, she will definitely play a major role soon enough. Please do vote for the next chapter, 3 votes per account.

Anyways, I hope this chapter has gotten you ready for the upcoming chapters. Cos this arc is gonna change Danny to something…..someone stronger. Hint hint, anyways please do carry on voting and check out Lost in another world. Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	13. Meet your end

Fable of a Phantom

Meet your end

When we last left off, Danny, Vlad and Valerie were doing their best to push back the ghost attack but the numbers were starting to overpower them. But once all three of them combined their efforts, they were able to defeat the skeletons and defeat the Fright Knight. Just as Valerie was about to deliver the final hit to Fright Knight, another female warrior in black armour similar to Fright Knight's had arrived. She defended Fright knight and pushed her back. Danny then took the opportunity and blasted away the female warrior.

After attacking, her face revealed to be the person that he was protecting. Perona! And now we carry on.

"Perona?! Is that you?! (Talk about a 180 on her personality)" asked Danny. The armoured girl then removed her broken helmet and just glared at Danny without giving a response.

"I know not of this "Perona" in whom you speak of. I am Daedra, one of the 4 commanders of Pariah's army." Replied Daedra as she created an ecto sword.

"What?! What are you talking about? You're with them?" questioned Danny with disbelief.

"Enough! I shall hear no more words, for our blades shall now do battle." Declared Daedra as she readied herself to fight but then Fright Knight stood in front of her.

"Master?" asked Daedra in confusion.

"Enough Daedra, we have wasted enough time with these fools. But now the sword has sunk, your die now cast. The sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast or your next day shall be your last." Threatened Fright Knight. Daedra then walked over to Fright Knight and used her powers to teleport the two in a mist of green smoke.

"The Ring thou hast?" questioned Danny as he turned to Vlad who just shrugged his shoulders. Just then, they could hear the noises of vehicles crashing through.

"Children of Amity Park! Report to the safe bosom of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!" alerted Maddie as she was ramming through the Skeleton ghosts with the Fenton RV.

"Mom!" "Maddie!" said Danny and Vlad in Unison.

"(I can't let her see me like this!)" thought the two before flying off in different directions.

"What the?! Where did they go?" questioned Valerie but then she decided to fly off as well since she sustained damaged from the battle.

Danny then quickly flew back to Star's location and saw that she was still under the shield. He then flew down and quickly transformed back into his human form.

"Star!" yelled Danny as he went over to the girl under the shield.

"Danny!" cried Star as she went over and gave him a kiss instead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks Star but listen, my mom is coming with our vehicle right now. I need you to go to with my parents, you'll be safe with them." Said Danny as he picked her up and flew towards the Fenton RV.

"Why does it feel like I need to ask "What about you?" said Star knowing that Danny wasn't going with him.

"Good question, turns out one of the Knight's henchmen was Perona." Said Danny.

"What?! How can that be? Perona…..she seemed so innocent and kind." Said Star in disbelief.

"I know…we were both fooled. But now there isn't much we can about it, she's probably already told them about my home and my secret identity. Which means that my family are gonna be targets for them. But anyway, I need you to go with my mom. I need answers and the only way I can do that is by finding a ghost." Said Danny.

"Okay, but please be careful." Said Star.

"I promise you, I'll be fine." Said Danny.

Star then watched as Danny flew off. She then ran towards the source of the sound and saw a bunch of students near the Fenton RV. She then went over to Sam and Tucker.

Danny was then flying around trying to sense a ghost around him but it wasn't working. All the ghosts were hiding and the only other ghosts to find were the minions of Pariah standing still with their weapons.

Danny carried on flying around but he found nothing. He then decided to head home into hin room. He then jumped onto his bed.

"Perona…but how?" said Danny. He wanted to protect her and know her but he was betrayed. No matter what was going through his mind, the one thing came back to his head. What happened at the battlefield today? He fought some kind of knight with his enemies and then the person he wanted to protect was his enemy.

"Just what is going on? Everything is happening so fast and now…Amity Park is in danger." Said Danny. He then turned to look at the necklace that the female ghost gave her and looked at it again but then his mind went blank.

"What the…" Just then his eye went blank and his mind was going through a trance. His mind started going dark but then he started hearing something.

"…Rosie….." said a little girl in a sad tone.

"What the…?" asked Danny confused at what he was hearing.

"I can't….find Rosie." Said the girl as she was crying.

"What….this memory…I…." said Danny.

Just then the darkness in his mind started disappearing and it revealed a tiny girl who was looking over to Danny while wiping her tears. She was wearing a blue dress with sandals and blue hair.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find Rosie." Said a young boy who was offering a hand to Perona.

"What…whose voice is that?" said Danny

"Really…thank you…..um…..what's your name?" asked Perona.

"My name is….." said the boy.

Just then the face of the young boy was about to revealed but then the vision quickly changed into something else and a shadow started covering his mind.

Just then the shadow started disappearing and then his vision started becoming clearer. On a snowy day, in front of him was woman who had pink skin and green hair but she was bleeding. She had wounds and cuts all over body and she was barely alive.

"Mommy!" cried a child's voice but it did nothing as the woman in front of her just passed away. The vision then ended as Danny quickly removed his hand from the necklace. Danny was breathing hard after seeing such as a vision.

"What….what was that?" asked Danny.

He had no idea what happened but he had to speak to Sam and Tucker. He then started walking downstairs and saw Sam, Star and Tucker speaking to Valerie.

"Hey guys." Greeted Danny as he went over to his friends. Valerie just smiled as she saw the boy she liked walk towards her.

"Hey Danny, are you doing okay? I mean you ran off earlier and then the ghost attack happened." Said Valerie in a concerned tone. Sam and Tucker were starting to get annoyed since they knew that she was trying her best to get back with Danny. But Danny had no idea.

"Don't worry Valerie, my parents found me before the ghost attack." Said Danny. Sam just couldn't take anymore and just decided to stand up. She then went over to Danny and grabbed his hand.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" questioned Sam as she pulled Danny and then pulled Tucker with him. She then took Danny and Tucker into the closet and then slammed the door for privacy.

In the room, Valerie and Star were the only one left in the room. But Valerie too had something to talk to about with Star. She didn't forget about what she did with Danny Phantom.

After they got into the closet, Sam then turned on the lights. The two then turned to Danny and game him a serious face.

"Danny, you need to be careful. After all, the moment you turn into Danny Phantom. She'll shoot first and ask questions never." Said Tucker.

"You guys, I know you're worried about me but she won't find out." Said Danny trying to calm his friends down.

"How do you know she isn't snooping right now?! What if that ring on her hand isn't some kind of ghost detection device?" asked Sam.

"Wait…..ring?" asked Danny. He then gently opened the door to get a peek and saw that Valerie and Star were arguing. But then he looked over and noticed that she did have a ring on. Danny then quickly remembered the words of the Fright Knight and then quickly shut the door.

"The ring….thou hast." Said Danny. Sam and Tucker then turn to Danny with confusion for what he said.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Guys…. those ghosts that attacked the school. They were after the ring that Valerie has. Vlad must've given it to her!" said Danny.

"Vlad? Isn't he too old for her?" asked Tucker.

"I think now it's all starting to make sense. Those ghosts are after the ring that Vlad gave Valerie and he's using her to hide the ring." Said Danny.

"So that's why they attacked the school. Because they were drawn to the ring that Valerie had." Said Sam.

"Danny, you know this means that you need to stay away from her. Not only is she your hunter but she's also attracting your other enemies." Said Tucker.

"He's right, you and Perona will be in danger as long as you're with her. Speaking of which, where is she? She was with Star but then she was gone." Said Sam. Danny then covered his face and started stressing out.

"Uh….guys…..there's something I need to tell you." Said Danny in a disappointed tone. Sam and Tucker then went closer to listen to Danny. He then started telling Sam and Tucker about what happened at the school. His fight with the Fright Knight and his apprentice but the real surprise came when she revealed her true identity. It was Perona.

"What?! Danny, I told you that ghost was nothing but trouble! I bet they found you because she alerted them towards you." Yelled Sam.

"Man, I can't believe it. At first glance, I wouldn't have been able to tell that she was the enemy. I mean she looked so innocent and kind." Said Tucker.

"Yeah but when I fought her with the Fright Knight, she immediately turned into a dark fighter who wanted to destroy me. But I don't understand, when I listened to her heart, she was perfectly normal. It's as if she turned into a whole new person." Said Danny.

"Well if she's with the enemy, she has everything she needs to know about us. Which is bad for us." Said Sam.

"Okay guys please, I know after what happened I shouldn't trust her but I just had so many questions. The other ghost asked me to protect her saying she was being hunted and I could tell she wasn't lying. But why would she need protection if she was a part of them? Why are they after that ring? And the only way to get answers is by asking the other ghosts." Said Danny.

"So you're telling me that just because you want answers, you want to risk your life?" said Sam.

"I know what I'm doing is risky but I trust her. There was something about her that I remembered which makes me know that I can trust her." Said Danny.

"But you saw what she did, she's basically the ghost version of Valerie. When she's in her human form, she acts all kind to get close to you but when she's in her armour, she'll kill you the first chance she gets." Said Tucker.

"Maybe so but I know that I can trust her. I just ask that you guys trust me." Said Danny. Sam and Tucker then look at each other realising the risk that he was going for. But as his friends, they wanted to help him.

"Okay fine but the moment she attacks you, I'm not gonna hold back." Said Sam.

"Thanks guys. I need you guys to distract Valerie while I go." Said Danny.

"Wait, you're leaving?" said Tucker.

"Yep, I'm gonna need answers. And who better to get it from then the ghosts themselves?" asked Danny as transformed into his ghost alter ego by summoning two white rings. He then became intangible and flew off.

"He owes us big time for this." Said Sam.

At the sports store

Danny was flying around to find any familiar ghosts that he could to get answers and then he finally found one.

"I'd much rather kick your butt but this works too!" said Danny as he pointed the Fenton Thermos as Skulker but turns out it was cardboard cut-out. Danny just stared at the fake for a while but then he quickly did a spin kick behind him, hitting the real Skulker and crashing him to a wall.

"Come on Skulker, I ain't gonna fall for that. I could tell that thing was a fake from a mile away." Said Danny as he charged at Skulker.

Skulker then quickly activated his missiles and launched them at Danny. As the rockets were flying towards him, he quickly fired lightning to blow them up but he was still caught in the explosion. Danny then looked around and saw that Skulker fired a net at him but then Danny decided to retaliate by shooting 4 arrows, piercing through the net The arrows then quickly split into 8 and then started hitting each piece of Skulker's armour, pinning him to the wall. Skulker tried to move but his circuits were fried.

Danny then went over and ripped off Skulker's head.

"Now listen up Skulker, I didn't come here with the intention to fight. I'm here because I need answers. I would appreciate if you guys could give me answers." Said Danny as he turned his head to see the other ghosts. There was the box ghost, Klemper, Johny, Bertrand, Point Dexter, Walker and many other ghosts.

"Please everyone, I know this has nothing to with me but I want to help. Both for your world and mine. I need to know what is going on and what we're up against." Said Danny. He then let go of Skulker and placed him back on the suit's head.

The ghosts then agreed and decided to sit around a sake campfire.

"This story began many years ago, before the rule of Pariah began. It all started with the peace treaty of the two nations." Said Skulker causing all the ghosts to look down and disappointed. Danny then looked around and saw that it was a difficult subject for the ghosts.

"So what happened?" asked Danny curiously.

"The two nations known as the Dragon blood and the Dark Sin had finally decided to end their feud. They decided that they no longer wanted to fight but wanted peace for their people instead. The Dark Sin decided to show their proof by giving the Dragon Blood one of their treasured artefacts known as the Crown of Fire." Said Skulker which made other ghosts shiver at the name. Danny then noticed how all the ghosts began changing their emotion when he said that name.

"So what's the Crown of Fire?" asked Danny.

"It is one of the legendary ghost artefacts that has the power to destroy the world but it can only do so when it is combined." Said Skulker.

"Combined?" asked Danny.

"Well get to that, anyways after they gave the artefact. The Dragon Blood decided to return the favour by offering them a chance of marriage with their children. The Dragon Blood had sent their daughter, the most beautiful ghost in all of the ghost zone. Her name was Grata Draco. Of Course Pariah accepted and decided to marry her. Adding another wife to his collection." Said Skulker.

"Wait, he had more than one wife?" asked Danny.

"Yes, he had many wives. As a king, he was authorised to have many heirs for his kingdom. He also had a son named Pariah Fear. Pariah Fear was a noble leader and wanted the best of his people. It was him who convinced his father of agreeing to the peace that the Dragon Blood had offered." Said Skulker.

Danny was immersed into the history, he had no idea that there was to this than he had realised. He knew that this story also had a reason why he was after Perona.

"So what happened afterwards?" asked Danny.

"Pariah had finally decided to agree to the marriage and decided to marry their daughter. Fear was going to be new leader of the Dark Sin army and therefore could not accept their marriage because of his new duties. Soon afterwards, as the marriage was getting closer. Pariah Fear had decided to visit the Dragon Blood nation to discuss news of their peace treaty. Grata had also returned to her kingdom to visit her family once again…" said Skulker but then he paused. Danny then turned to him to see that whatever was coming, he was gonna have a hard time saying it.

"What happened?" asked Danny. All the other ghosts were looking down in sadness knowing what was coming.

"Grata and Pariah Fear both lost their lives due to a deadly disease known as the Killer X." said Skulker.

"Killer X?" asked Danny.

"Yes, it is one of the most dangerous diseases that the ghost world carries. If not cared for soon, then there is no hope for survival." Said Skulker.

"Oh…..I see." Said Danny.

"And on that day, we lost two of the most cherished ghosts in the entire of the ghost zone. The two ghosts who had made a real difference….gone…just like that." Said Skulker causing all the ghosts to start tearing up.

"So what happened then?" asked Danny. He knew he had to get answers even if it was painful.

"All the ghosts in the world, mourned their loss. Both kingdoms took a huge hit after they lost their children. However, after many years, it all changed…for the worst." Said Skulker.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Furious, Pariah decided to retaliate by waging a full out war on them. He blamed them for the loss of his son and decided to attack the Dragon Blood nation….and destroyed it." Said Skulker.

"Wait, he destroyed an entire nation?!" asked Danny.

"Yes but wasn't enough for him. After he destroyed the Dragon Blood Nation, he took the other half of the artefact that he gave them and made it complete. The Ring of Rage." Said Skulker which made Danny realise that he was talking about the Ring of Rage.

"When he combined the power of the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, he became unstoppable. To a point where he could've become a god. He used his new powers to destroy and take over every part of the ghost world but it was then that the council of the ghost could no longer stand what he was doing. And so they banded together and they barely defeated Pariah. Knowing that his powers were too uncontrollable, they took the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire away and locked him in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Never to be awakened…. or so we thought." Said Skulker.

After hearing the whole story, Danny realised what happened and the cause of their war. A father, broken down and a promise broken between two nations. But something didn't make sense, he didn't understand, Perona didn't fit into the story at all, why was he after her? So many questions left unanswered.

"Well, he currently has the Crown of Fire and now he's waiting for the Ring of Rage. We can't let him get to it. That is why I need your help, I need you all to fight with me and take on death itself. It is only way that we can save our worlds." Said Danny.

"You fool, even if he doesn't have the Ring of Rage, he's still the strongest ghost in the ghost zone. He could wipe you out with a breath." Said Skulker.

"Yeah, you dumb punk. You think we'll waste out lives trying to achieve the impossible? Think again. Now if we're done here, I'm leaving. Those skeletons will soon come back to life and then they'll kill us for sure. I'm leaving while I still can and those of you smart enough can join me." Said Johny as he started walking away. All the ghosts then agreed with Johny and started following him. Just as Skulker was about to leave as well, Danny quickly stopped him.

"What?" asked Skulker.

"I need to ask something, do you know where Ember, Desiree, Dora, Spectra or Kitty are? Cos I lost them before this whole incident happened." Said Danny in a concerned tone.

"I haven't seen them at all and I don't care either. If they're not around then that only means that they're dead. Well….more dead then currently are." Said Skulker before flying off.

Danny just looked down to the ground not knowing what he wanted to do. Everything was happening so fast that he just couldn't handle what was going on.

"Where are you guys….I miss you." Said Danny before looking up and finally realising what he needed to do.

Outside the Fenton works

Vlad was waiting underneath a lamp post waiting for Danny with a smirk since he knew what was coming. Danny then walked out of the front door and went over to Vlad.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Vlad.

"You're putting innocent people in danger. This stops now!" said Danny.

"Really? You figured out the rest of my plot? You know what I'm up to?" asked Vlad.

"That you stole the ring, woke the ghost king, gave the ring to Valerie and now you're waiting for the opportunity to get it back." Said Danny.

"Right, you do know. But even so, I still don't consider you a threat." Said Vlad annoying Danny causing his eyes to glow green.

"What? You mad? What're you gonna do about it?" asked Vlad. Danny then blasted the lamp post above destroying the only light source in the area causing the place to go dark.

"Oh sugar cookies." Said Vlad before Danny blasted him with an Ecto ray and sent him flying to a billboard.

"Not bad, Danny. You're becoming like me with every battle." Said Vlad as he transformed into his ghost form.

"I am nothing like you!" yelled Danny as he transformed.

"Oh you're not? Throwing the first punch, attacking the enemy from the back, using your powers to get back to the people you don't like? You're more like me then you know." Said Vlad before he flew in and punched Danny sending crashing to the ground. Danny then saw the sword on the field and went near it.

"If you're not gonna give it willingly, then I'll make you!" yelled Danny as he grabbed the sword.

"DANIEL! NO! The sword is a signal!" cried Vlad but it was too late, In his frustration. Danny had already pulled out the sword without thinking of the consequences. Just then the ghost dome then started shattering and it fell to pieces. Danny and Vlad then looked up to see that the entire of Amity Park had been transported to the ghost world. And all the Skeletons had begun moving again and started attacking.

"A signal?" said Danny as he looked at the sword but then it started flying off his hand and into the air. He then looked up to see that it went over to the Fright Knight who was on his stallion with Daedra and Pariah Dark standing next to him.

"A signal of surrender." Said Pariah before he sent a huge red Ecto blast at Danny and Vlad causing them to crash on the ground with the full force of the blast. They then reverted back to normal. Pariah then walked down and picked them up.

"Amazing, they're human and ghosts. Is there no end to this day of surprises?" asked Pariah as he charged up his right arm with Ecto Energy.

"Hey stone face, surprise!" cried Valerie as he blasted Ecto goo on Pariah's face. He then dropped Danny and Vlad. Valerie then tried to fly closer to the two so she could rescue them but then Pariah quickly took off the goo and blasted a red energy ray through his right eye. Valerie then quickly tried to dodge then she crashed into the post of the football field.

She then saw Pariah approach her but then she quickly activated her glove blaster but because of all the damage she took, it started malfunctioning. She then quickly took off the blaster before it blew up and revealed her hand showing the Ring of Rage. Daedra and the Fright Knight then quickly notice the ring and fly towards her.

"The Ring! Return it to the King at once!" yelled Daedra as she flew towards Valerie with an electric blade.

"You want it? Then go get it!" yelled Valerie as he placed the ring on a bazooka and fired it off somewhere else. Pariah then quickly took off after the rocket. Seeing her opportunity, she quickly flew over to Danny and Vlad, she grabbed them and took off towards the Fenton shield.

"You shall not leave our duel!" yelled Daedra as she flew after Valerie. She then carried on firing lightning at Valerie but Valerie was doing her best to dodge with what little strength she had left. After finally reaching the Fenton Shield, her glider finally took a hit and she started crashing down. Daedra tried to fly in but the ghost shield prevented her.

"ARGH! This is not over!" yelled Daedra as she carried on swinging her on the shield.

"Actually my servants, it is." Said Pariah as he revealed that he had the ring. He then placed it on his ring finger and unleashed a huge wave of energy which shook the entire town. Valerie then fainted again as he was too exhausted. Vlad then saw Pariah put on the ring and unleashing his full power.

"No…..he has the ring!" said Vlad before he quickly turned intangible and flew off.

At the same time, Danny also woke up and saw that Valerie was covered in injuries. He then ran over to her and looked over but then he turned to see Pariah with both the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire.

"Oh no, he has them both!" said Danny in a worried tone.

Pariah, Fright Knight and Daedra all start walking away after claiming their reward but it was far from over for them. Danny then picked up Valerie and took her to his room. He then saw that Star was currently going through her phone in his room but she saw them enter.

"*Gasp* Danny! What happened? Is she okay?" asked Star in a concerned tone.

Just then, Sam opened the door and saw Danny.

"Danny! You're okay! But whoa, what happened to her?" asked Sam.

Danny then clenched his fist and started realising that it was due to his action that it all ended like this. Had he not recklessly pulled out the sword, then none of this would've ever happened. Now Pariah had both the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire and the entire of Amity Park was now in danger.

"You name it, Fright Knight, the Ghost King, VLAD! All of my enemies, everything I thought I could handle but couldn't." said Danny in a disappointed tone.

"Danny, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Said Star trying to comfort.

"Maybe not but it is my responsibility." Said Danny as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He then turned intangible and flew down.

"Where did he go?" asked Star.

"Oh no." said Sam.

Downstairs lab

Danny flew in seeing that his family was revealing the Ecto Suit to everyone. He then looked over to the suit and realised that it was his only choice of defeating Pariah.

"While the Ecto-Skeleton can enchance your natural abilities one-hundred fold. Using it could be fatal." Said Maddie.

"Which is exactly why I'll be using it. Because if the suit's going to be killing anyone, it's gonna be me." Said Jack but the Maddie slapped his neck and knocked him out.

"You're already weak from the first time you used the suit. I'll be going in." said Maddie but then Jazz hit Maddie's neck as well.

"Forget it mom, Danny needs both of you. I'm doing this." Said Jazz but then Sam's dad hit her neck.

"I'll do it!" said Sam's dad but then someone else hit him.

"Huh, I thought I had to blast everyone with a ghost ray but this was easy." Said Danny.

He was then about to walk over to the suit but then he quickly dodged a laser blast from the back. He quickly turned to see Valerie in her ghost hunting gear, pointing her laser at him.

"Valerie? What're you doing? (I thought you were with Sam and Tucker)" asked Danny.

"Stopping a thief from stealing our last hope." Said Valerie as she was about to fire again but then Danny quickly used a finger laser to destroy her laser gun.

"Valerie please, let me do this. You're already hurt and this suit drains the user's energy. You won't last with it." Said Danny.

"So? If I don't do this, then who will?" asked Valerie.

"I will." replied Danny.

"You?! You're the last person I trust." said Valerie.

"I know you don't trust me and wanted to rip me apart molecule by molecule. But I want to save this town as well, even if it means risking my life." Said Danny. Valerie didn't respond and just looked at Phantom to see the seriousness in his eyes.

"You better win." Said Valerie as she de-activated her suit and collapsed. Danny then went over and picked her up.

"I promise I will." Said Danny but then he noticed something. He looked over to see that she was wearing the ring he wanted to give her. He was both disappointed and happy at the same time to see the ring. He then smiled knowing that she shared a treasure that he wanted to give her. He thne kissed her forehead and placed her on the chair and grabbed the Ecto-Skeleton. He then took the suit to the roof and got ready as he morphed into his human form.

"Activate neural receptors!" said Danny. Just then a mechanical wire attached itself on Danny's back. The screen then turned on showing all the data to Danny.

"Initiate power up sequence." Said Danny. He then pulled the handles and got the suit to start moving. He then looked to the screen to see that it was charged 100%.

"Great, that'll do." Said Danny. He then heard a noise from the door behind.

"Guys, I can see you over there." Said Danny. Sam, Tucker and Star then go over to Danny.

"Danny, please don't do this. You don't know how strong he's become now that he has the ring." Said Sam.

"Come on guys, you didn't think that it would always be as easy as shoving the box ghost into the Fenton Thermos did you? I'll be back." Said Danny.

"Danny, maybe you didn't know but your mom used the word "Fatal"." Said Tucker.

"I know Tucker but I promise I'll be back." Said Danny. He then saw their saddened expression and realised that it may not be as easy.

"But if there's anything you want to say to me. Now might be a good time." Said Danny.

"I….I…" said Sam but then he saw that Pariah had unleashed his energy and showed his giant head to the people.

"HUMANS! HEAR ME DECREE!" yelled Pariah.

"Well, that's my que. Tuck, I need you to drop the ghost shield on my way out." Said Danny.

"Got it Danny, Be careful man." Said Tucker before backing away. Sam then looked over to him one last time before walking away as well.

He then transformed into ghost form once again. Just then, two new white rings had appeared around the Ecto Suit giving it a new design as well. The Ecto Suit had turned black and white like Danny's suit. Even the F was changed into the Danny's symbol DP.

He then took off towards Pariah as Tucker quickly shut off the shield for a quick second so that Danny could leave.

"I hope I can do this." Said Danny as he carried on flying and found Pariah.

Pariah then turned around to feel a strong force heading towards him.

"Ah I guess the human had one more surprise." Said Pariah.

"What do you mean master?" asked the Fright Knight but then he turned back to see an object fly towards them at super speed.

"Master, what is that?" asked Daedra as she got into a fighting position.

"Worry not my servants, for this young warrior…..is mine." Said Pariah as he walked ahead.

"But master, we cannot let….." said the Fright Knight. Pariah then turned back with an angry glare.

"You dare talk back?" questioned Pariah in an annoyed tone. Daedra and Fright Knight then quickly cower and stepped back at his words.

"F-forgive me master." apologised the Fright Knight.

Just then Danny landed in front of Pariah and looked at him right in the eye.

"So child, are you here to help me warm up?" asked Pariah.

"No. I'm here to defeat you so I can rescue my town and friends." Said Danny as he got ready to fight. Pariah just laughed at the young boy's determination but he wasn't worried in the slightest. Pariah then used his powers to summon forth his ghost mace and pointed it Danny.

"Very well child, let us BEGIN!" cried Pariah as he took the first attack and swung his weapon at Danny. Danny then quickly created a shield and deflected the attack but he was starting to get pushed back from the force of the hit. Danny then quickly used force push to send Pariah back so that he could recover but then he started feeling drained as his power decreased to 97%.

"Okay….I only have a limited amount of energy so I need to end this fast." Said Danny.

Pariah then got back up and saw Danny getting ready for an attack. Danny then started charging energy into his mechanical hands and fired a large energy blast which sent Pariah flying into the air. Immediately afterwards, Danny then flew after him and started hitting Pariah with a barrage of punches but Pariah was blocking his attacks for minimum damage.

Pariah then decided go on the offense and swung his mace hitting Danny directly on the chest. Danny then flew back and crashed on an island trying to recover. He then looked around to try to see the damages but he had no time since he saw Pariah throw his mace at him.

Danny decided to dodge by jumping off as soon as he could but as soon as the mace hit the island, the ground started to break in half. Completely destroying it all.

"Whoa, if I got hit by that, I wouldn't be standing up again." Said Danny. He then checked over to his power and saw that it was 87%. "Come on, I need to do this fast!"

"Okay, time to get serious!" yelled Danny as he charged at Pariah and started sending in punches towards him but then Pariah quickly took to the sky to dodge his attack. Danny quickly followed after him into the air. Pariah noticed him and quickly got his guard up while Danny tried to punch him.

The two were in a fighting frenzy as they were sending punches while dodging them. Both of them dodging and attacking fast but the quick movements of their attacks were sending shockwaves all over the place. Fright Knight quickly grabbed Daedra as the fight was getting so intense that the shockwaves were destroying all the islands around them.

Pariah then quickly backed off from all the fighting and tried to gain some distance.

"Get back here!" yelled Danny as he charged at him again and grabbed his hands. Neither would be pushed back from their attack but then Danny quickly charged up lightning in his hands, shocking Pariah.

"AAAAHHHH!" cried Pariah as the lightning was being channelled into his body. Danny then let go of his hands and then quickly spin kicked him out of the way.

Finding the opening, he quickly went after him and delivered a quick uppercut to his face.

"(This boy….he's strong!)" thought Pariah. Danny then quickly tried to go in for another attack but then he started getting slower as the suit began draining more of his energy. He tried to attack Pariah but since he got slower, Pariah was able to quickly defend his punches one after another. Danny then quickly kicked him directly on the face and sent him flying back.

"Ungh…not good." Said Danny as he looked over to the power to see it was 49%. Danny was trying to rest so that he could get into it again but then Pariah quickly returned.

He zoomed right in front of Danny and punched the suit. The impact sent him flying towards a mountain and crash. But Pariah wasn't done, he then flew towards him and stomped on him to send him further inside. Danny was already thrown inside the mountain but Pariah wanted to be sure and quickly started blasting the mountain with thousands of energy blasts for good measure. He would continuously carry on firing until there was nothing left of the mountain.

Danny then decided to bring out 4 clones and charged at him. Pariah was waiting for his mace to return but then Danny got the upper hand and began attacking. The first clone started blasting him ecto energy, the second quickly jumped on his back and started continuously punching him from behind. The third one started shooting an ecto ray while running around him in circles. The last one however was charging up for a real attack.

Pariah just tried to defend against the four clones but then he noticed his mace returning to him. He then quickly grabbed his mace and swung it at the third clone which was running around. After taking the hit, the clone quickly disappeared but then another clone quickly came in and bashed him from the back.

"Now leave me town alone!" demanded Danny as two of his clones quickly started sending more punches and energy blasts towards him. Pariah then decided he had enough and quickly used his mace to send an energy wave which split both of the clones in half. With two clones gone, there was only one left.

"(This is my last shot.)" thought Danny as he powered up the suit to it's maximum power. The suit then started unleashing an aura as it was powering up. The suit was finally at 29% and he had to use it to the best of his ability.

Pariah just watched as Danny was about to unleash the full power of the Ecto suit. Danny then flew towards Pariah at a blinding speed and kicked him on the head. Even Fright Knight and Daedra were amazed at how quick Danny was. They never even saw him move, he just appeared in front of Pariah.

Danny then started sending in punches directly at Pariah's guts. After a few more hits, he quickly threw in another uppercut. Pariah tried to stand again but then he saw Danny throw an energy blast at him. Pariah quickly put up his guard and took on the hit. But then Danny flew in closer and threw another ecto blast directly at Pariah's face. After the blast, Pariah fell straight to the ground.

"Time to end this!" yelled Danny as he started concentrating all of his magic into his hands and started blasting as many energy blasts as he could towards Pariah. Danny didn't stop even for a second, he just carried on firing without any hesitation. The force of the blasts was so strong that it was even reaching Amity Park.

But then Danny pointed his fists at Pariah one last time and gathered up all of his energy for the last attack. His left arm was charging with electricity while the other was burning up with fire.

"THUNDER FLASH!" yelled Danny as he fired a large energy blast which was large enough to completely swallow the entire island. It was so strong that it even carried on going through the entire of the ghost zone. The blast lasted for a minute but then it finally stopped. Danny looked down to see that the island was no more and Pariah was gone. He was finally down to his last 4% but even then he was feeling drained.

"It's…over." Said Danny.

Fright Knight and Daedra just watched as Danny single handedly destroyed the most powerful ghost in the entire of the ghost zone. They were able to process what just went on.

"I-impossible….the king lost?" questioned the Fright Knight.

Danny then fell on his back…..the suit's back and started breathing heavily as his entire body was sore all over. The suit was almost ready to kill him had he not used all the energy.

"Not bad child." Said Pariah as he was floating behind Danny. His armour took a few hits and his cape was torn. Other than that, he had no other damage.

"N-no….." said Danny as he looked up to see that it was all in vain.

"You are powerful kid but it's no good against the power of the Ring and the Crown. Besides, I had a special surprise. It's called transformation." Said Pariah as he was starting to glow. Pariah's body then started glowing as he absorbed the power of the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Just then his entire body started to heal of all wounds and it started undergoing change.

After the glow was starting to disappear, in front of Danny was an all-new Pariah. A demonic form with luminous inflamed eyes, shady red skin and dim wings. He also had a large, luminous red eye on the centre of his chest. He also had long green hair with two long red bangs on the front. His skin tone was black with red outlined onyx coloured armour. Lastly, his eye patch was finally removed revealing his draconic eye.

"This…this is my true form. I am the ultimate ruler of all worlds and none shall stand before me. That includes you, boy." Said Pariah as he walked towards Danny.

Danny then tried to use what little energy he had to stand up again but by the time he got up, he noticed something odd.

"Looking for these?" asked Pariah as he was holding two mechanical arms. Danny then looked down to see that the suit's arms were gone. Danny had no idea what just happened, he didn't even see him move or when he attacked. Danny tried to walk towards him but then Pariah simply lifted his hand and pointed it at Danny, firing a laser blast which cut the suit in half.

As the suit finally fell to the ground, the glass covering the cockpit was shattered. Danny tried to use what little strength he could muster and tried to crawl out through the broken glass but it was pointless as Pariah had already caught up to him and stepped on him.

Danny couldn't retaliate or move since his body was completely drained. He was in so much pain since his body was being pushed on the glass of the broken cockpit. Pariah then grabbed Danny by his neck and then started choking him.

"I admit, you were brave to try and fight me. But there is nothing that you can do against the king." Said Pariah as he got ready to attack.

"(I…lost. I never foresaw…this outcome. All is lost.)" thought Danny as he closed his eyes.

"PLEASE STOP!" cried a familiar voice. Fright Knight, Pariah and Danny then turn to source of the voice and when he saw who it was, Danny was shocked. It was Daedra but it was another voice, a gentle and kind. Just then Daedra's necklace started glowing blue and she quickly clutched onto her chest as she was feeling extreme pain. She screamed as she felt a part of her ripping out of her. Just then a blue soul escaped out of Daedra. Right in front of them stood the girl that Danny was meant to protect, but what surprised everyone even more was the fact that she looked exactly like Daedra. Daedra had collapsed from feeling the intense pain.

"P…Perona?" questioned Danny. Even Fright Knight was surprised at what they saw, right in front of stood a girl who looked just like Fright Knight's apprentice came out of Daedra's necklace. However, Pariah was the only one who didn't react surprise manner. Instead he just smiled like he knew.

"T-that girl…..why does she….." said Fright Knight.

"Please….don't hurt him." Begged Perona while shedding tears.

"P-Perona….go…..run." said Danny weakly. But then Pariah threw Danny to the side and started walking towards Perona.

"It has been a very long time, hasn't it. And yet, you haven't aged a bit." Said Pariah.

"Yes it has…..father." replied Perona giving everyone a shock. Danny was just speechless after what she said, Fright Knight was just as surprised. None of them knew that Pariah had a child, especially one that looked so similar to Daedra.

"(T-this has to be joke…she's Pariah's daughter?!)" thought Danny.

"Well, I must admit. This day has indeed been a day of surprises. First I find out about human and ghost hybrids, then I receive my ring and now, it seems I've found my long lost daughter. But now I've had enough, I wasted enough time here. I'll destroy this human and then take over their home." Said Pariah as he walked over to Danny but then Perona quickly grabbed his hand.

"Father please, I beg you. Do not kill him. He is just a child." Said Perona.

"A child with ghost powers. He can be a nuisance if I don't get rid of him now." Said Pariah as he charged his hand with Ecto energy.

"Please father, there is nothing that he can do. He may have powers but he is too weak. He won't be able to do anything if we just leave him." Said Perona as she was doing her best to save him. Pariah then turned back to Danny who was barely breathing at this point. He then stopped charging his attack and turned away from Danny.

"Very well, I will let the child live for now. But if I see him again, he will die." Said Pariah as he walked off.

Perona then turned to Danny who was still lying on the ground and walked closer to him.

"Do not waste your time with that boy. He's already a lost cause." Said Pariah as carried on walking.

"I understand father but a few words if I may?" asked Perona.

"Make it quick." Said Pariah. Perona then nodded her head and went closer to Danny.

"Danny…. though the time we shared may have been brief. I enjoyed every moment of it. But now it's all over. Please forget me." Said Perona. She had already began shedding tears knowing that it was time for farewell.

"It was nice to see you again…" said Perona but then just as she was about to finish. She then silently said a name that only Danny was able to hear. After that final message, she then decided to walk ahead towards her father and his knights. Fright Knight then ran over to his unconscious apprentice to see that she was going to make it but he had no idea that Perona was inside her this whole time.

Danny however was still processing what he saw and heard. He knew it didn't make sense that she changed who she was all of sudden and now he understood why. There were two ghosts who looked identical, one was shy and timid whereas the other was more confident and ready for battle. Perona however knew that she was in danger and so she protected herself by hiding with enemy.

"P….Perona…Perona….." said Danny. All of a sudden, a surge of power was beginning to burst out of him. Danny then started standing up as his body was releasing a red aura. He was then starting to breathe heavily as his skin was starting to change into scales. His teeth started getting sharper and then his eyes started changing into draconic eyes. He even had horns growing in top of his head and his hands turned into claws.

Pariah then stopped as he was feeling a large power behind him. He then turned his body and looked back to Danny and saw that he was transforming. Perona also turned to see that Danny was undergoing a transformation.

"Impossible." Said Pariah as he looked over to Danny.

"…Danny?" questioned Perona as she saw her friend turned into part dragon.

Danny then looked up to Pariah and Perona and started growling as his body was releasing even more energy. Danny just roared as his body started transforming even more, he then finally grew dark scaled wings.

"Unbelievable, it seems a dragon has awakened within him." Said Pariah.

"But that's impossible. Only Dragovians should have that power." Said Perona.

Danny then charged at Pariah with quick speed, trying to attack him but the Fright Knight got into a battle stance.

He then quickly took out his sword and charged for Danny. He quickly swung his sword towards Danny but Danny just stood there and took the attack head on. Danny then used his arm to block the attack and when the blade came in contact with Danny, it didn't even leave a scratch. Danny's arms were covered with strong dragon scales.

Danny then punched Fright Knight to the ground and turned his attention to Pariah again. Pariah just watched in amusement as his commander was easily defeated by Danny's new form.

"Impressive, this boy has potential." Said Pariah.

Danny just charged at Pariah in hopes of a successful attack but Pariah was still stronger. Pariah simply grabbed his arm before the punch landed on his face. Pariah then charged his other hand an energy ball and threw it directly at Danny's stomach. Danny then flew back and crashed on the ground.

"You may have new powers but you cannot control them." Said Pariah as he got ready to attack again.

Danny was knocked out cold. Pariah got ready attack again but then he quickly turned his body and saw an energy blast headed his way. He quickly created a shield to stop the attack. He then turned back to see that Danny was gone and so was Daedra.

"Where did he go?" questioned Pariah as he was looking around. But there was no trace of either of them. Fright Knight was finally waking up after the attack and saw that Danny was gone.

"Where is he? Where is Daedra" questioned Fright Knight.

"It doesn't matter. As long we have her, that is all that matters. Come, we must leave." Said Pariah.

"But my lord, Daedra's life in danger." Said Fright Knight.

"Silence! We have what we needed. For now, we will return to the castle." Said Pariah.

"Of course my lord." Said Fright Knight.

Meanwhile with Danny

Danny was still in half dragon form being carried away by a figure in a black cloak. They were also accompanied by 4 other ghosts who were also carrying Daedra.

"How bad is it?" asked the first ghosts.

"He's needs help quickly. He lost too much blood and this hole in his stomach isn't making it any better." Replied the other ghost.

(A/N And so ends a long awaited Chapter. Now I know I have a few questions I need to answer but please know that next chapter is going to explain every detail. So I ask that you guys please be patient for the next chapter so I can reveal what was happening the whole time. I didn't want to follow the original fight at the castle because I wanted that as the final boss fight so for now, I let Danny go straight ahead to Pariah and take him on. But also, new things to notice. Danny has not officially released his dragon side but now is in a dying state. What will happen? Find out next time

Review answers

Linkonpark100 : thnx for the votes and hope this chapter was able to give you some excitement.

Richard1081: Thnx for the votes. Pandora may have been a teacher at the school but it's only for a while. But of course, the girls will have to step up their game knowing that Pandora is also gonna get close to Danny.

Dragonrule: Paulina, Tara and Beach. Got it and thnx for the votes

Infinitereader: Thank you so much, reviews like these are good to read.

Firestar-harry: Believe me, it's far from over

Dialga213: Thanks man, seriously. I love reading your reviews man. They really push me to write more chapters. The rest of the chapters will bring in more excitement and action soon enough. Thanks for the votes.

Monkeyryu: Thank you very much and yes, you get to pick three different chapters now. I love kind reviews like yours so I will do my best to write more fics for you guys.

Blackheart: Thanks a lot, I wanted to do my best to make it a surprise for everyone. I wanted to make sure that I don't copy everything from the episode but add my own twists in the story. Your votes are definitely noted.

Guest: Thanks bruh

KingZthe1st: Honestly you're right. Even I'm having difficulties trying to squeeze in lines for them to speak but don't worry. It is for this reason I wanted to focus on character build up chapters such as the beach, Ember's parents and Daddy Danny. These chapters will focus more on their relationship. I will definitely try to increase the love story between Danny and the girls.

BloodRequiem1: Thanks for the votes but please understand, it's only 3 votes. So I will take the votes for now but please only choose three in the future.

Dario: Got it!

Okay, that is it for now. I didn't reveal the votes just yet because I wanted to do so during the end of the saga. But please keep on giving me reviews, criticism, fav, follow or advice on this story and I will see you guys next time. Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	14. Meet the truth

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the Truth

(A/N I'm not gonna sugar coat it, this chapter is just a recap of the past and does not have to be read. In fact, I broke it down in the bottom author notes for easier understanding since I really suck at explaining. It sounded better in my head but writing it down was no easy task. Just gonna say it now, the war will officially finish in the next two chapters so please bear with me. After the war is done, I will focus on the harem side stories once again. Also if you do read this chapter and have some problems with it, private message me and give me all the compaints!)

Danny was finally waking up after his intense battle with Pariah. As he opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in a weird room. There was nothing around except for steel walls and a single lamp on the corner. As Danny tried to stand up, there was an extreme pain that appeared in his chest as he fell back on his bed. He looked down to see his body covered in bandages but it was covered in blood.

"Argh…..where am I?" asked Danny in pain. He then looked over to his hands to see that it was still covered in scales and he had his horns.

"What the? I have…scales?" asked Danny. But then he tried to stand up from the bed again and looked around, trying to remember what happened. But then it all started going back to him, the fight, his defeat and Perona.

"I lost. Amity Park is doomed." Said Danny as he got off the bed. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he started moving towards the door with difficulty. As he was silently walking towards the door, he looked outside the door to see a long corridor with a light at the end. He was able to hear some voices but he wasn't able to tell who it was.

He then started walking towards the source of the light but his vision was beginning to get blurry as he was walking. He was breathing heavily as his wounds were beginning to bleed again.

As he finally reached the door, he pushed it a bit to see that in front of him was Pandora, Ember, Desiree, Kitty, Dora and Spectra were working around reading scrolls and getting maps. Pandora was speaking to a hooded ghost but then she noticed Danny at the door who had a pale face.

"It's him!" pointed the hooded ghost. Everyone then turned towards the door to see Danny.

"DANNY!" cried Desiree, Dora, Spectra, Ember, Kitty and Pandora. As they were about to rush to Danny, Danny fell on his knees because of his wounds. Desiree then quickly went over and helped him stand up.

"Y-you guys….you're okay." Said Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing here? You need to rest!" said Desiree in a worried tone. But then Danny's mind went blank and he collapsed again.

"What was he thinking? He should be resting." Said Kitty as she helped him up.

"He was probably trying to find out where he was. Poor guy, with all the things that had been happening lately, it's no surprise that he would be so wary." Said Ember.

"Let us wait for him to recover first. After all, there's all lot he needs to take in." said Pandora.

Few hours later

Danny was finally waking up again and saw that he was in the previous room as before but this time, Spectra was sleeping on a chair in front of him. As Danny was trying to stand up, Spectra finally woke up and saw Danny trying to leave.

"Danny! What are you doing?" asked Spectra as she went over to Danny.

"Spectra, what happened?" asked Danny.

"You collapsed earlier when you saw us so we brought you back to your room so that you could recover." Explained Spectra.

Danny then tried to move but started getting weak on his legs. Spectra quickly caught him before he fell down.

"Danny, are you sure you should be moving?" asked Spectra.

"It's fine. I need to talk to them anyway." Said Danny. Danny then stood up properly and started walking out of the room. Spectra soon followed after and headed towards the main conference room with Danny.

Danny then finally went inside and saw everyone working like earlier. Everyone then turned to over to Danny and ran over to him.

"Danny!" cried Desiree as she went closer.

"Desiree…it's great to see you ag….." said Danny but Desiree quickly punched him on the head. Causing Danny to collapse on the floor in pain.

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you think that you could take on Pariah by yourself?!" yelled Desiree as she went closer again. Danny was preparing to take in another hit but instead, he felt a warm embrace as she hugged him.

"I was so worried." Said Desiree as she shed a tear. Danny realising how much he worried her, returned the hug to calm her down.

"Danny, it's good to see you on your feet again." Said Pandora as she entered the room. Danny and Desiree then broke off the hug and turned over to Pandora who was in front of all the other ghosts.

"You guys….you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys are okay." Said Danny. All the girls then went in closer and gave him a group hug. They finally broke off and turned over to Pandora.

"Danny, I must say. Your actions really gave us a fright. Had it not been for your friends, we might not have made it in time to save you." said Pandora.

"I'm sorry Pandora but I had no choice. With Amity Park being overrun with ghosts and teleported to the ghost zone, I just did what I had thought was best at the time." Said Danny.

"Even so, you should've known that you couldn't win against Pariah. His power was at a level that not even you could've ever reached." Scolded Pandora.

"I know. But I need to know, what happened? What is with these scales and horns?" asked Danny.

"Well, we were able to save you before Pariah finished the job but you were close to death. In fact, there is something we need to tell you." Said Ember.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"You see, as Ember said, you were close to death and we were short on options. So we resorted to the last thing that was available to save your life." Said Kitty.

"And that is?" asked Danny.

"A dark ritual." Said Dora. Danny just stayed silent and turned over to Dora.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Danny with confusion.

"A dark ritual, black magic basically." Said Dora.

"Okay first of all, how can you say that so easily? And second, WHAT?!" asked Danny.

"Danny, calm down. Dora is only speaking the truth, by the time you arrived, your body had already lost a lot of blood. Not to mention that you had a giant hole in your stomach." Said Pandora.

"So I basically died. Wait, does that mean I'm full ghost?!" questioned Danny.

"No Danny, the ritual we used allowed you to regenerate your body back to normal. However, as you can guess, there was a catch." Said Desiree. As soon as he heard the word "catch", Danny started sweating bullets.

"C-catch? What catch?" asked Danny.

"Well you see, since you lost a lot of blood. We had to find alternatives, of course we couldn't give you our own so we had to resort to….monster blood." Said Kitty.

"….what?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, we had to use monster blood to return you back to life and regenerate the hole in your stomach. Of course, one wasn't enough so we had to use multiple." Said Ember.

"So what does this mean?! Am I some kind of mutant?!" asked Danny in a panic.

"No of course not, you're no mutant. You're now part dragon, lycan, vampire, drake, zard, aquatic and devil." Said Desiree.

"Are you serious? I don't even know half of the monsters you just listed! All I see are these scales on my hand. I need to know, does that mean I'm gonna turn into some kind of green eyed monster?" asked Danny.

"No Danny, if anything it gave you new abilities." Said Perona.

"Abilities?" asked Danny.

"Of course, those monsters had different feats which made them special in their own way. And now, you have all of them. The stealth of vampire, strength of a dragon and the speed of a lycan." Explained Pandora.

"What about the other monsters?" asked Danny.

"We just needed more blood. But don't worry, it shouldn't affect you in a bad way. In fact, your body actually began adjusting to the monster blood." Said Pandora.

"(Sigh) This is still a big shock for me. I mean, I don't know what to do anymore. First my home got invaded, Perona was Pariah's daughter and now I'm part monster. This is getting too much." Said Danny.

"I will admit, it is difficult to accept but you cannot let it bring you down." Said the hooded ghost that Danny remembered.

"Hey wait a second, you're the ghost that asked me protect Perona!" said Danny.

She then took off her hood and revealed her face to Danny. She had long dark hair and blue eyes. Her skin was white and she was really beautiful. Danny couldn't help but blush at her appearance making all the other girls angry.

"It's is good to see you made it Danny. Or should I say…." said the ghost.

"I don't wanna hear it! What I want is answers! First of all, who are you and why did you want me to protect Perona from her father?!" asked Danny.

"Danny! Calm down, do you now know who you are speaking to?" questioned Pandora

"It is okay Pandora, I owe him an explanation. Because of me, he almost lost his life." Said the ghost.

"Almost? asked Danny.

"Forgive me but do not worry, I will tell you everything you want to know. I will begin with introductions. My name is Shanoa and I am the princess of the Dragon Blood nation. However with the current circumstance, I am now the head maid of Pariah's castle." Said Shanoa.

"Wait, hang on a minute?! You're the princess of the dragon blood nation?! Skulker never mentioned anything about you? Then again, he didn't mention anything about Daedra or Perona." said Danny.

"I see you have already heard the story about Pariah and the war between the two nations. If not, I could tell you again." Said Shanoa.

"No need, I already heard from the other ghosts." Said Danny.

"Well if you heard it from the other ghosts, then you should know that what you heard was only a fraction of the truth." Said Shanao.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Danny, there is more to this story than you know. There is so much about this story that involves both Daedra and Perona." Said Shanoa.

"The truth was, Pariah Fear and Grata never died because of Killer X. They were never killed at all." Said Shanao.

"Wait what?! Then what happened to them? If they weren't killed then, where were they?" asked Danny.

"The truth was, my sister Grata….she never wanted to marry Pariah Dark. She was in love with Pariah Fear. But the marriage was already arranged so there was no other way for them to escape it…other than death." Said Shanoa.

"So that's why she faked her own death." Said Danny.

"Let me tell you the whole story." Said Shanoa.

Past

Outside the garden of the dragon nation, Pariah Fear was currently reading a book while waiting for the king and queen to let him inside for the meeting. He had some time to kill so he decided to wait by enjoying the beautiful weather and cool breeze. As he was reading, he could feel someone spying on him.

"I don't see why you need to spy on me Grata. If you wish to speak to me, you can do so." Said Fear as he put his book down and looked over to the girl. Behind the tree was Grata, the princess of the dragon. She had pink skin with green hair, her skin was flawless and she was wearing a blue dress with white sandals.

"I can never get you can I?" said Grata as she smiled at Fear.

"I may be one for peace but I am also a warrior. I was trained to be aware of my surroundings by my father." Said Fear. Grata then walked over to Fear and sat next to him, she then tried to get in closer to see what he was reading. Fear was starting to blush, seeing that she was getting too close to him.

"If you're interested in this book, you can always ask me." Said Fear.

"Forgive me, my interest took over me. But I have never heard of such as powerful warrior who was interested in peace and books before." Said Grata.

"Then you've clearly never heard of me." said Fear.

"No, I have definitely heard of you. Pariah Fear, the leader of the Dark Sin army and the heir of Pariah Dark. A man who has trained himself to the limit to become strong enough to protect everyone. And of course, popular with the ladies as well." Said Grata which made Fear jump.

"W-what?" asked Fear.

"The popular man who was able to steal the hearts of all the maidens in the world with your courageous power and skills. But deep down, I know you have a good heart." Said Grata as she smiled to Fear. Fear just smiled and blushed looking over to the pretty smile that she gave him.

"Sister!" Just then Fear started looking around to try and find the source of the voice but then Grata's necklace began glowing and then as the light started fading away, a tiny girl with black hair flew out.

"Sister, let's go. Our carriage is waiting." Said the young Shanoa.

"What is this? How did she arrive out of thin air?" asked Fear.

"She came out of my spirit necklace. This necklace allows us to hide within the gem and find each other if we are ever separated. Also me and my little sister will be going to the market to buy some clothes for the workers. We believe it was time we give them something back for all their hard work." Said Grata as she stood up and held her little sister's hand.

"Then would you like me to escort you two?" asked Fear.

"It's okay Fear. If we go with you, you'll attract too many girls and we will not be able to shop. You can just enjoy your book. Farewell." Said Grata. Fear just watched as the two girls then went over to their carriage and departed for the market. He couldn't help but smile when he was around her. But he knew it wasn't meant to be for she was going to marry his father.

Few hours later, Fear had already finished his book and started walking into the castle to begin his meeting. However, as he was about to enter, he could hear an alarm. He quickly ran down to see the carriage return but only Shanoa came out. He quickly ran down to speak with them.

"Shanoa! Where's your sister?!" asked Fear.

"S-she…she got captured." Said Shanoa as she was crying.

"What?!" cried Fear. He then quickly blew a whistle and summoned forth his black Pegasus.

"Fear! Take this!" cried Shanoa as passed Fear her necklace.

"This is your spirit necklace!" said Fear.

"It will help you find sister. It will give you a soul connection to reach her." Said Shanoa.

Fear then nodded and quickly hopped on his pegasus and started speeding towards the direction of Grata and the bandits. He used the necklace to try and find Grata as quickly as he could.

Bandit camp

Grata was currently trapped in a cell while the other bandits were all sitting around the campfire.

"Haha! I can't believe we got a princess! Twinblade's is gonna be happy." Said the bandit.

"Definitely! Man, are we lucky! But do we really have to give her…so soon?" asked the other bandit.

"Hey, you're right. We did work hard for this one right?" said the other bandit.

All of them finally had the idea in mind and decided to go over to Grata who was still in the cage. Just as they were about to open the cage, they could hear a cry from the sky. They all turned up to see a warrior in black with a green sword, swinging his sword down.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" cried Fear as he slammed his blade on the ground, sending a blast to all the bandits around him. He then looked back to Grata to see that she was unharmed but unconscious.

"You bandits have sealed your fate." Said Fear as he began attacking them mercilessly. He carried on swinging his blades while breaking theirs and defeated every one of them all by himself. After the battle was over, he went over to Grata and picked her up. Fear then called forth his Pegasus and then took her back to the dragon kingdom once again.

Inside Grata's room, Grata had finally begun waking up after facing her traumatic experience. She looked around to see that she was safe again but she noticed that someone else was there as well. She saw that Fear was asleep on a chair next to the door and Shanoa was asleep with her head on the bed.

"Shanao?" asked Grata as she tried to wake up her little sister.

"Sister!" said Shanoa as she quickly hugged her sister. The two then started shedding tears as the two were happy to see each other again.

"Shanoa, what happened? How did I reach the castle again?" asked Grata.

"It was because of Fear. As soon as I told him that you were in danger, he quickly jumped on his Pegasus and flew away to find you." Explained Shanoa.

Grata then looked over to Fear again and smiled at her saviour.

The next day, kitchen

"Miss Grata, you shouldn't worry. You don't have to cook with us." Said the cook.

"It's okay, I actually wanted to learn how to cook." Said Grata as she finished preparing her meal.

From the outside, the king Dael and Shanoa were watching as Grata was cooking inside with the other staff.

"Shanoa, what is the matter with your sister? She doesn't cook." Said Dael.

"I guess she just wanted to express her appreciation in a different way." Said Shanoa.

Other than Shanoa, they had no idea that Grata was secretly seeing Fear outside of the castle. They would spend quality time getting to know each other and enjoy each other's company. And as time went on, they couldn't help but feel affectionate to one another.

Then the time finally came where they could hide it no longer.

Throne Room

"You wanted to speak with us Fear?" asked Dael.

"Yes my lord…I want….to ask for your blessing." Said Fear nervously.

Dael and Manilla then look at each other in confusion and turn back to Fear.

"Our blessing? What do you ask for this?" asked Manilla.

"The truth is…I have fallen in love with your daughter and ask of you for her hand in marriage." Said Fear.

Dael and Manilla became complete speechless knowing that Pariah Dark's son wanted to marry their daughter. They had already agreed to let Dark marry Grata for the sake of the nation but they knew that their daughter was in love with Fear.

"Well….this is a bit of an issue." Said Manilla.

"Indeed, while we can understand that both of you feel the same way. You have to understand that the message has already been delivered and that everyone is expecting Grata to marry Dark. We cannot simply just change our mind now, this is for the sake of the Dragon Kingdom." Said Dael.

"I…see." Said Fear as he was backing out. Knowing that it was impossible for them to be together, he decided to accept that fate.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" cried Grata as she opened the doors. The three then turn over to see that Grata had arrived.

"Father, I will not marry anyone else except him. He is the one I love." Said Grata as she stood next to Fear and held his hand. Manilla and Dael then looked over to their daughter with surprise knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I see. Then we have no choice." Said Dael.

"And so, my father decided to spread the news about my sister and Fear's death by killer x. So that they could escape the fate that was set for them and get themselves ready for their own future. As time went on, it finally happened. Daedra was born." Said Shanoa.

"So Daedra is daughter of Grata and Pariah Fear." Said Danny.

"That is correct. They had her after a few years they got married. But the time for joy didn't last long. Everything changed, when Pariah's army attacked." Said Shanoa.

Grata and Fear then watched as the dragon kingdom was being attacked by the Dark sin. Fear had no idea that Pariah was going to retaliate in such as manner.

"No….mother, father!" cried Grata.

"Father….why?" questioned Fear. Grata then turned over Fear and grabbed his arm. "Grata?"

"Fear…..you must escape." Said Grata which surprised Fear.

"What?! What are you saying?! I will not run while your kingdom is being attacked my father!" said Fear.

"Fear please! If he finds you, he will kill you but he won't kill me." Said Grata.

"And how do you know that?!" questioned Fear.

"Because I am the reason why he is attacking us. If I can go and return to him, then he could stop but if he finds out that his son betrayed him, then he will kill you. I can go to him and try to negotiate. So please, take this and take care of Daedra." Said Grata as she gave Fear her spirit necklace.

"I cannot do this! I must protect you!" said Fear.

"Please, do not do this. I must do this for my kingdom and you must take care of our child." Said Grata. Fear just looked over to his while holding his child and started realising the truth and agreed to what she said.

"And so, Fear and Daedra escaped to the other side of the border. My sister then retreated back to the castle and stopped Pariah. Pariah of course wasn't so happy knowing that my sister lied to him and ran away, so he took in her in as a prisoner. I couldn't leave my sister so I decided to go the Dark Sin nation as well as a maid there. He didn't know that I was also a part of the Dragon family so he let me work for him as a maid. And soon enough as time passed, it finally happened." Said Grata.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Grata became pregnant with Pariah's child." Said Shanoa.

"And that's Perona." Said Danny.

"Correct." Said Shanoa.

"I guess that explains the family pattern. So what happened afterwards? Why was Pariah after her?" asked Danny.

"She gave birth to Perona and wanted to take care of her but as she was being treated like a prisoner. She was never able to speak with her. Perona grew up for the first few years without realising that her own mother was being treated like a prisoner in her own home. I did my best to take care of her for those early years but no matter what, I could never give her the mother that was being trapped away. One day however, a man wearing a white mask in red robes….." said Shanoa but then Danny's mind went hazy as soon as he heard those words.

"(Red robe…white mask…)" Danny then immediately began remembering the horrible nightmare he had and how the hooded man told him that he was death.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Shanoa.

"I-I'm sorry. I just remembered something. Please carry on." Said Danny.

"That man in the white mask then told him of a prophecy that there will be a new heir to the throne and whoever it will be, will destroy Pariah and the Dark Sins forever. Hearing this, he immediately began to worry. Realising that his life and throne will be taken away by another, he immediately sent out his troops to destroy everyone. Soon afterwards, he realised that even his own children could kill him once they grow up. So he mercilessly slaughtered his own wives and children. Knowing this, I knew what I had to do." Said Shanoa

Past

Shanao then quickly ran down to the prisoner cages and started opening the cage to free Grata who was still weak.

"Shanoa?" asked Grata as she was trying to stand up.

"There is no time sister, you and Perona must leave at once!" said Shanoa as she helped Grata stand up.

"Why? What has happened?" asked Shanoa.

"Pariah has been struck with fear. He was told of a prophecy that he will be slain and a new ruler will lead the ghost world. He is so afraid that he believes his own children will kill him in the future, including Perona. You must take her and leave this castle immediately! There is a back passage out of here." Said Shanoa as he picked up the 5-year-old Perona. Grata then picked up her sleeping child and smiled as she was finally able to hold her after all these years.

"Go sister! Escape while you can! I will try to find you as soon as I can. Use this." Said Shanoa as she gave Grata her necklace.

"Our spirit necklace." Said Grata.

"Yes, if things get too dangerous. You can always let Perona hide in our necklace." Said Shanoa.

"Thank you sister and promise me, I will see you again." Said Grata.

"I promise you sister. Now go!" said Shanoa.

And so, Grata took Perona and escaped the castle. But it wasn't long before Pariah realised that Perona was missing and so was Grata. It didn't take long before he began hunting after those two. Grata carried on running away, doing her best to get away Pariah as his men but she could only get so far.

A few hours passed by, Shanoa then finally took her chance to go get Grata. She then began sensing her necklace nearby and started running towards the source but what she found was only pain. She looked over to see a crying Perona with Grata's body lying next to her, lifeless. Shanoa just started shedding tears as she looked over to the only family she had. Shanoa then walked over to the crying Perona and pulled her in for a hug.

"Aunty Shanoa?" asked Perona.

"Do not worry dear, I will take care of you as long as I exist. I promise I will be here for you." Said Shanoa as she picked her up. The two just couldn't hold back their tears and carried on crying.

"Allow me to help you." Said a figure in a blue cloak. Shanoa and Perona then jump back in surprise being found a mysterious ghost. She had covered her face with her hood but it was easy to tell that she was a female with her size. She was also holding a staff which had a portal on top with a moon and sun sign next to it.

"W-who are you?!" questioned Shanoa.

"Please do not worry. I am no threat; I am here to aid you. To help you escape from this world." Said the hooded figure.

"But why?" asked Shanoa.

"Do not worry, all you need to know is that I am here to help. I will take you to a whole new world." Said the hooded figure as she waved their staff in the air, creating a portal.

"Once you go through this portal, you will travel to the Dimension known as Albion. There you can take refuge in a location known as the Hero's Guild. They will protect you from danger." Said the hooded figure.

They then went through the portal to enter the world before them, Albion. In front of them was a gate to a whole new world.

"Before I knew it, me and Perona landed in Albion and ever since then we lived in the hero's guild. But soon enough, we wanted to explore the world and see everything. We moved to Oakvale and started living there. For the few years of peace we had, everything was perfect. We worked in the farm and met so many kind people. We tried to put the past behind us but it didn't last, for Oakvale was invaded by the man in red. At the same time, Pariah had finally been released. Now we had nowhere to go, the ghost zone was invaded by Pariah and our home in Oakvale was attacked by the main in red." Said Shanoa.

"So what did you do afterwards?" asked Danny.

"I tried to do my best to run away but then we met someone else. A ghost with a time staff, wearing a purple cloak. He returned me to the ghost zone and told me to let ask you for help. Just as we returned, I saw you getting attacked by the ghosts and decided to help you gain your trust. And the rest is history." Said Shanoa.

"So that's what happened. I can't believe it." Said Danny.

"I know it was a lot to take in but please understand, I need your help. My brother still needs your help." Said Shanoa.

"Your brother?" asked Danny.

"Yes…the Fright Knight, is my brother in law. Pariah Fear." Said Shanoa.

"Wait a sec?! Fright Knight is Pariah's son?! Then that means that Daedra is his daughter?! And…Perona is his sister?!" said Danny in complete confusion.

"Yes but even so, I have been like her mother while my brother has been there for Daedra. The truth is, they were captured by Pariah but they were mind controlled to turn into his slaves. Even after all these years, he stood by her no matter what." Said Shanoa.

"Speaking of which, where is Daedra?" asked Danny.

"Right there." Said Pandora as her fourth arm pointed to the computer monitor, she was sleeping in another room.

"What is she doing here?!" asked Danny.

"We picked her up too as we saved you. Luckily the mind game wore off after we saved her so she's back to her normal self." Said Kitty.

"(I don't wanna know.)" thought Danny.

"But now I ask of for your help, please rescue Perona." Said Shanoa as she bowed.

"Please stop, I already know what I need to do. I will save Perona." Said Danny.

"Danny, stop and think about this first. You're badly injured and you are in no condition to fight. You can't just march to his castle and start a war by yourself." Said Pandora.

"He brought the war to us! I'm just gonna return the favour." Said Danny.

"Well you're not doing it alone." Said Ember.

"That's right, we're here to help Danny. Pandora called us together to train for this very moment and we'll stand by you until the end." Said Desiree.

Just then, all the girls then stood next to each other and smiled over to Danny. Danny was able to see that he wasn't alone for this battle, he didn't need to take on his enemies all by himself.

"Okay then guys, let's do this. We are gonna show that creep the real power of team work!" said Danny.

"Danny, before we go. There are some things I need to teach you before we begin this battle. The quicker we learn this, the quicker we can start putting our plan into action." Said Pandora.

"Understood. (Just wait Perona, we're on our way)" thought Danny.

Few days later

Pariah and Perona were currently eating their lunch together at the main dining hall with Fright Knight standing guard. Shanoa was also there serving the meals to the two since Pariah had no idea that Shanoa was actually the princess. As they were eating however, they started hearing a cry from afar.

"PERO….PERONA!"

"What was that?!" asked Pariah.

"Do not worry my lord, our new commander should handle it immediately." Said Fright Knight.

Outside the castle, Danny was standing on the upper level of castle gates. He had already beaten all the guards there with ease but this time he was trying to call out Perona. He was now wearing an armour with an M letter in the middle. His hair had grown longer and his eyes were crystal blue.

Danny just stood on the upper part of the castle waiting for Pariah to show up with Perona. As he was waiting, he could feel someone's presence getting closer to him. He then quickly jumped back as a giant bull like creature stomped on the ground and caused the ground the collapse.

"Not bad." Said the bull creature as it stood back up. It revealed itself to be a red minotaur creature. It was very built as it had huge muscle and it was the same height as Dash. Danny just looked over to the strong Minotaur and smiled, knowing that it was a good chance to practice his new powers.

"Well big guy, you certainly know how to make an entrance." Said Danny as he started stretching his arms.

"Of course, I was told to get rid of any pests that would interfere with our king. And just then, you arrived." Said the Minotaur.

"So what's your name?" asked Danny.

"The name is Bullray! And I am now officially one of the new commanders of Pariah's army." Said Bullray.

"So you're Daedra's replacement huh? Oh well, I'm not here for you anyway. I'm here for my friend, Perona. She's in that giant castle right? So you may as well get out of my way, bull!" Said Danny as he carried on stretching his legs.

"You fool! I heard about how my master defeated you with ease and yet you still don't understand do you?" asked Bullray.

"What?" asked Danny as he stopped stretching.

"You who have decided to battle our king have committed a crime against the entire ghost kingdom." Said Bullray. The two just had a silent look at each other.

"What the heck are you taking about?" asked Danny.

"Through the entire ghost kingdom, the flag you see above this castle, is placed on every nation the minute Pariah was awakened. Those nations are owned by the supreme nation known as the Dark Sins. The fact that you are attacking it, makes you the enemy of every single nation in the ghost zone. We will protect the rule of the Dark Sins by defeating every single one of you. There is only so few of you, a truly insignificant force." Said Bullray.

"Listen buddy, I need to get to my friend so you should really get out of my way." Said Danny in a threatening voice. Bullray however didn't care that he was being threatened but accepted the challenge.

"Whatever, I just hope you realise that even if I get out of your way, there will still be others who will get you. You've practically sealed your fate. We may not be as strong as the king but he chose us because of our power and magic. We also have the power to defeat you in an instant." Said Bullray.

"So you have magic too? But not like that matters, after all. I'm not gonna lose no matter what!" said Danny. He then charged his hands with lightning and transformed his eyes from neon green to light blue. He then ran towards Bullray with his lightning charged fist and got ready to attack. Bullray however didn't move an inch and just stayed in the same spot.

"No use. Physical shield." Said Bullray as he casted his magic. His body was then covered in a green light acting as his shield.

Danny then got in closer and punched him directly in the gut causing him to spew out ectoplasm. Even when he had the shield on, Danny's lightning punch was so strong that it broke through his physical shield. Bullray was then pushed back as the force of the punch left a huge mark on his torso.

"(What the….? How can he have this much power?)" questioned Bullray. He then looked up to see Danny charging at him for another attack. Bullray then quickly disappeared and tried to run around Danny but then Danny's wolf like sense alerted him that Bullray was on his right. Danny quickly turned and saw Bullway as he was running away and quickly flew towards him. Bullray just had a split second to look before Danny landed a punch to his face, sending Bullray crashing to a wall. With the force of the punch, Bullray just crashed right through as the debris fell over him. Bullray then quickly destroyed the debris around him and got back up again.

"I couldn't care less about your nation or power. I'm here to fulfil my promise and to save my town." Said Danny.

"I underestimated you." Said Bullray as he wiped off the ectoplasm on his face.

"Well then don't." said Danny.

"(To think, he was able to keep up with my "Assassin's Rush". I have to keep in mind that this boy is very strong.)" thought Bullray.

Bullray then quickly took the air and started firing ecto blasts at Danny but Danny was able to keep up and dodge all of them. By the time he finished dodging the last one, Bullray was already up close and got ready for an attack.

"Wind Kick!" yelled Bullray as he swung his foot at Danny. Danny sensing the attack quickly jumped out of the way but the force of the attack was still strong enough to cut the wall behind him, leaving a giant slash mark.

"Battle Charge!" Bullray then charged up his horns and started rushing towards Danny. Danny then started jumping back as Bullray was still charging at him but then he quickly grabbed onto his horns and tried to push him back. Danny quickly dug his foot in the ground, hoping he could stop the charging bull but his speed was pushing him back. Danny quickly used his new dragon strength and lifted him up into the air and slammed him into the ground.

Danny then looked down to see that the Bull was gone. He then took out his legs from the dirt and brushed himself off but then he senses another attack and blocked a kick with his arms. Bullray then quickly attempted to kick him again but Danny used his owns legs to re-direct the "Wind Kick", sending the attack to another direction. As the attack carried on, the wind then cut another part of the wall again, leaving a giant hole.

Outside the castle, Pandora then looked up to see the attacks bursting out of the top of the castle. She was hoping that Danny could handle whatever he was facing.

"(How is this possible? He's keeping up with me? He even re-directed my attack.)" thought Bullray.

"It's just no good." Said Danny.

"What?" asked Bullray.

"You see, ever since I was a small kid. I was taught how to battle and learned the three disciples of a hero. But even then, I was still no good. I realised that when I lost to Pariah. If there are even stronger ghosts out there in the world, I needed to get stronger. I have friends and family that I want to protect. If I don't get stronger, then I will never be able to protect them." Said Danny.

"So? What's the point?" asked Bullray.

"I've finally found a way to get stronger, thanks to the help of some of my friends. With the new power they gave me, I will never lose anyone ever again." Said Danny his body was beginning to power up.

He then closed his eyes as his body was beginning to release a white aura. Just then, Danny's armour also began changing as it was starting to extend and cover his entire body. He then jumped into the air as he his aura was beginning to circle around him, changing him into a new form. Danny then grew bigger as his body was now transformed into a dragon hybrid. Danny grew out a long sharp tail and had two wings attached to his back. However, this time his head also transformed into a dragon as he had horns growing on the side of his head.

"Dracomancer form." Said Danny as he looked back to Bullray who was in complete shock. Never had he seen a human transform into a half dragon. Danny had become a blue dragon hybrid, wearing his metal armour. Unlike last time, his whole body was changed into a dragon. Enhancing his power, speed and magic.

"Now my powers are on a whole new level." Said Danny as he unleashed his aura. Pandora then felt the energy he was releasing and realised he used his new power.

"I'm impressed; I haven't seen anyone with powers such as yours. But it's matter little, since I will defeat you." Said Bullray.

"Is that so? Well see about that." Said Danny as he got into a fighting stance.

"You can try to fight me but the difference in our ability is clear. Assassin's rush!" Said Bullray as he vanished in air and charged for Danny at a quick speed. Danny just stood still and punched the air. Before he knew it, Bullray was punched directly in the gut and sent flying back, crashing to a wall.

Bullray then quickly got up and started coughing even more ectoplasm. He then grabbed his guts as he could feel an intense pain.

"(What…what was that? I was never even near him when he punched me. Don't tell me….that was just the force of his punch. How strong did he become?!)" questioned Bullray as he tried to stand up. He then looked over to Danny and saw him quickly disappear.

"What the? Where did he go?!" questioned Bullray. But then from his left, Danny flew in and gave him another punch. Since this time it was an actual punch, he could feel the strength that was bursting out of Danny.

Danny didn't stop there, he immediately flew after Bullray again and punched his face again. As Bullray was about to hit the wall again, Danny quickly appeared in front of the wall and grabbed his head before he hit the wall. He then used all of his strength to slam his head on the ground. The strength of the attack was so great that the ground itself had a giant hole. Danny then disappeared again after he let go of his head.

Bullray was finally getting up again and started looking for Danny again but he was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't sense him.

"Impossible, I can't see him and I can't sense him." Said Bullray but then he heard a strange noise and looked around to find the source. He then finally looked up to see Danny charging towards him while being covered in lightning.

"LIGHTNING MISSILE!" cried Danny as he flew down in sonic speed, crushing both Bullray and the ground. He then stood up as the ground was beginning to break but then he looked around to see that Bullray was missing. He noticed that there was another hole underneath him, meaning that Bullray quickly escaped down under.

"Guess he got away." Said Danny but then the ground began shaking. Just then, Bullray had risen again from the ground but this time, his horn was a lot sharper and his muscles has grown a lot.

"CARNAGE MODE!" cried Bullray as he turned to Danny.

"So this is his full power. I better finish it now." Said Danny.

"I will not let you beat me!" cried Bullray as he got on all fours and started charging up his energy.

"I guess this is where it ends." Said Danny.

The two then glare at each other, knowing that they were going to give it their all for their final attack. Bullray then started covering himself with red energy while Danny began surrounding himself with blue energy.

"BATTLE CHARGE!" cried Bullray as he started charging at Danny with all of his might and speed.

"Lightning arrow!" cried Danny as he flew towards the raging bull with a fist full of lightning.

The two didn't stop for anything and finally collided as Danny's fist hit Bullray's horn. Their collision then sent a huge shockwave around them, destroying all the walls and glass around them. The girls outside were able to see the shockwave from their attack.

Pariah, Fright Knight and Perona were also alerted because of that attack.

"What was that?" asked Pariah.

"I do not know. Bullray was sent out to guard against any foes but it seems there has been a mistake." Said Fright Knight.

"(Danny….)" thought Perona as she could feel his power near.

Back to the castle grounds

Back on the ground, we see both Danny and Bullray standing in front of each other. But then, Danny's transformation started wearing down and he reverted back to his human form. His armour also returned back to normal.

"Okay…..I'm actually surprised to see you're standing after that attack. Your tougher than I thought." Said Danny as he tried to relax his muscles. He was also trying to charge up his mana as the dracomancer transformation had a huge cost.

Danny looked over to Bullray to see that he was getting ready to fight back.

"Alright, I can always just use my magic." Said Danny as he charged fireball in his hands. He was about to attack but then he saw that Bullray collapsed. Even though he was able to stand after their collision, he wasn't able to withstand the damage.

"Wow, guess that really did do the trick. I hope everyone else is okay." Said Danny as he cancelled the fireball. He then walked over to the edge and looked over to the castle which had both Pariah and Perona.

"It's time." Said Danny as he flew up to the top of the gate.

"PERONA!" cried Danny at the top of his lungs. Pariah and Perona heard the cry and immediately got out of their seats.

"Danny!" said Perona.

"Fright Knight, what is the meaning of this?" questioned Pariah.

"It seems Bullray has failed. Do not worry my lord, we will send our top ghosts to handle him!" said Fright Knight. Pariah just smirked as he knew what was about to arrive.

"No…..cancel that order. In fact, let us go to the balcony. I will simply give that boy what he asks for." Said Pariah.

"But my lord, is this wise?" asked Fright Knight.

"It's fine. After all, it seems that boy must learn his lesson once again. In fact, Perona can join us as well." Said Pariah.

The three then got up and started heading towards the Balcony waiting for Danny.

Danny was waiting for the others to arrive but he could feel his mana still get weaker. Luckily this time, he came prepared and took out a mana potion. He immediately began drinking it to recover.

"That feels better. Now then." Said Danny as he took in some air.

"PARIAH! PERONA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried Danny.

Just then, he looked up and saw Perona walk out of the door and into the balcony.

"Perona! There you are! Hang on! I'll be right there!" cried Danny as he got ready to fly.

"WAIT!" cried Perona. Danny then stopped as she said those words and looked over to Perona.

"Please just stop! I can never go back to the life that I had with you or my aunt. Now that my father is here, there is nothing left for me. I don't understand why you guys are fighting for me, I never asked you guys to be rescued. Please….just forget about me!" cried Perona.

Danny then looked over to Perona with a serious face and thought about what she said. After hearing her story and realising all the things that she had to go through, she was never able to feel accepted anywhere. Even Shanoa did her best to raise her and take care of her but there wasn't much left for her.

"Well said daughter." Said Pariah as he walked over next to Perona while clapping his hands. Danny then looked up to see the new Pariah standing next to his daughter, just then the memory of losing and pain all started rushing back to Danny. He remembered how it was Perona who saved his life by asking for mercy.

Just then, three others appeared next to Pariah. The three remaining commanders, Fright Knight, Vulture and Skull. They all looked down and saw that Danny was glaring at them all by himself.

"Perona." Said Danny as he turned over to the girl next to Pariah. Perona then looked down to the halfa.

"You can say what you wish but it's too late. After all…. **we** have already come this far." Said Danny as a huge spiralling flame tornado appeared behind Danny. The commanders and Pariah were actually surprised by the fire attack and looked over to see what was going on. The attack carried on for a while but then as it started dying out, out of the fire arrived 7 different ghost women. Desiree, Ember, Dora, Kitty, Pandora, Spectra and Daedra.

"I knew they would make it." Said Shanoa.

"Good to see you guys made it." Said Danny. Pandora then looked around to see the mess and the knocked out commander and she was really impressed.

"Well done Danny, it seems you've really improved your fighting skills." Said Pandora.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without the monsters and their blood." Said Danny.

"Jeez Ember, you think you could've tone downed on the fire tornado. You nearly got us too!" said Desiree.

"After I got the power of the dragon flames, my guitar has a reached a new level of power. So you'll forgive me if I go out of control." Said Ember.

"Come on guys, we all made it so it's fine." Said Kitty trying to calm them down.

"Yes, we have all gotten stronger for this moment and we will not be defeated." Said Dora.

Daedra then looked over to the castle balcony and saw Perona standing next to Pariah. She then clenched her fists as she realised what this meant and what she had to do.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived." Said Vulture looking down on the other girls.

"Yes but not like it will make a difference. They are still no match for our power." Said Skull.

"Do not doubt their power, for it seems that Daedra has sided with them. And you know how powerful she is." Said Fright Knight.

"(I guess this means she's broken free from my chains.)" thought Pariah.

"Everyone….Daedra…" said Perona as she looked down to the other girls.

"Perona! Listen to me, I may have let you down before but know that I will save you!" said Danny.

"….thank you." said Perona.

Just then, the girls started walking towards Danny and started standing side by side, next to each other. Showing themselves to the enemy, they stand proudly next to Danny as they show them their confidence. Perona just carried on shedding more tears as she looked down to the ghosts who were ready to fight against the King of the ghost zone to rescue her.

"You fools! Do you really believe you stand a chance against the king?! You yourself have fought him before and even with your armour, you stood no chance! So what makes you believe you can win now?! You cannot win!" yelled Fright Knight.

Danny then looked up and realised that they weren't taking him seriously after all that had happened. He then finally found a way to get his message across to them.

"Ember." Said Danny.

"Yeah?" asked Ember.

"Burn it to the ground." Said Danny.

"With pleasure." Said Ember as she prepared her guitar. She then started charging her hand as she strummed her guitar and sent a giant fire fist towards their flag. Once reached, the flag was obliterated sending a giant wave to all the skeleton soldiers and across the ghost zone.

"Nice shot." Said Danny.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." Said Ember.

Perona, Pariah and Fright Knight then looked up to their burning flag and realised that this meant war.

"Interesting." Said Pariah.

"You fools! You can't win!" said Fright Knight.

"BRING IT ON!" yelled Danny as he unleashed his energy and showed off his new power to Pariah.

"Guys, let do our best. We have a friend that needs our help and we're not gonna lose! Let's go!" said Danny.

"Right!" yelled the girls.

And now, the war has officially begun between Danny and Pariah.

(A/N I suck at explaining a past story, I really do but for those of who are just as confused as me. Here is a quick breakdown of what happened basically.

1\. Fear and Grata fell in love

2\. The two faked their death and married each other

3\. Grata gave birth to Daedra

4\. Dragon Nation attacked by Pariah and so Grata and Fear were separated

5\. Soon after, Pariah is warned about his death by the hands of the next ruler

6\. Afraid, he thinks that it is his own children. So he kills his own children

7\. Shanoa knowing that he will kill Perona, quickly released Grata and Perona to safety

8\. Shanoa finds Grata dead and decides to take care of Perona as her own

9\. Shanoa and Perona are teleported to Albion by the help of you know who

10\. After spending a few years in Albion, Pariah has woken up again and began attacking. Conveniently the same time as the man in red, began attacking Oakvale. (For those of you wondering why this happened after a few years for Shanoa and Perona, it is because time travels very slowly in Albion compared to the ghost zone and Amity Park)

Lastly. Shanoa then asks Danny for help

Not gonna lie, I seriously sucked at this chapter. Not even gonna try and deny it. I will attempt to re-write in the future but for now, I really want to get this Pariah war over with so it is honestly a bit rushed. But don't worry, I am going to be focusing on this fic until the war is over so you will definitely see updates on this rather than my other stories. Also the whole monster thing was because I wanted to give myself a good reason for any future crossovers that I might do. Good morning/day/evening/night)


	15. Meet the commanders

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the Commanders

And so the war between the Dark Sin and Danny's friends had begun. Both parties were ready to battle but Pariah had no concerns about his foes. Danny stood together with his friends as he got ready to unleash his found monster powers.

"It seems they truly do not know who they are up against. Release the soldiers." Said Pariah.

"Understood, master." Said Fright Knight. Fright Knight and the other commanders then walked away as they decided to get ready for the battle.

"Boy, you have no idea the mistake you have just made. Shanoa, take Perona to the underground." Said Pariah as he returned to his throne.

"Yes master." Said Shanoa as she bowed to Pariah. She then walked over to Perona and started walking down with her. She looked over to see that even though Perona was sad, she was happy that her friends were there to save her.

"Don't lose faith on them Perona. They will save you." Said Shanoa as she carried on walking.

"Are you sure? I-I mean….can they really? I saw Danny almost die by the hands of my father." Said Perona.

"Do not worry Shanoa, this time he has his friends to back him up. Not to mention, Pandora has taught him a few things since last time. So trust him….trust Danny." Said Shanoa.

"Okay, I believe in them. I just hope they can make it." Said Perona.

"Indeed, but that's not what we should worry about. For now, we need to escape." Said Shanoa.

"How?" asked Perona.

"Danny and Daedra should be here soon. They will take you away as soon as they reach us." Said Shanoa.

Back to the battle field

"Okay guys, it's time." Said Danny.

"Definitely! But guys, what about them?" asked Ember as she pointed over to the opening gates. Just then, more than millions of skeleton soldiers began flying out in a formation. Danny and the rest quickly flew back to see the large number of soldiers. After flying up, they looked down to the soldiers as if they were grass covering the castle.

"That is a lot of soldiers." Said Desiree.

"Way to state the obvious." Said Ember.

"So what now? We don't have time for these guys." Said Kitty.

"Well, we aren't gonna be getting to that castle with all these soldiers in front of us." Said Spectra.

"Well then I say we take them down." Said Daedra.

Danny then looked over to the warrior girl and saw the passion burning within her to go save her father and sister. Danny spoke to her about what happened and how she was under the control of Pariah. At first she wasn't ready to accept it but once Danny shared with her the memories of her past, she soon began accepting the truth. She decided to fight by Danny and save her family.

"Well, it's not the worst idea. With our power, I say we can do it." Said Ember as she got her guitar ready.

"Well then we better hurry it up!" said Dora as she transformed into her dragon form and took flight. She flew down toward the soldiers and started burning them down with her fire.

"Way to start us off." Said Kitty as she flew towards the soldiers as well. She immediately began charging her hands with energy and flew towards the soldiers. As the soldiers got ready to fight back, she immediately blasted the energy in her hands towards them. As the energy carried on speeding towards them, it began enlarging. It got bigger and bigger until it finally took they took form of two giant black cats.

The two black cats then began shredding through the skeleton soldiers and began destroying everything. Kitty also joined in but then she started transforming herself. Her hands began growing claws and she had beast eyes with cat ears. As she started swinging her claws, she sent out two air slash which split up a group of skeletons with ease.

"Whoa, I never knew she could do that." Said Danny with awe. He looked over to Dora and Kitty who had gotten a whole lot stronger in a short amount of time. He knew that he couldn't himself fall behind.

"Those are but a few things we have up our non-existent sleeve. We're saving our powers for the real fight." Said Desiree as she flew down and morphed her hands into hammer. She quickly started smashing the skeletons with her giant hammer hands and started mowing them down with ease. She then morphed her hands into a rope and caught a group of skeletons. She quickly started spinning them around until she finally slammed them down with another group.

"Wow, she's so strong!" said Danny. As soon as Ember heard those words, she quickly decided to fly down and show off her powers as well. She strummed her guitar sending twin fire fists at a group of skeletons causing giant explosions around them. Immediately her flame turned red and she carried on strumming her guitar as she sent a giant wave of musical notes all over the soldiers. One by one, they were all burning down with her increase in power.

"Amazing, they got so strong in such a short period of time." Said Danny.

"Of course, knowing that a war was coming. I personally called them over after school was over so I could train them. They wanted to get stronger so that they could fight by your side during this moment." Said Pandora.

"So that was why you came to work at the school. For a second there, I thought you really wanted to teach there." Said Danny.

"Well that's true as well." Said Pandora. Danny then quickly over to Pandora seeing that she was actually telling the truth.

"Wait, what?! You're serious?" asked Danny.

"Of course. I can't let them get the upper hand now can I? By the way Danny, I still want that book report after all this is over." Said Pandora as she flew down and joined the rest of the gang to fight the army.

Danny just smiled as he watched his friends do their best to help him. He then turned over to Spectra and Daedra realising that things were still awkward between them.

"Spectra, Daedra…I know we didn't meet up on the best terms and that what I'm asking of you is really dangerous but all I can say now, is that I need your help." Said Danny but then Spectra just placed her finger on his lips and smiled at him.

"Danny, there's no need for this talk. When I decided to stay with you guys, I agreed to stick by you and help you until the end. I hope we can change what we had in the past and start new." Said Spectra as she lifted her finger.

"Thanks Spectra." Said Danny. Spectra simply smiled and flew down to the battle field with Pandora and started fighting back the skeletons in her shadow form. But with the power she absorbed from Danny, she had new powers of her own. She transformed her hands into dragon head and started firing flame towards the skeleton soldiers.

"You truly have a deep bond with these women don't you." Said Daedra as she looked over to Danny. Danny then smiled and realised that it was true, by helping them they were able to help him this time.

"Your right, I do. Even though I tried to help them out in my own way, in the end it felt I like I was the one who needed the help. It took me a while but now I realise that it is important to have friends by your side." Said Danny. Daedra then started realising about friends and what it meant. All her life she was away running with her father but then her life was stolen as she was mind controlled by Pariah to be her pawn. She never had time to make friends.

"Let's go. We cannot let them have all the fun." Said Daedra as she got her sword ready. Danny then nodded his head as the two flew down to the battle field and began fighting. Danny quickly summoned his twin lightning whips and started swinging them around as the soldiers got vaporized on touch. Daedra was swinging her sword with so force that one swing was strong enough to cut the ground.

They all carried on fighting against the soldiers with the best of their abilities. No one was feeling tired or fatigued from fighting back but even then, the soldiers number didn't seem like it was decreasing. If anything, it was barely changed due to the number of ghosts fighting against the soldiers.

"Darn it! No matter how many we bring down, they just keep coming!" cried Ember as she blasted more fire at the soldiers.

"Hate to say it but I agree with Ember! We're not getting anywhere fighting these guys." Yelled Desiree as she slammed her hand on the ground, crushing another group of soldiers.

"Danny, what're we gonna do?! This battle seems like it's gonna last forever!" said Daedra.

"(They're right! The number just doesn't decrease no matter what we do! At this rate, we'll never save Perona!)" thought Danny as he blasted lightning at the soldiers and disintegrated them. Just then, skeleton soldier's jumped on their wyverns and started flying towards them. Danny was about to attack but then a large blast flew in and destroyed the wyverns. He turned his head and couldn't help but smile.

"SAM, TUCKER, STAR!" cried Danny as he looked up and saw the spectre Speeder with the three inside.

"Good to see you too you jerk! Where have you been for the past few days?! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" questioned Sam.

"Yeah dude, when you didn't come back. We thought you were gone. That is until Pandora finally gave us the message about what happened." Said Tucker.

"Guys, I'm sorry! But you can't stay here! It's too dangerous!" said Danny.

"Danny, don't worry. We're only here to bring in he reinforcements." Said Star as she grabbed the microphone.

"Reinforcements?" asked Danny.

He looked over to see the ghosts come out of the Spector speeder. Just then, Skulker, Walker, Box ghost, Klemper, Johny and many other ghosts came out. Star then waved goodbye as the Spector speeder then finally turned around and flew off.

"Normally I'd ask how you guys fit in the speeder but I'm more surprised you guys actually agreed to fight. Looks like there is a heart under that metal, Skulker." Said Danny.

"Don't even think about it. As long as I exist, you're still my target. Now less talking and more fighting!" yelled Skulker as he got out his rockets and started firing at the soldiers.

They all flew around and started fighting back against the soldiers as they all began working together. Before they knew it, the soldiers were actually getting pushed back. Danny then looked around to see that they finally had a chance with the help of the other ghosts.

"I think this is the chance that we were waiting for! DESIREE, EMBER, KITTY, DORA, DAEDRA!" yelled Danny. Just then the girls all turned to Danny as he took to the air.

"Guys, I think this is opportunity we've been waiting for! While they handle these soldiers, we're gonna head into the castle and get back Perona!" said Danny.

"Got it!" said the girls.

They then started flying straight towards the castle while they were dodging all the arrows and attacks. They were finally getting closer and closer but then more wyverns began flying towards them. Danny was going to attack but then a few missiles flew in and destroyed them.

"What the?" asked Danny as he turned over and saw Skulker. Skulker then flew ahead and blasted a large missile straight towards the castle gates and blew it up.

"Now go and defeat him! So that I will be free to hunt you another day!" said Skulker.

"The guy really knows how to motivate ya." Said Danny but then he looked over to the girls to death in their eyes as soon as they heard that. Danny then turned back to the gate and flew straight in.

"Okay, we're in. Seems like all the soldiers were outside so we don't have to worry about meeting any soldiers in here. But I wouldn't be surprised if we meet any of those commanders here. Everyone, we need to split up to find Perona and Shanoa. But because we might meet Pariah, I'm gonna need you guys to go in pairs." Said Danny.

"(Now is our chance!)" thought Ember and Desiree. Just as they two were about to say something.

"Desiree, you can go with Ember. Dora, you can go with Kitty and I'll go with Daedra. Any questions?" asked Danny. Ember and Desiree then stayed silent and looked down.

"Alright then, Daedra, you and I are gonna go this way." Said Danny as he took the middle path and went ahead with Daedra.

"Guess me and Dora will take the left." Said Kitty as she left with Dora.

"For once, we will set aside our difference." Said Desiree.

"Fine, let's go." Said Ember.

The two then finally took the right path and went on ahead to try and find Perona. Kitty and Dora then carried on flying until they reached a library. They stopped moving and landed on the ground as they started looking around. They carried on walking but there was nothing to be seen but an endless sea of books and shelves. Even though there was nothing in sight, they still had their guard up since they knew an enemy was near.

"Dora, anything?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing, I can't seem to find anything or anyone here." Said Dora as she carried on looking around.

"You're right, there is no one here but…..there is something." Said Kitty as she quickly turned to a certain shelf and walked ahead to it.

"What is it?" asked Dora. Kitty kept her eyes closed and started moving her hand around the books until she finally reached a certain book with a skull head mark. She then pulled the book which gave a click noise. Just then the shelf started moving by itself and opened a new path.

"Amazing, how did you know?" asked Dora.

"I was curious." Said Kitty.

The two then started walking down the stairs but they knew something was coming. As they were walking down, they knew an enemy was up ahead since they could feel a large energy source from up ahead but he wasn't alone. Two other souls were with him. Immediately as they reached down, they saw that they were in a catacomb. Looking around, there was nothing but a huge line of skull heads stuck to wall with cages of rotten beasts and ectoplasm.

"Unbelievable. This is truly horrifying." Said Dora as she looked around.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. But I can't, since someone just happens to be up ahead!" said Kitty. They then flew ahead and finally looked over to see a figure in a hood with blades on their foot and blades on their arms. Wearing a navy shirt with chainmail armour while having dark pants with a wolf shin guards. They then looked over to see that Perona was trapped inside a cell.

"Who are you?!" questioned Dora.

"Introductions…..I'm not one for formalities but since this is the last time you will be able to talk, why not? I'm one of the four commanders of Pariah's Army. I am Vulture the assassin. Also don't bother introducing yourself, I don't care." Said Vulture as he quickly took out 3 blades and threw them Kitty and Dora but then Dora brought out her dragon arm and blocked it. Her skin being made of dragon scales; it didn't even hurt her.

"A dragon huh? Looks like this will be enjoyable." Said Vulture.

"That must be Perona. Come on Dora, we need beat this guy and save her!" said Kitty as she got into a battle stance.

"Agreed, let us show him the power of our team work." Said Dora as she too got into a battle stance.

Vulture then took the first attack and took out two daggers from his shirt and started swinging them around both Kitty and Dora. Kitty then tried to sweep him from below while Dora tried to attack him from the top. Vulture quickly put up his guard taking both of the attacks but as he was being pushed back, he quickly threw two knives at Kitty and Dora. They saw the upcoming projectile and quickly started back flipping to dodge the attack.

"You two are good at this but it's a shame you're on the wrong side." Said Vulture.

"We could say the same to you but we're not here for small chats. We're here to accomplish a mission and we have no time to fail." Said Kitty.

Kitty then charged in and started swinging her new claws at Vulture while he was dodging the attacks. Dora then transformed her hear for a quick second and started blasting fire towards Vulture. Kitty saw the attack coming and quickly landed a punch on Vulture's face and jumped out of the way. While Vulture was distracted by the punch, he got hit directly by the fire attack and sent flying back to the wall.

Perona then looked up to that Kitty and Dora were actually pushing back a commander of Pariah's army. She was amazed at the power that they were displaying.

Vulture then stood back up as he recovered from the fire attack and turned to the two girls. He then started laughing as he brushed off all dust on his shirt.

"What's so funny?" asked Dora.

"Forgive me, I'm just impressed to find someone strong enough to be my opponents after all this time. Now I can gladly go all out." Said Vulture as he started morphing his tiny daggers into bigger blades. He then started getting ready as he started attacking with this twin blades.

Kitty then started backing off and dodging all of his attacks but this time, they were getting faster and faster. She was almost pushed back to a wall until she quickly tried to jump over but Vulture was already prepared and got ready to attack. Dora then came in and began attacking Vulture to help Kitty. Vulture then morphed his twin blades into giant mace and swung it at both Kitty and Dora.

Both of them took the hit directly and crashed into a wall.

"Dora, are you okay?" asked Kitty.

"I'm fine. But he's really starting to get serious." Said Dora.

"Well, maybe we should try disarming him first. It looks like he's nothing without his weapon." Said Kitty.

"Not a bad idea, let's try it." Said Dora.

The two then charged Vulture with a quick speed and started sending in kicks and punches towards him but Vulture was dodging them with ease. Kitty quickly brought out her claws and went into her primal mode and started swinging her claws to get a good hit. Dora also morphed her hands into dragon claws and started attacking him.

Vulture quickly morphed his giant mace into twin shields and blocked both of their attacks. He then used his strength and pushed them back. The two shields then morphed into twin blade yoyos. He quickly started swinging his yoyos at Kitty and Dora but they were dodging with the best of their abilities.

He then pulled in both of his yoyos and morphed them into blades again. But this time, he started using his magic to create multiple blades. The blades then started spinning around vulture and created a tornado. He then started throwing his blades towards the two.

"KITTY WATCH OUT!" cried Dora.

Kitty then looked over to see the blades flying towards her. She then dodged to her left and started running towards Vulture but she looked back to see that the blades were following her. She tried to dodge but it was too late since Vulture got close and grabbed her by the neck. He then slammed her on the wall and jumped back as the blades were flying towards Kitty. The blades then pierced Kitty's arms and hung her on the wall.

"KITTY!" cried Dora as she looked over to see her friend hurt. Dora then started raging as she morphed herself into part dragon and charged at Vulture to attack again but then Vulture turned his blades into chains. Dora then started punching Vulture but Vulture just dodged them and got closer to Dora. He quickly wrapped the chains around Dora's neck and took to the air.

Dora grabbed the chain around her neck as she was being pulled and tried to break through but then Vulture flew down towards the ground and slammed her.

Perona gasped as she saw both Dora and Kitty defeated. Kitty was stuck on the wall with blades cutting through her hand and Dora had a chain stuck around her neck as she was collapsed on the ground.

"You two were entertaining but against a commander, you cannot win." Said Vulture as he took his chain and started walking off.

"Well then princess, now that you have been found. It is better if we move to another location." Said Vulture as he started walking towards Perona who was covering her mouth in horror.

As Vulture was walking, he felt a change in the wind and quickly turned back but it was too late. He turned over to see a fist approach his way and land on his face. Dora had already recovered and sent a strong punch directly to his face, sending him crashing to the wall.

"We will not be so easily defeated." Said Dora. Vulture then got up from the wall and looked over to Dora with anger. He quickly drew out his blades and charged for Dora again but then a kick came in from the sides and slammed his face on the ground.

"That was slamming me on the ground and hitting me with the blades." Said Kitty. Her hands were still bleeding.

"I will admit, it is impressive that you two are still standing but I will not be defeated!" said Vulture.

"Dora, we need to end it now!" said Kitty.

"I agree, we have to hurry this up." Said Dora.

Kitty then closer her eyes as she started concentrating the energy inside her. Three souls then began flying around Kitty and combined with her hands and head. In her left, was a white wolf and in her right was a black wold. From her body, a brown wolf spirit was floating behind her.

"Beast Spirit! Cerberus!" said Kitty. This technique was one of her new abilities, this allowed her to harness the power of the Cerberus and use them as their own. Each head gives her a new ability. White (Ice), Black (Fire) and Brown (Strength) but the strength of their attacks would depend on how damaged she was. So it was only effective when she sustained a large amount of damage.

Dora was then transforming into a dragon, destroying both the catacombs and the roof due to her size.

"Let's do this." Said Kitty as she rushed over to Vulture with her three Wolf spirits. Vulture then sent in all of his blades at Kitty but Kitty carried on flying towards them. Her new powers were strong enough to destroy all of the blades with one punch. She then started charging in all fours as she was being covered in the power of the beasts.

Vulture could only look over to see Kitty's spirits turn into a giant wolf. He was trembling as he saw the giant Cerberus was charging towards him. Kitty then punched him directly in the gut and sent him flying towards Dora. Dora then quickly grabbed Vulture and took to the air, all the way outside of the castle. Skulker then looked over to see Dora in her dragon form but then she started spinning in a 360 continuously. She carried on spinning until she started flying back down and threw him to the ground.

They then looked over to see that Vulture was finally knocked out. Kitty and Dora then fall on their knees as they had to use up a lot of energy to use their new techniques but it was worth it as they finally got Perona.

"We…..did it." Said Kitty as she fell on her back.

"Yeah we did. Come on, we need to get Perona." Said Dora as she started walking towards the cell where Perona was. Perona was amazed at what she saw, the power that those two displayed were on a whole new level.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Perona. Dora then turned around to see a blade flying towards her and hitting her shoulder.

"Dora!" cried Kitty as he looked over to Vulture had stood back up again. Dora then fell to the ground as an intense pain was stopping her arm from moving.

"D…..did you really think…I would stop after that?" asked Vulture. He armour was broken and his blades were all snapped. He still had his tiny blade available and since both of the girls were no longer able to fight, he knew he could finish them off.

"Now to end this!" cried Vulture as he got ready to attack Kitty who wasn't able to move.

"N-no." said Kitty as the blade almost reached her. But then an energy blast hit Vulture directly on the back, causing him to fall on his back. Dora and Kitty then look over to see what happened and saw that Shanoa attacked Vulture.

"Y-you?! What are you doing?!" questioned Vulture as he looked over Shanoa.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Said Shanoa as she went over to Perona and freed her from her cage. She then went over to Kitty and Dora and healed their wounds.

"You will pay for this betrayal." Said Vulture before passing out.

"Thank you for helping us." Said Kitty.

"It is quite alright but I think we should move while we can. After all, there is still more that is needed to be done." Said Shanoa.

"You're right, I should let Danny and Ember know at least." Said Kitty. Kitty then closer her eyes as she was telepathically calling over Ember.

"(Ember, great news! We took care of a commander called Vulture and saved Perona. We're gonna take Shanoa and Perona out of here. How are you guys doing on your side?)" asked Kitty.

"Good job on saving Perona but our hands are kind of full right now." Said Ember

"(Why, what's wrong?)" asked Kitty.

"(We have our commander to take care of!)" said Ember as she dodged a giant energy blast.

With Ember and Desiree, Lab

Both of them were covered in cuts and bruises as they were taking care of the other commander by the name of Skull. Skull was the brute force of the four commanders and his strength made him one the greatest leaders. He was wearing a full Spartan Amour while holding a spear and shield.

"Give up! You two can never defeat me!" yelled Skull.

"You haven't beaten us yet old man! So don't get ahead of yourself!" cried Ember as she strummed her guitar and sent into two musical fists. Skull then simply slashed the musical fists with ease.

"Trust me, I know an easy victory when I see it. I have fought for many years, even before you died!" said Skull.

"Come on Ember, let's finish this! We'll take him down together!" said Desiree.

"Right, let's do this!" said Ember.

"Funny, because I do not want to kill you so quickly. I will not use any weapons." Said Skull as he dropped his sword and shield.

"(This guy is mocking us!)" thought Desiree.

Desiree and Ember then charged Skull together in perfect synchronization and started attacking him together. Both of them were sending in punches and kicks to hit him but Skull was moving left to right as he was dodging of all their attacks. Ember and Desiree then quickly got behind him and tried to attack but then Skull simply ducked and pushed his feet directly to their faces.

Ember and Desiree then crash into the wall after getting hit directly on the face. The two then bounced off the wall and charged at him again but as the two were getting closer, Skull charged up his hands and fired a two large energy blasts at them. Ember and Desiree then quickly jumped out of the way to dodge the blasts but the power of the attack was so strong, it sent them flying back.

"I can't believe it! This old guy has this much power?" asked Ember as she looked back. The blast was strong enough to break through the entire room.

"Come now, you two could surely do better than that." Mocked Skull.

"Alright Ember, you got some kind of hidden ability I should be aware of cos we could really use it right now!" said Desiree.

"I do but I was hoping to save it for last." Said Ember.

"This will be our last unless you use that technique." Said Desiree.

"Well then, let's get to it." Said Ember.

"Agreed!" said Desiree.

Just then, the two started charging their bodies with their own energy. Ember's body started changing from blue fire to red fire and her guitar turned into a dark colour instead. Desiree also started changing as her hair turned red and so did her eyes.

"Not bad, you tapped into your hidden potential." Complimented Ember.

"I could say the same about you but I'll admit, you have a bit of an edge over me because of that Dragon necklace incident." Reminded Desiree.

"Well looking at the two of you, I can see that I will have an enjoyable fight." Said Skull as he got ready to fight again.

"So, should we start?" asked Ember.

"Why not?" replied Desiree.

The two then fired off two energy blasts at Skull but then he used his ecto shield and defended himself. Desiree then flew in close and tried to punch him but Skull quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. Skull was about to attack again but then Ember came in and punched him in the back, sending flying towards a wall.

"Not bad, but it is not enough!" yelled Skull as he fired a large energy blast at the two. Ember and Desiree look at each other and nod as they go back to back and fired a large red blast of their own. The two blast then begin colliding with each other but Ember and Desiree had the advantage with the combined power of their energy. The blast then sent Skull flying away and disintegrated some of his Spartan armour.

Skull took the air and charged for Desiree. Desiree saw him coming and quickly fired an energy ball to distract him. As Skull quickly deflected the energy ball, Desiree took her chance to deliver a punch to his face. Ember then flew in close and kicked him on the face causing him to slam to the ground.

"Ready?" asked Ember

"Do you even need to ask?" replied Desiree as both of them flew to the air and combined their energy blast. They flew down while spinning next to each other, infusing their powers to creating a spiralling red tornado. Charging down at hyper speed, they crashed down and caused the entire castle to shake.

Skull became too tired to fight and collapsed on the ground. Ember and Desiree also finally returned to their original state. The two were breathing hard with all of the energy that they had to use.

"Not bad….for an old hag." Said Ember.

"Whatever slut, I'm just glad it's over for now." Said Desiree.

"Well, I guess that's two commanders defeated. Kitty said that they defeated some guy called Vulture and with Skull defeated, that leaves only commander left." Said Ember.

"Hehe….." laughed Skull. Ember and Desiree then look over to see that Skull was still awake.

"You're still awake? Gotta admit, for an old timer, you're not so bad." Said Desiree.

"Your friend is doomed. His luck has betrayed if he is to fight off against Fright Knight, the boy will not stand a chance. Hahah!" laughed Skull. Ember and Desiree then look at each other and smiled.

"That's where your wrong bonehead." Said Ember.

"That's right, his luck didn't betray him. Danny knew the path to Fright Knight so he intentionally took that path with Daedra. He wanted to take him on." Said Desiree.

With Danny and Daedra, Clocktower

"And so we finally meet." Said Fright Knight as he looked over to Danny and Daedra. Danny was ready to fight back but Daedra was getting worried that she would have to fight her own father.

"I must commend you for coming this far and challenging the king but this is where it ends." Said Fright Knight as he drew his blade and pointed it at Danny and Daedra.

"Fright Knight, I need to let you know as well. My fight is with Pariah, not you. I'd rather avoid this fight with you." Said Danny.

"Well I cannot allow that! As a knight, it is my duty to protect my king even if it costs me my life!" said Fright Knight.

"(Father…)" thought Daedra.

"Why can't you understand that you're being manipulated? You're doing this because he is controlling you not because you want to!" said Danny.

"Enough! I will not hear any more of your words!" said the Fright Knight as he charged at Danny with his blade. Danny then quickly jumped out of the way and dodged the attack but the Fright Knight kept on pursuing him. He carried on swinging his blade until Daedra finally stepped in and blocked his attack.

"A foolish choice Daedra, you sided with the enemy!" said the Fright Knight. Daedra was then surprised by his words and got weaker. He then started swinging his sword at her only for her to just carry on blocking. She carried on blocking all of his attacks because she didn't want to hurt her father. Danny saw that Daedra wasn't ready to fight her father so he stepped in and kicked him out of the way.

"Daedra, I know you don't want to do this but we don't have a choice." Said Danny. Daedra was then starting to feel weak on her legs as she knew the only way to reach out to her father was by fighting back.

"I know but…I can't." said Daedra.

"It's fine." Said Danny.

Danny then turned over to the Fright Knight again and summoned his own ghost blade. He then started charging at the Fright Knight and started clashing blades with him. Danny then jumped into the air and swung his blade at the Fright Knight pushing him back and sending a large shockwave around them. After the attack, Fright Knight decided to retaliate by thrusting his blade at Danny but Danny quickly dodged while he could.

The force of the thrust was still strong enough to create a hole on the wall behind them but Danny decided to attack back but sending a slash at the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight also dodged by the Danny's attack creating a large slash across the wall.

"Unbelievable…such swordplay." Said Daedra in amazement.

"Not bad, your swordsmanship is excellent." Said the Fright Knight.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Said Danny.

Fright Knight then quickly started swinging his blade at Danny with all of his strength while Danny kept on blocking but with the strength of his attack, he knew soon enough that his blade was going to break if he didn't do something soon.

Danny then quickly pulled his blade back and decided to swing his blade upwards, sending a slash towards the Fright Knight. Fright Knight quickly blocked the slash with his blade but it still sent him back.

Danny then took the chance and collided his blade again and pushed him back towards the wall. Fright Knight then pushed him back and got into a fighting position again.

"Sword technique!" said both Danny and Fright Knight as they got their blades ready. Daedra then looked up to the to see them both take a stance.

"AIR HAWK!" cried Danny and the Fright Knight as both of them sent a large bird shaped slash towards each other. Their attacks caused the entire building itself to start crumbling down but the Fright Knight then took the chance and disarmed Danny. He then got ready to stab him and pushed him down to the ground.

"FATHER! STOP!" cried Daedra as she saw Fright Knight almost kill Danny. As soon as he heard those words, Fright Knight then stopped as his blade was about to reach Danny. He then turned over to the teary Daedra and started having flash backs.

Danny then saw that Fright Knight was distracted and quickly charged up his fists with lightning. He then punched Fright Knight in the gut and sent him flying towards the roof. Immediately afterwards, he flew up to him and started sending a shockwave through his body.

"AAAHGHHHH" cried the Fright Knight in pain.

"TRY TO REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! YOUR PAST, YOUR NAME, YOUR FAMILY!" cried Danny as he carried on sending a shock through his body.

The Fright's knights helmet then fell off as it revealed his face and white hair. Through his eyes, he was able to remember everything once again. The memory of his love, his books, his mother, his kingdom and especially his family.

After Danny was done attacking, they both fell to the ground but Danny grabbed him and started running out to the exit as the room finally collapsed.

"Father!" cried Daedra as she ran over to her Danny and Fright Knight.

Fright Knight then started opening his eyes as he was finally free from the chains that held him back.

"Father!" cried Daedra as she began shedding tears on him.

"Daedra…..my daughter." Said Fright Knight as placed his hand on her face. "Forgive me….for everything I did. I dared to attack my own daughter and forget her."

"No Fear, it wasn't you! You were being controlled the entire time but even then, you stood by her and took care of her until the end." Said Danny.

"Young warrior….thank you for saving me from this torment. Forgetting about my past and my identity was difficult but nothing could compare to the pain of forgetting my own daughter." Said Fear. Daedra then smiled as she grabbed Fear's hand.

Just then, from the entrance. Perona, Shanoa, Kitty, Dora, Ember and Desiree finally made it all the way to the top and met Danny.

"Danny!" cried the girls as they ran over to Danny.

"Brother! Are you okay?" asked Shanoa as she went over to her weakened brother.

"Shanoa…..it has been some time. Forgive me, I couldn't save her." Said Fear.

"Brother please, do not blame yourself. My sister did what was best for us. But now we are together as a family." Said Shanoa.

"I'm sorry. You have been taking care of Perona this entire time." Said Fear.

"I only did what family would do for each other. But now that we are together, we can finally have the family that we were missing." Said Shanoa.

"Perona, I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through. Shanoa did her best to take care of you but I was never there for you. Forgive me." Said Fear.

"Please, do not worry. I know what truly happened. There is no need to ask for forgiveness." Said Perona.

"But I promise you now, I will stay by you." Said Fear.

All the girls then had a tear in their eye from watching a happy family reunion but it was cut short as a black force sent them all flying back and crashing into a wall.

"What a touching reunion." Said Pariah as he appeared into the scene and summoned blue chains around Fear. He then started wrapping the chains around Fear and turned him into his personal puppet.

"Pariah!" yelled Danny as he clenched his fist.

"So it seems that there are two other children that I have yet to dispose of. But I must admit, I thought having you under my control would prevent the prophecy of my death but I now see that there is no other option than your death!" said Pariah as he made Fear pick up his blade.

"Father! Stop this!" said Fear as he was trying to resist the control but he was too weak. He then started swinging his blade around and carried on attacking everyone but they all did their best to dodge.

"Shanoa, I must admit I was surprised to find out that you were the sister of my beloved wife Grata. I thought I killed all the members of the Dragon Blood but it seems you were able to deceive me this entire time." Said Pariah.

"My sister was never your wife! She never loved you! She was trapped in torment and pain all because of how you treated her like a prisoner. I stayed in this wretched castle because I wanted to take care of sister and Perona." Said Shanoa.

"I see, but not like that matter in the end. After all, she ended up passing away so it seems like you failed." Said Pariah.

"Only because she did her best to escape from your clutches! I let her escape with Perona but her pain finally caught up to her and took her life away. All because of you!" cried Shanoa.

"Her pain caught up to her? HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Pariah.

"What's so funny?!" questioned Danny.

"The fact that after all these years, you still didn't know. I was the one who killed her!" said Pariah shocking everyone in the room. Daedra, Shanoa, Fear and Danny all went blank with confusion as they had no idea that it was Pariah the entire time.

"F-father…what?!" questioned Fear.

"That's right my son, I was the one who killed your beloved wife. When I found out she escaped, I began searching around for her but I didn't find her. That is until I noticed a spark in the forest, I flew down and saw Grata resting on a tree. Soon enough, I crushed her heart from the inside and let her die." Said Pariah.

Shanoa, Daedra and Fear then had tears streaming down their eyes after finally realising the truth about what happened. Perona however, was the only one who wasn't shedding any tears.

"What's wrong Perona? Are you not sad that I killed your mother?!" asked Pariah.

"…..I already knew." Said Perona suprising everyone again. Shanoa then looked over to Perona realising that she had to live with the pain of watching her mother get killed by her father.

"What?!" asked Pariah.

"I was there….inside mother's necklace." Said Perona

Past

Grata was running with all of her might while holding Perona but her injuries were making it difficult to get anywhere. She then finally collapsed and fell on her back. Just then a tiny Perona was beginning to wake up.

"Wha…..where am I? Who are you?" asked Perona.

"Forgive me, my child. I'm a friend. I'm here to take you away." Said Grata as she tried to stand up again but her legs were covered in cuts.

"You're hurt. Please let me heal you." Sad Perona as she walked over and used her power to heal her legs. The healing power was giving off a large bright light but it was able to heal her at the same time. Just then Grata noticed a power heading towards her and knew it was Pariah.

"Perona…I must ask you for a favour." Said Grata.

"What is it?" asked Perona.

"Please close your eyes and touch this necklace." Said Grata. Perona then agreed and closed her eyes as she placed her hands on the necklace. Just then, her body started turning into a spirit and she flew into the necklace.

However, as she was going into the necklace. She could hear some words before she flew in.

"I love you." Said Grata

Perona then looked around to see a strange room with no doors or walls. All she could see was a diamond shaped light, she went over to it and saw the location of where she was.

"Where am I?" asked Perona as she was beginning to feel scared. But then Pariah flew down in front of Grata.

"Father?" said Perona.

"Ah Grata…so nice to see you." Said Pariah as he grabbed her by the neck as lifted her.

"Ack." Grata was barely breathing. Pariah then threw Grata towards a tree and slammed her.

"Now then…where is she?" asked Pariah. But Grata didn't answer.

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!" questioned Pariah.

Perona however stayed quite as she knew that she didn't like her father. His cold dark nature made him even more dangerous and scary for her.

"You think….I will tell you..?" said Grata. Pariah then looked over to Grata who was standing up again.

"Ever since she was born….she was destined to face a life of torment. But she never gave up." Said Grata.

"This lady…..what is she…..?" asked Perona inside the necklace.

"Being in that dark castle with no one to look up to or anyone to call family, she would never truly be happy. As her mother…..there was nothing I could do for her. But even if it costs me my life, I will save her. Leave my daughter alone!" cried Grata.

Perona then began shedding tears as she finally realised why that person knew so much about her and why she cared so much for her. Because she was her mother.

"Have it your way." Said Pariah as he fired energy blasts directly towards Grata's heart. She then finally collapsed and fell back to the ground. Pariah then didn't even turn back, he just flew away and never looked back.

A few minutes later, Perona finally escaped the necklace and looked over to dying woman.

"Momma! MOMMA!" cried Perona as she was doing her best to heal her. Grata then wealy opened her eyes and smiled as she turned over to her daughter.

"P-Perona….you called me….momma. How long I have waited to hear that ….word?" said Grata as she coughed ecto plasm.

"MOMMA! NO!" cried Perona as she carried on trying to heal her mother but it was all in vain. Grata then finally placed her hand on Perona.

"Do not worry my child…take this." Said Grata as she took off her necklace and gave it to her.

"Momma please no…please don't leave me!" cried Perona as she shedding tears.

"As long as you have this…I will aways be with you. One day, you will find happiness…..remember Perona. I….love you." Said Grata as she finally smiled and passed away.

"MOMMY!" Yelled Perona as her hand finally dropped on the ground and went cold.

Present

"So you knew the entire time huh? Not like it matters, now that the two of you are here. I will simply end this and make it so that prophecy does not come true!" cried Pariah as he made Fear attack Daedra. Daedra then blocked the attack with her sword but she got pushed back towards the wall.

Danny then took the chance and started running towards Fear.

"You're next boy!" said Pariah as he made Fear attack Danny. Danny then dodged all the sword swings and quickly disarmed Fear and took his green sword.

"DANNY!" cried Daedra as she threw her white sword at Danny. Danny then caught the blade and now had dual blades. Immediately, he went in closer and got behind Fear and started cutting down the chains that was controlling him.

Pariah saw Danny and started sending more chains towards him but Danny used both of the swords to cut the chains that were going towards him with ease. As he finally got closer, he dropped both blades and charged his fist with lightning and punched Pariah directly in the gut. Sending Pariah flying back towards a wall.

Danny's hand then returned to normal. He then walked over to Fear but then two chains came flying in and grabbed both Daedra and Perona.

"DAEDRA! PERONA!" cried Danny.

"I just need these two! I will deal with you later!" cried Pariah as he flew towards the roof with both the girls.

"NO!" cried Danny as he got ready to fly but just before he flew off, Fear quickly grabbed his arm.

"Young warrior…after hearing the story of what my father did…..I can't ever forgive myself for what happened to Grata. With her gone…my daughters are all I have left. I beg of you…not as a knight, a warrior or a commander….but as a father. Please save my daughters." Said Fear before he let go of his hand and finally fainted.

Danny's rage was finally burning up inside him as he couldn't stand what Pariah did. To his own daughters, his wife or his own son. Danny couldn't take it anymore; his rage was unleashed.

"PARIAH!" cried Danny as his body was enveloped in a red aura and his body began transforming into his half dragon form. His scales and horns had returned but he wasn't in his dracomancer form.

Chapter End

(A/N WOW, Can you believe it! Me neither! I actually stayed up all night to do this chapter for you guys and I hope you all enjoyed. Once again, I'm not gonna answer reviews until next chapter and also you guys can still vote. I will show the votes next chapter.

And oh my god, next chapter will be the end of the Perona arc and then we can finally go back to the harem chapters! Yay! Also if you guys have any questions or requests, please put in the review section. It gives me more review while I read your awesome requests. Thank you all for sticking by chapters up until now, I know a majority of you guys don't like these fighting arcs but I wanted to add them to throw in some flavour. Anyways if you have any complaints or arguments, please put them in the review section and I will see ya IN THE CONCLUSION OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	16. Meet the Finale

Fable of a Phantom

Meet the Finale

Danny's body carried on changing because of his rage. His body was turning into the Dracomancer form like before but something was changing. Even though he grew horns on his head, a shadow was beginning to engulf him. The girls all then start looking over to Danny as his body was beginning to transform.

"What the heck is going on with Danny?" asked Ember.

"I don't know! I think this might be one of his new powers." Said Kitty.

"But…..which one?" asked Desiree.

As his entire body was beginning to change, the shadow finally disappeared. In front of everyone was a whole new Danny. His white hair turned amaranth and so did his eyes. His new outfit was a black vest and pants. His pants also had purple lines going down through the middle while his shoes had spikes on top. His horns turned black and his ears became elf like but the newest feature he had was the change to his left arm. His left arm was now glowing blue while having a gauntlet around it to seal its demonic powers.

All the girls then looked over to Danny and saw his new form, they were really impressed with his new dark look. From their distance, they were able to feel the power just pouring out of Danny.

"Is…..that Danny?" asked Kitty.

"I-I think so…but what happened to him?" asked Dora.

"I don't know. But his new form sure gave him a power boost. But why does it feel like…. he's not himself?" asked Kitty as she turned over to Desiree and Ember. But as she turned over to the two, they were drooling all over Danny's new appearance.

"(HOT!)" thought Desiree and Ember as they had their mouths open.

Danny's eyes then turned over to the knocked out Fright Knight and Shanoa. Shanoa was trying to heal her brother as best as she could but he already suffered a lot of damage.

"…weak." Said Danny in a silent voice. Shanoa then turned her head over to Danny in surprise at what he just said. She couldn't believe that Danny would say something like that.

Danny then used his magic to summon his black wings from his back. Even though his new wings were transparent, they were still sturdy and unbreakable. He then quickly flew after Pariah in quick speed but his emotions weren't changing at all. Throughout the entire time after he transformed, it was almost as if he had no emotions.

He carried on flying through to the top until he finally reached over to roof. He then looked up to see that Pariah was there with Daedra and Perona tied up.

"D-Danny?" asked Perona as she looked over to the transformed ghost boy. Daedra also turned over to see the new transformed Danny and saw the new form he had. She was told about his new powers but she had no idea it would take that kind of effect on him.

"T-that's a stygian!" said Deadra in surprise.

"W-what? What do you mean?" asked Perona.

"That appearance…. his powers…. he's become the first form of a devil." Said Daedra.

Pariah then turned over to Danny and smiled after looking at his new form. Even though it was still weak to him, it was definitely an improvement compared to the last time he fought Danny.

"I'm impressed boy. For you to come this far, you have become a lot stronger. But it will not matter, as soon as I kill these two. You're next." Said Pariah as he summoned his mace and looked over to the twin girls. He then raised his mace and got ready to attack the two girls.

Danny then quickly summoned his black sword and quickly teleported over to Pariah. Just as the mace was about to hit Daedra and Perona, Danny's blade quickly intercepted him. Daedra then looked up as Pariah's mace was just inches away from her face.

Danny then twisted his blade and sent a purple slash towards Pariah causing him to jump back to dodge the attack. Now that he had some distance, Danny then turned over to Daedra and Perona and cut the chains that were holding them down.

"Thanks Danny!" said Daedra as she helped Perona stand. Danny however, didn't respond and just looked over to Pariah without a hint of emotion. Danny then turned over Daedra.

"Protect her…...no matter what." Said Danny in a cold tone. He then turned back to Pariah who was beginning to regret not killing Danny before when he had the chance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Pariah. But now with no distractions, let's end this!" declared Danny as he pointed his black blade at Pariah. Pariah looked over to the demon boy and smiled as he waved "bring it on".

Danny then charged over to Pariah while charging his blade with lightning. He took his chance and quickly tried to attack Pariah with an upward slash but Pariah saw it coming and blocked it with his mace. But even after blocking the attack, he noticed that his mace had a crack on it.

"(What? My mace is damaged?)" thought Pariah as he jumped back. However, Danny didn't stop. He continuously carried on swinging his sword at Pariah to try and damage him. While Pariah was dodging the attacks, he noticed something different about his attacks. He noticed that they weren't made to just hurt him but to kill him.

"(This boy is getting dangerous.)" thought Pariah as he took to the air. Danny then summoned his black wings again and flew after him again. As Pariah carried on flying, he noticed that Danny was following him. Pariah quickly charged his hand with ecto energy and fired a large energy blast which completely engulfed Danny.

Just as the attack was launched, Pandora then looked over to the top of the castle and saw the attack. She knew what this meant, Danny had begun his assault on Pariah.

"Come on Danny, you're our last hope!" said Pandora as she carried on attacking soldiers.

Pariah carried on firing his large energy blast until it finally started disappearing. He thought the attack had finished him off but Danny was still flying towards, barely damaged.

"Come back here!" said Danny in a demonic voice as his eyes were glowing. Pariah then decided to carry on flying higher and higher until he used his mace to rip a portal into the sky. Danny then saw the portal and flew in after him. As soon as he flew in, the atmosphere was dark. Everywhere he looked around, there was nothing but pillar with ancient languages and a burning red sky.

"Where is this?" asked Danny in confusion.

"This is my domain." Answered Pariah as he was standing on one of the pillars in his new form.

Back on the battle field

Daedra and Perona then looked up to see the dark rip in the sky where Pariah and Danny were. Even from such a great distance, they could feel the dark energy from that location.

"Danny…..is he going to be okay?" asked Perona.

"Perona, we can only hope now. Trust Danny." Said Daedra.

Pandora and Skulker also looked up to the sky and saw the giant rip in the sky.

"What is that?" asked Skulker as he carried on firing his missiles.

"That would be a dimensional rip. Only the most powerfulest of ghosts can achieve such a feat." Said Pandora.

Back to Danny and Pariah

"So why run here? Afraid of losing in front of everyone else?" asked Danny.

"No, I brought you here because here, is where you are destined to die." Said Pariah as he enveloped himself in a dark shadow. Danny just watched a strong force was being awakened in that shadow, Pariah was transforming once again.

As the shadow finally died out, Pariah revealed himself wearing a black and white armour but this time his left eye was missing. This was because on his chest was an armour plating which revealed to be another eye. He had spiked shoulder pads with chainmail pants. His skin was now black with white hair and he had his own devil horns.

"Boy, I have never used this form to fight a human ghost child. Consider it an honour to be facing a god such as me, for it is the last thing you will see. Before your death." Said Pariah.

Danny just got blade ready and took a stance to fight back. Pariah just carried on staring at Danny until he finally disappeared into the wind. Danny then quickly got his guard up and started looking around trying to sense Pariah. He then felt a force heading his way and quickly jumped out of the way. Pariah then teleported in again with his new weapon, a black skull axe. His swing caused the ground to slip apart leaving a giant split.

"Impressive child. Even at my speed, you were able to dodge my attack." asked Pariah. Danny then fell on his knees as his left arm was beginning to bleed. Danny quickly ripped a part of his cloak and tied it around his wound.

"Had you not dodged my attack in time, your head would be rolling in front of my feet." Said Pariah.

"(How is this possible? He was so fast that I could barely sense him.)" thought Danny as he breathing heavily.

Pariah was simply walking towards him with his axe while sliding it through the ground. Every step he got closer to Danny, he could feel struggle growing within him.

"I truly don't understand you, boy. First you were part ghost, then dragon and now devil? You were just full of surprises. I could feel the strength in you growing compared to the last time we met, but in this form and dimension, no one can defeat me. It's a futile struggle." Said Pariah.

Danny then charged over to Pariah with his blade. Pariah then picked up his giant axe and swung it Danny. Danny quickly tried to block the attack with his sword but the impact was so strong, Danny went flying back. He then crashed into one of the pillars and it started collapsing on top of him.

Danny then used his sword to stand up again but he was still feeling weak after 1 swing.

"I can't believe it. He's swinging his axe with ease." Said Danny as he finally got back on his feet. Pariah then quickly re-appeared in front of Danny with his axe again and started walking towards him. Danny quickly got his guard ready but with the damage he sustained, his legs weren't gonna help him move.

As Pariah carried on walking, he stopped. He then dropped his axe and clenched his fists. Danny was still being cautious to make sure that he wouldn't get the upper hand but he was confused with what Pariah was doing.

"Go on then. Use it." Said Pariah.

"What?! What are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"Surely you must have some kind of hidden technique or ability up your sleeve. What are you waiting for? Use it. In fact, I won't move from this spot." Said Pariah which annoyed Danny. Danny then began charging up his body with dark energy.

"So you want to see my full power? Fine!" said Danny as he flew into the air and fathered all of his energy. He then started transforming the dark energy into a demonic spear but it was growing larger and larger. He then grabbed the spear and threw it with all of his might towards Pariah.

As the spear was charging towards Pariah, it began spiralling with a dark force. Pariah just stood still and watched as the giant weapon was beginning to get closer. Just as the spear was about to hit Pariah, he immediately caught it. The force of the weapon alone caused the ground to shatter but the Pariah wasn't even fazed.

"W-what?! That was my strongest attack!" said Danny in shock. He poured all of his magic into that attack but it didn't even scratch Pariah. Now he finally realised the difference in their power.

"So that's it? I guess I was right. No matter what kind of power up you receive, no matter what kind of blood you may have. You are still just a human." Said Pariah as he threw the giant spear back to Danny but it easily missed him.

"Now that you're finished with your attack. I guess it is my turn." Said Pariah as he flew over to Danny and released a huge energy blast which completely swallowed up Danny. Danny flew back after getting by the attack, his outfit was torn and his body was heavily damaged.

Before Danny could even turn back, Pariah was already behind him and grabbed him by his neck. He then let go of Danny and punched him so hard he flew straight towards another pillar.

"Now do you realise the truth boy? I was born with this power, destined to rule all those beneath me. You who have no power, will always be burdened by those with power." Said Pariah as he flew closer.

"The power…..isn't the burden. The burden was in how I used it. And I've been using it poorly." Said Danny as he stood back up.

"You have may have the power of dragons, devils and ghosts. But they are all too weak compared to a master such as me. You can never become my equal." Said as he stood in front of Danny.

Danny then stood up again and grabbed his blade ready to fight. Though he had suffered a lot of damage from Pariah, his determination was not giving up. He held on and got ready to fight back. As his body was beginning to charge up magic again, Pariah just gave him a disappointed look.

"It is useless to try!" said Pariah as he swung his axe at Danny again. Danny quickly blocked the attack but he was sent flying towards another pillar again. As Danny stood up again, he saw his blade was finally broken and Pariah had flow up to him again.

Pariah then picked up Danny and threw him into the air and followed him. As Danny was about to fall back down. Pariah used the flat side of axe and smacked him towards another pillar. But no matter how much of a beating Danny was taking, he was still holding on to his sword.

Back on the top of the castle

Though Perona and Daedra couldn't see the fight, they knew that Danny wasn't doing so well. Pariah had the upper hand with his new transformation and he had the home field advantage.

"Sister ….we need to help him." Said Perona with concern. Even though they wanted to place their faith in Danny, they knew he couldn't do it alone.

"W-what? But how can we? We can't just….." said Daedra trying to protest but then Perona quickly grabbed her hands. Daedra then looked over to her concerned sister and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Sister please, we need to save him. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to escape and meet each other. Danny has done so much for us, now it is our turn to help him." Said Perona with confidence.

Daedra then clenched her fist and realised that what she was saying was true. Danny had so much for them and now it was their turn to help them back.

"Okay." Agreed Daedra. Daedra then used her powers to cover the two in a mist and started moving them towards the rip in the sky.

"(Hang in there Danny! We're almost there!)" thought Daedra.

Back to the battle field

Danny's entire body was full of cuts and bruises after the beating he received from Pariah. Being thrown around like a rag doll and crushed by the pillar, he was lucky he was still alive. His outfit was completely destroyed as his shirt was torn, revealing his wounds and his pants were cut up everywhere. But even after it all happened, Danny still held on to his broken sword.

Pariah then walked over to Danny and picked him up by his neck.

"Why do you still hold your sword? Do you believe me that even after all that beating you took, you can win?" asked Pariah.

"Win? …..I don't have to win…..I just have to make sure that…you lose!" said Danny as he used his remaining energy to lift his sword. Pariah then shook his head and threw him away on the ground.

"Your words, even though you speak them. You do not yet realise your position. It seems I must show you the meaning of true despair." Said Pariah as he began gathering the energy in his hand. He then placed the energy directly onto his heart. Danny could only look up to see what Pariah was doing.

Immediately afterwards, Pariah's heart began glowing green. Pariah was starting to breathe heavily but he quickly clenched his fist to hold in the pain.

"Now boy….you will know true pain." Said Pariah as he smiled at Danny.

"W-what?" asked Danny.

Back to the battlefield

Daedra and Perona carried on flying towards the rip in the sky but then they started feeling an energy source being released. The battle field itself began shaking as the soldiers were all beginning to collapse. Pandora, Skulker and the other ghosts were losing their balance as the island itself began shaking.

"What is going on?!" questioned Skulker as he was trying to stand up.

"I-I don't know! But we need to get off this island!" said Pandora. Just then all the ghosts quickly took flight and looked over to the island to see that it was shaking. Just then all the skeleton soldiers then began collapsing one after the other, their power was being gathering all together.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Skulker.

"The powers of the soldiers are being drained. But….. by who?" asked Pandora. Just then, the power of the soldiers started flying towards the rip in the sky. Daedra and Perona watched as the power quickly past them and went towards the dimensional rip.

"What is going on?" asked Daedra.

But then, they looked down to see that the island was beginning to move. The island was beginning to charge towards…..Amity Park.

"What the? Why is the island moving?!" asked Skulker.

"No doubt because of Pariah. But what's even more concerning is that it is heading straight towards Amity Park. Pariah's planning on destroying the humans!" said Pandora. She then looked up to see that Perona and Daedra were heading towards the rip in the sky and quickly tried to connect to them telepathically.

"(Daedra…..DAEDRA!)" cried Pandora in her mind.

"(Pandora? Is that you?)" asked Daedra.

"(Yes it is me.)" answered Pandora.

"(What just happened? What was that large surge of energy and why is the island moving?)" asked Daedra.

"(I don't know about the first one but I know that Pariah is planning on crashing the castle with Danny's home town. I need you to give him the message!)" thought Pandora.

"(Understood)" said Daedra as they finally broke off and carried on flying towards the dimensional rip.

Back with Danny

From the dimensional rip, a large green energy was being transferred to Pariah. Just then, it began surrounding Pariah as his skin was beginning to change colour once again. His arms and legs were turning black as his torso still remained white. He horns were now completely grown as they shaped in a curl around his head. He had now had his black wings formed from the green energy and his axe was glowing from the power as well.

"Now do you see? This is the power of despair. But there is more to come for you." Said Pariah.

Danny tried to walk towards Pariah with his broken sword, hoping he would be able to attack him but it was a wasted effort.

"Even after all this, you still try to fight back. I guess this façade has gone on long enough, it is time to finish this." Said Pariah. His step alone caused the entire ground to shake causing Danny to lose balance. Pariah flew towards Danny with a blinding speed to attack him but Danny quickly got his guard up.

As he raised his broken sword, Pariah flew from the side and grabbed his head. He then began dragging Danny's head through the ground and finally threw him towards another pillar. As Danny crashed onto the pillar, Pariah once again flew in closer and punched him in the gut. Making Danny break through the pillar and fall down.

"You are not like the other humans. Others would already cower and run away the chance they had when they fought me but you. You won't back down at all. Is it because of your courage and heart to protect other? Or simply your stupidity?" Asked Pariah.

"I'm fighting….not because I want to the strongest. But because I have people I must protect! I don't care if I lose my life just to defeat you, I will not fail!" cried Danny as his body finally reverted back to his normal form. The demon inside him had finally turned him back to normal.

"Have it your way." Said Pariah as he flew to Danny and grabbed him by his neck.

Moments later, Perona and Daedra finally enter the rip in the sky. The two then landed on the ground and started looking around for Danny. The battle field was a disaster as there was nothing but debris and rubble everywhere. But as soon as they entered, they could feel the pressure coming from the new dimension.

"W-where's Danny?" asked Perona. Daedra then closed her eyes and tried to sense where they were. She carried on searching until she finally sensed their energy. She looked over to the right and pointed towards that direction. The two then quickly ran straight towards the right to try and find Danny but then a huge gust of wind, flew them back. Daedra quickly grabbed Perona and helped her stay in place. The two then finally look up to see the source of the gust and saw Danny being grabbed by Pariah.

"D-Danny?!" screamed Perona as she saw Danny's condition. Pariah then turned his head to see that the two daughters had arrived to his dimension. He then smiled as he knew that this was the chance he needed to show them true despair.

"Danny! Amity Park is in trouble! Pariah's castle is heading straight towards it!" screamed Daedra which surprised Danny.

"Heh, looks like the message has been delivered." Said Pariah.

"W-what?" asked Danny.

"I infused the power of the castle with my heart. Now as long as my heart is beating, the castle will fly towards your home. And kill everyone you care for." Said Pariah which angered Danny. He tried to move his arm but then Pariah tightened his grip around his neck.

"Perona…. This time I will not make the same mistake again. Watch as your hero…..will now die." Said Pariah as he got his fist ready.

"No…NO!" cried Perona as she covered her mouth.

"DANNY!" cried Daedra.

"Farewell…boy." Said Pariah as he punched Danny directly on his chest and pierced right through him. Daedra and Perona just watched in horror as Danny's body became lifeless. As his chest was bleeding with a giant hole, Pariah simply tossed him aside.

Perona was quickly running towards Danny in hope of saving him with her healing powers but just as she was about to reach Danny, Pariah re-appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Now to end this." Said Pariah as he raised his hand. Perona could only watch as her life was about to end at the hands of her father. Just as he was about to attack Perona, Daedra jumped in and slashed Pariah's arm. Cutting it clean off.

"Perona! Go! Danny needs you!" said Daedra as she got ready to battle. Perona then quickly wiped her tears and nodded as she started running towards Danny.

"I must admit; I am ashamed to know my daughter wasn't like you. Brave and strong, instead she was like her mother. Weak and pathetic." Said Pariah which enraged Daedra. She quickly rushed towards him and swung her blade at Pariah. Pariah simply blocked the attack with his axe and looked over to Daedra's face.

"Don't…..you dare insult my mother!" said Daedra with rage in her voice.

Perona then started using her powers to heal Danny but it was getting difficult as the wounds he carried were too severe. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fix the wound he was carrying.

"No…no….no…not again! I can't lose someone again!" said Perona as she started remembering that exact moment. In front of her, laid her mother and no matter what she did. She just couldn't save her. She didn't want it to happen again, she used her powers again to help Danny.

Back to Amity Park

Pandora and the other girls had finally arrived and save the moving island. They all began using their combined powers to destroy the island but no matter what they were, the island wasn't even getting a scratch.

"What the heck is this island made of?! Why can't our attacks affect it?!" asked Ember in frustration.

"I don't know but judging from the speed and distance, we have exactly 10 minutes and 48 seconds before the island crashes with Amity Park." Said Kitty.

"Kitty, not helping!" said Pandora.

"Well if we can't destroy the island with our attacks then what do we do?" asked Dora.

"What if we tried to move Amity Park instead?" asked Desiree.

"I doubt that's gonna work. Pariah's probably made it so that the castle is targeting Amity Park. Not to mention their shield prevents us from getting near it." Said Pandora.

"Making it Amity Park intangible is also out of the question since we can't touch it." Said Ember.

"We need to think of a plan fast! No matter what, we need to protect Amity Park until Danny defeats Pariah." Said Desiree.

"Right!" said the girls in unison. All the girls then carry on attacking it again hoping it would damage the island.

Back with Daedra, Perona and Danny

Pariah and Daedra carried on fighting Perona was doing her best to help Danny. Daedra was using all of her strength to hold back Pariah but to Pariah, it was a simple exercise. Daedra quickly blasted an energy bolt towards Pariah but he used his wings to deflect them.

"This is getting tiresome." Said Pariah as he charged at Daedra and swung his axe towards her. She was able to block but just like Danny, she was thrown back from the impact of the attack.

"(Perona…..hurry!)" thought Daedra as she stood up again.

Perona was still trying to heal Danny but now she was beginning to get weak. She used up a lot of powers to save him but in the end, the results didn't change.

"Danny…..please wake up. Please wake up! DANNY! PLEASE! YOUR WORLD NEEDS YOU! YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU! MY SISTER NEEDS YOU! …..I need you." Cried Perona as she was crying on Danny.

?

Danny was currently floating in an empty black void. He was wearing a white shirt and pants but he was in his human form. Where he was floating or where he was, he had no idea. But all he did know, was that Pariah defeated him.

"So is this the end? Is it over? Did I let them down?" asked Danny as his eyes were closed. He carried on floating, no strength in his body.

"Why? Why do you give up?" asked ?. Danny's eyes then begin to move as he was able to hear the sound of a woman. He was trying to move but nothing could be done.

"Wh-whose voice is that?" asked Danny.

As he carried on floating, he finally stopped. He could then feel his body was beginning to feel better as his strength was returning to him. He could feel his had moving again but his eyes were still twitching.

"It's okay. You can open your eyes now." Said the feminine voice. Danny then opened his eyes to see a pair of large breasts right in front of him.

"Whoa!" cried Danny as he jumped out of the way. Turns out he was sleeping on her lap this entire time. He looked up to see who it was and saw a woman wearing a white dress with green hair.

"Wait…..aren't you…." Said Danny in surprise.

"Yes, I am Grata. The mother of Perona and Daedra." Answered Grata with a smile that made Danny's heart flutter.

"B-but…..how is it possible? How are you… talking to me?" asked Danny.

"It's not just me." Said Grata. Danny then looked around to see other woman dressed in white but they all had different appearance

One of them had long black hair reaching, down to her legs. Her eyes and her lips were as red as blood and her cup size was F. She had fair white skin and a beautiful look to complete her image. She was Safiria of the vampire nation.

The second one had blue skin. Her hair was brown and her eyes were emerald green. She was also wearing a white dress but she was fairly taller than the others. She also had bands around her legs and arms with the symbol of the sea. She also had coral like horns and elf like ears. She was Aquella, the mistress of the sea.

The third one had dark skin with a beast like features. She had a sharp tooth which was sticking out and wolf like ears on her head. From her appearance, Danny was able to tell that she was like a wolf with her appearance. This was Willow, the queen of the Lycans.

The fourth one was different than the others. She had scales covering her body and she had a lizard like appearance. She had a deep gaze with long claws. Even though she had deadly appearance, Danny was able to tell that she was a kind soul. She was Kithia from the Drakal kingdom, an intelligent woman who was known for her knowledge.

The fifth one had a dark appearance as she was covered in a white veil instead of white dress. This was because of her ability to adapt, she could go into any environment and gain the ability to adapt to it. She was Zardonia, the queen of all Zards.

The last one was the deadliest looking amongst the others. She had pink hair with bluish skin. She had three tiny horns growing from the right side of her head and tiny horn from her left. She also had emerald eyes and a large cup size.

All seven of them were surrounding Danny and looking at him with a seriously look. Danny was confused about who they really were and why they were here for him.

"Danny, you do not need to be worried. We are here to help." Said Grata as she grabbed Danny's hand.

"But who are you? And why are you all here?" asked Danny.

"We are here because it seems you are on the verge of death." Said Aquella as she used her water powers to covered Danny's left arm and heal it.

"It's pathetic though, you were revived only a few days ago and you're almost ready to die." Said Safiria as she put a tiny cut on her finger. She then used her powers to send a large supply of blood to Danny's body. Danny's body was then recovering his strength again.

"What? What is going on? Who are you?" asked Danny in confusion. All seven women around him were using their powers to help him recover but he had no idea why.

"Do you not know? We are the souls who brought you back to life before. Your friends used our blood to return you back to life." Answered Zardonia.

"Wait…. you're the souls of the monster blood?" asked Danny.

"That is correct, by using the dark ritual to return you back to life with our blood. We became a part of you." Said Aquella.

"And as long as we exist within you, we must make sure that you don't go around killing yourself. Cos if you die, we will die as well." Said Safiria.

"But I don't understand. If you were all with me after the ritual, then why did you try to talk to me before?" asked Danny.

"That was because we were beginning to grow in your body. We were nothing but weak souls in your body but as you started getting stronger, so did we. Because of you, we were able to survive. And so because you helped us, we only found it fair that we would help you." Explained Grata.

"That and we would be dead if you die." Said Kithia in a blank tone.

"So what now?" asked Danny as his body was finally done healing.

"Well what else? You're gonna get back up and defeat Pariah once and for all. Because if you don't the ghost zone and the human world will be doomed. Speaking of which, your friends are doing their best to protect your home right now." Said Zardonia.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Watch this." Said Kithia as she opened up a tiny portal and showed it Danny.

10 minutes ago

Pandora, Desiree and Ember were going their best to push back the castle but it wasn't even damaged. The castle was getting closer and closer to Amity Park. The humans could see the castle fast approaching towards them from the ghost shield. They were all running and screaming in horror as they were about to collide. Star, Valerie, Sam and Tucker watched from the Fenton works as the castle was getting closer.

"What are we gonna do?!" asked Tucker in a panic.

"I don't know. But if we don't do something soon, Amity Park is gonna become a ghost town as well." Said Sam.

"Guys look!" said Star as she pointed over to the castle. They watched as Pandora, Desiree, Ember, Kitty, Dora and Spectra were doing their best to stop the castle with their attacks but it wasn't working.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Our attacks aren't even affecting that rock." Said Ember.

"And soon enough, it's gonna reach Amity Park." Said Desiree.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Spectra.

"Well I can only think of one thing at a time like this." Said Pandora.

"And what's that?" asked Dora.

"Gonna have to hold it back by ourselves." Said Pandora as she flew over to castle and used all four of her arms to push back the castle.

"What is she crazy? She can't push back the castle by herself." Said Ember.

"Well maybe she doesn't have to do it alone." Said Dora as she flew over next to Pandora and transformed into her dragon form. She then used her strength to push back the castle as well. Even with their combined strength, they were still getting pushed back by the castle.

"As crazy as it seems, we may as it give it a shot." Said Kitty as she flew over to them. Kitty then summoned forth her three Cerberus heads and started pushing back the castle. Their combined effort actually started making a difference as the castle was finally beginning to slow down.

"Whoa, it's actually working!" said Ember.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Spectra.

"Yeah, let's get to it!" said Desiree. The two then flew over to the castle and started pushing it back. Desiree then used her powers to enlarge her hands and started pushing back the castle.

The humans then started looking over to the castle and saw the 6 ghosts doing their best and actually pushing back the castle. They were all gathered around the Fenton Works as they saw the ghosts using their power and slowing down the castle.

"Wait, who are they?" asked Lancer.

"And why are they pushing back that Castle?" asked another civilian.

"Who cares?! They're helping us!" said Paulina.

"Yeah and look, even Ember's there!" said Kwan.

"What?! Are you serious?" asked Dash as he looked over to the castle and saw Ember using her powers to push back the castle.

"Oh my god! WE LOVE YOU EMBER!" cried Dash and Kwan as they hugged each other.

Ember was able to hear their cry and got an angry mark on her head.

"Hey, I think your fans are calling you." Said Desiree.

"Shut up!" said Ember in anger.

Back inside

Jack then looked over to the giant castle and saw the 6 ghost girls all pushing it back with their might. But of course he was missing the bigger picture and said …..

"GHOSTS!" cried Jack as he quickly grabbed his Fenton Bazooka and ran outside of his house. He then aimed the Bazooka at Dora and got ready to fire.

"Take this, you putrid ghost!" yelled Jack as he got ready to fire. As he got his aim ready, some of the other civilians quickly jumped in the way and pinned him down.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?!" asked a civilian.

"Those ghosts are trying to protect us and you wanna shoot them?" questioned another civilian.

"Right now, those ghosts are the real heroes! They're actually trying to help us!" said the other civilian.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that guy is right. I don't know why but those girls are actually helping us right now." Said Sam in surprise.

"But why? Weren't they the same ghosts who were trying to destroy us?" asked Tucker.

"No Tucker, I know them. I know how they are, they are here to help us." Said Star.

Back to the castle

The girls were giving it their all to push back the castle but soon enough, they were beginning to get tired.

"How…..much longer?!" asked Ember.

"We can't give up until Danny defeats Pariah!" said Pandora as she used her strength.

"That's right, Danny's doing his best for us and now we have to do the same for him!" said Spectra.

"That's right! We are his friends and we won't let him down!" said Kitty.

"Now let's go! PUSH!" cried Dora.

All of the girls then pushed back the castle once again with their strength but it wasn't gonna last for long. So Danny would have to end the battle fast

Now

"You see Danny; your friends aren't ready to give up on you so you should do the same." Said Kithia.

"Exactly, you are the last hope this world has. You must stand up again and show him the true power hidden with you. Our power." Said Grata.

"Indeed, for you are not alone in this battle. We too will be standing by you." Said Aquella.

"Now go Danny and save this world." Said Safiria.

"Thank you all for what you did. I swear to you; I will not let you down." Said Danny. The women all nod and begin to disappear one by one until it was finally Grata's turn. But before she left, she grabbed Danny's arm and smiled.

"Danny, thank you for saving my family. But please, I beg you. Please save my daughters." Said Grata before she finally disappeared into Danny's mind.

Danny then smiled and clenched his fists as his body was beginning to glow once again. His body was finally glowing as his outfit changed from white to his ghost fighting outfit again. Finally, his hair changed from black to white and his eyes changed into his neon green.

"Time to kick butt!" declared Danny as he flew out.

Back to the battle field

Daedra was completely beaten up and her arm was broken. Pariah was beginning to get tired of fighting Daedra and quickly decided to go all out on her. But Daedra was doing her best until the end to defend herself and stall for time.

"(Perona…hurry.)" thought Daedra as she finally became unconscious.

"Danny, please…..wake up! I can't lose you too." Cried Perona as she was still healing. Just then, a white light began surrounding Danny. Perona then quickly covered her eyes and tried to block out the light but she was getting blown away from the force of the light.

As she was about to fly away, a hand quickly caught her and pulled her in. The light finally died out, revealing Danny in his original ghost form and the hole on his chest was full again. Perona couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Danny was perfectly fine. She had tears rolling down her face with joy.

Danny then looked over to teary Perona and wiped away her tears.

"There's no need to cry anymore Perona. I'm here and I will finish this." Said Danny. Danny then turned over to Pariah who was just about to attack Daedra and end her life. Pariah then swung his axe down to finish off Daedra but just before his axe touched Daedra, she disappeared. Perona then looked over to Danny and saw that he was carrying her in a bridal style.

"H-how did he….?" Asked Perona.

Pariah then turned his head over to Perona and Daedra but when he saw Danny, he was furious.

"He's still alive?!" questioned Pariah in anger. This was the second time he killed him and yet Danny wasn't staying down. He was even more surprised to see his wounds were fixed and he was standing again.

"Just what is he?" questioned Pariah.

Danny then teleported next to Perona and placed Daedra on the ground.

"Perona, I need you to heal her while I take care of Pariah." Requested Danny. Perona the nodded as she began healing Daedra. Danny then turned back to Pariah with confidence and started walking towards him.

"So it seems you just won't die will you." Said Pariah.

"As long as I have the will to fight back, nothing will stop me. (Not to mention I have 7 ladies inside me who are making sure I don't do something stupid)" thought Danny.

"But it will not matter, you can be resurrected as many times as you want. I will send you back to hell each time." Said Pariah.

"Not this time you won't. I'm going to defeat you if it's the last thing I do." Said Danny as he got ready to fight.

"You have fought me before and the results didn't change what chance could you possibly have now?" asked Pariah.

"Let's find out!" said Danny. Pariah then sent a large charged up ecto ball towards Danny, in hopes that it would finish him. Danny then covered his arm with lightning and punched the ball towards the sky. The ball then explodes in the sky, releasing a large air force towards.

Pariah was completely surprised to see that Danny was actually able to deflect his attack. He admitted that Danny became stronger when transformed into a dragon or a devil but this time, he was in his normal ghost form.

"(What is with this boy? Every time I kill him, he just comes back even stronger.)" thought Pariah.

Danny was still staring at Pariah with a serious expression, showing that he had changed and was ready to fight.

"My friends are going their best to protect my home and now it's my turn to do my part." Said Danny as he started charging energy into his body once again. The white energy then began gathering around Danny as his body was about to morph. He then summoned forth a holy light which gave him a black and white armour. Behind Danny was a black cape but on his head was a hood. He then summoned his broken sword once again but as soon as it touched Danny, it morphed into a white scythe. A chain then appeared from the scythe which connected itself to Danny's arm.

"Another transformation? I've said it once but I will say it again. You are clearly full of surprise." Said Pariah in amusement. Danny didn't even flinch, he just composed himself and got ready to fight back.

Danny then disappeared and re-appeared behind Pariah. He then swung his scythe at Pariah but Pariah saw it coming and blocked it with his axe. But something was different, Danny's attack felt like it evolved. It was strong enough to push back Pariah.

"(What?! His attack never had this much strength!)" thought Pariah as he got his guard up. But then Danny, closed his eyes and started concentrating again. As he opened his eyes, his eyes became blood red and so did his armour. He then charged at Pariah as he swung his blood red scythe at Pariah. Pariah was able to block the attack but Danny didn't stop. He continuously carried on sending a barrage of slashes towards Pariah.

Danny then released a bit of blood from his finger tip and let it drop out from his armour. But just as the blood was about to touch the ground, it started taking shape. The tiny droplet of blood then started extending itself as a whip around Danny's arm. A tiny bit of blood of also escaped onto Danny's back, turning them into giant blood wings.

"(How could he have this much power?!)" questioned Pariah.

Danny then charged straight towards Pariah with his blood whip and thanks to his new blood wing, his speed and flight were increased to a drastic level. With a simple swing of his scythe, Pariah was sent flying back towards the pillars.

Pariah then stood up and saw Danny throwing one of the large pillars at him. He wasn't intimated though; those pillars were nothing but rocks to him. As Danny threw the rock at Pariah, Pariah simply cut the pillar in half with ease but little did he know that was what Danny wanted. As Pariah was cutting the pillar, Danny flew in closer and took the opportunity to cut his axe in half. With his weapon cut in half, Danny grabbed Pariah's head and slammed it on the ground.

But that wasn't enough for him, Danny then started flying as he was dragging Pariah's face through the dirt. Danny then took to the air and started gathering the blood around him and started transforming it into a spear.

Pariah was ready to take it head on but something was different about it. This time the attack seemed way more lethal. Danny then threw the large blood spear at Pariah. Pariah was getting ready to dodge the attack but with it's speed, he was barely able to escape the attack. Pariah then looked over to see Danny was right next to him and he quickly used his scythe to cut off his arm.

"AAHH!" cried Pariah as his arm was cut off by Danny's attack. Pariah was surprised to see that Danny was able to move so fast that he didn't even see him coming. Pariah then concentrated his powers into his arm and regenerated his arm once again.

"Well done boy, you've definitely gotten stronger. But now it is my turn!" said Pariah as he started sending a large barrage of energy blasts at Danny. Noticing the attack, Danny quickly morphed again but this time he morphed into his Lycan form. His armour had disappeared and all that was left was the fur covering his entire body. Danny's head had transformed into that of a wolf.

In this form, his senses were the best. He noticed all the attacks heading his way and quickly jumped out of the way to dodge all the attacks. His speed was also increased, helping him move faster than Pariah. Danny was moving at such a speed that Pariah even lost his sight of him.

"Where did that boy go?" questioned Pariah.

He was looking around but then Danny was jumping towards him from one of the pillars. Pariah then turned his head and saw Danny's claw hit his face, sending him crashing to the ground. As Pariah was about to stand up from Danny's attack, Danny then bounced from the pillar and charged at Pariah to elbow him on the face. Needless to say that it did a lot of damage to him.

Pariah had enough of Danny's power and decided to end the battle.

"Fine…if I can't beat you here. Then let's end this elsewhere!" said Pariah as he flew out of the way and fled towards the portal. Just then the portal itself began to close, meaning Danny had to hurry it up to escape. He then quickly flew over to Perona and Daedra and grabbed them both before flying out of the portal.

Danny then carried on flying down and started following after Pariah. He then looked over to see that Daedra was still unconscious but she was doing better than she was earlier.

"You did a great job Perona. I'm glad you were able to save Daedra….and me." Said Danny.

"What?" asked Perona in surprise.

"I know you were doing your best to help after the way Pariah impaled me. I could feel your power and hear your cry, I knew I couldn't let you down. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a ghost. No pun intended." Said Danny causing Perona to laugh.

"Danny, I have to say. Thank you for everything you did. You saved my family and me from my father's wrath." Said Perona.

"Perona, there's no need to thank me for anything. I was there because I wanted to do what was right. I wanted to be there for my friend, for you." Said Danny as he smiled at Perona making her blush at his smile.

"So count on me until the end, I promise to see through this until we win." Said Danny.

Soon afterwards, Danny then arrives in front of the castle and saw that it was getting close to Amity Park. He knew that his friends were the reason that the castle hadn't crashed just yet but it wasn't over until Pariah was defeated.

Danny then charged over to the outskirts of the castle and saw that Shanoa and Pariah Fear were outside. He then went over to them and helped Perona and Daedra reach them.

"Danny!" cried Shanoa as she ran over to Danny and saw Perona with a weakened Daedra. Fear also started running towards his daughter.

"What happened to her?" asked Fear.

"She was helping me by stalling for time. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be standing. I owe her my life." Praised Danny but then Danny got serious.

"Listen to me you guys, I remember Pariah telling me something. He said that the castle's power was connected to his heart. What does that mean?" asked Danny.

"I see, that would explain why it was moving." Said Shanoa.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"No doubt, Pariah has connected himself with the castles control. As long as his body is connected with the castle, he will be able to make it travel towards a target of his choice. Not to mention, he can steal the energy of the soldiers on his land." Said Shanoa.

"Wait but how do I stop him?" asked Danny.

"Looking at it now, there is only one way to stop him. You must shatter the crystal in his heart or else your world is doomed." Said Fear.

"Well maybe I can…." Said Danny but then he quickly created a shield to block off an energy blast attack. They all look up to see that Pariah was flying towards them, Pariah then grabbed Danny and slammed him on the ground. He then quickly started spinning and threw Danny towards another direction at hyper speed.

"Now that he's gone. I can quickly finish you off!" said Pariah as he got closer to Fear.

"Father! Why are you doing this?! Will you really be prepared to kill your own family for power?" asked Fear.

"You just don't understand do you! Like this castle and all of its soldier who follow me, you are nothing but tools to me!" said Pariah plainly.

"Was the family you had nothing to you? Was that why you killed my mother?!" questioned Fear in rage.

"If you can't listen to my orders, then you're better off dead!" cried Pariah as he unleashed a huge wave of energy towards the four. As the energy finally collided, a huge explosion covered the castle which sent a shockwave that even reached Amity Park. The impact of the explosion caused the girls to lose their strength and made them fall back from the force. And soon afterwards, the castle was beginning to move once again.

Slow but soon, it was going to reach Amity Park and destroy everything in its path.

But as the smoke was beginning to disappear, Pariah then looked over to see that Danny was there creating a diamond shaped shield but his skin was blue and had coral like horns. He took on the form of Sea which gives him the great power to defend against any attacks.

"How are you still alive?!" cried Pariah.

"Did you just call your family…tools?" asked Danny. He then looked over to Pariah with rage and quickly flew towards him. And as soon as the gap was closed, he then used all of his might to uppercut Pariah and sent him flying to the sky.

"Guys, leave this castle as quickly as you can and find the others. I'm gonna finish this off now!" said Danny as he flew after Pariah. Pariah then regained his balance and started firing his energy blasts at Danny. Danny carried on flying straight towards him while deflecting the energy blasts and finally punched him in the face.

Danny then charged over to Pariah and sending a barrage of punches at Pariah but Pariah then began punching back and started colliding his fists with Danny.

"(I need to take this to a new level!)" thought Danny as his fists were beginning to get faster and faster. Pariah was finally beginning to overpowered and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" said Danny as he flew after him but then he felt an extreme pain in his chest. He then began spitting out blood and realised that he was pushing it too far. Pariah then saw that Danny was distracted and took the opportunity. He quickly flew over to Danny and used his chains to grab Danny's neck. He pulled Danny towards him and punched him directly on the chest. After he felt the punch, he grabbed his stomach in pain. Pariah then pulled him towards the castle once again and slammed him into the ground.

Immediately afterwards, he blasted a large energy blast at Danny which completely swallowed him up. After the explosion, Pariah then used his chain to pick up Danny by his neck. He looked over to Danny and saw that he was still breathing.

"I don't know how you're alive but now it ends." Said Pariah as he got ready to attack again. Danny then looked up and morphed himself into dragon which broke off the chain around him.

"I'm not going down just yet!" said Danny.

"Give it up boy! Soon enough, this castle will crash with your home and then you will know true despair!" said Pariah.

"Not if I can help it!" said Danny as he summoned his dragon wings and took to the sky.

"So this is the final battle!" said Pariah as he flew after Danny.

Amity Park

Everyone was beginning to panic again after they saw that the castle was moving once again. Everyone was running away and screaming in horror. Sam, Tucker and Star look over as the castle was beginning to approach them fast from outside of the Fenton Works.

"What now…did Danny….." said Tucker.

"No, don't even think about it! Danny is still there! And he can do it!" said Sam. Star was then looking over to the castle to see that it was approaching. But then she looked up to see that Danny took to the sky.

"GUYS LOOK!" cried Star. The two then look up to see that Danny was indeed flying towards the sky but Pariah soon followed afterwards. Just then everyone looked up to see Danny flying straight towards the sky.

"Hey, who's that?!" asked one of the civilians

"Is it a bird?!" asked another civilian.

"Is is a pla…." Asked Tucker but then Sam slapped him on the forehead.

"Now is not the time for that reference!" said Sam in annoyance.

All the people then stopped screaming and finally looked up to see Danny flying towards the sky and got ready to end the battle.

"Boy! This is where it ends!" cried Pariah as he used his dimensional rip to summon forth multiple black chains.

Danny then also looked down to see that Pariah was already getting ready to attack. Danny then stopped flying up and started flying down. Pariah was smiling knowing that it was finally going to end.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" cried Danny with rage.

"What?" asked Pariah.

"From the start, you ruined other people's lives by declaring war. You destroyed an entire nation just because you couldn't have things your own way! You even tried to kill your own family just because you wanted to stay in rule! ALL YOUR ACTIONS! IT'S DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN YOU CAN BE THAT HEARTLESS!" cried Danny with rage.

"I AM THE RULER OF THE GHOST ZONE! WHAT I SAY IS THE LAW AND THOSE WHO DO NOT FOLLOW WHAT I SAY, WILL BE DESTROYED!" cried Pariah as he charged his chains towards Danny.

"Well no more! This is where it ends!" cried Danny as he started charging a white energy on his left and black energy on his right. He then engulfed himself in that energy and started flying straight towards Pariah with all of his strength.

"I will not be defeated by you!" cried Pariah as his chains were about to fly straight towards Danny.

Both the humans from Amity Park and the ghosts from the ghost zone all watched as the two titans of power were finally about to end this long war.

"GO DANNY!" CRIED DESIREE

"YOU GOTTA WIN BABYPOP!" CHEERED EMBER

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" CHEERED KITTY

"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE THAT CAN DEFEAT HIM EXCEPT YOU!" SAID DORA

"YOU ARE THE BEST HOPE THIS WORLD HAS!" SAID PANDORA

"NOW SHOW HIM WHAT TRUE MISERY IS!" CRIED SPECTRA

"YOU CAN DO IT!" CRIED PERONA

"DO IT!" cried Desiree, Ember, Kitty, Dora, Pandora, Spectra, Star and Perona.

Just as Danny was charging towards Pariah, a blue, navy, black, green, white, red and silver spirit orbs were beginning to surround Danny. They all started spinning and engulfing Danny in power as he was finally about to unleash his strongest attack.

Just as Pariah's chains were about to come in contact with Danny, the chains started shattering.

"WHAT?! MY CHAINS!" cried Pariah in surprise. One of his most powerful attacks had no effect on Danny. Danny then used the power of the seven spirits and formed his entire body into a black and white dragon.

Everyone's jaw just fell to the ground as soon as they saw that Danny had transformed into an all mighty being. The chaos dragon. Soon afterwards, Danny finally flew in closer and closer to Pariah got ready to deal the final blow. But just as Danny was about to Pariah, Pariah looked up to see Grata standing right in front of him.

"G-Grata?!" asked Pariah. But it was too late as Danny finally hit Pariah directly on the chest which crushed the crystal. Danny then fired a large black and white energy blast directly through the dragon's mouth. The powerful force of the attack sent Pariah crashing down straight through the castle.

Past

"(Pariah.)" said a man in a white mask.

"(Who are you?)" questioned Pariah

"(Who I am doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I am here to give you a warning.)" said the man in a white mask.

"(What?)" questioned Pariah

"(In the future, you will be defeated in battle by the child who will become the next king of the ghost world.)" warned the main in a white mask

"(WHAT?! WHO?)" asked Pariah

"(That is all I can tell you.)" said the main in the white mask before disappearing.

Present

"(This boy…is the next king?)" questioned Pariah.

Immediately after Pariah crashed onto the ground, the ground began cracking as the castle itself also began collapsing as well. Pariah landed directly on the throne room but this time, his lower half was missing. The blast caused him to lose his limbs and made him lose his regenerating powers. The last thing that Pariah was able to see before the darkness swallowed him up was the castle crumbling down on him.

"G-Grata….." said Pariah before closing his eyes and let the rest of the castle collapse on top of him.

Just as the island was about to crash into Amity Park, Amity Park then quickly teleported back into its original location. Everyone was looking around to see that they had returned back to their own world and that the nightmare was finally over. Everyone then cried, cheered, screamed as their saviour helped them return to their home.

"I can't believe it! Danny did it!" yelled Tucker in joy.

"Yeah, he saved us all!" said Sam.

"I knew you could do it!" said Star in joy.

Back in the ghost zone

Danny was finally reverting back to his normal form and started falling to the ground. His entire body was fatigued after using up all of his energy to summon forth his power. Afterwards, he started falling down towards the ground but then Dora flew in and grabbed Danny.

"Don't worry Danny. I got ya." Said Dora as she landed down and placed Danny in front of the other girls.

They all smiled and looked down to the boy who saved both the human world and the ghost world. After the drama was done, the conflict was declared and the outcome was revealed. The war was finally over.

Perona then walked over to Danny and simply grabbed his head and pulled it in closer for a hug. All the other girls would normally get jealous at the sight but with all that had happened, they were too tired to care.

But after looking at Danny once again, Perona then finally went in closer and pressed her lips on his. All the others then had fire in their eyes after realising that she got to be the damsel in distress who got to kiss the prince in the end.

Chapter End

(A/N OH MY FRICKING GOD! WE DID IT! THE PERONA AND DAEDRA CHAPTERS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY OVER! I never thought that it would take so long to finish this arc but believe me, this will not be happening as often as you think. If anything, I'm glad that this arc is finally over. NOW WE CAN GET BACK TO THE GOOD OLD HAREM AND FAMILY CHAPTERS! Speaking of which, I haven't showed you guys the votes since a while ago and so here they are –

Votes from the past chapters

Perona X

Tara (Fem Clockwork) – 6

Paulina – 7

Beach – 5

Ember's Mom and Sis (MILF CHAPTER) – 1

Daddy Dani (Dani) – 8

So yeah, apparently people didn't really feel the need to be voting for the other chapters just yet and I can't blame them. This is the end of the first season and when I return with second season, I will have more amazing chapters worth voting for and reading. Anyways before I go, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, favorited and followed my fic up until now, I am eternally grateful. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't even be writing these right now but I will definitely be improving myself in the future. And so far looking at the votes, Daddy Dani might be the first returning chapter in the second season. But you can vote to change it. Anyways once again for all your support, I promise when I return I will do a lot better to make these stories more enjoyable. Have good morning/day/evening/night)


	17. The New Start

Fable of a Phantom

(A/N WE'RE BACK BABY!)

The new start

The war against Pariah was finally over. With the help of Danny's harem, they finally defeated Pariah and saved their dimensions. Danny found out that the blood that he was infused with not only gave him new powers but also their spirits. Resting inside him were the different queens of the different worlds.

But enough of the history lesson, we now return to the present were Danny's finally recovering from his battle and the humans were repairing their home. The ghosts were finally able to return to their home, knowing that Pariah and his evil rule was over.

Inside Pandora's castle

"(The days are intensive and every day is a challenge. Just like the day before, today passes by. As time flows by and becomes the past, memories stay within us for a lifetime. Exams, interviews, business, romance and family. Big and little occurrences, wound our hearts from time to time. Are there things we want to forget?)" wrote Spectra on her clipboard.

Spectra and the other girls were all in the infirmary, recovering from the war. Danny was in a different room since his entire body was broken after his last attack. Using his last attack, his body was so strained that one touch could give him an intense pain. Pandora had to use her healing cocoon to help him recover without any contact to reduce his pain.

Just then, Pandora entered the room to see the girls and how they were. Ember and Desiree were still sleeping while Kitty and Dora were having a conversation. Perona and Daedra had already recovered so they left to have some family time. Perona was overjoyed knowing that she could have a family without Pariah threatening them. Pandora was looking around but then she noticed Spectra writing on her clip board. Pandora couldn't help smile and walked over to Spectra.

"Are you sure you should be up?" asked Pandora as she sat on a chair next to Spectra.

"Oh Pandora, I'm just getting things ready before I go meet him." Said Spectra as she placed her clip board down.

"I really appreciate what you're doing. I think this was something that he needs." Said Pandora.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I can get closer to him this way so I don't mind." Said Spectra.

"That's good but uh…" said Pandora as she leaned in closer and placed her hand on Spectra's shoulder.

"If you try anything funny in there….. I'll turn you into something funny." Said Pandora as she tightened her grip on her. Spectra just started sweating bullets as her shoulder was beginning to hurt.

"O-okay." Agreed Spectra.

Half an hour later

Spectra started walking towards Danny's room. She had her clip board and some notes ready. She then opened the door and looked inside to see the cocoon that Danny was resting in. She then walked over to the cocoon and placed her hand on it as she began to connect with it.

Inside Danny's mind

Danny's body was resting in a black void in his ghost form. However, this time he was wearing a white shirt and white pants. Danny had nothing to do so he was just thinking of home and the people who were waiting for him.

"Man, I wonder how much longer do I have to stay here? I can feel my body again but Pandora did say that I'll be released as soon as I fully recover. But I really can't wait to get home." Said Danny as he closed his eyes again.

"I can't blame you, I would be bored to death if I had to stay in a black void for a few days." Said Spectra as she started walking over to Danny. Danny's eyes quickly opened as he heard Spectra's voice, he then looked up to see Spectra but she was in her adult form with her red outfit. The only difference being that she let her hair down instead of her normal curl.

"Good to see you again Danny." Said Spectra but then Danny quickly ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Danny was so lonely while recovering but he finally met someone again. Spectra was caught off with the random hug but she accepted and returned the hug.

"Oh man Spectra, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. How have you been, how is everyone else…. wait, how are you even in here?" asked Danny in confusion.

"I'm here via Soul link." Answered Spectra.

"Soul link?" asked Danny since it was new term to him.

"Soul link is when someone can send their soul to another one's mind. This allows them to enter their dreams, mind and conscious. It's like when we take over with intangibility. I used mine to connect to your mind while you were asleep." Explained Spectra.

"Okay, I understand. But can I ask why you decided to link into my mind?" asked Danny.

"Well Danny, I have to say that you've experienced things that a 14-year-old normally wouldn't go through. Becoming half ghost, training in another world, saving 7 girls, defeating a ghost kid, etc etc you get the idea. The fact is you must have a lot of feelings that are bottled up in you and because of it, Pandora asked me to give you a quick counselling session to help you get past some things." Said Spectra.

"U-uh, really? I don't think there's really any need for this. I mean I don't think I have anything bottled up. I'm a pretty open person…..to some people." Said Danny.

"Danny, you need to know that there are problems that people don't want to face. But the first step to solving a problem is to admit that you have one." Said Spectra.

Danny started thinking about it and realised that maybe it wasn't bad to talk to someone about it. And with Spectra's profession being a teen counsellor, he knew that Spectra would be someone who could understand him.

"Well, why not? There are some things I wanna get off my chest." Said Danny.

"Great, hang on." Said Spectra. She then clicked her fingers and summoned her table and chair for both herself and Danny. She then took out her pen and clipboard and sat next to Danny. Danny was starting to get nervous since he never really opened up to anyone about how he felt.

"Well, whenever you're ready." Said Spectra. Danny then looked over to Spectra with confusion since he didn't actually know what was going on. More so, he didn't what to talk about.

"Is something wrong?" asked Spectra.

"Well, it's just that I don't what to say. Am I meant to confess something or tell you something important?" asked Danny. Spectra then sighed and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Maybe that was my fault, let me help you start. I'll ask a few questions and you can tell me how you feel. Remember, I need you to be honest with me." Said Spectra.

"Gotcha." Agreed Danny.

"Let's start simple. So Danny, as the hero of Amity Park, people expect a lot from you. It must make you feel pressured right?" asked Spectra. Danny then started thinking about it.

"Honestly, I worry if I really can be their hero." Replied Danny.

"Pardon?" asked Spectra confused at his answer.

"I really do think if I will be able to protect them or not. I want to do my best by becoming the strongest that I can." Said Danny. Spectra took some notes and started thinking before saying anything.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Spectra.

"Shoot." Said Danny.

"Is there anything wrong with not being strong?" asked Spectra which caught Danny off guard. Danny really wasn't prepared for the unexpected question.

"I-I guess there's nothing really wrong with not being strong. I mean everyone's always telling me that being the strongest isn't the most important thing. They always told me to take it easy and relax so I don't overdo it." Said Danny as Spectra carried on taking notes. She could tell that Danny was really starting to think about how his life was going and what he was doing to himself.

"But every time a new ghost comes to Amity Park, I take it upon myself to handle everything." Said Danny.

"Yes and in doing so, you're taking away what's really important." Said Spectra.

"Important?" asked Danny.

"Danny, you're only 14. I feel as though by fighting ghosts all the time, you're forgetting about who you really are and what you should be doing. Don't forget, you're still Danny Fenton who has to go to school and study. You even have friends who seem to be getting distant from you because of you've been pushing them away and focusing on getting stronger." Said Spectra.

"It's true, Pandora's always been telling me that strength isn't everything. As long as I have my friends, I can do anything. But deep down, I still want to get stronger because…" said Danny.

"Yes? What's the reason?" asked Spectra.

"Because…..I want to be with my friends and family for really a long time. But without strength…" said Danny.

"You think it won't be possible?" asked Spectra.

"….. yes." answered Danny.

"In a way, this isn't just your personal problem though Danny. You alone don't carry the survival of your city. The people around you can also help you, if you're willing to let them. I mean, we're here too and you can always count on us." Said Spectra.

"I see…..it makes me feel as if I'm the only person who wants to protect this city but I'm not. Sam, Tucker, Star, Valerie, mom and dad, Jazz…(even Michelle)…..they care about our home just as much as I do." Said Danny.

"Exactly, if you feel as though if you don't have enough strength. Don't be afraid to borrow some from your friends. After all, your relationship with them is ever lasting." Said Spectra.

"Thanks Spectra. I really needed that." Said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, that's what I was here for. To be here to listen to you. You can share any issues you have, with me." Said Spectra.

"So what now?" asked Danny.

"Well, we move on to the next step." Said Spectra as she carried on writing on her clip board.

"What's the next step?" asked Danny.

"Memories. Now tell me Danny, do you perhaps have any memories that you wish to forget?" asked Spectra. Just then, a gazillion embarrassing memories of Dash and his parents started flooding through his brain but then something finally hit him. There was something that he wanted to forget.

"Oh believe me, there are tons of things I want to forget. Dash, embarrassing parent moments, I could go on and on but we'd be here all day. But the one thing I definitely want to forget is…. the moment where I almost gave up on my town." Said Danny.

"Gave up?" asked Spectra.

"I'm not sure if you know but I wasn't always the popular hero that people looked up to. Everybody hated me, blamed me for the ghost attacks. They all started to hunt after me, the Guys in White, Extreme Ghost Breakers, Groovy Gang and the Scaredy Cat…... even my own parents. I felt so…... betrayed." Said Danny.

"And so what did you do?" asked Spectra.

"After that day, I just wanted to quit from all of the hero business. I know that it was Vlad who made them hunt me but even then…. they still hated me. So I just wanted to let the people handle themselves but…." Said Danny.

"But?" asked Spectra knowing that he had something to add.

"I couldn't do it. Knowing that I had these powers, I had a responsibility to be there for my town." Said Danny.

"Your desire to take of people never let you give up, did it?" asked Spectra.

"It's true, I never wanted to stop no matter what. Before I became a hero, I read a whole bunch of comics like Crash Nebula and Crimson Chin and saw the struggle they always had to go through. Doing the right thing even if they didn't want to." Said Danny.

"Danny, you don't need to blame yourself for how you felt. It was only a natural human response to leave those who betrayed you but you need to know that what you did was the right thing. If you hadn't done anything about it, you would only deepen the pain that you felt. Once you begin to cherish who you are and what you do, you will finally be able to enjoy what you do." Said Spectra.

"Wow, thanks Spectra. That was some really great advice." Said Danny.

"And now we have one last thing that needs to be done before our session is over." Said Spectra.

"Oh really….. I was actually starting to enjoy this." Said Danny.

"Well, if you ever need me. Maybe we can have a... private session?" asked Spectra as he looked over to Danny with a seductive look which made him gulp.

"I'm just kidding but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll gladly be there for you." Said Spectra as she smiled at Danny. Danny couldn't help but feel happy at her offer.

"Thanks Spectra, I really needed that." Said Danny.

"Now then, for the last part. How have you been lately?" asked Spectra.

"Wait what?" asked Danny confused.

"Well, how have you been doing for the past few days?" asked Spectra.

"Well, I clearly haven't been doing well. I mean, I nearly died twice, my entire body is still recovering and now I have 7 spirits inside me. Which reminds me, I need to ask Pandora where she got the monster blood from. Cos it did more than just resurrect me; it gave me souls!" said Danny.

"I see, but amongst all things. What's been the hardest for you?" asked Spectra. Danny started thinking about everything again but his mind went blank.

"I don't…..know. I've been training non-stop, fighting ghosts and …. dying. So I don't know what to say." Said Danny.

"Well, I can only imagine how difficult it would be for you to do all those while trying to live a normal life with your human friends." Said Spectra.

"Yes, it's true. I rarely take any days off from my current schedule. In fact, I don't think I've even had any time off for months. When I have days off, I want to try and be with my friends as much as I can because I feel that I haven't given them the attention they deserve but…..I want still want to train as well." Said Danny.

"So you're conflicted with doing what you want to do and what you need to do." Said Spectra.

"Yeah, if I pick one over the other. I still lose." Said Danny. Spectra wrote some notes but then she stopped and placed her clipboard on her desk. Danny looked down to see the notes that she took but when he looked at them, all he saw were doodles.

The first doodle was a sad Danny, he had tears rolling down but for what reason he didn't know. The second one looked frustrated and angry. The last one just had a blank look to it.

"Danny, how long are you planning on fighting ghosts?" asked Spectra. Danny was surprised again by the question; he never really knew how long he would fight ghosts for since it ate most of his time.

"I…I don't….I don't know. I'm just fighting ghosts from left to right that I forget how quickly time passes by. I should know….. when to quit though. It's not like I can do this for the rest of my life." Said Danny.

"If you had to restart your whole life, would you still… be doing this?" asked Spectra.

"I… I don't think so." Answered Danny.

"Really? Then what would you like to do?" asked Spectra.

"I guess I would do something that didn't involve me risking my life every single second." Said Danny.

"So you would like the dream of forming a happy family and living a normal life?" asked Spectra.

"Yeah, that would be the best." Said Danny.

"Of course, your life isn't normal. So it feels like a dream that can't be achieved." Said Spectra.

"Yeah, that's true. Right now, I'm worried about how I would feel once people abandon me for not being Danny Phantom. That thought is what makes me anxious. Right now, there are so many people who like me and praise me for my work but it's all because of who I am. A hero." Said Danny.

"So you're telling me that you're actually worried about being forgotten?" asked Spectra.

"What?" asked Danny.

"I mean; you say that people forgetting who you are is what makes you anxious but it is only natural. In a way, you want to be recognised as the hero who saved Amity Park but recognition is also what gives pressure. But Danny, don't let yourself feel down for being forgotten. In fact, look at it as a blessing. Once you realise that your role is finally complete, you can relax knowing that you accomplished what you fought for." Said Spectra. Danny then nodded his head and realised it was true.

Spectra then stood up and took her clipboard with her.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"Now is the time." Said Spectra.

"For what?" asked Danny.

"To decide of course." Said Spectra.

"Decide? Decide what?" asked Danny.

"Well Danny, I guess it would be difficult for a 14-year-old to accept but I'm guessing you'll have to decide sooner or later. I'm talking about the girls." Said Spectra which confused Danny.

"W-what?" asked Danny as he was getting worried.

"Well Danny, I'm not sure if you know but some of the girls have begun developing feelings for you." said Spectra.

"W-what?! Are you serious?" asked Danny flustered.

"Good grief, I heard you were clueless but I didn't know it was this bad." Said Spectra.

"Clueless?! What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Danny.

"Come on Danny, do you really think that they fought Pariah's army because they wanted to? They knew that you were gonna take him on to save your town and they wanted to stand by you when that moment came. All because of you." said Spectra.

Danny couldn't help but feel stupid, realising that his friends were doing so much because they loved him. He was never able to focus on their feelings except for Star because he always considered them his friends. But after realising the truth, he began thinking of them in a new way.

"W-well… what do I do? I've never had so many girls like me before. I mean, I figured out how Star and Pandora felt but I never knew the others felt like that." Said Danny as he looked up to Spectra but then she came in closer and locked her lips with him. Danny's eyes just widened in surprise as she completely took him off by surprise to let him get the message.

After a while, they finally broke and Spectra couldn't help but smile at Danny's red face. Danny then shook his head as he tried to process what just happened.

"Don't forget Danny, that includes me." Said Spectra as she winked at him and started walking away.

"W-wait, where are you going?" asked Danny.

"It's time I get to the real world. After all, I have to help the girls." Said Spectra.

"With what?" asked Danny.

"It's a surprise." Replied Spectra as she disappeared.

Danny then fell on his back and looked up to the black void above him, thinking about all that happened and what Spectra told him. I mean, he was feeling happy since he had seven girls after him. It was like a boys dream come true but he knew he had to think about it.

"Oh man! What am I gonna do?!" yelled Danny as he covered his face.

"I don't know if I can just pick them. I mean, they all have their own amazing qualities. I'll have to think about it when I get back to the real world." Said Danny as he closed his eyes.

"I see you're finally recovering." Said a familiar voice. Danny then opened his eyes and looked over to see the same figure he saw before.

"Grata?! You're here!" said Danny as he got up and walked over to the dragon Queen.

"It is great to see you again. How have you been?" asked Grata as she sat down.

"Well, I've been stuck inside this black void for a while …. and by a while, I mean a few days. Believe me, I was so bored that I actually started thinking about homework. And you know that a kid has gone crazy when he actually wants to do homework." Said Danny as he sat next to Grata.

"Hehehe, there is nothing wrong with thinking about homework. At least it shows that you care about your studies. Something I never did very much." Said Grata.

"Really? I never thought a Queen like you would be able to relate to a guy like me. Especially in studying." Said Danny.

"Well believe it or not, I was never perfect. I would also enjoy spending time away from my studies. But I realised that it was important for me to stick to my responsibilities and so I decided to do what I needed to do." Said Grata.

"Wow, if only I did the same." Said Danny.

"Oh? Do you believe that you didn't?" asked Grata.

"Well, regarding my studies. Definitely not! But I guess it's mostly because of my ghost hero duties. Anyways, as much as I'd love to talk about studying. I'm sure you came here for something else, am I right?" asked Danny.

"You'd be correct. I am here because I have a request for you." said Grata.

"I'm all ears." Said Danny.

After a few hours

"Oh, I can't wait to see Danny again. I hope he wasn't too lonely." Said Dora as she was making the cake. She was wearing a white tunic with blue jeans.

"Yeah, I mean he has been recovering for a while now so it'll be great to see his smile again." Said Kitty. Kitty was in charge of preparing the chicken. She wore a blue shirt with a checkered skirt while tying her hair back (for sanitary reason).

While Kitty and Dora were preparing the dinner feast, Ember and Desiree were in charge of the decorations on the main hall. Ember was flying on her guitar as she was putting up the banner and balloons.

Desiree was getting the table and all the silverware ready for the big dinner. The two were finally getting along after fighting together and decided to wait for Danny before fighting each other. The two would still argue with each other about who would get Danny but they were getting friendly as time went on.

"Hey old ha….. Desiree, how do you think this looks?" asked Ember. Desiree then turned over to see the decorations that Ember put up and she was really impressed. The hall was looking grand as it were fit for a king.

"That looks great Ember, I couldn't have done it better myself." Said Desiree. Ember then nodded and flew down to help out Desiree decorate the table. Ember was setting up with Desiree but then she stopped and turned over to Desiree.

"Desiree, can I talk to you?" asked Ember.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Desiree.

"The truth is; I've been thinking about who really should be with Danny. I mean, look at how many other girls we have to compete with." Said Ember.

"Well, I guess you're right. With so many girls after him, none of us have had any alone time with him." Said Desiree.

"So I thought about this and I spoke to Kitty and the rest of the girls except you. I was wondering if you…. wanted to share Danny?" asked Ember.

"W-what?" asked Desiree flustered.

"Let's face it, Danny's way too kind to pick one of us and there's no doubt that we'll kill each other when it comes to Danny. So let's just make it easier for ourselves and at least try to get along first." Said Ember.

"Well, if everyone else agrees. Then I have no reason to disagree. But there's something I want to know." Said Desiree.

"What is it?" asked Ember.

"Well, we may have our truce for Danny's sake but….. what if he doesn't pick us?" asked Desiree.

"What?" asked Ember.

"I mean; Danny doesn't have to pick us. We're talking as if we're the only girls in his life. I can understand that we're all competing for his love but it won't matter if he doesn't feel the same way." Explained Desiree.

After hearing Desiree's words, Ember started realising that she was right. They couldn't just push their feelings towards Danny if he wasn't going to accept it but she knew that she couldn't give up.

"Well, you're right. At the end of the day, Danny's the one who gets to decide. But that doesn't mean we have to give up. As long as we can show Danny that we're serious about him, I'm sure he'll eventually accept us." Said Ember.

"You're right. Okay then, let's do it. We'll share Danny for now." Said Desiree. She then looked over to the clock and saw that it was nearly time for Danny to get out of his cocoon.

"Well, with the table ready, hall decorated and food on the way. We can get this party started as soon as Danny gets out of his cocoon." Said Desiree.

"Great! I'll get the others. Can you help Kitty and Dora in the kitchen?" asked Ember.

"Sure." Said Desiree as she flew over to the kitchen.

10 minutes later, cocoon room

The time finally arrived and the cocoon began to glow. As time was finally passing by, the cocoon started breaking. After a while, the cocoon started shedding away as Danny was finally able to get out. Danny's body was feeling weak but he was able to stand.

"(Man…. I've been there for way too long. I feel a bit…. dizzy.)" Said Danny as he was walking towards the door.

"(Huh….. I feel a bit heavier than normal. Like somethings… pulling me down. I'm almost at the door, maybe I'll find someone.)" thought Danny walking towards the door. As he was walking, something kept in tickling his nose. Danny tried to rub his nose but then he noticed that it was his hair that was itching him but something was different. It reached all the way down to his face.

"(What the? Was my hair always this long? Guess I must've stayed in there for too long. I need a haircut when I get home.)" thought Danny as he finally reached the door.

He finally pushed the door open and a bright light blinded him for few seconds. He looked up again and saw the celebration right in front of him. All the girls were holding a glass with wine or soda to celebrate. The entire table was full of delicious food for them to enjoy, the atmosphere was perfect for a celebration.

"SURPRI….se?" said the girls as they all looked over to Danny.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again!" said Danny as he waved to his friends but the he noticed something weird.

All the girls were just staring right at Danny but they all had their mouths open after what they saw. Ember even ended up dropping her glass in shock as the Danny she knew was no longer in front of her.

"D-Danny?" asked Kitty as she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Y-yeah? Is something wrong?" asked Danny in confusion.

"Are you serious?! Is it really you?" asked Ember.

"Was he like this when you visited him?" asked Pandora.

"N-no, he wasn't like this at all!" said Spectra.

"Guys, it's me. Why is it so hard to believe?" asked Danny.

"Um….. maybe you should find out yourself." Said Desiree as she used her powers to summon a mirror.

"W-why? Am I some kind of monster? Do I look hideous?!" asked Danny as he was freaking out. He was beginning to worry that the monster blood truly did change him into a beast or something. Desiree then placed the mirror in front of Danny and what he saw…. was unbelievable. As soon as Danny saw himself in the mirror, he began shaking as he placed his hand on the mirror to see if it actually was himself and no surprise, it really was him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Danny in a high pitch voice which could be heard by the ghosts outside of the castle.

"What on earth was that ghostly wail?" asked one of the ghost.

"I do not know but I must admit, that is the most feminine scream I have ever heard." Replied the other ghost.

Back in the castle, every girl was looking over to Danny since he was having a mental breakdown after looking at his… new form. Danny was on his knees and holding himself since he had no idea how he transformed.

"I… I…I TURNED INTO A GIRL?!" screamed Danny as he stood back up and turned to the other girls who couldn't help but blush at Danny's feminine appearance. He had long white hair and a slim body, his chest was bulging out with a D cup.

"Oh my gosh, Danny you look so beautiful!" said Kitty as she walked over to Danny and helped hi…. her stand back up.

"Yes I agree, you're even more beautiful than the girls of my kingdom and I have to admit, you are so well developed." Said Dora as she was inspecting Danny's body.

"B-but how did this happen?" asked Desiree.

"Well… the best explanation I can think of is the monster blood that was infused with Danny." Said Pandora. All the girls then turned over to Pandora as she was beginning to explain the situation.

"The monster blood? I thought it was gonna turn me into some kind of vampire or werewolf….. BUT A GIRL!" yelled Danny.

"Look I know you're upset but hear me out, I can explain." Said Pandora nervously. Danny was looking over his long white hair and body and couldn't believe it. He had no idea how to process the information.

"Well, then please do. Why did I become a girl? How did I become a girl? Also I was curious about this from the start but where did you get the "not normal" blood from anyway?" Asked Danny.

"Well, maybe I should explain from the start. You see, the monster blood is as you said not normal. It is actually the essence and the blood of the queens of the different lands and dimensions." Said Pandora.

"THE QUEENS?!" questioned the girls in unison.

"Y-yeah, I never really told you guys. My bad." Said Pandora causing all the girls to fall.

"Well, why did you have their blood to begin with? I mean, we're you collecting them or something?" asked Ember.

"The truth is; we the lords of the ghost zone are like the keepers of the spirits. It is our duty to hold on to the essence of those who have departed to the afterlife. When a ghost passes away, they leave something known as the ghost core. It is the core of their very existence, their powers, their form and their spirit. It is all formed because of this core." Explained Pandora.

"So….. how do you have the ghost cores of the queens?" asked Desiree.

"Well, the truth is that I didn't collect them. They were given to me by… an acquaintance." Said Pandora.

"An acquaintance? What kind of friends do you have that collect our souls?!" questioned Ember.

"I'm sorry but I'm not in any position to tell you about him. That's something that you guys have to discover on your own. But anyway, he gave me those ghost cores believing that it will come in handy one day. And I guess it did, if it wasn't for those ghost cores then Danny wouldn't be alive." Said Pandora.

"What?! How could he have possibly known something like that?!" asked Ember.

"Trust me Ember, he's the guy who knows everything." Said Pandora.

"Okay, now can you tell me why I'm a girl?" asked Danny.

"Well, this is gonna be a bit weird but here, this will help explain things." Said Pandora as she grabbed a ghost pen and started drawing on the air. She drew a male character which was meant to represent Danny and 7 balls which were the 7 ghost cores of the queens.

"So here we have you and the seven different cores of the queens which were collected by my acquaintance. Now remember, before you were infused with the cores, you were 50% human and 40% ghost." Said Pandora.

"Wait, what about the 10%?" asked Danny.

"That part, I'm not entirely sure. It was something I had never seen before but it was one of the reasons why you were able to transform during your first fight with Pariah. That 10% unlocked some kind of power hidden within you which made you into something….. inhuman. But we can focus on that some other time. Now watch." Said Pandora as the 7 balls started flying around Danny and flew into his body.

Just then the male character began glowing and started forming into different beasts. Starting from vampire, then werewolf, then zard and it carried on until it changed into a girl.

"Now this is where the change began. Since we only used a minor amount of each blood, it was only meant to affect you in small way. Now the change was 20% human, 20% ghost, 10% ?, 5% vampire, lycan, zard, drake, dragon, devil and aquatic." Said Pandora.

"So that's a total of 85%. What's the rest supposed to be?" asked Kitty.

"The extra 15% was… female DNA." Said Pandora.

"…..so you're telling me, that was the reason why I became a girl?!" questioned Danny.

"Well, that's the best I think of right now." Said Pandora.

"So does that mean I'm gonna be a girl forever?! What am I'm gonna tell Sam and Tucker?! WHAT AM I GONNA TELL MY FAMILY?!" questioned Danny in a panic.

"Now now Danny, there's no need to panic. I'm sure that it will wear off soon. And if it doesn't, I'll do some research to help you return back to normal." Said Pandora.

"Really?" asked Danny in tears.

"I swear on my afterlife." Promised Pandora as she offered Danny her large pinky finger. Danny then wiped her tears and locked her pinky finger with Pandora.

"Now come on, I think it's best if we start the celebration now. This is meant to be a party for your return." Said Kitty as she went over to Danny.

"Yeah, no point in being so down especially after you finally finished recovering. Come on, I made some of my best dishes." Said Dora.

"Yeah, we were waiting for a long time to see you again so come on, we gotta celebrate the right way!" said Desiree as she passed Danny a glass of soda.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Said Danny.

"Now come on! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" yelled Ember as she plugged her guitar into the speakers.

Everyone then began celebrating as Ember was playing her music and Kitty was offering everyone drinks and food. It was the grand moment that they all deserved for all of their troubles. Especially Danny since he had to recover for a long time, he was finally enjoying the company of his friends. Well he could've fully enjoyed it if he wasn't part girl during the party.

As the party was still going on and everyone was enjoying the music and food. Danny went outside to get some air as he couldn't believe that he was finally out of the cocoon.

"Man, I think I ate too much. I forget that girls have smaller stomach than guys." Said Danny as he looked out to the ghost zone.

"Aren't you enjoying the party?" asked Dora as she walked outside to see Danny. Danny then turned his head to her and couldn't help but remember what Spectra said to him.

"N-no, I love the party. I-I just needed some air." Said Danny as he hid his blushing face. Dora then noticed his strange behaviour and went closer to see him.

"Are you okay? You're acting a bit strange." Said Dora as she was trying to get a better look at his face.

"I'm fine, really! Don't worry about me, I'm just… thinking about how I might have to spend the rest of my life as a girl." Said Danny.

"Well you don't need to worry, it doesn't matter to us how you may look or what gender you turn into. We will still be here for you, Danny." Said Dora as she held his hand. Danny couldn't help but blush even harder.

"Thanks Dora, I'm glad you're here with me." Said Danny.

"Don't worry about it." Said Dora.

"Oh and by the way, do you know where Daedra or Perona are? I haven't seen them at all." Said Danny. Dora felt a bit disappointed as Danny was starting to talk about other girls in front of her.

"Oh, they said that they were going to return home for now." Said Dora.

"Back home?" asked Danny.

"Yes, back to the Dragon Nation." Said Dora.

"Oh great, thanks Dora. I need to go see them immediately." Said Danny as he stood back up and morphed into his ghost outfit. He still had his DP logo on his shirt but this time his belly was showing and he was now wearing a white skirt.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Said Danny as he was inspecting his new outfit. Dora was impressed at his new look, as it really helped him show off his body and feminine charms.

"Danny, you look absolutely stunning." Complimented Dora.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to look stunning when I'm fighting ghosts. But thanks Dora." Said Danny as he got ready to take off.

"Danny wait!" said Dora as she grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" asked Danny as he turned to Dora but then she quickly pulled him in and placed her lips on his. Danny's face started glowing red as he did not see that kiss coming. She then finally separated to give each other some air and looked over to him.

"It doesn't matter if you're a girl or boy. I still love you either way." Said Dora as she smiled at him and walked back in.

"For some reason, they're becoming a lot more forward than usual." Said Danny. He couldn't help but smile though.

One trip to the Dragon nation later

Danny then flew down to a flower field as he saw a tiny hut in the middle with a vegetable patch on the side. He didn't know how but he felt like it was that location where Perona and Daedra were. He then descended down to the ground and reverted back into his human form but he was still a girl and in a white dress.

"Oh great, "Hey guys, it's been a long time. I've finally recovered but I turned into a girl!". Yeah, just great!" said Danny as he walked over to the door and got ready to knock but he stopped as the door opened by itself.

"I'll go and find them brother." Said Shanoa as she was about to exit the door but then she smacked right into Danny. The two then fell back and had stars spinning around their head.

"Shanoa, are you okay?" asked Fear as he ran over to his young sister.

"What happened?" asked Danny as he was getting up.

"Ungh….my head. Who did I walk into?" asked Shanoa as she looked over but then she the beautiful girl.

"Who is she?" asked Shanoa.

"I'm not sure, but she looks very familiar." Said Fear as he was inspecting the girl. Shanoa then walked over to the girl and helped her up.

"Um, are you alright?" asked Shanoa.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. I was trying to open the door and then I accidentally bumped into you." Said Danny.

"Um, who are you? And why were you trying to come inside our house?" asked Shanoa.

"I guess it's not a surprise that you don't remember me but it's me. Danny." Answered Danny which surprised the two ghosts in the room. Shanoa and Fear had their jaws drop as soon as they heard that it was Danny.

"D-D-DANNY?!" questioned Shanoa as she was trying to close her mouth.

"Yeah it's me." Answered Danny.

"What? How?" asked Fear.

"Let me explain." Said Danny

A few awkward moments of explanation later, Shanoa and Fear were covering their mouths after fully hearing the explanation. It was difficult for Danny since he had to tell them that Grata's soul (ghost core) was a part of him as well.

"This is all…... just unbelievable." Said Fear.

"Is my sister's soul really inside you?" asked Shanoa.

"Yes it is. Pandora and the others didn't have enough blood so they had to resort to the Queen's blood, which happened to be Grata's blood. I'm not sure if you knew about it but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think bad about them. They did it to save my life!" Said Danny.

"If her essence is inside you then does that mean that you can speak with her?" asked Shanoa.

"Yes I can. In fact, she was able to help me when I was fighting against Pariah. When I thought all was lost, Grata and the other queens were able to give me a boost of their power to help me recover." Said Danny.

"Well, is it possible that we can speak with her?" asked Fear with hope. Danny then looked down knowing he couldn't help Fear.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to contact her. She was the one who helped me when I was in a bad situation." Said Danny.

"I see." Said Fear with a bit of disappointment. He was really hoping to speak to her after all this time but sadly it couldn't happen. Shanoa then walked over to Danny and held her/his (this is so confusing) hand.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you can contact her or not. What matters is that my sister's spirit will live on within you." said Shanoa.

"Yes, knowing that Grata can see the peace of our world through your eyes, it is all I need to know to be at peace." Said Fear.

"Thank you guys, I didn't know how you would take but I knew I had to tell you no matter what." Said Danny.

"Don't worry about it Danny, after what you did for us. You're pretty much a part of our family." Said Shanoa.

"Speaking of family, where are Daedra and Perona?" asked Danny.

"Oh, they're at Grata's grave." Answered Fear.

"Well then do you guys mind if I can go speak with them?" asked Danny.

"Of course." Said Shanoa. Danny then stood up and started heading towards the door.

He then got out of the house and started flying away. He was confused about how he was going to talk them as he was still feeling awkward knowing that a part of him was their mom. After a while of flying, he was finally able to find Perona and Daedra at Grata's grave.

Perona was just sitting in front of a large flower bed with a cross in front of her and Daedra was sitting next to her while holding her. It was the first time in centuries where the two sisters were finally able to sit together peacefully. A family reunion that took too long.

"I had a feeling I would find you two here." Said Danny as he turned over to Perona and Daedra. Perona and Daedra then turned over to look at the beautiful girl in front of them. They had no idea that Danny was a girl.

"Um, who are you?" asked Perona.

"O-oh yeah, I never told you guys. It's me, Danny." Answered Danny. Perona and Daedra then looked over to each other and then looked back to Danny with a blank look, the two started laughing as they thought it was a joke. Danny of course wasn't even surprised at their reaction since she had no idea that was the truth.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. I know it doesn't seem like it's true but it really is me." Said Danny.

"I don't know who you are but the Danny I know is a boy. And you're clearly not a boy." Said Daedra.

"Look okay, I can explain about why I'm a girl but I would just be creeping you two out. Besides, I'm here because someone wants to meet you." said Danny. The two then stood up and look over to Danny as he was backing away. Danny then took a breath and closed his eyes as he was beginning to concentrate.

"(Grata, I don't know if you can hear me. But I'm ready.)" thought Danny. After a few seconds of silence, the silence was finally broken.

"(Thank you for doing this Danny)" said Grata.

Just then, his entire body began to glow. Perona and Daedra stepped back as the light began blinding them, even Daedra was trying to look over but the light was covering her vision. As the light was finally dying out, a figure emerged but she was different.

"It is very good to see you two after all this time." Said a light feminine voice. Perona was starting to shake as soon as she heard that voice. It was the voice that she heard all of those years but she wasn't able to believe it. Daedra then looked over to new figure that emerged and started shedding tears as she couldn't believe what she saw.

Danny's body grew taller and his hair got longer as well. His skin colour changed to pink as his hair turned green. His skin became flawless and soft and his outfit turned blue.

"It is good to see you two again." Said Grata as she was beginning to tear up. She was finally able to see her daughters again after all that time. Perona and Daedra were flooding with tears as they couldn't believe what they saw, the mother that they lost all those years ago was in front of them.

"M-m-mother?" said Daedra as she shivering. She tried to walk forward to try and touch her to see if she was real or not. Her hand was extending towards her to see if what she saw was real but then Grata took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Just then, Daedra was able to feel it. The warm touch of her mother's arms.

"It is me." Said Grata as she couldn't help but shed tears as she finally embraced her daughter after so many years. The two held each other for a long time before Grata looked over to Perona who was still crying. Grata then let go of Daedra and walked over to Perona and wiped her tears as she smiled at her.

"No more tears Perona, just smile." Said Grata as she pulled her in for a hug as well. Perona was able to feel the warmth of her mother. She couldn't help but shed ever more tears as she was finally holding her mother.

"Mother!" cried Daedra and Perona as the two held their mother.

"B-but how? How are you here?" asked Perona as she was wiping her tears.

"Did Danny not tell you?" asked Grata.

"Danny? Was he here?" asked Daedra.

"Well, I'm speaking to you right now because of him." Said Grata.

"W-wait a second, are you telling me that girl we saw really was Danny?" asked Perona.

"Wait, Danny tuned into a girl?" asked Grata as she had no idea as well. The last time she spoke to Danny was when she requested help from Danny and during then, he was still male.

"Well, I guess so. Guess we'll have to apologise to him when he returns." Said Perona.

"But mother, how did this happen?" asked Daedra.

"I will tell you. Do not worry." Said Grata. She then began explaining to Daedra and Perona about how he had to borrow her blood to survive. With the blood came new powers, abilities and a new life but more importantly, the Queen's souls.

"So Danny, has your spirit within him?" asked Daedra.

"It is true, my ghost core fused with him when he was regenerating. It allowed us to connect our minds and souls to hear each other, speak to each other and become each other. He was kind enough to let me borrow his body to speak with you. But it can only be done for a while." said Grata.

"Wait, does that make Danny…... our mother?" asked Perona as she was trying to process that information in her head.

"No, he only becomes the boy who has your mother's soul inside him." Said Grata.

"Mother, I truly want you to stay. Father and Aunty would be so happy to see you again! Oh we have so much to tell you! Pariah's rule is over and the kingdom is finally at peace. With this, we can finally have the family that we wanted! Get back the time that we missed for all those years!" said Daedra with excitement.

"That is correct! We can finally be the family we never had!" said Perona as she was getting excited. The two daughters were so happy to see their mother after all that time; they were thinking of the exciting family moments that they could finally have.

"I am glad to see you two so happy again. But I'm afraid it cannot happen." Said Grata which shocked both the girls. The two were speechless to hear that their happiness was denied, by their own mother.

"W-what? What do you mean mother?" asked Daedra.

"I'm afraid I cannot be in this form for long. I came here because I wanted to meet you two." Said Grata.

"But does that mean you have to leave? Can't you return again?" asked Perona.

"That is not something I can decide. I am only here because Danny allowed me to. I may have become a part of Danny but I cannot control him all the time. He has his own life to lead and I cannot be selfish towards him." Said Grata.

"But I'm sure he would allow you to meet us again if we asked. He wouldn't mind…" said Daedra but then Grata held her hand.

"Daedra, I am afraid that is not something that we should be asking Danny. The truth is, I asked him to let me speak to you just for this moment." Said Grata.

"J-just for this moment? But mother, we finally found you after all these moments. We don't want to say goodbye!" said Perona.

"Perona, Daedra, I understand that saying goodbye is difficult but please, understand. This cannot happen." Said Grata.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE!" cried Perona as she began shedding tears. Daedra felt the same as she was shedding tears. Even though they finally met their mother, it was just to say goodbye?

"Perona, Daedra." Said Grata as she was walking towards her two daughters. She then held their two hands and left something. The two then looked over to their hands and saw two necklaces. Perona had a Saphire and Daedra had a Ruby on her necklace.

"I know that this isn't what you two want to hear but please do not take it the wrong way. I wanted to meet you two because I had something important to say. This was important for me to tell you." said Grata. Perona and Daedra then looked over to Grata and finally decided to listen to her.

"Now I know that you two would love to spend time with your mother again. Have a nice family meal, enjoy some time out together and even catch up on all the times that we missed. But….. I just can't. Time has finally passed and I have moved on from the afterlife, I no longer exist in this world. All I can do is now watch you through Danny's eyes, and see you enjoy the life that is open to you." said Grata.

Perona then walked over to Daedra as she was still crying. Deadra then held her little sister to try and comfort her from the goodbye message. Grata knew that they weren't taking it too well since they really wanted to stay with their mother but it couldn't be done.

"But even so, I will always be watching you from his eyes. Watching you grow, enjoy the world that you saved. Even though I won't be here to share time with you, please know that I will be there for you until the end." Said Grata as she was beginning to glow.

"MOTHER!" cried Daedra and Perona as their mother was about to disappear. Daedra and Perona quickly ran over to Grata and held her hand.

"My time is almost up. Daedra, Perona, remember that I will always be proud of you two. You two were the best things that happened to my life and I will never forget you two." Said Grata as she was beginning to disappear.

"M-mother?" asked Perona as Grata's hand was fading away.

"Farewell, you two. Always remember, I love you two." Said Grata as she was finally faded away. The light finally grew and her body began shrinking. Her body reformed into back into Danny's girl body and she was gone. Danny was trying to get his head back together since he felt a hangover after losing his body.

"Oh man, I really should've been prepared for that. I had no idea that I would feel such a hangover." Said Danny as he was rubbing his head. He then looked up to find Daedra and Perona crying in front of him, the held on to the necklace that Grata gave them. Danny had no idea what they were talking about but he knew it must've been difficult for the two of them.

"Uh well, are you two….." said Danny but then the two girls walked over to Danny and hugged him.

"Danny, thank you." said Perona as she was still hugging him.

"Forgive us for not believe you." said Daedra.

"I-it's fine. But are you two okay? I thought that you two would want to meet Grata so I….." said Danny but then two stopped him.

"Danny, we couldn't thank you enough for what you did." Said Perona.

"Because of you, were finally able to meet her. It was all that we ever needed. All that we ever wanted." Said Daedra.

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear it. Grata really wanted you two have those since she believed it would help you two connect. Know that you guys would have a part of her to remember her." Said Danny.

"Danny, I don't even want to think about how you were able to connect with our mother but I'm glad she was able to connect with you. Because of you, I was finally able to have a conversation with her." Said Perona.

"I'm glad to hear it." Said Danny. Danny then stood up as he was about to leave since he finally finished his mission but then Daedra and Perona grabbed his hands.

"Uh, something wrong." Asked Danny.

"I think we needed to at least thank you for what you did." Said Perona as she was smiling.

"Indeed, I think you deserve something nice." Said Daedra.

"Uh, you guys it's fine. I was only here to help you guys re-connect. It was the least I could do since I used your mother's blood." Said Danny but it was too late as Perona and Daedra then kissed his cheeks. Danny then started shaking as he had no idea what just happened, he was kissed by two girls at once.

"Whoa." Said Danny as his body began glowing again. Perona and Daedra then step back as Danny's female body was starting to shine again. As the light was finally dying away, Danny looked over again and saw himself. He was finally back into his normal form, long hair gone, belly not showing and most importantly, not wearing a skirt!

"Oh yeah! I'm a guy again!" cheered Danny. Daedra and Perona couldn't believe what they witnessed, like a fairy tale a kiss turned the girl back to a guy. (I don't know what kind of fairy tales popped into my mind). He then turned to Perona and Daedra and gave them a huge hug since they're kiss was able to revert him back to a guy.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" cried Danny as he was overjoyed at having his manhood back.

"But what happened? How did you become a boy again?" asked Daedra.

"Don't know, who cares?! I'm a guy again!" said Danny.

"You guys, thank you so much!" said Danny. Perona then placed her hand on his and smiled at him.

"Danny, if anything we should be thanking you. You not only saved the ghost zone, you helped us bring back the family we lost. Danny, thank you." said Perona.

"There's no need to mention it. I'll always be there for you guys!" said Danny as he smiled over to the two girls. Their hearts couldn't help but flutter at his beauilful smile, Perona knew how she wanted to thank him.

Perona then moved in closer and placed her lips on his. Daedra's smile became a frown as soon as she saw Perona kiss him. Danny's face on the other hand was more red than a Youtube logo. Daedra then walked in closer and split the two apart.

"Okay that's enough little sister. But either way, we are thankful towards you Danny." said Daedra. Danny then shook his head as he realised that it wasn't a dream.

"U-uh, d-don't worry about it. I'm just glad I could..." said Danny but he couldn't finish his words as Daedra took the oppurtunity and placed her lips on his. This time it was Perona who had the shocked face! The two then broke off as Danny couldn't even understand what was going on.

"Sister! That is just unfair!" said Perona.

"All is fair in love and war!" said Daedra.

"Well, I'm the one he loves! Isn't that right Danny?!" asked Perona.

"No, he likes me better! I'm more mature than you baby sis!" said Daedra.

"Which one of us is it?" asked Daedra and Perona at the same time as they turned to Danny but before they knew it, Danny was long gone. The two then look over to each other and started laughing over a small love dispute.

Danny was already flying away hearing they're feelings but nothing was more important to him than meeting his family. It became his new priority!

"I'll think about it later! For now, I gotta get home!" said Danny.

Back at Amity Park

A portal then appeared into the sky, out of it came Danny speeding through to see his home again. He looked over to the ground and saw the city streets.

"I can't believe I'm finally back home!" screamed Danny as he was flying through. He then flew over to the Fenton Works and landed on the roof. Danny then collapsed to the ground and reverted back into his human form.

"Man, it is so good to be home again!" said Danny. He was so glad to be home again after recovering for days, he wanted to meet his friends as soon as he could but before that, he had to speak to his parents. He then went inside and started sneaking in but as soon as he walked in, he looked inside but no one was there. Maddie, Jack, Vlad, Jazz, no one was around.

"Huh, I wonder where everybody went?" said Danny as he was walking down but then he started hearing a drilling sound. He went down stairs to see where the noise was coming from but then he noticed that it was coming from the basement lab. He walked in closer to see Maddie and Jack working on an all new Fenton Speeder.

They had bags under their eyes, especially since they didn't get a wink of sleep. After the town was reverted to normal, Danny was the only kid missing and as you can expect, Jack and Maddie were worried sick. They searched the town, high and low to find him but he was nowhere to be found. They could only fear for the worst, and decided to take matters into their own hand. They were going to the ghost zone to find Danny.

"Oh man… I am gonna be in so much trouble." Said Danny as he was walking towards them but he knew that they deserved an explanation. And he knew that it was time they would get one.

"Mom…. Dad." Said Danny as he walked in and turned to his parents. Jazz and Maddie then quickly turned over to the source of the voice and started shedding tears as they couldn't believe what they heard. Right in front of them was the son that they were missing for days, they had no idea that he was still recovering.

"D-Danny?" said Maddie as she was tearing up.

"DANNY!" cried Jack as he ran over to his son and gave him a big hug. Maddie then followed soon after and kissed her son's cheek. She was so happy to see him again after all that time.

"I'm really sorry I was gone for so long." Said Danny as he returned the hug.

"Young man…. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" screamed Jack and Maddie which almost busted up his ear drums.

"Upstairs now!" yelled Maddie. Danny knew that this was coming so he just nodded and walked upstairs. He knew he was going to get an earful but it was for the best as he liked that his parents cared at least.

"Young man, do you have any idea how worried we were?! For days, we were looking for you everywhere and no matter where we go, you weren't anywhere!" said Jack.

"After the town flickered back to reality, everybody went home but you were the only one missing! We feared for the worst! I can't lose my baby boy!" cried Maddie.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to worry you two but I want you to know that I was safe. I was with good hands the entire time." Said Danny.

"That's fine and I'm glad that you were safe! But why didn't you tell us at least?! You couldn't tell Sam, Tucker, your sister and most importantly us? We're your parents Danny, it's our job to worry about you! We get worried sick when our child is out there during a ghost attack and he's missing!" said Jack.

"As your father said, we worry about you when we don't know what you're doing. We understand that a child like you wants freedom but if you do something this reckless again, we will never even let you leave the house again! Well except for school." Said Maddie.

"I understand." Said Danny as he went over to them and hugged them.

"But more importantly, can you promise us that you will keep no more secrets from us?" asked Jack.

"Yes. We want to trust you Danny and we need to know that you can honest with us." Said Maddie. Danny then understood what was coming and knew that it was finally time.

"You're right, mom. I promise there won't be any secrets starting now!" said Danny as he stood up and went over to the window and looked outside. He then took a deep breath and looked over to his parents again.

"Mom, Dad! There is something you need to know! The truth is that I'm…a ….gho….." said Danny as he was about to reveal the truth.

"GHOST!" screamed Jack as he pointed at Danny. Danny was about to finish his sentence but he just realised what Jack said.

"W-what? How did you…." said Danny but then Jack quickly ran past him and pointed outside the window. Maddie ran over as well and saw the outside. Danny turned back to the window and saw the giant portal in the sky.

"Oh no." said Danny as he looked over at the millions of ghosts flying outside of the portal and swarming around Amity Park.

"Oh man, it's only been a few days and they're already at it!" said Danny.

"Danny, we're going to take care of their ghosts! You're staying right here! Take care of your sister!" said Maddie as the two ran into the basement and grabbed their ghost hunting gear. They then quickly ran out of the house and started shooting at every ghost that they could see. Even Valerie was suited up and attacking the ghosts on sight.

"Somethings just never change. I'm going ghost!" yelled Danny as the white ring arrived around his waist. The rings then transformed his regular outfit into his black and white ghost outfit as his hair turned white and his eyes turned neon green.

"It's great to be back!" said Danny as he flew out of the room and took to the sky. Little did he know that someone was watching the entire time.

"Way to go baby brother." Said Jazz as she watched from upstairs.

Outside

Jack and Maddie were doing their best to shoot down as many of the ghosts around them while Valerie was using her new upgrade battle suit to capture as many ghosts as she could. With the help of the Fenton's technology, she was able to create her own version of the Fenton Thermos.

"These ghosts just don't know when to quit!" said Valerie as she was firing lasers from her palm.

"You could say that again!" said Danny as he flew in and blasted lightning towards them. The ghosts then disperse as soon as they see Danny and start flying away.

"Well looks like you survived after all." said Valerie as she looked over to Danny.

"I'm sorry but you're actually glad to see me again?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, you're MY target after all! I hate would to lose good competition." said Valerie as she pointed her lasers at Danny. Danny panicked but then Valerie shut off her lasers.

"But... thanks. You know, for saving the town." said Valerie. Danny then smiled and nodded as he offered a handshake. Valerie then took the handshake and activated her lasers again as more ghost were beginning to fly around them.

"Well then, you ready?" asked Valerie.

"You bet!" said Danny as he charged up two lightning whips and started flying after them.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN! I SWEAR THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHEN I CATCH YOU, I'LL RIP YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" yelled Jack as he was firing towards Danny instead. Danny then started flying away as he was dodging the laser fires by Jack.

"Guess some things really don't change." said Danny as he flew away but then all the other ghosts started following after Danny.

"What the? They're after me?" said Danny as he carried on flying away. Before he knew it, every single ghost was following after him.

Danny was flying around and looking over to the thousands of ghosts in the air. But the only surprising factor was that all the ghosts were robe wearing eyeballs and some even looked like knights and guards. The type of ghosts that Danny had never seen before. Danny then flew in close and stopped right in front of them.

"Alright you guys, I'm in serious trouble with my parents right now so I'd really rather not be kicking your butts. So how about you guys raid Amity Park some other time?" asked Danny.

"You are the one." Said the Eyeball ghost.

"Yeah, I'm the one. I'm the one who's gonna kick your butt if you don't leave!" said Danny.

"You are the boy who is destined to be the next king of the ghost zone!" said the Eyeball ghost.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm…..I'm…wait, can you repeat that?" asked Danny.

"You have bested Pariah in battle, and therefore the title of "King" belongs to you. You are the King of the Ghost Zone!" said the Eyeball ghost as he summoned both the Ring of Rage and the Crown of fire. The ring then flew into Danny's index finger and the crown landed on his head. All the Eyeball ghosts then looked over to Danny and bowed to him.

"Oh boy, looks like a lot is about to change." Said Danny.

Chapter End

(A/N HELLO EVERYONE! We are officially returning to Fable of a Phantom! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and I was wanted to throw in as much as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't start with the "Daddy Dani" or "Tara". The main point of this was just to re-introduce the series and add something new into the mix. I wanted to go with the harem ending so that all the girls could have a chance with Danny.

New abilities added to Danny, he can now become 7 different creatures, speak to the Queen's Spirits and turn into a girl. If any of you are wondering why I ever bothered adding that last one in, it's only because I hardly ever see any GendBend stories about Danny Phantom. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna focus it all about that Gender change.

Anyways, for those of you who read this before. I want to thank you all very much for sticking to my story, this has been so fun to write and I always enjoy reading all of your reviews. It's a great motivation and I'm really grateful for every review I ever received.

Now for the votes (New Stories added) –

Tara (Fem Clockwork) - 10 votes

Paulina - 9 votes

Beach - 7 votes

Ember's mom and sis - 3

Daddy Dani - 12 votes

A girl from another world (New)

Plant Girl (Fem Undergrowth, New)

Female Ice Girl (Fem Frostbite but more human, New)

Family bonding (New)

Reverse Harem (Oh boy, New)

Well, folks here are the new set of stories that you can vote for. Remember, each person gets to vote up three times in each chapter. But if you have any complaints, improvements, story ideas or even something nice to say. Please do so in the review section, I just love to see a new number every time!

Alright everyone, here is where the bad news come in. I have my exams and coursework coming soon so I doubt I will be touching this website for a few months. I apologise for the delay in this chapter but I hope you can understand; this is a very important year for me. One last time, thank you all very much for reading my story and giving me all the reviews, favourite and follows. I reached a number I never thought I could reach before and it's all thanks you to guys! You're the best!

Have a good morning/day/evening/ night)


	18. The love of a family

Fable of a Phantom

The love of a family

"File 1046VM." A screen revealing a clip of Valerie and Danny fighting started playing. Valerie was chasing after Danny in her brand new suit, firing her Ecto Blaster at Danny. With his quick manoeuvring, Danny dodged the attack with ease.

"Stop. Analysis. File 10406VX. Stop. Analysis. File 1874MI. Analysis. File 2416SM. Stop. File 3299IM. Stop. Analysis. Conclusion?" More clips of Danny appeared and paused every time Danny was getting ready to use his powers.

Danny was getting ready to use his Ecto ray at Skulker but the screen paused as the energy was gathered up in his palm. Another screen showed up revealing Danny's dragon form during his battle against Pariah. During that battle, Danny was able to release a whole new level of power which was able to defeat Pariah and save Amity Park.

And of course, it was Vlad's intention to find out the source of his new power. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Inconclusive data. Experiment cannot be completed without midmorph sample." Said the Maddie Hologram. (A/N Wow, that is creepy!)

"Bah! The equipment I gave Valerie to fight ghosts has been monitoring Daniel for months and I'm still missing the one piece I need." Vlad walked away until he remembered the moment in which Danny used his final attack to defeat Vlad and destroy his castle. "I don't know how but Daniel is getting stronger, he was even strong enough to defeat Pariah who had the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire!"

In his frustration, he punched a wall so hard that it left a few cracks on the wall. Vlad sighed as he was releasing his anger. "I must find out the source of his strength….. or better yet, get his sample to complete my experiment. And I think I know how."

Vlad snapped his fingers and brought out three different ghosts. One tiny ghost, a bed sheet ghost and a brute ghost. "You know what to do."

"Yes father." answered the three ghosts before flying away.

"Father. Ha! I do so love that." Maddie's hologram appeared next to him with a blank expression.

"Forgive me Honey bunch, but do you really believe that they can complete this mission?" Vlad simply smirked and turned to Hologram Maddie.

"Of course not! They are simply failed clones who are nothing like the original. But that is why I have another plan just to be safe." Vlad fazed through a wall and appeared in front of a metal door, covered in Ecto energy to prevent ghosts from entering. Vlad placed his hand on the scanner and unlocked the door. The door split open and Vlad entered.

He looked around to see several capsules in the room. Maddie's hologram re-appeared again and stood next to Vlad. "Are you sure it is a safe idea to use them?"

"Knowing how gullible Daniel is, I'm sure that this plan will succeed! It is simply a matter of selecting the right clone. Now I want you to repeat what you told me before!"

"Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad I serve you." said the Maddie Program. The programs carried on multiplying on different screens as they kept on repeating. Vlad laughed manically as the screen carried on multiplying.

Fenton Works, Danny's room

Danny was resting on his bed as he was staring blankly at the roof, the Crown of Fire was resting on an Ecto Container and the Ring of Rage was in his fist. Danny was really amazed at the luck he had to face in the past few months. He had to protect Pariah's daughter from Pariah, he almost died….. scratch that, he died. He was brought back to life but with the cost of turning into a Dragon, Vampire, Lycan, Drake, Zard, Aqua and Devil hybrid. In addition to that, he also had the original owners of the blood inside his soul. And after his fight with Pariah, it was revealed that he also became part girl (regretfully).

After the horrible experience was done and over with, he finally went home and decided that it was time that he would tell his parents but that was interrupted as soon an army of ghost started flying into Amity Park. After flying out, he met up with Valerie and made amends for what happened between the two.

After making their peace, he immediately started fighting the ghosts again but little did he know that they weren't in Amity Park for a war but instead in search of a new king. After meeting up with the Observants, they finally broke the news to Danny about his new role as the king of the ghost zone. Immediately after delivering the message, they flew away.

"…. the King of the Ghost zone?" Danny opened his fist and looked over to the Ring of Rage with confusion. Of course, he had no intention of taking on the role but the Observants were too adamant about their choice. "Ugh…. what is going? Here I thought I could return to my normal life but this is just too much. Then again, it's not like my life was normal to begin with."

Danny started hearing his cell phone and looked over to his table. Pointing his right index finger towards the phone, he used his Ecto energy to levitate the phone towards him. He flipped open his phone.

"Hello? Sam?"

"Well, if isn't the ghost who saved Amity Park." Danny rolled his eyes at her response.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Forget about me, what happened to you? When you left Amity Park to fight Pariah, you never came back! For a whole week, we had no idea what happened to you and when we see you again, you turned into a dragon!"

Danny knew he had a lot of explaining to do since he had little communication with Sam and Tucker. He didn't even tell them that he was working with the other ghost girls to save Amity Park.

"Look Sam, I know I have a lot to explain for but I…."

"You bet you have a lot to explain for! Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Danny felt the guilt and remained quiet.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting agitated but Danny, you're our friend! With all the things that happened in the fast days, we were really worried about you."

"I know…a-and I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make it up to you guys. I promise." Sam could hear the sincerity in his voice but she didn't want to wait anymore.

"Well if it's like that, meet me and Tucker at the Amity Park Golf Course in 30 minutes so we can talk!"

"Wait, the golf course? Why not the Nasty Burger or the town?"

"Simple, the town is getting some repairs done right now. And as for the Nasty Burger, they had a notice saying they needed to fix their boiler. Apparently, the sauce was heated to a point where it almost destroyed the entire block so they had to cool it down."

"Oh okay then, I'll see you guys soon."

"Great, see ya later." Sam hung up her phone. Danny took a while and looked outside to think about it. But he smiled knowing that he still had his friends by his side. He placed his phone in his pocket and went downstairs to get something to eat before leaving.

Danny locked the door and flew off towards the Golf course but he stopped half way, he quickly turned around and observed his surroundings.

"Weird. I'm sure I felt something. Whatever, better get going!" Danny flew off again but as he did, a hooded figure revealed itself from the shadows and watched as Danny flew away.

"Soon." The hooded figure disappeared into the wind.

An hour later

The Amity Park golf course was a great place for people to have fun. Well…. it was also the only place left since Pariah's army almost destroyed the other attractions. There were all kinds of golf course designs such as Clowns, Windmills, Lake, Alligator and curves. Sam and Tucker were there early and were about to finish their 18th hole, with Tucker in the lead.

Sam putt the ball but it missed the hole by a few centimetres. "Ugh darn it."

"18th hole Sam. I beat ya here, I'll be in the lead." Tucker went over to his ball as he got ready to putt.

Tucker hit the ball but missed. "That's one. And two. Three. Four. And five. Ha!" Sam started writing the score.

"Boo." Danny jumped out of the ground causing to Tucker jump back in fright and fall on the ground.

"Danny knock it off." Tucker got up and brushed away all the dirt on his clothes.

"Sorry Tucker, just having a bit of fun. I seriously can't remember the last time we hung out like this." Danny threw the golf ball back in the hole.

"Neither can we." Sam walked over to Danny and gave him a hug. Danny was expecting a punch but he didn't mind a hug either. He returned the hug with a smile. But as they broke off, they still had sad expression on their faces.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Danny felt like he knew the answer though. Sam looked over to Danny.

"Well for starters, you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Oh and Tucker, that still counts." Sam started writing the scores.

Danny started rubbing his head and looked over to the two. "Uh sorry I was late. But you'll be happy to know that the ghost king won't...be...Okay, I lost track of the time."

"Ugh Danny. You have got to start being more considerate."

"Yeah dude. Lately you've been treating us like sidekicks instead of friends and with all the weirdness from the past few days, you haven't been keeping in contact with us at all. And seriously, what happened to you in the past few weeks? Cos I'm pretty sure the Danny I knew didn't turn into a giant dragon!" exclaimed Tucker.

"But I will admit, it was kinda cool." Said Sam

"Okay, it's true that I haven't been speaking to you guys as much cos of what happened recently but really, it's been difficult for me too."

"Well then why not talk to us about it instead of keeping it to yourself?"

"Yeah, what is it that can't you share with us?" asked Sam.

"Okay, I promise I will tell you everything." Danny decided that it was best if he didn't keep any secrets between his friends and decided to speak the truth.

"From the start!" Sam crossed her arms and tapped her foot, she was waiting to hear Danny's side of the story.

"Okay, it all started when….." started Danny but people started screaming and running away as the ghost covered in a bedsheet was flying around.

"…..I had to go ghost!" Danny ran behind the Windmill and transformed into his ghost alter ego. He flew off immediately and used his new heightened senses to spot the enemy ghost.

"What kinda ghost hunts a miniature golf course?" Tucker asked.

"Well there is a box ghost. Obviously all the good haunts have been taken." Sam replied.

Danny flew in to see the bed sheet ghost with two blood red eyes, staring directly at Danny. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the stereotypical ghost.

"Seriously, a bed sheet? What do ya got under there?" joked Danny as he pulled off the sheet and gasped. It was just a black skeleton. The skeleton charged at Danny and pinned him down to the ground.

"Change back." Demanded the Skeleton ghost.

"What? Get off me!" Danny used both of his feet to kick off the skeleton ghost. The Skeleton ghost looked over to Danny and started flying towards him again but Danny quickly charged his hand with ecto-energy.

"Buh bye!" Danny unleashed a large ghost ray at the Skeleton ghost. Without even realising it, the blast became larger than he expected, destroying most of the golf course while completely vaporising the Skeleton ghost.

"Whoa, why did my ecto ray….." But he saw someone approaching. "….. gotta get out of here." Danny flew off.

"Trashing the golf course, huh?" questioned the manager as he looked over to Sam and Tucker.

"But we didn't do it."

"Really? Anybody else you wanna pin the blame on then?" asked the manager.

"No." said Sam and Tucker as they saw Danny fly off.

Fenton Works

"Guys look, I'm really sorry for ditching you but if I stuck around, someone could've figured out my secret identity."

"Sorry doesn't exactly get us out of this mess."

"Nor does it clean it."

"Look okay, I'm really sorry but I promise you guys, I'll make it up to you but I feel a little weak right now. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Danny hung up on the phone and returned home first to see if his parents were around.

He went inside his house and started walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and noticed that there were only a few ingredients left.

"Mom? Dad?" He looked around hoping that he could find them but he turned around to find a note and an envelope on the kitchen table. Danny picked up the letter and started reading.

" _Kids_

 _Your father and I have gone to get more supplies for the lab but don't worry, we'll be back in a couple of days. We've left you some money on the counter for food but don't spend it on junk food! (Fudge is fine though!) Take care of the house and Danny, listen to your sister._

 _Love your Mom and Dad!"_

"Busy as ever. Well at least I can rest easy until Jazz gets home."

Danny opened the envelope and saw $200, he had some ideas on what to get with it but he decided to leave the shopping to Jazz. He walked to his room, hoping that he could get some rest. He opened the door and was about to rest in his bed but he noticed someone else resting on it.

She had the same skin colour as Danny. She was wearing a red beanie and red shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie. Also the same shoes as Danny only blue with white dots on the side and a ponytail. Danny had no idea who the little girl was and didn't know what to do.

"Um… this is weird. Who is she? How did she get in here?" Danny walked over to the girl and tried to wake her up, he placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly shook her.

"Uh hey, can you please wake up?"

The girl slowly started opening her eyes and Danny noticed that she had the same coloured eyes as him. She rubbed her eyes and turned to Danny.

"Is it morning already?"

"Actually it's 5 in the evening. But more importantly, who are you?" Danny asked. The girl was about to answer but she gave a light yawn instead. Danny couldn't help but smile a little at her cuteness.

"I'm Danielle. You're third cousin once removed." Dani answered. Danny stared at the girl and tried to wrap his brain around what she just said.

"Okay…. why are you in my house? More importantly, how did you get in?" He remembered locking the doors before he left.

"I ran away from home to try and find you. I always wanted to meet you. Oh and I came in from the window." Danny looked at the window and turned back to Dani.

"Wait, you're telling me you climbed the window to my room?"

"Of course not, the one in the living room was open and I climbed in through that." Dani answered.

"And you ran away from home to find me? Aren't your parents even worried?"

"The truth is I don't know my parents. The moment I was born; I never saw my parents." Danny couldn't help but feel bad for asking such a question. He had no idea that she was an orphan. Danny was about to ask another question but Dani's stomach growled. She placed her hands on her stomach, showing a little blush on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't eat much on my way here." Danny smiled at the girl and stood up from the bed. Dani looked up to Danny.

"Well, there's not much in the fridge so I'll have to do some shopping first. I still have more questions though but I'll leave that for later. I'm gonna go and take care of the shopping, wanna come with me?" Dani nodded in excitement and jumped out of the bed. The two left the house and started walking towards the super market.

Amity Park, Super Market

Danny was pushing the cart along, grabbing different ingredients for dinner. Even though he wanted to let Jazz handle the shopping, he had an idea of what kind of things he had to get. He made a quick list of the different things that he needed for dinner but he noticed a few extra things.

"Cookies? Soda? Chips? Really?" Danny looked over to Dani who was drooling at the sight of all the different food in front of her. She picked up a bag of candies and ran back to the cart. Before she placed she placed the candy inside, Danny stopped her hand.

"Okay look, I know you must be starving from a long trip but I don't think this is the kind of food you should be having."

"Aw come on, a little sugar would be nice right?"

"Yeah but it's nearly dinner time, you shouldn't be having these things right now." Dani looked down in disappointment, making Danny feel a bit guilty. He sighed before placing the bag of candy in the cart.

"I'll let you take the candy but you can't have it before dinner time."

"Aw, why not?"

"Look, I promise I'll make us a great dinner when we get back home but for now, I think we need to lighten up the load we have. Okay?" Dani looked at the stuff in the cart and nodded. She took the Cookies, Soda and Chips and returned them.

The two walked along the aisle until Danny saw some chicken breast. He picked some up and started checking the quality and price.

"What're you doing?" Dani asked.

"I'm thinking about what to make for dinner. I think Chicken breast can work."

"Really?" Dani asked. Two female shoppers started walking past them to collect Chicken thighs for their shopping.

"Yeah. You see, Chicken breast has less fat than thighs, so it's healthier and cheaper. It is a bit dry but it can be juicy and tender too, depending on how you cook it." Danny placed the Chicken breasts in the trolley and started moving. The two female shoppers listened to Danny's advice and returned the Chicken thighs and picked up the breasts instead.

"That boy really knows his stuff."

"At such a young age too."

Danny carried on walking until he noticed a sale on toilet paper. He went over to pick up two packs of toilet paper.

"Are you running low on toilet paper? Why are you getting two?" Dani asked, Danny placed the toilet paper into the trolley and turned to Dani.

"It's not that we're running out but you'll never regret buying must-have items like toilet paper when they're on sale."

Two other ladies heard what Danny said and were impressed at his shopping skills.

"That young man is really amazing."

"I know right. He'll be a great parent one day."

After a while of shopping, they went to the cash register and paid for all the stuff. Dani was munching on candy while Danny was carrying three bags of groceries. Danny was going to scold Dani for eating the candy too quickly but he knew how hungry she was. Dani looked over to Danny who was calmly carrying the bags. Danny looked to his left and noticed that Dani was pulling on one of his bags.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna carry one too."

"It's fine. They're not that heavy."

"But I want to help too! You got me the candy and I should do something for you, right?"

"I like your sense of morality but you really don't have to."

"Please, let me try!" Dani looked at Danny, giving him the cute and innocent puppy dog eyes. Danny's mind was trembling at the sight of such a dangerous yet cute weapon.

"Okay but don't strain yourself." Danny passed one of the shopping bags to Dani. She tried to lift the bag but her arms were shaking. Danny couldn't stand the sight of her struggle and used his force powers with his mind to lighten the weight of the bag. Dani smiled as she finally lifted the bag with ease.

"See, I can do it!"

"Yep, great job! Now come on, let's get home so I can start dinner."

"Okay!"

Fenton Works

After putting away the groceries, Danny got out the ingredients and started working on dinner. He grabbed his orange apron and washed his hands before getting started. Dani watched as Danny oiled the frying pan.

"Do you really know how to cook?" Dani asked, Danny turned back to her and smiled.

"My mom taught me some cooking skills cos Dad and Jazz can't cook. So they had to rely on me for dinner. You can trust me; I'll make us something nice."

Danny proceeded to put chicken breast into the hot pan, making sure that it was properly cooked and seasoned. After a while, he started working on onion rings for Dani and himself but prepared a salad on the side for Jazz.

Just then, the front door opened and Jazz entered the house. She walked in and noticed a nice aroma in the air. She saw the lights on and decided to see what was cooking. As she was walking in, she also found an unexpected guest.

"Danny? Who is this?"

"Oh hey Jazz, this is Danielle. Our third cousin once removed. She came over for a visit." Dani turned to Jazz and admired how pretty she looked.

"Hi, my name is Danielle. Nice to meet you." Dani greeted.

"A third cousin once removed? Mom and Dad never mentioned anything about you, I didn't even know that I had a cousin who was once removed."

"Trust me Jazz, it was a surprise for me too. Mom and Dad left to get some supplies so I never had a chance to ask them about it. And of course knowing them, they don't even have their cell phones." Danny said.

"Well, I guess it's kind of okay. I'm surprised that we never knew about this. I'll have to research about it later. But how did you get here anyway?"

"I walked here." Dani answered.

"You walked here? How old are you again?" Jazz asked.

"I'm 12." Dani answered, surprising both Jazz and Danny.

"You're only 12 and you came here all by yourself? Aren't your parents even worried?" Jazz asked but Dani looked away.

"I don't have any parents. I was raised in an orphanage." Jazz was surprised at her response but Danny already knew.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have brought it up." Jazz apologised. Dani turned around again and gave them a warm smile.

"It's fine. I'm not that bothered by it." Dani responded but Danny knew that she felt hurt.

"Okay, that's enough guys. Time for dinner, Jazz grab a seat." Danny brought in two plates of chicken and placed them on the table. Jazz and Dani looked at their chicken and were amazed at how amazing it looked. Perfectly seasoned, well dressed and great presentation.

"Well, what're you guys waiting for? Dig in."

Jazz and Dani cut a piece of their chicken and had a bite. With one taste, it felt like their taste buds touched heaven itself.

"Danny, this is great!" Jazz complimented.

"Thanks Jazz." Danny was getting ready to eat but he noticed quickly Dani was eating her chicken. Before he sat down, he returned to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Just in time as well since Dani was starting to get hiccups from eating too quickly.

"I know you're hungry but you really shouldn't eat so quickly. Here." Danny gave her the glass of water. Dani grabbed the glass of water and slowly started drinking it.

"Pwah… can you blame me? This is great!" Dani complimented. Danny couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Just wait until you try my cooking then. I can make this too." Jazz said, but upon hearing those words. Danny suddenly started remembering a horrible memory. Dani looked over to see Danny's face turning green, she remembered Danny telling her that she couldn't cook but she had no idea it was that bad.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll stick to Danny's cooking." Dani replied.

" _A wise choice."_ Danny thought. After a while, they finally finished their dinner and started washing up. Jazz offered to help clean up but Danny knew how tired she was after working all day so he offered to clean by himself. Danny carried on washing but he felt someone tug on his apron. He turned around to see Dani with her head down.

"What's up, kiddo?" Danny asked, Dani lifted her head.

"I want to help." Dani requested. Danny smiled at the little girl's request and nodded in agreement. He went over and got a chair for her to stand on.

"Can you please dry the dishes?" Danny asked. Dani nodded and grabbed a cloth, she started wiping the dishes.

"You know you didn't have to help me. You're our guest so you should relax a little." Danny said, Dani carried on wiping but her hands stopped moving.

"But I felt a little bad coming here unannounced. I just met you guys but you treated me so nicely, fed me a nice meal and gave me a place to stay. I thought the least I could do was help around." Dani replied. Hearing her answer, Danny smiled as he carried on washing the dishes. Dani noticed the smile on his face.

"What're you smiling for?" Dani asked, Danny turned to the little girl.

"We only met a few hours ago but I can already tell that you're a good kid." Dani blushed hearing his kind words and looked away.

"Thanks Danny."

"No problem kiddo."

After the chores were completed, the three were watching a horror flick on TV. Obviously to Danny, it wasn't anything scary since he's fought even worse things in real life. Jazz and Danielle were shaking like crazy at the sight of the monster on the screen. Danny turned to the clock and saw that it was nearly 10.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough." Danny stood up and turned off the television.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep anyway. I've got work tomorrow. Night guys." Jazz said before walking upstairs to her room. Danny looked over to Dani and realised that she didn't have any spare clothes or a toothbrush.

"Okay. Dani, you can sleep in the guest bedroom." Danny said.

"Is it really okay?" Dani asked.

"Sure but we haven't cleaned that place in a while so expect some dust bunnies." Danny said. Danny stood up and started walking away but he noticed that Dani was still shaken up from the movie.

"Hope she'll be okay." Danny thought.

Next day 

The girls couldn't make it to school since they still had some unfinished business to take care of in the ghost zone, i.e. fixing their homes from the war. Danny already met up with Sam and Tucker, he explained to them about how he met Dani but he of course, they were still mad about the golf course incident.

"Guys I'm sorry." Danny apologised, knowing his friends were still mad.

"Broken record." Tucker said.

"No I am. I'm sorry. But I had to get away so that no one would know about my secret identity. Not to mention, I met my cousin which I didn't even know I had."

"Danny, that doesn't excuse the fact you left us again! Danny, we want to help out in any way we can but you can't just leave us to clean your mess for you." Sam said.

"Yeah dude, we're your friends so a little appreciation would be nice." Tucker said.

"Okay, I'm really sorry okay. I promise, I'll do anything I can to make it up to you. How about I treat us to Nasty Burger, all on me?" Danny said.

"Well, it's a start." Tucker said.

"By the way, what do you think that bed sheet ghost wanted?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just remember that thing telling me to change back but I don't know why. It's fine though, I vaporised the guy with my Ecto blast."

"Wait, you vaporised him? Danny, how could you?" Sam asked.

"Well, I didn't do it intentionally. When I charged my arm with energy, it overloaded and fired an even larger blast than I expected. After the war, my powers level up to a whole new level."

"I guess that explains why you trashed the golf course with just a single blast." Tucker said. Danny slighted titled his head, feeling guilty.

"Guys I'm sorry, okay. I promise to make it up to you." Danny apologised. Sam and Tucker looked at each and smiled, they finally felt the sincerity of Danny's word.

"Okay, make sure to keep your promise this time." Sam said. Danny's eyes sparkled as his friends finally gave him another chance.

Just then, a small glowing ghost flew into the cafeteria and started zapping ecto beams all over the place. Danny quickly jumped out of the way but the ecto beam landed on a tray of food which bounced on Sam and Tucker.

"Lovely." Said Sam as she wiped the food off her face.

Danny immediately ducked under a table and transformed into his alter ego and flew after the ghost. The ghost saw Danny and fled the scene and Danny chased after him.

Sam and Tucker looked around and noticed all the mess that the ghost caused and knew what it meant.

"3..2..1.." counted down Sam and Tucker. Lancer slammed open the doors and looked at the mess in the cafeteria.

"JULIUS CAESAR! You two are in a lot of trouble!"

"Danny is so dead!"

After school

Danny was heading home, feeling pretty bad for leaving Sam and Tucker again. He knew he promised to make it up to them but leaving them to clean up all the mess was not a good idea.

"Ungh.. Sam and Tucker are gonna eat me alive for this. Maybe I should say call them…" Danny reached out to get his phone but he noticed someone ahead.

"Danny!" Danny looked away from his phone to see Dani hugging his legs.

"Dani? What are you doing here? I told you to stay home."

"But I was getting bored from watching old Alien movies. I couldn't wait for you to get home so I decided to find you."

"Appreciate it kid, but it's too dangerous for a kid like you to walk here by yourself. In case you haven't heard, this isn't exactly the safest city to live in."

"Yeah but this town also has a Guardian called Danny Phantom. I'll be safe as long as he's around."

"Yeah but you should know that he can't be in every place at once. _Well technically I could_." Dani looked down since she felt bad for disobeying Danny. "Look kiddo, I know you were getting bored and trust me, I hate waiting too but you should know the risks. It really worries me."

"I'm sorry Danny."

"Hey, no harm done. Besides I got a bit over protective over nothing. But come on, I think we should get the day started."

"Really? Where're going?"

"Well, if you're hungry, we could grab a bite to eat first. Then we can go shopping for some new stuff."

"New stuff?"

"I mean clothes, I noticed how you didn't really have any when you came to my house. And don't feel pressured about the cost, I'll handle it for today. So come on, let's go have some fun."

"Really?"

"Yeap, come on."

Shopping Centre

After getting something to eat at the Nasty Burger, Danny and Dani spent the day going around shopping for new outfits for Dani. The two were really enjoying each other's company, Danny didn't know why but he couldn't remember the last time he had such a good time with his family. After visiting several stores, they bought more outfits and necessities for Dani. Danny offered her to try out her new outfit but she wanted to stick to her original outfit.

"Ooh, ooh! Can we see that place?" Dani asked, Danny turned his attention where she was pointing and it was a toy shop.

"A toy shop?"

"Can we please?! Please, please, pleeease!" Dani begged, Danny rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

"YES!"

After entering the store, Dani charged in without any care and started checking out all the different toys available.

"Jeez, she's such a kid."

" _I don't know, she kind of resembles her father a bit. I guess the apple didn't fall from the tree."_ Danny's eye widened the moment he heard that voice in his head.

"W-wha? Who was…"

 _"It's me Danny, Willow."_

"Willow? Wait a sec, the Queen of the Lycans?"

 _"That's me, but don't call me that. Since I am a part of you now, we can drop the formalities."_

"Sorry, it just gets a little difficult to admit the fact that I have 7 souls inside my body. But nice to see you again."

 _"Nice to see you too."_

"So, why'd you come out all of a sudden? You guys were pretty quiet up until now."

 _"I'm sorry for the intrusion, it's just that watching you and your daughter together, reminded me of my family as well. Surprisingly, she resembles you a lot."_

"W-what? Whoa, whoa, whoa, she is not my daughter. She's just my cousin."

 _"Really? From the way you two were acting, you seemed a lot closer than that."_

"Uh… what do you mean…."

 _"Come on Danny, you have my ability to smell her scent. You can easily tell that she is exactly like you, not just personality wise but her blood as well."_

"B-but that's only natural, we're family after all. Besides I…"

 _"Danny… why are you running away from the truth? She's your own flesh and blood so why are you trying to push her away…"_

"I'm not running away!" snapped Danny, leaving the two with an awkward silence. "I-I'm so sorry Willow, I didn't mean…"

"Hey Danny, check this out!" Danny, turned his attention to Dani and saw her with a water gun. He sprayed some water on Danny's face and ran off.

"You little… I'm so getting you for that."

"Just try it Dad!"

Danny was about to run but once he heard her say "Dad", his whole body stopped moving.

"Wha... what did you call me?"

"U-um… nothing. C-come on, let's go."

After a while, they tried to find a place to sit down but the place was over crowded. Danny was carrying all the bags while Dani was trying to walk with him but the people kept on pushing them away.

"D-Danny!" Danny turned his head and saw Dani getting pushed back by the crowd. He quickly dropped the bags and ran over to his cousin, Danny extended his arm and pulled her out of the crowd.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not good with crowds." Danny smiled and grabbed the bags again, he looked over to Dani and offered his hand. Dani looked over to his hand.

"Here, take my hand so we won't get separated."

"H-hey! I'm not that much of a kid! I don't need to hold your hand." Danny carried on looking at Dani who was blushing lightly but then, she slowly placed her hand on Danny's hand. Danny smiled since she was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Well, I think we've shopped enough for today. Come on, let's go home so I can get dinner ready." Dani's eyes sparkled the moment he mentioned dinner since she really wanted to eat his cooking.

"Can we have chicken again?"

"Sure. But I think I need get some ingredients first. There's a store nearby so let's go…." Danny stopped talking when a blue mist escaped his mouth. He panicked as there were too many citizens around, not to mention he couldn't just leave his cousin all by himself. Danny looked around to try and find the source but the source found him.

From above, a large gray brutish ghost, slammed from the roof and into the ground. He sent a shockwave which sent everyone fying. Danny quickly grabbed Dani and protected her from the force, blocking the wind with his body.

"What the?! Who is that?" Danny questioned. The brute ghost looked over to Danny and Dani, he jumped up and slammed his fist into the ground, sending a large shock wave towards them. Danny picked up Dani and jumped out of the way.

"What do we do?" Dani asked, Danny knew he couldn't risk transforming in front of her but he also didn't want to stand by and do nothing. The Brute ghost roared as he ran towards them and tried to punch them. Just as the ghost punched the ground, Danny grabbed Dani and jumped back to get to safety.

The brute ghost lifted his fist from the ground but he accidentally busted a pipe, spraying a large amount of water over him. Danny turned around and noticed that he was distracted because of the water. But a plan also came to mind, while Dani was distracted, Danny immediately used his lightning magic to zap the water. The ghost roared as all the electricity was pumped into his body through the water.

"Great! Now that he's distracted, I can get Dani out of here." Danny ran over to Dani and lifted her up. "Time to leave!"

Danny carried on running until he reached the exit, he placed Dani down and looked at her with a serious face. "Dani, I need you to get out of here! Go home and call Jazz, okay!"

"W-what about you?"

"I'm gonna go call for help."

Danny ran off in another direction but Dani just watched as he carried on running into a corner. She smiled before running to another direction.

"Okay, with Dani gone. I can take care of the Frankenstein Reject." Danny summoned his white rings and transformed into his ghost alter ego. Danny clenched his fists since he really felt amped up to fight, he got annoyed since he was having a really good day until the ghost arrived.

"Time to kick butt!" Danny flew up and returned to the mall and saw the brute ghost shaking his head. "Hey big guy, I mean this in the kindest way possible but you are UGLY!"

Danny swooped in and delivered a strong punch directly to the ghost's face, sending him crashing towards a wall. Danny charged his fists with ecto energy and fired it towards the brute ghost.

"Whoa, my powers are normal again? Compared to the fight at the golf course, this is really weak." Danny was still thinking so he never noticed the brute ghost charging towards him and pinning him to the ground. The brute ghost grabbed Danny's head and roared straight at his face.

"Oh dude, come on! Get some breath mints! Your breath is gonna melt my face off!"

"Change back." Grunted the brute ghost. Danny was confused since the bed sheet ghost asked him to the same, did they have some kind of connection? He had no idea but he did know that he had to break free or else he was gonna be sick.

"I'm just gonna say it once, No." Danny used his feet to kick the brute ghost off and charged his hands with lightning before flying in closer. Getting close, he slammed his lightning fists directly into the brute ghost's face and temporarily paralyzed him.

"Oh and if your brain can't process what just happened, it's called "Ghost Stingers." Normally paralysis wouldn't work on ghosts since their body functions completely differently to humans but fortunately, I was smart enough to find a new way." Danny charged up his fingers with green electricity again but the brute ghost roared as he stood up again and back handed Danny away.

After crashing into a hot dog stand, Danny slowly stood up and shook his head. "Okay…. I was hoping the ghost stingers would last a little longer than a few seconds. That ghost must have one heck of a regeneration ability; I was sure it would last longer. Oh well, better think of something else."

The brute ghost arrived once again and grabbed Danny's leg, he lifted him up to the air and slammed him to the ground, repeatedly. "And better think fast."

"HEY!" The brute ghost and Danny turned to the source of the voice and found Dani. Danny's face turned pale the moment he saw his cousin right in front of danger. "Leave him alone!"

"Dani?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help!"

"To help?! Are you crazy, get out of here!" Danny demanded, struggling to get free.

"I can handle myself! Why don't I just show you!" Dani closed her eyes as she summoned her own white ring around her waist, surprising Danny. As the white rings split apart and started going in opposite direction, it transformed Dani's outfit into her ghost form. Similar to Danny, she too had a black and white outfit. However, her belly was revealed and her hat was gone, showing her white hair and pigtail. And finally, her blue eyes changed from blue to gree.

"Y-you're a ghost?!"

"Yeap! Bet you didn't see that coming!" Dani flew in and delivered a swift kick at the brute ghosts face, the brute ghost let go of Danny.

"I definitely didn't! How did this even happen?"

"You wanna talk or kick butt?" Danny turned back to the brute ghost and saw him getting back up, he smiled as he got back into a fighting position.

"Alright, let's do it!"

Danny and Dani flew up towards the brute ghost and punched him together. The brute ghost was sent flying up to the roof, Danny immediately teleported into the air and elbowed the brute ghost's head. The ghost roared in pain as it was falling down, Dani flew towards the ghost and double kicked his face.

"You ready for tag attack?" offered Dani, Danny smiled at her offer and charged up his palm.

"Let's do it!" Dani and Danny flew towards the brute ghost, they sent their charged up ecto blast and fried off the ghost's head, causing it to dissolve into ectoplasm. After the fight was over, Danny and Dani land to the ground and high five each other.

"Okay, THAT was pretty cool."

"I know right!"

"But all that aside, I have a ton of questions for you! Just where did you get your ghost powers from and how did..." Danny's line was cut short as another ghost entity entered the scene. Danny turned around to see the worst possible enemy.

"Vlad?! What're you doing here?" Vlad smirked before firing an Ecto ray towards Danny. Seeing the attack, Danny pushed Dani out of the way and took the blast for her.

"Predictable as always, eh Daniel?" Danny got up and clenched his fist, he jumped up and sent an electrical wave from his hand. Vlad dodged the attack on time but after he finished dodging, Danny flew in close and punched him in the face.

"Come on Vlad, I'm more than strong enough to you down now. In case you didn't know, I defeated the ghost king and so I can easily kick your butt if I wanted to." Dani flew behind Danny and stood by him. "So how about it? Wanna take him down too?"

"Sure!" Danny got into a fighting pose again but he felt a sharp device, stab him in the back. Danny cried as a large amount of electricity was flowing through his body and de-activated his ghost powers. Danny turned around to see Dani holding one of Vlad's gadget and piercing it into his body. After the attack, Danny collapsed on his knees and returned to his normal state.

"Did I do good father?" Dani asked as she flew next to Vlad. Vlad stood up with a fiendish grin.

"You did excellent, dear daughter."

Danny's vision completely blurred out before collapsing on the ground.

Vlad's lair

Danny was finally starting recover his consciousness, he looked around and noticed the lab like environment.

" _Ungh…where am I?"_ Danny slowly looked around but something was wrong, he couldn't move his hands or legs. He looked down to see that he was trapped in some kind of box cage (A/N Box ghost would be proud!) Danny struggled to escape but his mouth released a blue mist, signalling a ghost was near. He looked up to see Vlad descend from the roof and down in front of him.

"Finally awake I see." Danny didn't answer and turned his attention to a monitor and noticed several clips of him fighting against enemies, morphing and using his ghost powers.

"Wha.. you've been spying on me?! Wow, I really have to say. You are one crazed up fruit loop." Danny insulted which struck a nerve.

"A FRUITLOOP?! A fruit loop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burglaries. A fruit loop would never have thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become one of the richest men on the planet. I. Am. Not. A. Fruit. Loop! And I am not a villain. All I wanted was love." Vlad pressed a button which opened a capsule, revealing a clone of Danny in his ghost form. Danny's mouth was left hanging when he saw the clone right in front of him.

"It's taken months, and the good clone still needs more time before he can accept your DNA."

"So the ghosts that were after me…." Just then a green light flew down from the roof and grew into a dissolving Danny. It hissed but one of its eyeball fell off and started degenerating.

"Bad clones. Mistakes. And I would watch a hundred more failures devolve into ectoplasm to get the perfect half clone ghost son."

"Oh yeah, cos that clearly doesn't scream "Fruitloop". I knew you were desperate for my mom's hand in marriage but this is just ridiculous. I mean seriously, where did you even get my DNA? Did you scrape the gum I chew or the half eaten taco I threw out the other day?"

"Are you under the impression that you're getting out of this? I need a DNA sample of you during mid-morph to complete my work." The dissolving clone of Danny flew into his head to try and take control. Danny started struggling as he felt the ghost entering his mind but he knew he had help. The dissolving ghost flew out of Danny's head and slammed right into the wall, turning into nothing but a mess.

"Sorry Vlad but I've got friends in there who don't like to be interrupted."

"Well then, I'll just use some alternatives!"

A while later

Danny was stuck inside a capsule while being electrocuted, he was given some drugs to make sure that he would transform but Danny was doing his best to stop himself. Vlad and the holographic Maddie watched as Danny was still struggling. The holographic Maddie walked over to the device and raised the power to 4 causing Danny to scream in pain. The white ring arrived but it didn't split apart.

"Subject is still resisting morph."

"Turn up the power!" Maddie nodded and raised the power to 6 which made the rings start to split and reveal parts of his ghost form. It was going but it stopped again and he started turning back into his human form.

"RAISE THE POWER!" Maddie nodded to his request and turned the power to 8 but the screen showed that the power was overloading.

"Lamb chop, it seems the power is overloading." As soon as she finished saying that, the screen exploded and the handle broke off. "Oops, I mean it has overloaded."

The device exploded and destroyed some of the equipment in the lab, Vlad created a pink shield to defend himself. Vlad looked back at Danny to see that he had disappeared and the clone he was trying to create starting degenerating.

"NO! When I find him I'll…" Vlad turned around and noticed Dani right in front of him. "D-Danielle? What are you doing here?"

"Am I an imperfection? A mistake? Was I meant to be like one of them." Dani said as she pointed at the dissolved clone.

"Of course not my dear, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the other clones. I need Daniel's DNA to stabilize you. After all, you are my greatest creation. You are my daughter." Vlad raised his hands, Dani flew in and hugged him while he gave off a sinister smile. "So here is what I need you to do."

Vlad's Living room

Danny flew up from the lab and into the living room, he looked around to see famous art and artefacts that Vlad obviously stole.

"I need to get out of here. But first I should…." Danny never finished as a fist flew from the ground and punched him in the face. Danny flew back and crashed on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere!" Danny stood up and looked back to Dani.

"Well, if it isn't the third cousin once removed."

"You were too gullible to trust me! Now let my father have your morph DNA so that he could…."

"So he could what? Save you? And here you're calling me gullible. He's not trying to save you! He's using you to get to me! You're just some mess that he isn't going to clean up." Dani clenched her fist.

"You liar!" Dani yelled as she tried to punch him but Danny caught her punch.

"Really? Am I really lying? How do you know I'm lying when you have insecurities about yourself? You were there when he revealed my clone, you saw how he was trying to get my DNA to create the perfect ghost son. He never mentioned anything about trying to save you."

"Shut up! It's not true!" Dani threw more punches but Danny was simply dodging them. Using his ability, "Silent Serene Heart", he knew that she was starting to realise the truth.

"Danielle, please just listen to me. Don't trust Vlad! I'm telling you, he's just using you for his own personal gain. He doesn't see you for anything more than a clone." Dani stopped flailing her fists and fell to her knees. "But I know that you're more. Unlike those other clones, you're not mindless. So let's just…"

Danny never had a chance to finish as Vlad appeared from behind him and used his device on him once again. Danny screamed in pain before morphing back into his human form.

"Well done daughter, you distracted him long enough for me to capture him again." Dani didn't look at Vlad and simply nodded.

After a while, Danny was trapped in the black box again and Dani was standing guard while Vlad was preparing another capsule. Danny and Dani didn't talk since she didn't want to hear anymore of Danny's words but Danny knew that he was getting to her.

" _Sigh…she's still not convinced that Vlad is tricking her. But I can sense her doubt and I need to show her that I'm right."_ Danny looked over to Dani again and thought about how they spent their day together. Willow's words kept on repeating in his head.

" _it's just that watching you and your daughter together, reminded me of my family as well. Surprisingly, she resembles you a lot." The words Willow spoke to Danny._

" _A daughter….I guess I'd be lying if I said I didn't know already. It was just admitting the truth which was the problem. But I can't run away from the truth… and neither should Dani."_ Danny thought.

"So… I'm guessing the past few days that we spent together wasn't anything special?" Danny looked at Dani but she looked away from him, she didn't have any desire to answer back to him.

"I guess it was only expected since you didn't really consider us family. But you know what was surprising? You enjoyed every moment you spent with us didn't you." Dani still didn't answer.

"The dinner we ate, the movie we watched, the games we played and the shopping trip we had. I know you were excited; it was as if you were seeing the world for the first time." At that point, Dani was starting to shake a little.

"And you know what surprised me the most. You were so open when we watched the movie, I could tell that you were getting scared while watching but it wasn't cos of the alien or the horrifying quality…. _well maybe the quality_ … you were scared because you were afraid to be alone."

"Stop talking!" Dani finally snapped and yelled back but Danny knew he couldn't finish just yet.

"During that entire move, the people were separated one by one and it led them to their demise. You found it so uncomforting because you were afraid, being alone showed you how it hurt them. You didn't want to experience that loneliness and so you were waiting for me weren't you, wondering when I would be back so that we could watch movies again, go shopping or even have my famous chicken."

"Shut up! No! It's not true! None of it's true!" Dani yelled as she covered her ears but Danny smiled since he felt like he finally did it. He reached out to her.

"You're not gonna convince anyone with a face like that." Danny could see that she was trying to wipe the tears away from her face. She finally came to realise the truth.

"Dani, I need to apologise to you. The moment I realised that you were actually my daughter, I started becoming more distant with you. I was too afraid to accept the reality and because of it, I hurt you. I made you feel alone and for that I'm sorry. "

"D-Danny…I'm so sorry too. I just… never knew who to trust."

"Don't worry about it. After all, you were kind of born yesterday. So how about helping your old man out and letting me out of here?" Dani smiled as she nodded to his request, she tried to reach out for the off switch when a purple beam blasted Dani in the back.

"DANI!" Danny screamed as Dani fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Vlad with a disappointed look.

"And here I thought she could be a useful pawn but just like the rest of the clones, she's nothing but a failure."

Hearing those words and seeing Dani lying on the ground, something inside Danny snapped. His body began violently shaking as his body was covered in red aura.

"Y-you…..YOU! YOU!" Vlad turned to Danny and felt the immense pressure he was giving off from his body. He had never felt such a deadly aura before, as if a demon was taking over him.

"Dani…. Is not your PAWN! She…. is not a clone! And most importantly, she's not a failure! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Danny as his eyes turned primal and red. His body started to enlarge causing him to break free of the black box. Danny's body suddenly started getting hairier as he grew fangs and claws. His ghost outfit was re-shaped to cover his torso but it revealed his legs. Danny had turned into his Lycan FORM.

"What is that?!" Vlad questioned, he had never seen Danny transform before.

"I will not forgive those who dare to hurt my family!" Danny lunged at Vlad and delivered a strong punch to his gut, sending a shockwave that nearly busted down a wall.

Afterwards, he grabbed Vlad's head and slammed it to the ground. Vlad was trying to move but before he could get back up, Danny jumped into the air and slammed his feet on Vlad. Finally, Danny picked up Vlad and threw him across the room so hard that he crashed straight through and hit another capsule. With Vlad defeated, Danny started returning to normal.

"Dani!" Danny ran over to Dani and saw that she was beginning to degenerate. "No, no, no, no, NO! Not like this! Grata, Willow, someone…. Help me! Save her!"

Danny placed his hands on Dani and started charging his powers to her. Dani still carried on degenerating even though Danny was doing as much as he could. "Dani please! Don't give up, don't give up on me please…don't let your father go."

Danny closed his eyes and shed a tear but then felt something, he opened his eyes and saw 7 queens standing in front him in their soul form.

"Do not worry Danny, we are here for you." said Grata.

"YOU GUYS!" The queens all flew in closer and placed their hands on Dani, before they knew it, the ectoplasm started returning back to Dani. Dani finally woke up and saw Danny with tears in his eyes.

"Dani!"

"Dad! Are you okay?" Danny pulled Dani to his embrace and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'll never let you get hurt again."

Vlad was slowly trying to get back up after his quick beating and noticed that he crashed into the capsule that had his last clone of Danny. Because all the equipment was destroyed, the clone started degenerating again.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" screamed Vlad as his last clone finally vanished. Having faced failure once again, he turned to Danny and Dani. He slowly started walking towards them with a murderous intention. Dani was getting worried but she decided to be brave and stood in front of Danny.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Dani said as she charged an ecto ball in her palm.

"You can't fight me little girl! Cos if you do, you'll be speeding up the process to your demise." Dani looked underneath her and noticed the ectoplasm escaping underneath her foot. She quickly dispersed the ecto ball.

Vlad was about to attack but then a mechanical boomerang flew in and smacked him on the head. Dani looked down to see the mechanical boomerang with confusion but Danny smiled, knowing what was coming.

"And just where did this stupid device come from?" Vlad questioned as he picked up the boomerang.

"Actually, it arrived just in time." Crashing from the wall, the Ecto Speeder came flying in and slammed Vlad into the wall. After the crash, the Ecto Speed backed up, revealing a beaten up Vlad who returned to his human form.

"What is that?"

"That would be the cavalry." The Ecto Speeder door opened and out of it came Sam and Tucker with a Specter Deflector. Tucker went over to Vlad and placed the Specter Deflector on him so he wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Looks like your plan worked like a charm Danny." Sam said which confused Dani.

"Wait, plan? What plan? And what are they doing here? I thought you guys had a huge fight and weren't going to talk to each other."

"Actually Dani, the truth is that we staged all that."

"You were only pretending?"

"Yep, I knew Vlad was spying on me for the past few days and it was really getting on my nerves so I decided to come up with a plan. I asked Sam and Tucker in advanced if we could pretend like we're fighting so that it seemed like I couldn't get any help from my friends. But in reality, they had my back if anything troublesome happened. I gave them my DNA signature so that they could find me with the Boooomerang and I gave them access to the Ecto Speeder just in case."

"Wait… you knew that you were being watched."

"Yeah, oh and if you were wondering. I also knew that you were a ghost as well."

"Wha.. but how?"

"Meh, call it a hunch."

"Oh and don't forget Danny. You still owe us for this morning and the golf course incident." Said Sam which made Danny flinch but he decided to agree to it.

"Sure guys. Listen, I need you to take Dani out of here."

"What about you dude?"

"I'm gonna stay for a quick check up, there might be more clones left and I need to get rid of them all."

"You got it Danny, come on Tucker." Sam and Tucker boarded on the Ecto Speed, getting the coo-ordinates ready to go home. Dani however, stayed back first.

"Um… Danny." Danny looked over to Dani and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Danielle… it's okay. It'll take me a while but you can call me dad." Dani hugged him, shedding tears of joy knowing that the nightmare was finally over and she found someone she could call "family".

"It's okay Dani, you don't have to worry about Vlad ever again. I promise, I'll protect you from now on. Now come on, get home and once I come back, I promise to make us a good dinner to celebrate."

"Can we have chicken?"

"As you wish." Dani gave him a peck on the cheek before walking off to the Ecto Speeder. Danny waved goodbye as his friends finally flew off back home.

"Okay, I need to know. What happened to me back there?"

 _"I'm sorry Danny, that would be my fault." Answered a very familiar voice in his mind._

"Hey wait a sec, Willow, is that you?" asked Danny. Willow was one of the 7 queen souls inside of Danny, she merged with him during the Pariah war and gave him Lycan powers.

 _"Yes, it is me. Good to speak to you again, Danny."_

"Uh yeah, nice to talk to you to but what the heck was that? Why did I suddenly start changing and lose control when I saw Dani get hurt? I mean, I was angry but I felt myself losing control over who I was."

 _"That would be because of me. You see Danny, before I was Queen of the Lycans, I was a mother. I had three children whom I loved so dearly but two of them lost their lives because they were hunted down. I was never able to forgive myself over the loss of my children"_

"I should apologise since you were only trying to help me but I was running away from the truth. You made me realise how important it is to have a family. And for that, I thank you."

 _"There is no need for thanks, you and I are one in the same, we both treasure our family and would do whatever it would take to protect them. A truly admirable feat, just know there is never any reason to feel alone."_

Danny turned back to Vlad with a serious look and walked over to him.

"You can get up now, they're gone." Vlad slowly started opening his eyes and smiled.

"So you knew that I was spying on you and prepared a plan to stop me? Bravo Danny, bravo. And what was all that daughter bull crap? You actually think that failure is your…." Danny punched the wall next to Vlad's face and moved in closer.

"Cut the crap, I want you to tell me about the clones. And if you don't feel like talking, I can make you." Danny threatened as he charged up lightning in his hand.

"Using threats? How cunning. But since I'm not position to fight back, I will answer your questions."

"How did you create these clones and where did you get my DNA from?"

"It was simple really, from your day to day activities and battles. I watched as you created new abilities and left behind trails of your ectoplasm. I re-visited every single site to try and get as many samples as I could and I finally found enough."

"And then?"

"Once I had the right number, all I had to do was replicate your essence and DNA structure so that I could get the perfect half ghost son. But it became difficult as most of the clones became unstable and turned into a pile of Ectoplasm. Clearly, cloning your DNA was impossible since you had too much to carry, more powers, more forms and more abilities than any other ghosts." Danny carried on listening to his words.

"Time was short and I didn't have your mid morph DNA. So in order to stabilize the ectoplasm and keep it together, I used another essence to merge with your DNA."

"Another essence?"

"That's right, I needed someone who could bond with your DNA. Someone who could accept your powers and stabilize the structure without degenerating. I used thousands of human and ghost tissues to try and stabilize the DNA but so many carried on being fruitless. But after so many test runs, 7 were successful."

"7?!"

"That's right, and guess what? One of them was Danielle. She was the first one to be successful but the others soon followed after."

"Before you carry on, tell me whose DNA you used right now!"

"If you have to know, Dani's other half from Desiree!" Hearing that name, Danny's mind exploded. After realising that Dani was his daughter, that made Dani's mom Desiree.

"Where are the rest?!"

"Over there, through that wall."

Danny rushed over to the pointed wall and punched it down, behind the wall was a huge mechanical door. Danny was about to open the door but before he opened it, he tried to think about his situation. Behind this door were 6 more clones that shared his DNA, meaning that they were his children as well.

He took a deep breath and pressed the open button. The door split open and revealed 6 capsules, revealing different figures. They all had different features that were easy to tell who their donor was.

Danny walked in to get a closer look but all of a sudden, all 6 of them opened their eyes and looked at Danny. They all started shaking before smiling.

"Daddy?"

"Oh boy. How am I gonna tell their moms…. how am I gonna explain this to my mom? I'm a DAD!" Danny said before realising he was a parent of 7 at the age of 14.

CHAPTER END!

(A/N Hello everyone, Mrthunderkid here to say "I AM SORY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER! As I'm sure you all know, I screwed myself up by doing way too many fics at once and overloaded the work I could carry. Not to mention, I had an operation recently which kind of pushed me back from touching any technology.

I don't want to make excuses and would like to thank everyone for being patient with me and sticking with this story until the end. You're all awesome!

So yeah, after all this time, I finally got to the chapter where Dani is introduced and welcomed to the family! Oh, but what is this? There's more than one clone? And who do you think they belong to? Meh, you're gonna find out next chapter anyways. Speaking of chapters…

The votes from the latest chapter showed:

Now for the votes (New Stories added) –

Tara (Fem Clockwork) 12

Paulina 11

Beach 7

Ember's mom and sis 4

Daddy Danny 12

A girl from another world

Plant Girl (Fem Undergrowth) – 4

Female Ice Girl (Fem Frostbite but more human) – 3

Family bonding

So, Tara and Daddy Danny tied but as you all can easily tell, I chose the DAD fic over the Fem clockwork. It will be more interesting in the future.

Also thanks to all the people who voted for the different girls.

Now to answer some reviews:

Fox boss: Thnx for the votes!

zen-aku the spirit of the wolf: Glad you like it! Thank you for readin it.

Jessica Love1: Thank you so much for sticking to this story until the end, I'm really glad that you enjoy this story a lot.

Dragonrule: Thank you very much for liking the story and the chapter, it makes it all worthwhile. Of course, with the current predicament, theres gonna be a lot of changes coming soon.

InfiniteReader: Thank you very much, I'm glad to know you like it.

MrZombieGamer: Thanks for the compliment and trust me, it won't be a recurrurring thing.

Richard1081: Thank you very much for the votes

Zarlann: Thanks for the votes, I'll make sure to get some research for her.

Patric: Opinion noted!

Dreams Come True 996: Thanks a lot for reading my fic, I'm glad to see that you like it. I'll definitely do my best to do better in the future. The Sam X Tucker pairing is definitely something that crossed my mind. I'll try to work on it.

Ryuu842: Hehe, sorry. I honestly had no idea how the American grading system went. Probably should've done some research but thanks for the info though. I really appreciate!

That's it for now, see you all next time! Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


End file.
